Love In Many Forms
by OwlFeather69
Summary: When Wally's team starts to notice the bruises on his body and realize they aren't from the missions, Wally isn't sure what to do. They weren't supposed to know about his home life. Especially the boy he was secretly in love with. But when they do find out, will they save him or cast him aside? KFXR I don't own any of this famous stuff. Read and Review please! Your opinions matter.
1. Wally'sStruggle

Wally was careful. He looked around the inside of the mountain before walking. He didn't want anyone to know what his father Rudolph had done to him…again. Of course no one knew about the other times either, not even his uncle Barry. Not even his best friend, Robin. He wanted it to stay that way. They would think of him as being weak if they knew. They would ask all kinds of questions like why he wasn't fighting back when he was perfectly able. Wally didn't want anyone to think he needed saving because he didn't. He was simply waiting…waiting for his father to get better.

Wally stood up straight, trying not to limp as he went past his friends to the fridge. He was so hungry. He had made food last night for the family, but he hadn't put it on the table on time. So he wasn't allowed to eat it. He threw together a couple of dry turkey and cheese sandwiches and scarfed them down. Hopefully his healing would kick in better now.

"Hey KF, what's up? You skipped the mission last night…" Robin eyed him as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh uh yeah I had a ton of homework to get done. Wasn't allowed out you know?" He said quickly. He hoped Robin wasn't suspicious, but knew it was unlikely. That bird was always suspicious. So instead, he hoped Robin would drop it. He grinned as best he could, wincing from the pain in his right cheekbone. He'd put makeup on his face to cover the bruises.

"Oookay…so do you want to watch a movie with us? The gang's all here for once and we don't have a mission or anything to work on. Red Tornado just gave us the day."

"Only if there's lots of popcorn." Wally joked weakly. He really just wanted to sleep. He didn't get much last night since he had to clean up a huge mess…without his speed. "But let me just grab a quick shower 'kay dude?" he sped out of the room before the boy wonder had a chance to answer.

* * *

Wally sighed under the hot water. He let it wash off the cover up, let it run down his bruised torso. It felt great, it felt clean. He felt clean. He closed his eyes, wishing he could stay there forever. He looked down at himself. He looked at the perfect finger printed bruises on the insides and backs of his thighs. He grabbed a loofa and started to scrub the lower half of his body. He scrubbed until his skin felt raw.

_Maybe I should tell them._

_No._

_I can't. They would hate me. Barry would hate me too._

_Batman would kill Dad. Maybe me too._

_Robin…_

_Dick._

_He can't know. If he knew what Dad did to me..._

_He'd think I was filthy. _

_He wouldn't be my friend anymore._

_I can't._

He didn't hear the blonde archer walk into his room right before he turned off the water. He dried his hair and wrapped his white towel around his waist. It took him a minute when he stepped out of the bathroom to see her standing by his bed. He nearly jumped.

"What are you doing in here blondie?" he panicked reaching for clothes he'd laid out on his bed.

The girl had turned red at the sight of the speedster, but then started laughing. "I was just going to come get you. We want to start the movie already. Aren't you supposed to be the fastest kid alive or something?"

Wally grinned "Of course I am. But admit it, you wanted to get a peek at the wall-man in the shower right?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, but then she noticed. "Wally…" she nearly whispered "What happened to you?" she pointed to the large yellow bruise on his cheek.

Wally's eyes widened. He'd forgotten already that his cover up had washed off. He slapped a hand over the bruise in a poor attempt to hide it "Nothing, I was on patrol with Flash and got roughed up a bit. It's no biggie. Now get out of my room so I can put clothes on. Unless of course…you're looking for a show…" he smirked with a raised eyebrow. Artemis rolled her eyes and left.

Wally made sure to get his makeup on right. He hated the feel of the stuff. How did chicks do this every day? It was so annoying to have this stuff caked on his skin. It felt dirty. But it felt better than being stared at and judged. He threw on a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He sped to the living room and snagged a seat next to Robin on the couch.

"Glad you could make it," the boy wonder teased, offering Wally a large bowl of buttered popcorn.

"You know me so well bro." he said as he began to shove the pieces into his mouth. It turned out, Wally really enjoyed watching a movie with all of his friends. By the time it was over, Robin had fallen asleep against the speedster's shoulder, his sunglasses threatening to fall off his face. Wally wanted to pull them off, he wanted to see those deep blue eyes flutter open. The eyes few people were allowed to see. But instead, he readjusted them on the younger boy's face. Robin was sixteen now. Wally was eighteen. He couldn't believe how long they'd been best friends.

"Hey Rob," he said shaking his friend gently, "the movie's over bro. You fell asleep."

Robin groaned into Wally's red shirt, annoyed he'd been woken up. He sat up slowly and smiled "Okay I'm going to head out then." He said standing and stretching.

"Hey Wally, I made you something to try." Megan said delightfully as she made her way to the kitchen. Wally followed.

"I hope it's food babe." He laughed, but he was serious. He wasn't sure when he'd eat next.

"Of course," Megan said pulling out a pan from the fridge with foil covering it. "It's cheesy scalloped potatoes. Everyone else had some already and I thought well…since you like food so much…I just made you your own pan." She said shyly.

Wally genuinely smiled at his martian friend. He couldn't be happier with her right now. He couldn't wait to eat.

"Thanks Megan…really, this means a lot." He offered, already pulling the foil off the pan.

Everyone left the mountain and Megan and Connor both went to sleep. Wally knew he'd need to leave soon, but he was hoping he'd given his father enough time pass out.

* * *

When he got home, he opened the front door slowly. He didn't see his dad. He did see a few empty beer bottles scattered on the floor though, as usual. He sighed and got on his knees to pick them up. Before he even had time to look, a bottle came smashing across his face. He felt blood run down his forehead and cheeks.

"_**Where have you been?" **_the familiar angry voice demanded.

"I was with uncle Barry." He lied. A second bottle came down, he blocked it with his arm. But Rudy was quick to kick him in the ribs. There was a loud crack that made Wally want to puke as he toppled over.

"_**You think he's more important than you own family? You worthless excuse for a son! No wonder your mom went to stay with her sister."**_ Rudy growled.

"Dad I'm sorry. I won't be late next time, I promise!" Wally sobbed out. He started to stand up but was met with a hand around his throat. It threw him back down on his hands and knees. His father was now bent down with him and Wally could smell the alcohol on his rancid breath as the man whispered.

"_**Look**__…_your mom isn't here. I'm a man. I need certain things taken care of for me. Not that you would know anything about being a man. But I'm gonna teach you son. I'm going to show you what it means to be a man the same way I showed your ungrateful mother."

Wally felt the spit land across his face. He was shaking as he felt his father wrap his hands around his waist, unhooking Wally's belt. Wally closed his eyes. He thought of being Kid Flash.

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_I can't run._

_God, it hurts._

_Mom._

_Why did you leave?_

_Uncle Barry. Save me._

_I'm going to puke._

_I'm disgusting._

_Robin would hate me._

_What if he finds out?_

_That I'm a toy._

_That I'm gay._

_That I'm weak._

_Robin._

_Richard._

_Dick._

_I love you._

* * *

Back at the mountain:

"Look. Something is wrong with him." Artemis told Robin. "He's hurt. He isn't getting those wounds from missions with us and I want you to talk to Flash. Please. Find out what they're up to that's getting Wally so hurt."

"Okay. I'm going to talk to Batman right now. This can't go on." Robin stated firmly.

Wally entered the cave.

"What…what happened to you?" Robin asked. He looked in terror at the cuts across his friend's face.

Wally managed a smile "Rough night on patrol again. Those villains dude…I don't know what's in their cheerios." He laughed. Then yawned. There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked around "So where is everyone?" he asked.

"Superboy and Kaldur are in the training room. Megan's watching. Why are you here Wally?" Artemis asked, a frown forming on her face.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I'm part of this team too." Kid Flash argued.

"She didn't mean it like that. You're obviously hurt dude. And beyond tired. Why don't you just rest?" Robin said softly.

"Look, I'm fine. It's just a few scratches. Jeez." Wally snapped.

"Okay then spar with me Kid Tough." Artemis challenged. Wally reluctantly agreed.

How many times he ended up on the floor Wally couldn't count. Artemis was kicking his butt in front of everyone. He just couldn't keep up with her and for him, that was really bad. He hardly had his balance and black spots were starting to dance in front of his eyes. Artemis was hardly even trying. He was starting to get annoyed with himself.

_You're a superhero._ He lunged at her

_You're pathetic._ She blocked him.

_You're Kid Flash. Come on_. He threw a punch

_You're just a copy of the real Flash._ He missed. A blunt arrow catches his shoulder.

_Think fast, speedster._ He caught his balance.

_No wonder your mom left._ He lost it again and fell.

_You can't even make your father happy._ A green arrow with a rubber end, landed an inch to the left of his head. He wished it would've made that inch…and wasn't rubber.

Artemis offered him a hand up and he took it.

"I'm going to get something to eat…" he mumbled.

"KF wait." It was Robin. Wally turned around.

"What kind of patrols are you even going on that are banging you up so bad? Maybe Bats and I could help…" Robin started. He was chewing his lip, Wally couldn't help but notice.

"Stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself. I'm Kid Flash." Wally grinned as he turned to leave.

"You aren't going on patrols." It was Artemis this time. Wally stopped again. Sometimes he wanted to pull the blonde hair out of that girl.

"Um what's going on?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, is there some kind of conflict you're dealing with friend?" Kaldur joined.

"No! God! Back off! I'm fine, there's nothing going on!" Wally all but bit off his team's heads.

"You aren't going on patrols Wally." Artemis said again, softly. She grabbed Wally and Robin and pulled them away from Superboy's hearing range.

"If you don't tell, I will." Artemis said firmly, glaring at Kid Flash.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, worry starting to enter his usually calm voice.

"There's nothing to tell. She's delusional." Wally said, warning eyes pinned on the archer.

"Look Bay watch, I know what it's like. My father is _Sportsmaster_. You don't think he took a swing at me before?" Artemis snorted.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Wally started.

"Wally…" Robin barely whispered. This brought Wally away from the anger in his heart. He looked tenderly at his friend.

"She's just mistaken Rob," he said gently. "I'm fine. Really."

"He's getting beaten." Artemis said and before Kid Flash could argue, she pressed two fingers into his side. Wally nearly doubled over in pain.

"Broken ribs. Let me guess, you were cleaning. Beer cans? He kicked you." She then lifted the red head's bangs. "Actually they were bottles right? And he smashed one over you." It wasn't a question. She licked her finger and wiped the makeup from the rest of Wally's cuts on his face. She poked gently at his now exposed black eye "He punched you when you talked back." She grabbed his arm and rolled up the sleeve. "You tried to protect yourself." She whispered showing off the nasty gash and darkened skin under his elbow. "And…you're limping…"

"Stop." Wally choked.

"I remember that limp. Your mother left right? Mine went to prison. Your father was really drunk. He missed her. You're half of her. So he took you instead." Artemis was barely getting the words out and Wally had his fists clenched and was shaking. Robin was staring at him. Artemis left to make a call.

"Wally…please let me help you. I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me?" Robin spat out.

Wally pushed him off "Because! You wouldn't understand Robin! I didn't want anyone to know, especially not you…"

"Why…why me…"

"Because…because…I love you Dick."

"What?"

"Don't you get it? I'm gay. My father rapes me and I'm gay. I'm disgusting. Do you know what that means Rob? And I've fallen for my best friend. No wonder my mom left me. " Wally was crying now.

"I…I don't care. I don't care if you're gay Wally! You idiot! You're being abused! That's what I care about! And even if you weren't, you think I'd give a flying grayson whether you were gay or not? God, I'm your best friend. There's nothing that you can do that would make me not be." Robin nearly yelled. He hugged Wally gently.

_Recognized: Batman_

_Recognized: The Flash_

"Wally what the hell? Artemis just called me. She said it was an emergency." Barry said rushing to his nephew's side.

Wally looked at his worried uncle. He looked at Batman behind him. He looked at Artemis who had reentered the room. He looked at Robin. Robin was holding his hand. He took a deep breath and looked back at Barry.

"I...have to tell you something…"

After an hour of explaining all the things that were happening in his home, Wally felt like a load had been taken off of his chest.

"I'm going to kill that sonofabitch. How could he and Mary do this to their son? To my nephew? _My son?_" Barry's teeth gritted together.

"Uncle Barry…what's going to happen now?" Wally asked.

"You aren't going back to him. You're safe now. With me and Iris." Barry answered.

"I'm going to do some digging. Get a court case going to put this man in jail. Wally's eighteen. He can leave if he wants. I'll take care of the expenses." Batman stated. Wally nearly went into shock as he looked at the dark figure.

"But…I don't want him to get in trouble. I can't leave him. He doesn't have anyone else." Wally pleaded. And then everyone realized it. How desperate Wally was to keep his family together. He loved his father. Maybe more than he should. He was trying to take care of him the way his mom would have.

"Wally, kiddo…" Barry pulled him into a hug "you can't stay there. It isn't your job to take care of full grown man. It sure as hell isn't your job to _take care_ of him the way he's having you do it. You're not an object he can just throw around. I get that you love him. I get that you're afraid of him. And those things are conflicting. But you know that what's happening in your house is _wrong_. I love you Wally. And I'll love you the _right_ way. Like a father should."

"Thank you…" Wally whispered. Hot tears began to spill down his cheeks. He tried to hide his face as the rest of his team entered the room. He figured someone else would explain to them what was going on.

"Come on. We're going home. _Our home_." Barry said pulling his nephew along. The two speedsters were heading for the door when someone yelled.

"wait!"

Wally turned, surprised to find his lips pressed to his best friend's. This kiss was desperate. Robin was telling him everything through his lips. Wally finally broke away and while he was slightly confused, he smiled.

"Everything's going to be okay Wally…" Robin whispered. Wally nodded and he and his uncle left.

A hand was placed gently on the boy wonder's shoulder. Robin turned his head up to see his mentor with a smirk on his face. Robin blushed. _Oh crap_.

"Let's talk."

* * *

3 days later…

_Recognized: Kid Flash_

"Wally!" Robin ran up to his friend and they high fived. Wally had healed up pretty well and was smiling again.

"How are you settling in with your uncle?" Megan asked, a plate of chocolate chip cookies in her hands. Wally was quick to eat them.

"It's great there. Hey, I even get to watch television." He joked. He spied the blonde archer, who was keeping her distance from him. His smile instantly left his face and he walked up to her. She braced herself for insults, her eyebrows scrunching. She was shocked when Kid Flash pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you…for saving my life." He whispered in her ear, though he was sure Superboy could hear him.

"It's my job, you know. Superhero gig and all." She replied pulling away.

"Yeah but…I know…you've been through it before. So…you knew everything. And what to do. When I didn't. And even after I yelled at you, you still helped me."

"Hey Wally, can we talk?" Robin chirped in. He motioned and Wally followed him to his room. They sat on the bed and Wally couldn't bring himself to look up in the boy wonder's face.

"So…I talked to Bruce…" Robin started.

"You did? About what?" Kid Flash's head suddenly popped up. Robin put his hand over the speedster's.

"About us."

"Oh. Us?"

Robin smiled. He put his hands up and pulled off his dark sunglasses. His blue eyes blinked a couple of times.

"Wally…"

"y-yeah?" The red head blushed.

"Will you…go out with me?"

"I…I want to say yes, but…aren't…dude you're straight." Wally said confused.

"Says who? And who cares? I like you Wally. Sure I never thought about it much before. But kissing you…kissing you felt good. I want to date you Wally. Please? I don't care about your past. I don't even care about who you've dated on your own accord."

Wally grinned and brought the charcoal haired boy's lips to his own. He kissed him passionately.

"Does it still feel good?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Better than last time actually."

"Then yes. I'll go out with you." And they were kissing again. It wasn't long before the bat in training was straddling his former best friend. Both were missing their shirts.

Wally noticed Robin's swollen lips. Then noticed his own lips hurt. He had never felt pain that was nice feeling. Robin was kissing and biting his neck now. It was hard to think. He knew he was moaning into the boy's ear.

_I'm so happy._

_How did this happen?_

_I need to thank Artemis again._

_Have I told Barry I like boys?_

_He saw Robin kiss me._

_He didn't seem to mind._

_Oh God, it feels great._

_Wait, is that my belt or his belt?_

_Mine._

_Cool._

_Wait._

_In the corner._

_Shadow._

"Shit!" Wally gasped, tossing Robin off of him.

"Dude! What the hell!" Robin growled. Wally only pointed. Robin turned around to see his dark mentor in the doorway. He threw his sunglasses on.

"It's a little late for that." Batman's deep voice said.

"Batman I didn't…" Robin was trying to throw his clothes back on. Wally settled for zipping up his jeans and putting his belt back together.

"I swear we were just kissing!" Wally said, backing up on the bed. Batman gave him a glance before going back to look at his ward.

"He knows your identity?" the bat asked.

"Oh." Wally said. "_Oh craaap_."

"I'm sorry Bruce. He's known for a while, before all of…this. I went behind your back. I needed someone to know." Dick explained.

"Sir, I won't tell anyone. I promise. Dick is important to me. I would never put him in danger like that." Wally tried to step in. He was ignored.

"We'll talk later Dick. Right now…I'm concerned that my ward is sleeping with an eighteen year old-"

"Bruce, he's not just an eighteen year old. He's _Wally_. And I'm sixteen now. Besides, we aren't sleeping together." Dick interrupted defensively. Batman glared at him, the boy stopped talking.

"I'm concerned that my ward is sleeping with an eighteen year old teenage boy who's been sexually abused for the last year and a half."

"I…oh…I'm sorry…I didn't think about it. I guess I was being selfish…" Dick replied quietly.

"I'm not confused about my sexual identity if that's the case…" Wally said, once again trying to get in the conversation.

"It's not. You're gay. That's fine. Dick is experimenting and that's fine too. But my concern is, and Barry's too, is that you're going to be traumatized for a while. We don't want you two sleeping together. Not right now anyways. Not until you've had counseling and figured out where your feelings are at." Bruce Wayne explained.

"Besides," he continued "Dick _is_ only sixteen. I don't want him rushing into things either. Understand?" he asked, more like warned. Both boys nodded.

"Now…Dick come with me. Wally, your uncle wants to talk to you. Go home."

* * *

"Hey Uncle Barry…the bat said you wanted to talk to me?" Wally asked sheepishly as he stepped into his uncles home office. The Flash gave him a big smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on in kiddo. Take a seat. So…wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I…uh…" he couldn't lie to his uncle. He couldn't keep anymore secrets. "I'm…gay…"

"You know Wally…Iris and I…we don't care. You can love whoever you want to. Or make out half naked with whoever you want to..." Barry urged. His eyebrows were raised at his nephew.

Wally wanted to race out of that uncomfortable room. He wanted to vibrate through the floor and disappear. He was sure his face was as red as a tomato.

"Batman told you?" he asked.

Barry nodded. "Yep. And he told you what our concerns were right? We don't want you to have sex. Not now. You have an appointment with Dinah tomorrow to talk. She'll be keeping me updated on your progress. You'll have privacy of course. I just want to know if you're doing better is all. But right now…" his voice quieted "You aren't ready for sex Wally. Trust me. And I wish I could say it's because you're still young and Dick is young…but we both know that isn't what it is. What your…what Rudolph did to you…it left you scarred. Literally, but even more emotionally. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Wally could only nod. For as embarrassed as he was, he felt good inside and thankful for his uncle and aunt…and even Batman's concern over him. He'd never had that before.

"Thanks Uncle Barry…and yeah, I understand. Um…I'm not really used to this…getting parented thing. It's kind of…nice." The young speedster finally replied.

"I'm glad I can help. Also Wally, about sex…"

_Good feeling gone._

"Not all sex is cruel you know…it's not about one person. It's about both of you. And it has to be consensual on both sides…"

"Uncle Barry! I would never do that! I'm not like my father!" Wally shot out of his seat. He thought he would be sick.

"No of course not kid! I didn't mean it like that! I only meant that it's something to be enjoyed and cherished between you and whoever you choose to share it with. But let's get to that now. Dick. He's young Wally. And he's…still exploring his sexuality. I'm sure he told you this. Just take things slow with him. Let him explore without sex. You too. You know you're gay. That's fine. But you haven't experienced the sweeter sides of it. Actually scratch that. You haven't experienced it at all. What Rudolph did wasn't sex. Not even gay sex. It was rape. It was animalistic. You and Dick should explore. See what gets you both ticking. I'm not saying to put ten bibles between you, just promise me you won't have sex for a while?"

Wally smiled "Sure Uncle Barry." He answered genuinely as he hugged his role model.

* * *

"Wow…this place is so cool." Wally gasped looking around the large Wayne mansion.

"I never thought I'd be standing in Bruce Wayne's home. Sweet." He began to zip around, exploring the large place.

Dick rolled his eyes at the blur of red and yellow. "Come on. Let's go to my room. Bat's is on patrol. He said I could stay here. And you can too…"

Once in the acrobat's room, Wally proceeded to jump around on his king sized bed.

"Why do you even need a bed this big? I slept on a futon. But Uncle Barry gave me my own bed now. It's not _this_ big though. This is way cool!"

"Would you knock that off idiot? Come here." Dick said tugging the hyper boy down to sit next to him. Wally wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so happy. I never thought I'd be this happy." He breathed into Dick's black shirt.

"You deserve to be happy Wally. I just wish…I wish I could have helped you sooner. All these years you were getting beat…and for almost two years…you were getting more than that. It hurts inside to know I wasn't there for you." Dick said pulling Wally's arms tighter around him.

"You were. You were my best friend. That was more than I could have asked for. Now…" Wally looked around quickly. "What did you and the big shadow talk about? Sex?" he asked eagerly. Dick laughed at the familiar smirk on the ginger's face.

"y-yeah…it was very strange…especially from Bruce. He told me no sex. He said to give you more time to heal. And me to…find myself. He also…gave me condoms." Dick stuttered.

"_Condoms?_" Wally cringed away. Dick's face became more serious.

"What?" Wally asked.

"It's just that…I doubt…Batman doubts that…your…dad…was very safe with you…" Dick was choking on his words. This was definitely something he wasn't sure if he should bring up.

"Oh…I guess he's right. It's not like he was worried about me. Maybe…maybe I should get checked out…just in case. I don't want to put you in any danger Rob."

"Want me to ask Bruce about getting you tested? You should probably tell your uncle also." Dick suggested.

Wally nodded. He felt fear growing inside of his chest. He knew his past was going to follow him around for a while, but now there was a chance it would follow him around for a lot longer than that. Maybe forever. And he knew if it came to that, he wouldn't put his best friend in danger. He didn't want Rob to have a messed up sex life. Figuring out if you're gay or not was already enough of a challenge in that department. He'd have to talk to Barry if Batman hadn't already done it.

"Hey Wally…not that I care of anything, like I said, I want to be with you no matter what, but…how many…I-I mean…" Dick started.

"How many people have I slept with?" Wally finished for him. Dick nodded.

"I'm not sure. I slept with a few different girls, but mostly other guys. I only slept with a couple people when my dad started using me for himself. I couldn't bring myself to have too much sex anymore, but before my dad, I was always safe. With anyone but him. But I know my dad's gotten around so I guess it doesn't really matter…" Wally explained. He felt Dick's nails starting to dig into his jeans. He smirked and then started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Dick demanded.

"You. You're jealous aren't you?" Wally accused.

"No! I'm not.."

Wally just kept laughing and poked the younger kid on the forehead.

"You are so jealous. You want me." He said flashing white teeth.

Dick suddenly pushed Wally onto his bed and with a serious look on his face as he straddled the older boy, he said "No one else anymore okay? Just me. I don't want you to be with anyone else."

Wally smiled gently "Dick…have you already forgotten? I love you. I've loved you for such a long time. I don't want anyone else. And don't feel like we have to sleep together for me to love you." He kissed Dick chastely.

"You…either okay?" Dick replied quietly.

"Well duh."

"Wally, I'm serious! Don't do it anymore…give your body away just for a moment of feeling wanted. Because you are wanted. I want you. And you're my best friend. I'm yours." Dick said bitterly, almost in disgust. Wally cringed a little bit at the truth biting at his face. He stared into the hardened blue orbs above him.

"I love you boy wonder…I hope you love me someday…" he nearly whispered as he pulled the boy down and began to kiss his neck gently. The only reply he got was a very satisfying and ego boosting moan from Batman's protégé. He smirked to himself as he felt Dick's shy hands tensing, deciding whether or not to explore. To help him out, Wally grabbed the boy's hands and put them under his shirt and guided them over his chest. It wasn't long before Dick understood. Wally ran his hands roughly over Dick's ass, eliciting another moan. He was sure he was making noise as well. He let himself drown in the mixtures of pleasure, the ringing of heavy breathing and needy noises.

Hesitantly, the boy wonder pulled away from Wally. He caught his breath before asking "Should we be doing this? I mean…is it okay?"

Wally couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when he saw the look of embarrassment wash over his lover. "I forget you're new at this. It's okay to kiss Rob…and touch…and explore…it's okay to experiment. I don't mind and you don't have anything to prove to me so just enjoy yourself. We aren't going to have sex, oral or any other. I'm not going there. Don't worry."

After a moment, Dick nodded. After about a half hour of making out, both boys were down to their boxers. It was then that they decided it was a good time to call it quits. They put a movie on Dick's large flat screen and crawled under his layers of comfortable blankets. He'd had Alfred bring up popcorn and soda, along with other "movie night" snacks.

Wally snuck out of bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping baby bat as he went to shut off the television. As soon as he returned to the bed, he felt a tired grip on his arm.

"Don't…leave…" Dick whispered.

"Of course not. I just couldn't take that light from your TV. I shut it off is all. I'm here Dick." Wally replied. He wasn't even sure if the boy wonder had heard him before falling back to sleep. He kissed his forehead and joined his partner in peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Okay Wally," Black Canary's voice was soft and soothing "We can talk about anything you're ready for."

"It's fine. We both know why I'm here. My dad beat me and raped me on a daily basis. I know I should be angry at him, hate him even. But I don't…I don't hate him. I could have fought back anytime but I didn't…I guess I just wanted, hoped things would get better. I thought my mom would come back, I thought that if she did, things would get better. It took a while to realize she wasn't coming back…I'm more angry at her…" Wally explained first. His cheeks grew hot and he stared at the floor.

"You wanted to make your dad happy right? You thought if you let him take out his own pain on you that it was fair because you're the one who messed things up,"

"I guess so. I didn't think things were going to escalate to what they did. I thought it would be a couple of smacks across the face every now and then. But it turned into punches, kicking, twenty minute beatings. And then…when mom left…the first night she left…he came to my room. He was really drunk. He said he knew I'd been screwing around with guys. He said I'd like it. He said I owed him. He didn't exactly even rape me. I said okay. I thought…it was just that one time. I thought that mom had just hurt him so bad that he needed someone. But the late night visits to my room turned into right-after-school visits which turned into right-after-beatings visits. After a while, he didn't even bother with my room. It was whenever and wherever we both were." He paused to look at Black Canary. She nodded for him to continue.

"I've had sex. With boys and girls, even though I've always known I was gay. After my father started sleeping with me, I didn't care who the sex was with. As long as it washed away…him. I used people. I don't want to use anyone else…"

"Meaning Robin. You're worried that you're using him?" the blonde woman asked softly.

"I…don't know. I love him. I've loved him for so long. Since we were young. He knows now what I've done with other people. He says he doesn't care, but…he's young you know? He's just exploring his sexuality. I don't mind of course, in fact, I'm glad he's exploring with me. I mean I hope someday he falls for me too, but I don't know if I trust myself. We aren't supposed to have sex until this all blows over. But it's hard not to." Wally sighed in frustration. He ran his fingers through his messy red hair.

"You don't honestly think you'd force him do you?" Black Canary asked seriously. Wally just looked at her.

"Wally…you're a good person. You aren't going to hurt Robin. Understand? Just because your dad did it to you doesn't mean its genetic."

"But what if it's wired into me now? I got so used to it BC. I forgot it was rape after a while. What if I've lost that sense of right and wrong?" Wally interrupted in a panic.

Black Canary half smiled at the red head "The tell me Kid Flash, why would you be so worried? If you were truly corrupted and changed, you wouldn't be so concerned with Robin's well being." She answered.

Wally thought about it for a while. He thought she could be right, but what if she wasn't? What if he got caught up in the moment and crossed the line? It never happened with him and his other partners, but it never had to. They were all willing participants. Not that raping them ever even crossed his mind.

* * *

On his way home he decided he would talk to his uncle. He walked into the house, the smell of cinnamon taking over his senses.

"Aunt Iris, what is that delicious smell?" he asked with a grin. He took an exaggerated deep breath.

"Apple pie sweetie. It's for you…in case you had a long day and needed something good for your soul. And don't worry about Barry, I made him his own." She answered. Wally zipped over and pulled his beautiful aunt into a long and powerful hug, lifting her off the ground. He put her down and pecked her on the cheek.

"You're the best," he moaned taking a huge bite of the pie into his mouth.

"Who's the best?"

Wally turned his head to see his uncle coming through the front door to join him at the table.

"Aunt Iris. She made two whole pies…just for me." Wally flashed a toothy smile at his uncle.

"Wow, she is the best." Barry agreed as he walked over to his wife. Wally couldn't help but notice the love between them. He watched his uncle pull Iris's oven mitts off and kiss both of her hands gently before moving his lips to hers. Wally didn't know if it was the apple pie, but he felt beyond happy to be in this house. It was so full of love. Unfamiliar love.

"So how was your day at the lab?" Iris asked Barry.

"Nothing too interesting. Hey kiddo," he said turning to wally who was shoving more pie down his throat.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Patrol with me tonight? I got a tip about a drug deal going down. Shouldn't be too much to handle." Barry explained taking a seat next to his nephew.

"Uh yeah…but can I talk to you?" Wally asked.

"Should I go into another room?" Iris chirped in. Wally shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I think you should both hear this. I want to get checked out…you know…physically…um…for…" he took a deep breath "std's."

Barry put a firm hand on his nephew's shoulder and smiled "Of course son. No big deal. And I'm proud of you for coming to me. I'll talk to Batman, see how private we can keep this."

Wally nodded. He felt himself blush as his aunt kissed his forehead, "We're both proud of you Wally. We love you and we'll do anything for you." She hummed.

* * *

Two days later at the Bat Cave:

Wally was tapping his foot nervously. He done all the tests, now he was just waiting for the results. He was alone, aside from Batman and Alfred. Batman was quiet, busy with the tests at his computer. Alfred had just brought him a cup of hot tea and soup. For once, he was too nervous to eat much. He was panicking inside. Why had he let Batman, guardian of the boy he was dating, give him the tests? If he had an std, wouldn't he want him to stay away from Dick? Oh god. He was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when Batman turned to him.

"Well?" He asked, his voice close to cracking.

Batman just looked at him for a moment, Wally cringed.

_Oh no._

"You're fine Kid Flash. There's nothing for you to worry about." Bruce finally said.

Wally beamed, jumping up from his seat and zipping around the cave a couple of times. "Yes!"

"But." The billionaire's voice came. It was enough to stop the speedster in his tracks.

"That doesn't mean I want you sleeping with Robin."

Wally nodded "Of course sir. Thank you…" he replied.

He ran to find Dick. He burst into the boy's room, only to find him naked and drying his hair off. Wally quickly spun around to face the wall.

"I am so sorry dude!" he exclaimed.

Dick chuckled softly "It's fine Wally. What were you so excited about that you had to nearly break my door down?"

Wally waited until he heard the zip of his boyfriend's jeans and turned back around, his original grin back on his face.

"I'm clean." He said as a-matter-of-factly.

Dick looked confused at first but quickly understood what the cocky ginger was referring to. He smiled back "That's great Wally! I'm so glad." He hugged the older boy.

"But you know I'd still be with you…even if there was something…" he added. This made Wally hug him tighter. He breathed into the boy wonder's damp hair.

"You smell so good…" he whispered pushing Dick's bangs back and planting a kiss on his pale forehead. "I should start using scented shampoo."

Dick whined at the vibration Wally's voice made against his skin. He looked up into his green eyes.

"Does this mean we can start…experimenting? Well me anyways? With you?" Dick asked. Wally thought about it for a moment. He pulled away from Dick and sat on the edge of the giant bed.

"You know I want to Dick. It's just…I don't know if I'll be able to control myself and trust me…at your age…you should be worrying about that too. Everything is new and great and consequences are going to just fly out of your mind. Not that anything bad is going to happen. I mean…it's not like we can get pregnant. Or stds." He smirked. "But it's emotional. Even when it isn't sex."

"Duh," the acrobat interrupted "This whole thing has been emotional kid obvious. Look, I'm not a little girl. I'm Robin. You know I've been through some pretty bad scenes. So trust me…I know a good thing when it's in front of me. You're that thing. Give me a chance to prove to you that I'm different. I'm not going to just run off on you." He snorted.

Wally pulled him onto his lap "It's not you I'm worried about…" he whispered as he dragged his lover down into a passionate kiss. Neither of them spoke again. Wally had never kissed someone so passionately or been kissed so lovingly before. His partners, himself, had always been so greedy during intimacy. Now, all he wanted to do was give. He was now on top of Dick at the head of his king sized bed. He was teaching him without words. He brought the boys hands to his chest and let Dick work his way down to his belt. The hands stopped, asking for permission. Wally kissed the boy hard as an answer. It wasn't long before both boys were stripped to their boxers. But this time, for the first time, the boy wonder's hands were exploring inside of Wally's shorts. At first it was just light touching, then kneading, and soon Wally was in pure ecstasy.

"I love you Dick Grayson," he moaned between the kisses he was trailing down the younger's thigh. It wasn't long before both partners were collapsed in each other's arms. They fell asleep, both secure and happy.

Wally's eyes fluttered open. It was dark in the large, organized room. He smiled down at the sleeping boy on his chest. He wondered why no one had come looking for them. Maybe they did and found them both asleep. He could bet Alfred had called his uncle to let him know he was there for the night.

_Night._

_Night._

_Patrol._

_Missed Patrol._

_Shit._

Wally looked the nearest clock, it was nearly midnight. His uncle would be just getting in from patrol. He slowly maneuvered out of the bed and scribbled a note down, leaving it on Dick's night stand.

* * *

Even running as a speedster didn't seem fast enough by the time Wally was home. He quietly stepped through the front door and looked around.

"Hello Wally," a voice said from behind.

"Look uncle B, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…wait." _That voice._ He spun around to the figure blocking the front door.

"Dad." He said

"Hello son. Out screwing again? My son, the fag. Where did I go wrong…" Rudolph laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Wally felt his voice shake backing up.

"Oh waiting for you. Your uncle took Iris out for the night. They think your sleeping at your…boyfriends house." He said the word like it was a bug caught in his throat.

"You've been…you've been here all day. Waiting…" Wally stated.

"Your mom came back," Rudy said ignoring the accusation. Wally's eyes snapped open wide.

"She wants us to be a family again. So I told her I'd come get you. We're going home…as soon as I take care of some things with you." A nasty grin curled onto the man's face.

"Things?" Wally asked.

"Yeah…things. I can't exactly bring back a son who thinks it's okay to defy his father. I know Barry has you thinking I'm a monster. But it was never me. It's you son. And I can't have you running around dating another boy. This isn't Gotham for craps sake. But don't worry, me and your mom will fix you. We'll even start going to church again. Like old times hm?" a laugh was started to bubble up in his throat.

"I don't want to leave. I'm not leaving. I'm staying here." Wally protested weakly. Suddenly he felt like he was twelve again.

Rudy stepped toward his son, bringing the back of his hand suddenly to Wally's jaw. Wally saw familiar spots dance in front of him. He didn't move. He bit down on his tongue to keep himself from passing out. He felt blood well up in his mouth.

"How dare you! Maybe you need another lesson in manners boy." The man bellowed as he struck Wally for a second time. He then pushed the boy onto the floor and kicked him in the lower stomach. Wally was sure he was going to be sick. Blood. There was blood falling from his nose. He almost laughed at himself when his first thought was to not get blood on Iris's clean tile. He rolled onto his stomach and when he tried to push himself up, he felt a foot push him back down.

"We're going to deal with this gay thing right now. It's not okay Wallace. I'm going to show you that. I'm going to show you how much it hurts, how wrong it is." The man growled.

_Help._

_Someone help._

_Wally felt his jeans being tugged off._

_Anyone._

_Megan…I wish you could hear me._

_Dick._

_He'd never be rough like this._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Suddenly the weight of his father was off of him. Wally didn't dare move until he felt gentle fingers on him, tugging him up. His aunt. She was crying.

"You stay the hell away from him!" the Flash was holding Rudy against the living room wall. His nose was busted. Flash must have punched him.

Wally doubled over and threw up on the tile. He felt blood running down the inside of his thighs. He tried to cover himself up but the struggle with his jeans was too much. He was thankful when Iris threw the table cloth from the dining room over him. She was rubbing his shoulders and watching in fear as her husband fought with her brother. It seemed like blood was leaving his face and mouth too. He felt terrible. How could he bring this kind of mayhem to the most important people in his life? How could he be so weak?

Barry had sped off with Rudolph to the police station. Iris drove Wally to the hospital. That night, Rudolph West was thrown in jail. Wally didn't have to stay at the hospital. It didn't take much for the doctors to collect evidence and then let him clean up. He was prescribed pain killers and antibiotics. He knew his metabolism would just burn them off before they had a chance to work. He didn't dare call Dick this late. He would tell him though, he had to.

* * *

Dick woke up and panicked when he didn't see Wally next to him that morning. Had he been used? No, it couldn't be. But where was he? He sighed relief when he found wally's note on his desk.

_Dick, I missed patrol. I have to go talk to Barry and apologize. You're amazing and I love you. I'll call you in the morning. I promise. Love, KF. _

He couldn't wait for the teen super hero to call him so he called instead.

Wally: Hey beautiful.

Dick: I missed you. Did you get in trouble for skipping patrol?

Wally: No. But I have to tell you something. I can't see you.

Dick: What? Wally please, what did I do wrong?

Wally: Whoa, no no no. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I don't want you to see me for a few days. My…my father showed up here last night.

Dick: Oh god Wally. Are you alright? What did he do?

Wally: He did…everything. He ambushed me. Iris and Barry had gone out. He was in the house. I didn't know. He said my mom had come home and he wanted me to come back.

Dick: You said no right…and then he…put his hands on you. Damn it Wally. I should have been with you.

Wally: Rob. There's no way you would have known. I'm a superhero. I should be able to protect myself. I just freeze up when that bastard's around. Look, I have to go. We're trying to settle some things. I love you Dick.

He hung up before Dick could reply. Dick jumped off of his bed and put on his civvies. He ran out of the door only to slam into Bruce.

"Wally. I have to…" he stuttered.

"No." Bruce stated.

"What?"

"Leave Wally be. He and Barry have to figure this out and he'll talk to you when he's ready. Besides, I have a mission for you and the team. So we're going to the mountain. I've given you and Wally enough time off. Now go suit up."

Dick knew better than to argue with Batman. He zeta tubed to the mountain and met up with the group.

"Robin. You're here." Artemis said surprised.

"In the flesh." The boy grinned.

"Where's Wally?" Megan asked, worry in her voice.

"He has things to do. What's the mission?" Robin said trying to turn the conversation.

"Poison Ivy is holding some hostages in the jungle." Megan answered.

"Hostages?"

"About twenty of the most brilliant minds from Wayne Tech." Megan explained.

"Wayne Tech?" Robin gasped. No wonder Bruce had been so adamant about this mission. He and the rest of the team geared up and went to the bio ship.


	2. Wally'sMission

Wally took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It was strange to knock on the door of the house he lived in only a week or so ago. His mother answered, her eyes puffy and red. She'd been crying. She let her son in.

"Mom…" was all Wally managed to get out. He nearly forgot why he'd come over.

"What do you want Wally?" Mary asked biting her lip.

"I just wanted to say some things and ask you some things too." Wally replied. Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you leave?" Wally asked.

"Because your father was drunk all the time and I was afraid of him."

"Why did you leave me?"

"Because…damn it Wally. People were starting to talk. Everyone knew you were out with boys. I mean, I was living in a house with two men who were going against god. I love you Wally, but I can't accept that. I thought if I left…I didn't know Rudy would…I didn't know he'd hit you too." The woman began crying again.

"At least you kind of did something right. Mom…I didn't know he hit you…" Wally said.

"He only hit me once. I left as soon as it happened. I wanted to give him room to cool off."

"You know what's been going on here don't you? He didn't hit me once mom. He beat me, every night. Dad isn't a good person and for the longest time I thought he was going to just 'cool off' too. Until he started having sex with me. I mean jeez, he hit me for being an aids bag and then he would…ugh it doesn't matter. Mom I came here to tell you that I love you but I can't see you. Not now. I promise I won't abandon you…but I have some healing to do. I think you do too."

Wally waited for a reply but Mary never gave him one.

"And mom…I'm gay. It's not going to change. I'm not going to marry a woman someday and give you grandkids. Not that you deserve them. Not that I'd ever let them near you and dad. Anyways, goodbye mom. I still love you." He said finally, and turned for the door.

"Wally…" Mary's voice came out as if she'd never been crying.

"Yeah?" Wally asked, not turning around.

"Are you happy?"

"I…I am now." He walked out of the door and met his uncle Barry in the car.

"I need a mission." He said.

"Good. Batman just called. The team's having issues. Twenty of Wayne Tech employees were taken hostage by Poison Ivy. She's demanding a five million dollar ransom. So far, Kaldur hasn't been able to get the team too far into the scene. She's keeping them deep inside of a cluster of warehouses. Robin swears he can get in if he goes alone, of course we're not letting him. He's getting anxious though and the team may get desperate enough. So you think you can handle it?" Barry asked.

Wally nodded "Tell them I'm on my way." He quickly changed into his Kid Flash uniform and it didn't take him long to find the team after a couple of hours. He snuck up on Robin, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey babe." He whispered in the crouch of bushes they were behind.

"I thought you didn't want me to see you? Your face is pretty bruised. I'm so sorry Kid Flash…" Robin said running a gentle finger across the boy's cheekbone.

"I'm Kid Flash dude. I'll heal soon enough. Besides, I need this. Now, what if it wasn't me that kissed you? What if it was Poison Ivy that had snuck up on you? Why are you so calm? And why are we hiding behind these bushes? Where is everyone?" Wally rambled.

"I knew it was you coming. You can't sneak up on me. I'm calm because I've had to be since I was nine years old. Artemis asked me that once. I'm turbed you're here, but we should probably try to focus on this mission. We're hiding because I have to wait for Kaldur's permission to go in and get the hostages. I'm sure Ivy's got some kind of trap in there."

"Well duh. She doesn't honestly believe Bruce Wayne is gonna pay up for his hostages does she? Of course…maybe if it was Richard Grayson she was holding hostage…" he was stopped with an elbow to the stomach. He yelped louder than he normally would. It was right where his dad had hit him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry dude. I totally didn't think." Robin said quickly.

"Don't worry about it, not your fault. Tell Miss Martian to link me in." Wally replied.

Robin nodded.

_MM: You're online Kid Flash_

_KF: Cool. Okay Aqualad, what's our plan? _

AL: Welcome back my friend. I need Robin to hack into these computerized machines that are being used for defense around this camp. Then Superboy is going to stir up a distraction. Robin says he can get to the hostages, but I won't let him go in alone. I'm sending Artemis with him. They will find Ivy and get the hostages out. You will be here with me watching their backs and taking care of the stray henchmen. But our main objective is to clear a safe path for the hostages. Miss Martian is too stay hidden and keep the link up. Keep the line of communication open in case anyone needs help.

_KF: Sounds great…except for the part where Robin and Artemis go into the heart of it all._

_R: Get over it KF. Those employees are important to Wayne Tech. I'm going to help them._

_A: Kid Flash, remember that Robin is really good at what he does. So trust him._

_KF: I know he is. I want him to be safe…you too Arty._

_R: I've got it. All computers, weapons, detectors, they've all been shut down. _

_AL: Go Superboy._

_SB: I'm already heading down._

_R: Let's go Artemis._

_A: Meet you there._

"Rob…be safe." Kid Flash said grabbing the boy wonder's shoulder before he could take off. Robin leaned over and chastely kissed the speedster then left of his way.

_KF: Okay Aqualad. I'm ready. Let's get that path cleared._

* * *

"God damn it!" Kid Flash cursed as he was smashed into the ground by a large man. "What is this guy eating for breakfast?"

Kid Flash braced for another impact when the man looming above him was suddenly engulfed in water. Kid Flash got up to catch his breath.

"Thanks Aqualad. How many more are there?" he asked.

"The path seems to be cleared." The dark skinned boy answered.

_AL: Miss Martian, are you at the bio ship?_

_MM: I'm here and ready Aqualad. When they get the hostages out, it's clear for them._

_KF: Speaking of which, Robin where are you at?_

_R: In the process of cutting up a tangled mess of plants. If Ivy was here, she ditched out._

_KF: That's a good thing right…?_

_No answer_

_KF: Rob!_

_R: I can see the hostages. They're in a cage._

_A: Robin do you see that?_

_R: I see it. Move. Fast._

_KF: What's going on?_

…

_A: Robin! _

_R: I'm fine. Get them out! Go! Now!_

_KF: Artemis, what's happening?_

_MM: Robin's hurt. I can feel it._

_R: Robin's fine. I'm on my way out._

_AL: I see you Artemis. Kid Flash help us get these people to the ship._

_A: There are bombs going off inside. _

_KF: Rob's still in there! I'm going in after him._

_R: No you're not. You come speeding in here and you'll set them all off. Do your job._

Kid Flash hesitantly listened. He didn't want to put Robin danger or defy orders from Aqualad. That would cause serious issues later on. He helped the team load the people onto the ship and soon they were all just waiting.

"This is dangerous. We can't sit here forever." Superboy pointed out.

"We're not leaving Robin." Artemis snapped back.

"Of course not, but perhaps we should move to a safer location." Aqualad suggested.

At that moment the entire camp of warehouses in front of them blew. It was a mess of flying metal and heat.

"Robin!" Kid Flash yelled.

"He's alive Kid Flash. I promise, but we have to move away from here." Miss Martian told him. The team got into the bio ship, all except Kid Flash.

"I'll run him back. Get to safety." He said. Before anyone could reply, he had zoomed off. He found Robin among a bunch of rubble. His uniform was shredded and his mask had come off at some point. Wally was relieved though when his lover was able to offer him a cocky grin. He helped him up.

"Dude don't scare me like that. I nearly had a heart attack. Man you got dinked up…" Kid Flash said kissing away a stream of blood from Robin's lower lip. He pulled the boy onto his back and started running.

_KF: Miss M, where are you at? We need pick up_

_MM: We're transporting the Wayne Tech employees to a plane. We're not too far away. Stay covered and we'll be there._

_KF: Gotcha._

Kid Flash stopped running and laid Robin out by a tree.

"Sorry to tell you this but dry cleaning is not going to fix that uniform." He told him as he took a seat by him.

"Batman is gonna kill me for being so slow. Those are his employees after all." Robin said between breaths.

"Well at least you're alive. Hey our ride is here." Kid Flash answered pointing up.

The bio ship landed and the team came rushing out, Miss Martian in the lead. But as soon as she reached them, she spun around and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

"What?" Robin asked. Kid Flash quickly slapped his hands over the boy wonder's eyes.

"Your mask is gone! Oh and you thought Batman was gonna kill you before!" the speedster exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to look Robin! I'm really sorry!" the green girl whimpered.

Robin shook Kid Flash's hands off "Well…let's just go home. It's not like you actually know who I am."

He heard a gasp from Artemis "I do! Everyone knows who you are! Holy crap! No wonder Batman wanted you on this mission. Wait Batman. Oh my god!"

"Hey! Blondie!" Kid Flash growled "Zip it."

The archer quickly shut her mouth and everyone huddled into the ship. The atmosphere was tense. Kid Flash was sure Robin's identity was blown and for some reason, he was pretty sure Batman was going to pin him for it. At least the team wasn't saying anything so far. He looked at Robin who seemed oddly at ease. Well it wasn't too odd considering he had been blown up. He should be at ease that all of his limbs were intact. The fact that most of his uniform had been blown off was a blessing. Kid Flash took it upon himself to grab the first aid kit since everyone else refused to look at their mask-less team mate. Robin looked like he was going to just fall asleep where he sat. Kid Flash grabbed some gauze and poured alcohol on it. He was surprised when the boy wonder laughed as he dabbed a large gash on his exposed shoulder.

"Why are you laughing? Are you about to do the ninja thing and disappear?" KF asked, only half joking.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you remind me of my mother." The little bird replied. Kid Flash raised a curious eyebrow.

"Okay weird, I know. But whenever I'd fall during practice at the circus, she would fix my cuts the same way you are. Gently. That's how I remember it." Robin explained. Kid Flash quickly looked around, positive everyone had been listening.

"Quit worrying about it you guys. You're killing me with the silence. So…let's try this. Hello, my name is Dick Grayson…but you knew that."

Megan was first to speak.

"You're basically a celebrity. It's kind of amazing…" she said in awe.

"Megan…" Artemis said "We're super heroes. We're all kind of celebrities…as much as I hate to say it."

Dick only smiled at this "It's just worn off to her, we go to school together."

"Yeah, he's an annoying, snobby, rich freshmen. I'm guessing now though that it's all just an act right?" Artemis asked the blue-eyed boy. Dick nodded at her.

"I have to make it look impossible for me to be a super hero, especially since I have all the means to be one. I don't have the luxury of taking off my uniform and making the cameras go away. When I'm not Robin, the boy wonder, side kick to the Batman, I'm Dick Grayson, ward to the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Always watched, always having someone to live up to." He explained.

Kid Flash was sure he could hear a bit of sadness in the boy's voice. He never really thought about all the pressure the thirteen year old had on his shoulders. There was never a break for him. And he never got to be truly himself, but Kid Flash knew that Dick loved what he did. He wondered how he was always such a positive person at the end of the day.

"Wally would know." Dick said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh um…he means…you see, we're kind of…well…" Wally stuttered, a large blush covering his cheeks.

"We're together. Like, together. Dating. Me and Wally." Dick said, his old confidence again in his voice "But no one on the outside world can know. As super heroes, it's too dangerous for our enemies to know we're together. As Dick Grayson…it would be a disaster to date a boy."

"Have you forgotten dude? It doesn't matter…because Batman is going to wreck us when he finds out everyone knows who he is! And don't bother trying to hide it…he's the freaking Batman!" Wally hissed at his boyfriend. Robin replied by rolling his eyes (whoa) and pulling the red head into a deep kiss. This shocked the entire team into silence, including the spastic speedster.

* * *

3 days later…

Wally watched intensely as Barry talked on the phone. He hadn't heard from Dick since Bruce had taken him to the cave to get patched up. He was starting to worry and made his uncle call the mansion. He raced to the other side of the room and sat at the kitchen table when his uncle finally hung up the phone.

"Well? Is he okay? Did Bats kill him?" the boy demanded eagerly. Barry laughed lightly.

"He's fine kiddo. He just needed a lot of rest to get better. He is in trouble though, not for his identity getting out. He's in trouble for getting himself blown up. I think Bruce was really worried about him, but you'll be happy to know that Dick hasn't stopped asking for you. You can go see him this afternoon, as soon as you finish your homework." Barry answered.

Wally was so excited his jumped from his seat, knocking a glass vase off of the table and hearing it crash against the floor. He quickly got on his hands and knees to clean it up.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. I'm so sorry." He repeated.

Barry bent down to help him when he suddenly stopped. His nephew had suddenly shrank away from him, closing his eyes.

"Wally?" the flash asked quietly. He sat on the floor next to him.

"I'm sorry…that was stupid." Wally sighed as he continued to clean up the shards of glass.

"You're not going to get hit in this house Wally."

"I know. It's just…habit I guess. I don't understand. When I'm Kid Flash, I never felt a need to hide or disappear. It just wasn't the same kind of fear. It bothers me. I'm an adult now. I shouldn't be like this. What if that happens on the field? I could be the reason someone gets hurt. I could get hurt." Wally said. He threw away the large pieces of glass and grabbed a wet cloth from the kitchen to wipe down the area in case of shards he couldn't see.

"If this is something that really worries you kid, then maybe we should see about restricting your mission availability until we've got a handle on this."

"But I don't want to let the team down. I would just worry about them if I wasn't there."

"You mean Robin? You don't want him to get hurt again."

"Yeah…"

"Go see him."

"What about my homework?"

His uncle only rolled his eyes.

* * *

Everyone was at the mountain washing up from a successful mission. It was early evening and the team had decided that they would meet up for a movie together.

"Dick, you're tempting me on purpose right?" Wally laughed. His boyfriend had pretty much disregarded him being in the room when he stepped in from his shower. Wally had been doing his homework at his table when He hadn't even bothered to keep the towel around his lower half. Instead he had just dried himself off and tossed it aside. He was now digging in Wally's clothes for something to wear. He peeked over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at his speedster. But then he thought for a second and walked over to the boy, laughing at the red heat that covered his face.

"Maybe I am…" he said pushing Wally over on the bed.

Wally smiled and pulled ebony locks down, and with one swift motion flipped them over. He kissed Dick passionately and let his eyes trail the teenager's fit body.

"Is that for me?" he asked quietly, his eyes on Dick's lower region. It was easy to see, feel, and know the boy was lusting for him. It had been a while since they'd been intimate. Both were still recovering from their injuries. Now though, there was hardly anything save a few scars on each of them. He started trailing a white scar on Dick's inner thigh with his fingers. He returned his eyes to the bird's face. He was glad his best friend no longer had to wear a mask, even though he'd kind of enjoyed being one of the few to see his beautiful eyes. The team still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Wally…I love you."

This brought the ginger out of his trance. He held his breath, wondering if he'd heard the boy right. Dick smiled at him.

"You…love me?" Wally asked slowly.

Dick nodded "Yes. I love you Wally West. I'm not just saying that." He answered pulling his partner down for another kiss. Before Wally had a chance to reply, his door swung open. He quickly threw his blanket over Dick and turned around to face a shocked Artemis.

"Why do you always have to do that? Can't you ever knock?" Wally moaned.

"Wow…I just wanted to ask how much pizza I should pick up." She replied recovering from what she'd walked in on. She smirked, looking at Robin who was way more calm than his lover.

"I'll just get a lot. You're obviously burning a lot of calories. Back in a flash," she said winking at the couple as she left.

Wally groaned into his hands "I don't get it. She just doesn't understand privacy…at all." He was disappointed to see his boyfriend putting his clothes on. He smiled though at the boy wearing his red turtle neck and sweats. He motioned for him to follow as they went out into the living room, only to have the whole team staring at them. Wally was tempted to run back to his room. Obviously Artemis hadn't kept her discovery to herself.

"We can't start the movie until Artemis gets back with the pizza. So sit down my friends." Kaldur offered with a warm smile. Wally took a seat on the couch and pulled Dick into his lap.

"So you two really are together huh?" Konner asked eyeing the couple. Dick nodded.

"Robin…When did you? I mean both of you were…interested in girls before…" Megan said. Wally shot up.

"Uh…I um…it's a long story." He sighed.

"But remember when you and Artemis were together? Or that time you skipped a mission to stay over at…what was her name…the dark haired girl…her house. I don't understand." Megan replied.

Wally's eyes darted between the green girl and Dick. He was sure she'd sparked his curiosity because he was staring him down with a dangerous grin on his face.

"I dated girls, yeah. I didn't want to admit I was gay," he lied. Dick elbowed him in the side. He was sure he'd have explaining to do later.

"Artemis knew I was gay." He added.

"So…you didn't sleep with her?" Dick asked. Wally wanted to slam a hand over the kid's big mouth.

"I mean, we did. Once or twice. Only because she didn't know at first. It was two years ago. I mean I was still getting my daily dose of whoop ass so I couldn't exactly shed my clothes in front of her. Besides, I came clean with her. I told her I loved her which was true. But I didn't want to sleep with her, and not even because I was gay. I couldn't do that to her. Not to Artemis. She was the first female I slept with. The guilt wore off by the sixth girl." Wally said harshly in answer to his boyfriend. Dick didn't reply. Neither did anyone else.

_Recognized: Artemis_

"Okay I got six large pepperoni, six large cheese, and three vegetarian. Sound good?" the archer said from behind the stack of cardboard. She started to trip just before she got to the kitchen counter when a flash of colors stopped her fall.

"Thanks Wally." She said smiling as he took half of the stack from her and sat it down. He was glaring at her and her smile dwindled.

"We need to talk. Now." He said pulling her down the nearest corridor. He ended up yelling at her for a long time. He rode her case about knocking before coming into his room and asking her why the hell she didn't understand what privacy was. He even went as far as to say that just because she's seen him naked before didn't mean she was allowed to now. He knew it wasn't her he was angry at, it was himself. He hated how he knew his past was hurting his boyfriend. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation and at the end of his rant, he ended up apologizing to Artemis. He was shocked when she pulled him into a hug, especially after all that.

"You'll get through this Wally. And…I'll knock next time. Promise." She said into his ear before leaving. Wally just sighed and joined the team back in front of the television. He went through a couple boxes of pizza before crashing on the couch with Dick on top of him.

"_You're breaking up with me?" _

"_Of course Kid Flash! You're a whore! I didn't see it before until you opened up to me about everything!" _

_Wally cringed at the lack of intimacy Dick was giving him by not using his real name._

"_God how could I fall for you? You slept with everyone, even your own father! You're disgusting! Used! Your mother was right to leave, it won't be long now before your aunt and uncle leave too!"_

"_Dick please…why are you saying this?"_

"_Don't use that name. I'm Robin, the boy wonder to you. I can't believe I let you touched my body. Wait I probably didn't. You must've forced me. How could you? You filthy piece of trash!"_

"_No! Dick I would never hurt you like that! I thought…I thought you loved me…"_

"_Love you? Are you mad? How could I love a gay whore like you! You deserve what your dad gave you. Go rot with him! You're off the team. You're not my best friend. And you sure as hell aren't my lover. Just look at yourself."_

_Wally fell to his knees and watched the masked bird walk away from him. He looked down at his body, it was unclothed and covered in blood and bruises. He felt rough hands running along his body, greedily grabbing at his flesh. When he turned he saw Rudy._

"_I tried to tell you son. You can't escape me. I'm always going to be here. Maybe you don't want to escape huh? Is that it? You miss sucking me off, you miss your father-son time. Well don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. " The man cackled as he pinned his son to the floor. Wally screamed._

"Wally wake up!"

"Wake up right now!"

"Oh no, poor Wally…"

"He's gonna be fine Megan."

"Wally listen, you're safe. Wake up please."

Wally shot up from the couch. All of his teammates were looming over him. He realized then that he was drenched in his own sweat and breathing like he'd been buried alive. He wasn't sure if he'd screamed just then or not.

"What happnened?" he asked grabbing his head. Shooting up like that had given him a serious headache.

"You were having a terrible nightmare." Dick answered. His eyes flew to the green martian who was standing a few feet away. Wally didn't know why, but she was crying really hard. Instinctively, he got up and held her.

"I saw everything. I didn't mean to, but you were projecting it. I'm so sorry Wally…" she sobbed.

"Oh god Megan, you saw that? I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." The speedster said rubbing the girl's shoulder.

"Wally…" a small voice cried. Wally left Megan to sit down on the couch with Dick. He kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm okay. It was just a dream." He said, half smiling.

"My friend, it was more than just a dream by the sound of it," Kaldur argued.

"Sound? I was making sound? What kind of sound?" Wally asked, not knowing if he really wanted the answer.

"You were screaming in your sleep. You were yelling at someone. Begging them not to leave, saying you weren't a whore. And then you called out your dad's name in such fear and then suddenly you were screaming for him to get off of you. It just went from there. You were so afraid." Artemis answered.

"Maybe you should lay off of the pizza…and go talk to Black Canary." It was Konner's suggestion. Wally knew the Kryptonian was trying to help as best he could. He decided he needed a shower and left the group of worried teens.

* * *

_Why did I have nightmare?_

_Things were going so well._

_I haven't had a nightmare since the start of my dad's bedtime visits._

_Even then, they had gone away eventually._

_This hot water feels refreshing though._

_I must have really scared my friends._

_Especially Megan._

_Especially Dick._

_Oh god. Did he know what I was dreaming about?_

_I have to talk to him._

_After I see Black Canary._

Wally felt hands wrap gently around his bare chest. He leaned into the warm body.

"Why are you in my shower Grayson?" he asked not turning around.

"Because you need me. Don't talk." Dick replied. He grabbed a bar of soap and began massaging it into Wally's skin. When the boy's body was covered in suds, Dick used his fingers to rub Wally's neck. Then his back, then his lower back, and then reached his hands around to the front of Wally's waist. Wally let out a sigh while his partner relieved him.

"I've never seen you like this." Dick said, working slowly.

"Completely naked?" Wally half joked.

"There's that. But I meant…so afraid. So unsure of everything." Dick answered, trailing kisses along Wally's back.

"I'm sure of this," Wally mumbled closing his eyes to enjoy the touch of the skilled hands upon him.

"No…you're not. I know what your dream was about. I love you Wally West, that isn't changing. I want this. Us. In all of its forms. I want you. I wish I could put your mind at ease…" the sixteen year old said against Wally's dark skin. Wally didn't reply. Suddenly the hands in front of him stopped and he whined in reply.

"Turn around,"

He did and a pair of warm, familiar lips pressed into his. He kissed back, using his tongue to probe his lover's mouth. Soon the two tongues were tangled, which made Wally whine again when the other pulled away. He stared into the mischievous blue eyes in front of him. God those eyes would be the death of him, surrounded by dark lashes they were like drugs. They reeled him in. They were getting farther and farther away. He realized Dick was now on his knees in front of him, a cocky grin on his swollen lips.

_Batman is going to wreck me._

_Oh, but not before this little bird does._

_Wow, who knew gentle could be so nice?_

_He's obviously inexperienced, but I think I love it._

_How has this kid never done dirty things before?_

_Oh right…Batman._

_Oh god._

_Oh Dick._

…

…

_So wrecked._

* * *

"That must have been really terrifying, having a nightmare like that. Especially after you were feeling safe from your father." Black Canary said. She leaned forward in her seat.

"I never realized how much fear he'd leave behind. I always thought that what was happening to me would stop when my mom came back. Then she didn't. So then I thought it wouldn't stop for a long time, until my dad got better somehow. Then I realized it was never going to stop. It became so normal for me. I mean, as bad as it sounds, I'd go out and buy lube knowing what it was for. My dad…he thought that was an open invitation. Not that it mattered. But at least once a week, I had a grocery cart with lube, bandages, cover up, and heavy pain killers. A few times, I even self-prescribed. But when my dad caught me snorting once, he beat me harder than I'd ever been beaten before. I couldn't leave my house for days. Even my healing took that long." Wally was running his fingers through damp hair, staring at the floor.

"Wally…Do you realize how lucky you are to be alive? To be as sound as you are right now? It's amazing, your will power. You don't see it because you think will power means being able to fight back or walk away. Those things are true, but you have so much more will power. You always give your best to the team, you always find the humor in things, and you could still love at the end of the day. I'm surprised you were able to keep such a heavy secret for as long as you did, especially from the whole Justice League."

"Yeah well, I mean, I kept Robin's identity a secret for years too." Wally chuckled.

"I have to ask you some things Wally. Are you still…are you still using? Because if you are, we can get you help for that." Black Canary questioned. Wally shook his head.

"No I'm not using. I'm not hooked to anything. I just needed the edge to be taken off every now and then. I haven't used in a long time. But…if it ever comes down to it…I'll tell you."

Black Canary nodded, trusting the boy's words. "Okay this next question is a bit touchy. You can take as long as you want to answer. Have you ever…tried to hurt yourself? Or kill yourself?" she asked softly. Wally stared into her eyes, watching them hurt the longer he stayed silent, giving her the answer she didn't want.

"I never hurt myself, my dad knew every mark he gave me. But suicide…once. Just once. One afternoon, about eight months ago, I'd gotten home from school. I spent a lot of time outside, never wanted to step in the house for as long as I could avoid it. But my dad had texted me, demanding I come home right after school. I was walking outside on the dirt path to our house. The path is surrounded by golden fields of long grass. I remember how nice it felt to be out there. Then I saw my dad stumbling in one of the fields. He was wasted. I immediately threw up at the sight of him there. He was so angry, cursing and kicking around. But what choice did I have? I had to go make sure he wasn't going to like hurt someone or himself. It felt like that walk took days to get to him. I grabbed his arm and tried to lead him away, told him we needed to get to the house. He kept asking for my mom. I kept telling him she wasn't here. It made him angrier and he pushed me onto the ground. He told me to undo his belt. I told him to wait until we were inside. He took his own belt off and slammed it across my face. Then he wrapped it around my neck. Told me I better learn some manners. He even made me wipe the blood off of my own mouth before shoving himself inside of it. At the end of that, I threw up again, next to his feet. I had tried not to. It was that belt around my throat. He made me take my clothes off, raped me, then stumbled back to the house with my clothes. He even took it upon himself to throw all of the stuff in my back pack around the field. He told me I could just sleep there. The only thing covering me now was the high grass. Luckily, being Kid Flash, I could run fast enough without clothes on for people not to see me. But I didn't for a long time. I just laid there in the grass hurting. It had to be really late at night by the time I moved. I was sure dad had passed out. I went and got my cell phone, clothes, and my Kid Flash gear.

Anyways, the team got called soon after. It was really late, but apparently it had to be done. It was a mission where a single hostage was involved. A scientist, held by the joker. A bomb was involved. I was sent in to grab her, being the fastest and all. We'd run out of options. There was plenty of time to get her out. But the whole time, I had decided I was just going to let the bomb go off. I wanted to die and I had talked myself into thinking it was okay if I took that scientist with me. When I got there of course, the woman was so afraid. She was beaten and crying. It was so terrible. The thought of dying left me right then and there. I grabbed her and left. That was the only time." Wally tried to smile at the end of his story, but there was no way for him to do it. He felt like he'd just disappointed the entire world.

To his complete surprise, Dinah was out of her seat, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Oh babe, what's GA gonna think about this?" Wally tried to joke. But in the end, he just ended up hugging her back.

"Can I tell you one more thing? Or ask for some advice?" he asked after a while, breaking the silence.

"Of course Wally. Anything." Black Canary answered, trying to regain her composure. She sat back down and Wally followed.

"Well…oh jeeze…um Rob and I…we're starting to get more intimate. Not sex. We haven't had sex, but we're starting to come close. What should I do? Should I say no? Should I tell my uncle? Should I tell Bats? I don't know how it works. Cause I have to tell you, Rob is putting up a serious fight that I'm not entirely opposed to losing." Wally faltered, feeling his ears and cheeks burn.

"I've never had to worry about this kind of thing before. I've never felt like I've had to ask for permission from my parents or someone else's parents to have sex. But I feel so guilty. And why does Robin have be such a virgin anyways? I mean, he's initiating everything. And I can't resist him. He's like a goddamn popsicle on a hot day." The speedster ranted, though slowly enough for Black Canary to understand. She smiled at him, which caused him to stop talking.

"Wally if you feel like you're ready for this step in your relationship with Robin, then talk to him about it. He's your partner and if you aren't ready, which I suspect that's where this is going, you need to communicate that as well. I don't think it's a bad idea to tell your uncle what you're feeling. As dorky as he is, he's got a good head on his shoulders and he loves you very much. Robin should be the one to talk to his own guardian. And hey, if that doesn't work, I'm only a phone call away. And to be honest Wally, I can see easily how much you love him. So don't worry that somewhere inside you're going to use him. You're not your father, despite what he's done to you. And yes, what he's done has molded you. It's not something to be ashamed of, just learned from. Okay?"

Wally nodded and thanked the blonde woman. He was determined to do this relationship thing with Dick the right way. He decided to make a list. First he would talk to Barry and Iris, then he'd tell Batman his intentions. If he survived, he was going to romance the hell out of his boy wonder. He was going to make their first time together as special as possible, because what he hadn't told Black Canary was that as soon as Dick had finished him off in the shower, he had told Wally he was ready for sex.

_"I want it to be with you. It would be special that way." The ebony headed boy had suddenly told them on the way out of the showers._

_ "Dick…are you sure you want your first time to be with me? I mean, I would never want it to be with someone else, but I'm…me. I'm not…pure like you. You deserve more than that."_

_ "I deserve you Wally. The man who's shown me nothing but love and kindness. I'm not trying to pressure you if you still have things to work out inside of yourself, but you're trying to take credit for your father's sins and I'm not going to let you. And about all those other people you've slept with…well look at it this way, when that started, I was thirteen. I barely had crushes back then. Why wouldn't you be sleeping with other people? And I don't care why you slept with them. You'd be sleeping with me because you love me. And I know you love me. And I love you too."_

_ "Okay Dick…I promise to be your first. But not now. Not like this. I'm going to make it as special as you really deserve."_


	3. Author'sNote

Hey guys, I wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I'm really groovin' on the energy you all are giving me. I want you to know **that I will not be abandoning this story**, I know that's one of my biggest fears reading fanfiction. I may have the next chapter up as early as tonight. Um…I'm pretty busy. I have volunteer work in the mornings at our life care center, then college class, then work. And we lost our house in the Arizona monument fire last year and we're really focused on the rebuild right now. So I'm a busy teen but you guys are real motivators. I intend to stay on top of this. I also want to apologize ahead of time if I butcher Dick Grayson's heritage in this next chapter. I really didn't mean to. I'm basing Wally's experiences on some of my own so I hope I could farther into it than just a victims case and a lost soul. I've been a beautiful relationship for three years, so the romance in their relationship is coming from there, except for the gender difference. (I'm straight). So I want you all to know, my heart really is in this writing. Thanks so much!


	4. Wally'sGift

**Okay guys, this chapter is going to include wally's growing relationship with Dick, his own emotional growth, and a teeny bit of Dick Grayson's past. Enjoy please.**

* * *

2 weeks after Wally's conversation with Black Canary:

"Uncle Barry, I need to talk to you. It's important. It's about sex." Wally burst out suddenly at the dinner table. He had just finished off his plate of green bean casserole. His aunt and uncle stared at him for a few moments before busting into laughter.

"You guys…this is serious!" Wally groaned.

"Okay, okay. What's up kiddo?" Barry asked, stifling the last of his chuckles.

"Are you and Robin doing alright dear?" Iris asked.

"We're doing great aunt Iris. We've been going out and on dates and having a lot of fun. I'm so in love, my heart could give out. And you know, he loves me too. A lot. More than I thought I could be loved." Wally explained, grinning the whole time.

"So have the two of you…you know?" his aunt asked.

"No, and that's what I wanted to talk about." Wally answered.

"At the dinner table?" his uncle snickered.

"Ugh c'mon. It's the only place you sit still, as long as there's food to shovel down your throat. So anyways, I've been romancing Dick as best I can. And I think I've finally been able to separate my…abuse…erm…yeah from my romantic life. At least, for the most part. I've still got plenty of demons to face, but I'm starting to feel a lot more secure. Even the nightmares aren't so bad lately. But I think we're going to go for that next step soon and I want to know what I should do. It's going to be his first time and I want it to be special you know? I know what to do during sex…just not before or after. I've never…made love to anyone. So what do I do?" the speedster ranted.

"Take him out somewhere nice. Like a restaurant," Iris suggested. She thought a moment, "Nevermind. Your table manners aren't exactly mood-worthy." She said glaring at her nephew who was now shoveling a whole steak in his mouth. He quickly placed it back on his plate.

"I couldn't take him to a restaurant anyways. He's Dick Grayson. Rich kid. There's nowhere fancy I can impress him with." Wally pointed out.

"What about the carnival? It'll be in town this weekend. You could take him there. That would be sweet of you. Besides, I don't think he's worried about how much money you spend on him." His aunt said.

"The carnival? Really aunt Iris? Would you like some cheese with that? Besides, he'll probably monkey-bar his way up the ferris wheel and then I'll lose him." Wally groaned.

"I've got it. Take him to Haly's circus. It'll be in Russia somewhere tomorrow I think. Bats was telling me about it. He said Dick had been hinting at going, but he couldn't take him because 'Bruce Wayne' had to be at some fancy pants thing. I can loan you some money and you can grab a nice hotel room. I think Dick would love that…you know, considering they're his family." Barry explained.

"Yeah…that'd be great…if it wasn't all the way in Russia…" Wally said. Barry just raised an eyebrow at him. Wally bonked himself on the head.

"Hello Megan! Speedster. Right. Duh. Thanks uncle Barry. So it's okay? If I have sex?" Wally asked, clearing his plate from the table and biting down into an apple from the fruit bowl his aunt had left out. Barry nodded. Then a sinister grin covered his face.

"Hey, if you can survive Batman, you deserve this."

Wally nearly choked. Step two in his plan. Probably the most dangerous step of all. Confronting daddy Bats about deflowering his baby bird. Wonderful. He knew Dick had started easing the big guy into the idea that he was getting more intimate, but Dick had no idea that Wally was going to talk to him himself. He'd already called Alfred and made an appointment to talk to Bruce in the morning while Dick was at school. High school. Wally was glad he'd graduated a week ago, even though it had taken him a bit to appreciate it because he was so used to using it as a runaway place. But now, he was starting to realize it wasn't as great as he had thought then. And Dick's already a grade ahead and in a few days, his junior year would be coming to an end. Wally smiled at the thought of summer with Dick. Someday, he would go off to college. He was sure college would be better…after his super hero career. Right now, he was supposed to be focusing on healing anyways.

After helping wash the dishes and wipe down the counter, Wally was pretty tired. He kissed his aunt goodnight and thanked his uncle for listening and understanding him. In his room, he couldn't help but reflect on how things were going for him. He didn't have to be on alert for footsteps outside of his door or worry about being thrown from his bed. He finally had parents that acted like parents, he had the boy he'd been secretly wanting for years, he had all of his teammates supporting him, and the Justice League had gone beyond their convenience to get him help for everything he'd been through. And soon, he was sure he'd be spending a steamy night with his boy wonder. With that, his head hit the pillow and he was soon asleep.

_"You're so beautiful Grayson."_

_ The boy was covered in only one of Wally's oversized red Flash hoodies that barely made it past Dick's lean thighs. He was blushing._

_ "God I love you so much."_

_ He pulled in the little bird for a deep kiss._

_ "Do you love me too?" _

_ Dick nodded with a smile. Wally looked down, he wasn't wearing anything and when he looked back up, neither was his lover. He let the boy trail his hands over his body. He moaned simply at how he could feel Dick's desire pressing into his inner thigh. He picked the boy up bridal style and set him gently on their large bed. He ravaged the junior's body with delicate kisses until he heard whimpers begging for him. He smiled into Dick's neck, letting his own hot breath tease the boy. All fears had disappeared, all doubt too. He wasn't using him. He loved him. He was trying to give himself to Dick as the kid had asked him to. Sex wasn't a bad thing meant for greed. This was for giving and sharing. Wally was sure of it._

Wally's eyes fluttered open. He smiled and buried his face into his pillow. It was such a good dream, he just wanted to go back to it. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating on his bedside table. He sat up and looked at the text Dick had sent him.

Dick: _Hey, I know you're probably still asleep, but I wanted to let you know that I love you. I was thinking about something. Last week, when like twenty Leaguers showed up at your graduation (the ones that could actually show up in civvies of course) plus our team, that was great. When everyone was cheering for you, it made me realize how much family we really have. Anyways, gotta go to class._

Wally smiled at the text. The kid had a point, they both had a huge adoptive family pretty much. At least it didn't make them cousins or anything. He looked at the clock and remembered he had an hour before his big dance with Batman. It was plenty of time for a guy with super speed. He grabbed a shower and then tried to pick out something decent to wear. He settled for a pair of jeans less faded than his others, a long sleeved white undershirt and a blue button up to go over it. He even tried to clean off his white sneakers.

"Good morning aunt Iris. Where's uncle B?" Wally asked opening the fridge and pulling out the orange juice. He poured himself a glass and sat down at the table with his aunt, who had already put out a large plate of waffles and a bowl of fruit salad.

"He got called in by the police station. They want him to confirm that a man who got hit by a car was just an accident. The driver took off. The damn coward." His aunt answered.

"That's a total bummer…but nothing's getting me down. I've got an appointment with the creepiest man in Gotham and I need all the positive energy I can get." Wally said between large bites of food. He sped around, washing his plate, his aunt's plate, and putting away the leftovers. He brushed his teeth and with a quick kiss to Iris's cheek, he was out the door.

* * *

Wally speed-paced back and forth nervously in Bruce Wayne's office. He was sure everything he'd planned on saying had just rushed right out of his head.

"Master Wallace, please slow down. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Alfred said suddenly standing in the doorway. Next to him, in his civvies, but next to him nonetheless, was Batman. He half smiled at Wally. Alfred took his leave after setting two cups of hot tea out for the men.

"What do you need Wally?" Bruce asked taking a seat in his large swivel chair. Wally gulped.

"I was wondering, with your permission, I'd like to take Dick to Haly's circus in Russia. I know he's been wanting to go and I thought it would be a good way for us to connect…" he paused.

"I don't see a problem with it Wally. You'd be leaving tonight I assume. If he wants to go, you can take him. As long as you're back by Monday. That would give Dick a few days to see his family." Bruce replied.

"Okay, cool. But that's not all…" Wally said, his voice getting quiet. Bruce cocked an eyebrow, noting the red head's nervousness.

"Dick and I, we've been getting really close. I love him and I'd never hurt him and you see, he loves me too."

Bruce raised a hand, causing Wally to instantly stop his rant of messed up words he'd been practicing saying for two days.

"Please…don't tell me you're asking for permission to sleep with my ward." The man groaned.

"Um well y-yeah, k-kinda. Yes sir." Wally stuttered.

"Wally, if you two are going to have sex, you're going to have sex, with or without my say so." Bruce stated.

"Not me…do you know how many times I've shot Dick down? Oh okay, that wasn't supposed to come out like that. Look, I just wanted you to know my intentions. I won't hurt him, I swear. I really do love him…" Wally whispered the last part. Bruce sighed heavily.

"You know Wally, for a kid with a warped upbringing, you have a pretty good moral compass. I'll have Alfred put a bag together for Dick and you can go with him to pick him up from school. You have my…trust and my respect. Keep Dick out of trouble." He said at last.

Wally could only nod in disbelief. He had Batman's trust _and_ respect, all in one go? And over the topic of sex? He decided it was time to quit while he was ahead. He thanked the billionaire and followed Alfred out the door.

* * *

"Surprise!" Wally yelled when his boyfriend got in the car. Dick's eyes widened, along with his smile.

"Did I miss something?" he asked with a laugh. Wally looked the boy up and down.

"Yeah…the phone call from the fashion police. You cannot wear that uniform where we're going." Wally answered, ruffling Dick's gelled back hair.

"Where are we going?" Dick asked, taking delight in the fingers running through his hair. Wally kissed his neck.

"Well first, we're going to my house so you can change and I can pack a bag. I'll tell you part two after we have that taken care of babe." He informed the junior. Dick rolled his eyes sarcastically. Alfred dropped the pair off at the Allen's. Neither aunt nor uncle were home from work so Wally just shoved his boyfriend to his room and threw the bag Alfred had packed at him.

"Get out of that stuffy uniform and into your fun uniform boy wonder. I'm going to get a snack. You better be dressed when I get back. We're on a schedule." The speedster joked, then dashed off.

On the counter he found an envelope with his name on it. He opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

_Have a good time son. We love you. Keep the change._

Wally smiled and reached into the envelope again, this time gasping at what he grabbed. It was a huge wad of cash and when he'd finished counting, he thought there had to be mistake. His aunt and uncle had given him just under $700. He looked around like a camera man was going to pop out from behind the couch and tell him it was all a prank. But nothing happened, and when he was sure his heart had started beating again, he tucked the money into his back pocket and went back to his room to see Robin standing before him. And he did mean Robin. Domino mask and all.

"Have I told you how much I missed seeing you in that? Feels like it's been a while…" Wally said, finding his Kid Flash costume and changing into it quickly. He threw a punch of clothes into his now empty school bag.

"So are you going to tell me where you're kidnapping me to?" Robin asked. Wally was suddenly in front of him, threw him on his back, grabbed both bags, and zoomed to the door.

"We're going to Russia." He stated and took off. Robin held on tight, his flexible legs completely locked around Wally's long waist.

"Why Russia?" Robin asked.

"The circus is in town. And no worries, Batman gave me his blessing." Kid Flash answered nonchalantly.

"His blessing?" Robin asked doubtfully.

"Okay not exactly, but he knows you're going with me. Do me a favor and pull up your little wrist computer and give me some coordinates." Kid Flash said. In only a few hours, with a couple of pit stops, the two were at the east coast.

"Um, we're about to be out of land Kid." Robin said.

"No faith." Kid Flash said rolling his eyes. He felt Robin's grip tighten as the couple were suddenly running across the ocean. At first Robin was panicking. What if Wally got tired, there was nowhere to stop. Soon though, he realized the red and yellow hero knew what he was doing. He began to fall asleep against the vibrating body that was holding him. He had been out for a while by the time Kid Flash hit land. He was soon nudging his partner awake when he'd found their destination: a beautiful hotel. The inside was covered in blood colored draperies and wine colored carpets. The lighting itself was romantic. Both boys hid behind some trees and changed their clothes. Then Wally confidently led Dick to the front desk, but haulted.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked. Wally had a scowl on his face.

"Look around, I just realized I can't speak whatever is coming out of these people's mouths." The speedster complained. Dick got a strange smirk on his face as he walked up to the woman at the front desk and actually talked to her, in her native tongue. Wally's jaw dropped.

"This way Kid Stunned." Dick said pointing to a nice elevator. Wally waited until they found their room and then asked Dick what the hell was up with him knowing the language.

"I'm half Romani. I learned the language when I was young from my parents. Who else is more likely to be in a circus? Speaking of which, why did you bring me here?" Dick asked putting his bag down by the large, half circle bed in their huge suite and then throwing himself down on the silk linens.

"I wanted to do something for you, so I thought bringing you to see your family was a good idea. Actually it was Barry's idea." Wally answered sitting next to him. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

"Why? What did I do to deserve something amazing like that?"

"You just exist. So tomorrow we'll go to the circus and you can show me around okay? I want to learn more about you Dick Grayson. No more secrets." Wally answered, lifting Dick's shirt up. He started planting small kisses along the boy's stomach.

"Oh Wally, you're tempting me." Dick laughed.

"That's the idea," the speedster mumbled.

"What?" Dick asked suddenly sitting up.

Wally smiled "You don't have to ask anymore. I talked to my uncle and your scary guardian. I told them we were intimate and that we wanted to take the next step together. I told them we were ready and they didn't protest. We can be guilt free." He explained. Dick smiled and threw his sneaky lover down on the bed and straddled him.

"I love you Wally. You've been so positive lately about everything." He said pulling his shirt all the way off and kicking his shoes from his feet. He proceeded to kiss Wally's neck, sucking and nipping at the warm skin. Wally ran his hands over Dick's backside, cupping his ass and pushing the greedy lips farther into his collar bone. He eventually let the junior strip him down to his boxers, but broke free of his intoxicating touch.

"I'm going to wash up. Long run, you know? Be back in a second." Wally breathed out, then sped to the bathroom. He was gone before Dick could protest. The boy wonder took it upon himself to go into Wally's bag in search of lubricant. He was sure the speedster had come prepared. What he found instead shocked him.

"Wally, how could you?" Dick whispered. The bathroom door opened and Dick spun around to face a dampened Wally.

"Man they have this soap, it's cinnamon. I think. What's wrong?" Wally asked suddenly catching the glare on his boyfriend's face. The boy held up a small transparent bag that very clearly held a powdered white substance. Wally sighed and sat down the edge of the bed.

"I'm not using." He said calmly. Dick snorted in what seemed like disgust.

"Really? Wally, I thought you said you were done with this stuff. And Black Canary even offered to help you if you had a problem. Is this why you've had such a positive attitude lately?" He pleaded. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Please listen to me. I haven't used it since the last time I said I did. I just keep it around…I brought it with me out of fear. I know it was stupid. Look, flush it for all I care. And you can drug test me. I'm clean. You've got a drug test or something in that fancy utility belt of yours right? I promise, no drugs." Wally said baring his palms. Dick left to the bathroom and Wally heard the toilet flush. He mentally cursed himself. He was sure he'd ruined the whole trip. Why was he so stupid? Drugs! And it sucked because he really hadn't touched the stuff. He just knew he was beyond nervous and anxious about this whole thing. It was a last second decision. It could have cost him everything. He was nervous when Dick didn't come back right away, and even more nervous when he did. Because when he did, the boy had removed the last of his clothing.

"If you ever scare me like that again…I'm telling Batman." The boy said seriously. Then he smirked, walked over to Wally's bag and pulled out the bottle of lubricant and tossed it at him. Wally let out a sigh of relief and pulled Dick into a long hug before kissing his nose and lips. He whispered sweet apologies into the young teen's skin before laying him down on the bed and getting over him. He let Dick have his share of feeling him up before pinning the boy's arms above his head. Dick whimpered in protest, but didn't make a move to free his hands. Wally grinned devilishly at the virgin underneath him, then trailed a mess of kisses down his arms before sucking at the base of the boy's throat. When he pulled his head up, he smiled, satisfied with the purple bruise he'd left behind.

"Now that I've left my mark," he chuckled "This is about you Dick Grayson. I want this to be perfect for you. So…if I do something wrong, just let me know okay? We can stop anytime you want." he whispered. He was answered by a wriggling under his hand. He smirked and let go of the wrists he'd be denying pleasure to. Soon, both boys were tangled in a mess of maroon silk, sweat, and slippery lubricant. They were completely engulfed in each other's bodies, communicating through touch and sound. Not a moment went by when neither knew what the other wanted. Wally made sure Dick was as comfortable as he could possibly be and Dick made sure that Wally was just as entertained. He wrapped strong legs high around Wally's torso.

"Since we came here for a circus…I can show you what an acrobat can do." The blue-eyed teen purred. It was then that Wally took the boy, eliciting a deep strangled moan from him. He made sure to kiss away the few tears that had spilled out of the boy wonder's eyes.

"I love you Dick Grayson. I will always love you." He said between kisses. Dick didn't reply, too caught up in the moment, but Wally knew from the look on his face what he felt. After a long evening of wrestling in the sheets, both boys collapsed in each other's arms.

* * *

"How are you?" Wally asked after a while of heavy breathing and silence. He kissed Grayson's sheened forehead.

"It was great Wally…I loved it. And I love you." Dick replied, putting his head to rest on Wally's chest. He chuckled "Your heart is really going," he said.

"Yeah…you're work dude. Vibrating like that…took a lot out of me." Wally replied with a smile.

"I'm glad my first time was with you Wally. You really did make it something special. I kind of…I kind of hope…all the rest of the times are with you too...is that okay?" Dick asked.

Wally couldn't help but laugh at the beautiful shyness plastered on the deflowered kid's face. He was so used to Dick's extremely calm demeanor.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, get some sleep. We'll clean up in the morning and then you can take me to the circus…again." Wally joked. "Goodnight doll."

_"Wallace. Where are you? Wally!" the female voice called. _

_ "Mama?" _

_ "Wally, it's time to go to church! We're going to be late!" the woman called again._

_ "Coming Mama!"_

_ "Oh there you are, baby what are you wearing?"_

_ Wally looked down at his ten year old body. He was wearing a Flash costume he'd sewn up for himself from an old red sweat and faded red sweat pants. The woman in front of him just giggled and shrugged. She offered her hand and he took it, smiling as they went to the car._

_ "Your father's waiting for us baby." She said speed walking in her heels down the driveway._

_ "Daddy?" Wally smiled climbing into the back seat of the car and putting his seat belt on._

_ "Hey kiddo, you ready? My, you sure look ready to protect the community." The blonde haired man said. Blonde. Not Brown._

_ "Barry, I think he's quite the fan of yours." The woman giggled._

_ Barry._

_ "Like father like son, Iris" The blonde man replied. _

_Iris._

_Father. _

_This man was his father. _

_Mother. _

_This woman was his mother. He smiled at them and they smiled back._

_The car pulled up to a small white church and Iris took his hand for him to follow._

"_Hey you see those pigeons over there Wally? I think they're up to something. Better go check it out kiddo. Looks like a job for Flash." Wally's father said._

_Wally felt excitement in his chest as he started to rush toward the flock of birds._

_His smile faded when he turned around._

"_Mama?" _

_His eyes danced around the crowd of people lining up for church._

"_Daddy? Where are you?"_

_He started crying. _

_Panic._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_His speed was gone._

_His legs froze._

_A hand landed on his shoulder._

_He turned and yelled._

"Jesus!" Wally gasped shooting up from bed. He looked next him to make sure he hadn't disturbed his partner. He smiled, Dick had shifted pretty far down the bed. His face was tucked next to Wally's bare hip. He realized he was still panting from his nightmare.

_Dick Grayson's naked in bed with me._

_Did you really have to throw away my fix?_

_Wally!_

_Don't be stupid._

_You aren't going to be that person._

_No drugs._

_Suck it up._

_It was only a dream._

_For the most part, it was good._

_Yeah._

_Besides._

_There's a perfectly addictive drug right next to you._

_Dick Grayson._

_I love you._

As if he'd known Wally was thinking about him, black lashes fluttered open to reveal tired sapphires. Dick noted where he was and just gave a lazy smile up at Wally. Wally couldn't resist smiling back. He pulled their blanket up to cover Dick's exposed body and then scooted himself down to match their faces.

"You have nice eyes," Dick yawned. Wally was a little taken back since both of them knew Dick's eyes were a master piece. At least he was pretty sure they both knew. If not, he was going to have to stick his boyfriend in front of a mirror soon.

"They're really green and they kind of sparkle." Dick continued. Wally kissed him into silence. The room only filled with sounds of tongues smacking together and heavy breathing. Wally rolled over onto the younger boy.

"Wally," the acrobat said between kisses.

"Yeah? Are you okay? We can stop," Wally replied, sitting up on Dick's torso.

"I don't want to stop. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to be afraid." Dick answered pulling Wally back down for another tongue session, right before he gracefully flipped Wally over and disappeared under the sheets.

_He's right._

_I don't have to be afraid._

_Well…_

_I don't think it's possible to be afraid in this situation._

_Wow._

_Did I teach him that?_

_He picks up fast._

_Well duh._

_Boy freaking wonder._

_I'm not scared._

_I don't feel guilty._

_Or nervous._

_Or dirty._

_I feel good._

_On so many levels._

_And I think…_

_I'm pretty sure…_

_I make him feel good too._

* * *

"Okay where to Grayson?" Wally asked as they got to the large traveling circus. It was still in the process of set up and not too many people had arrived yet. Wally was excited, having never been to a circus before. He watched different kinds of people and animals pass by.

"Dang, we'd fit right in with our uniforms," he joked as a man in a pink leotard went by on a unicycle. Dick smiled and nodded. Wally wondered what could be going through the kid's head. The circus was his true home, his family was there. All except for two crucial people. His parents. Wally hoped he could bring back the good memories with this trip instead of the bad. He knew Dick was naturally a positive person so there wasn't too much doubt that he'd pick up on all of the good things. Still…there's no way to forget how he became the boy wonder to start with.

"This way Wally." Dick motioned to a large tent. Wally was pretty sure entrance was forbidden when Dick led him in the back way. He was amazed at what he saw. A beautiful elephant adorned in colorful tassels and jewels was balancing on one hind leg. He was quickly abandoned by his boyfriend, who had run off toward the creature. He nearly shouted after him because well…that was a big elephant. But he knew that they weren't supposed to be in the tent and shouting would definitely attract attention. He joined the little acrobat in front of the elephant. His eyes opened wide when the massive trunk fell around Dick's waist gently.

"Do you…know her?" Wally asked. Dick nodded.

"Her name is Zitka. We were pals a long time ago." He answered, patting the wrinkled gray skin around him.

"And after all this time, she still knows you…" Wally stated in amazement as he watched the reunion.

"Elephants don't forget remember? Especially this girl. She's still so beautiful." Dick said quietly.

"Hey!" an angry voice shouted "You kids get away from there! You wanna get hurt?" the man said running toward them. Wally planted his feet, prepared to argue when Dick stopped him. Zitka released the boy from her gentle grasp.

"We were just leaving. Didn't mean to cause any trouble sir." Dick tried to assure the man, keeping his head tilted to the ground.

"Don't you know better than to go around messing with creatures like elephants boy!" the man grouched. Wally snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Dick, let's go." He said.

"Wait…Dick?" the man stopped and looked at the younger boy.

"Is that…you?" he asked. Dick raised his head up and smiled nervously.

"Hi Haly…" he said. The man grabbed Dick and pulled him into a tight hug. Dick smiled and hugged him back.

"What are you doing here? And who's your friend?"

"This is Wally. He brought me here as a surprise. We just came to see the show and then I saw the tent and then Zitka…I-I guess I got a bit carried away." Dick admitted sheepishly.

"You? Boy, you're family. You know that, you're welcome to come and go as you wish. And your boyfriend, more than friend by the fresh look of that mark on your throat, is welcome too." Haly bellowed. He put a firm hand on Wally's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Thanks for bringing him home to us." He said softly. "Well I have to get going. The show's going to start soon. Don't take off before saying goodbye Dick. Hey maybe we can get a performance out of you hm?" the man rambled as he walked out of the tent. Wally eyed Robin, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"No." Dick said.

"Please? I want to see the famous Dick Grayson on the trapeze." Wally begged.

"Come on Kid Crybaby. I think I smell funnel cake." Dick answered, pulling the red head out of the tent.

* * *

"Wow, Dick look at them! They're amazing. Can you really do those things?" Wally asked shoving another handful of popcorn in his mouth. The couple were sitting high on the bleachers watching the trapeze act.

"Oh wait, yeah you can. I would know." The speedster teased, elbowing his partner. Dick rolled his eyes and failed to avoid the buttery lips of his boyfriend from planting a chaste kiss on the end of his nose. He blushed from the few stares they were getting.

"Thanks for bringing me here Wally…It's been great. And yeah, I can do all of that. Probably a bit rusty though…" Dick answered.

"It looks so…freeing. I wish I could soar like that." Wally said, captivated by the show in front of them.

"I don't know Wally, your powers seem to bring you pretty close to soaring." Dick pointed out. Wally thought about it for a minute and grinned. He loved running, even before he became Kid Flash. When he was little, he'd practice running as fast as he could for his Flash fan club.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that huh? I mean, what do you think? You've had the experience of riding on my back and flying on the trapeze." Wally pointed out.

"Hm…I think…I'll need another go, you know, riding you. Just for a better comparison." The boy wonder answered. Wally laughed.

"Okay sure. But how about on that trapeze? Need a refresher course?" he said it like it was a joke, but Dick knew he was serious. He sighed.

"I just want to watch this time Kid. Besides, I don't need anyone getting suspicious about Robin being connected to Dick Grayson." He whispered.

"You really think that could happen?"

"We've had problems with it in the past. Me and Bruce I mean. He even told me not to do that sort of thing if I ever ended up at the circus, so sorry Wally. Maybe next time." He chuckled. He could see the slight disappointment on Wally's face, but quickly got rid of it with a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything Wally."

* * *

It was late afternoon when the couple got back to their room. Room service had been by to change the sheets and replace the towels and bathroom supplies. The place smelled of spices and tea. Wally fell down on the bed and inhaled the aroma.

"It smells so good…" he moaned in exaggeration. Dick sniffed and crinkled his nose.

"Too bad you smell like a petting zoo…" he said. Wally sat up and raised an accusing eyebrow

"You're the one who got wrapped up in an elephant. I barely touched that monkey." Wally paused "Can you imagine if Supey had been there? He'd of gotten so made because that monkey was very affectionate." He thought.

"I'm getting in the shower, wanna join me?" Dick asked ripping his shirt off.

"You get started, I'm going to check in with Barry. And hey, we've got dinner plans in a couple of hours." Wally said grabbing his cell phone from his back pack. Dick shrugged and closed the bathroom door behind him. Wally waited until the water had started running, then punched in some quick numbers.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Black Canary. It's Wally…"_

_"Wally? Is everything okay? Aren't you and Robin in Russia?"_

_"Yeah. And I'm sorry to worry you, everything's fine. Can you talk?"_

_"Go ahead Wally."_

_"Okay so last night…me and Rob…we slept together…"_

_"Did something go wrong?"_

_"No, it was amazing. But that's just it…last night I had this nightmare and I don't know why because everything with Robin went perfectly. I couldn't be happier…"_

_"Just because you have a nightmare doesn't mean you aren't happy Wally. It's just your subconscious trying to get a message to you. Did it have to do with your father?"_

_"Yeah…kind of. Well not at first. It was good at first. I dreamed that…I dreamed that Barry and Iris were my parents. I was a little kid and we went to church and I got separated from them. When I turned around, my actual dad was there. He said there was no way he was going to prison. He said he was close._"

_…_

_…_

_"BC?"_

_"I'm here. Wally there's something I need to tell you…when you get back. It's nothing to worry about really. For now, focus on enjoying yourself. Focus on Robin."_

Wally hung up the phone and sighed to himself. He was even more confused now than before. He had to let it though. This was his time with the most beautiful person in the world. He shed his clothes and peered into the bathroom door. He was sure Dick knew he was watching him. There was that cinnamon smelling soap again. It called to him, but he resisted, enjoying the innocent sight in front of him.

_I'm so lucky._

_I must've done something right._

_Why did I ever sleep with other people?_

_At least, the ones where I was willing…_

_It's like spending years drinking warm beer…_

_Then one day having a shot of expensive, burning whiskey…_

_Robin sets my throat on fire. _

_Cinnamon._

_I need to find out where these gypsies are getting their soap._

_Did the water just turn off?_

_Hey wait a second._

_I haven't even gotten in yet._

Dick's wet body slid up against Wally's in the bathroom entrance. He kissed speedster, broke away and slipped by him, "Your turn." He said devilishly over his shoulder. Wally moaned at his lost opportunity and jumped into the shower, locking the door behind him. He only heard the acrobat laugh.


	5. Wally'sGuilt

"I'm sorry I'm totally ruining this for you," Wally told Dick from across the table. Dick smiled.

"It's not your fault you can't speak the language. And who said you were ruining anything? This is amazing. I love it." He said taking a bite out of a warm bread stick. Wally had taken him to a restaurant just a few blocks from the hotel. It was pretty ritzy for his taste, but Dick acted like it was every day life. Wally supposed, for Dick, it was. Aside from being the sidekick to Batman, Dick Grayson was rich. He wanted for nothing. It made Wally nervous and he was sure they were the only people in the place wearing jeans. Still, at least Dick knew which forks to use. Wally resisted the urges to stuff his face.

"Hey Wally…quit looking at me like you don't know me." Dick said sternly.

"Sorry man…you eat like a rich snob. " Wally joked. "Why are we so different? We don't have a lot in common you know…"

"Is that what you're worried about? Your lack of knowledge in refined dining?" Dick asked.

"It's words like 'refined dining' that make me stare at you like this." Wally retorted, pointing to his own face, an exaggerated sour expression on it.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. You're doing great, I promise." Dick said leaning forward to rest his hand on Wally's. Wally pulled away and Dick looked at him suspiciously.

"We're being watched…" Wally said pointing to a window that was a few tables away. There were several men and women with cameras. Dick groaned.

"I'm the one who's sorry Wally. I didn't think they'd find me this fast…" he complained.

"Why not? You are a celebrity after all. I can see it now: Dick Grayson, son to billionaire Bruce Wayne, found in Russia with average boy. The pair suspiciously go to the circus where the ex acrobat's parents perished years ago, and then are seen eating at fancy restaurant. They've even been caught going up to a hotel room and not coming out again until the next morning. Rumors have it the pair are dating. Could it be, the boy who has stolen so many girls' hearts is gay?" Wally's voice was exaggerated and low. Dick laughed, needing a drink of his water.

"Stolen hearts huh?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. Wally grinned.

"I meant me." He said flashing his teeth. Dick suddenly splashed his glass of water onto his date's face, shocking the living daylights out of him. Wally swore every camera available went off. He looked at Dick with pure amazement. The boy wonder grinned and grabbed Wally's wrist.

"Come on." He said with a laugh, tugging the soaked teen along. Wally snatched a few bills from his pocket and shoved them into the hands of the nearest waiter.

_ Where the hell is this kid taking me?_

_ He knows this will be in the papers right?_

_ Bruce is going to kill me for sure._

_ The last thing he wanted was for his kid to be in the papers around the world._

_ Not to mention it would be on the most sensitive issue ever…_

_ Dick's sexuality._

_ I'm sure Bats would blame me for it._

_ My own mother would have a heart attack._

_ Dick's not ready for that._

_ The judgment._

_ It's not like being judged behind the mask._

_ It's not like being judged behind his snobby rich kid façade._

_ He's going to get attacked by really dangerous words._

_ It could ruin his reputation._

_ It could ruin Bruce Wayne's reputation._

_ Though I'm sure daddy Bats would stand behind Dick the whole time._

_ Dick doesn't know what he's gotten himself into._

_ My fault?_

_ Why did he bring me under a giant tree in the park?_

_ Oh. Duh Wally. _

_ Think like Dick._

_ We're so going up the tree…_

"Follow me," Dick's appetizing voice purred as he leapt from branch to branch like a cat.

_No._

_ Like a bird._

Wally stared up at the boy wonder and frowned at him.

"We can't all be super agile acrobats you know…" he said. Dick laughed at him and offered his hand. Wally took it and hoisted himself up to join his boyfriend in the mess of scented leaves. There was no way the paparazzi were going to find them all the way up here. Dick smiled at Wally triumphantly. He pointed up and Wally followed the direction until his eyes caught sight of the sky. It was completely lit up by an infinite amount of stars. He couldn't see everything, there were too many leaves hanging over him, but he definitely got a decent look. The two stared for while, just holding each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Wally asked breaking the silence.

"My parents." Dick answered. Wally frowned.

"They must have been really great people…" he said. Dick nodded.

"Yeah they were loving and kind and just two beautiful people." He said. Wally was sure it was a fond a memory that had glazed over the two blue orbs in front of him.

"Mary." Dick said, bringing his gaze to meet Wally's.

"Both of our mothers' were named Mary. That's something we have in common." He continued. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Oh I feel so connected now. Neither of us even has a mom any more…" he said harshly. He caught himself.

"I'm sorry Dick…I didn't mean it. I shouldn't be saying that when my mom is still walking around."

"No, actually I feel worse for you. My parents showed me so much love when they were alive and at least when they died, it was out of their hands. They couldn't have stayed if they wanted to. But your parents…your parents chose to walk out on you. It makes me angry…and sad…for you. You're right though, our moms are gone." Dick's hands were tightly gripping the branch underneath them.

Wally had never thought about it like that. All those years getting beaten and he never realized how many people would hurt for him. He had been so sure the people he cared about most would look at him like a sick puppy. He was sure that if it got out, he would be pegged as a weakling and wouldn't be allowed to go on missions or maybe even be Kid Flash anymore. How could he have been so warped? Well he knew how, but he was surprised at how easy it was to believe. He kissed Dick's temple. The boy blushed, but quickly regained himself.

"You're lips are freezing…" he said.

"I wonder why…oh that's right, someone poured ice water all over me." Wally snorted. Dick laughed lightly.

"Then don't talk about all of the women you attract…or the guys." He replied. Wally pulled the charcoal haired kid onto his lap and leaned against the trunk of the large tree, one leg dangling and the other stretched contentedly down the length of the thick branch the couple were on. Wally felt light shivers roll off of Dick. He smirked and started vibrating lightly until the two were heated up.

"Better?" he asked. Dick replied by closing his eyes and resting his head back on Wally's shoulder. Wally placed kisses on top of the soft black hair.

"So…" he started "What are you going to do if…if we end up on the news or something?"

"Oh…that…we already are." Dick stated. He pulled up his wrist computer and showed Wally the article. It showed a picture of them at the circus very clearly sharing a gummy worm between their mouths. The title was _**Dick Grayson: Other Side of the World, Other Side of the Fence.**_ Wally groaned into Dick's black locks.

"Batman is going to kill me for sure. Uncle Barry is probably laughing his ass off right now. My aunt Iris has probably had to deal with this at work. Hell, they probably made her announce it. I probably just sent my mother to her grave and I can see my dad getting a huge kick out of it. I can just see Artemis getting mad at us for skipping missions to have a romantic getaway." Wally ranted.

"We shouldn't have to hide our relationship…" Dick said quietly.

"The same way we shouldn't have to hide our ID's?" Wally replied. Dick shut up quickly, then sighed.

"I know this is bad. It's going to look terrible for Bruce and anyone who wants to get to me knows to go after you now. I'm sorry Wally…" he said leaning farther into the speedster.

"Dick…what about you? Do you have any idea what you're going to go through now that you've been shoved out of the closet? People are not nice. It's not like standing up to the joker. It's people that are your friends and a lot of them will turn on you. Being gay strikes a nerve with even the kindest of people. You'll have people who will want to take you to church to save your soul and people who will even want you dead…well more than usual." Wally explained.

"Speaking from experience?" Dick replied gloomily. Wally nodded.

"Unfortunately. I never had my sexual orientation announced though. People just caught on slowly when they saw me with other guys. Even then, people treated it like a rumor. But I do know what it's like. Especially at school, I mean some people wouldn't sit next to me because it's like they thought 'gay' could rub off on them. And whenever I'd talk to a guy, he'd get freaked out like I wanted to jump him." Wally said, a wry smile creeping onto his face. Dick elbowed him, which caused the look to quickly disappear.

"I thought you liked running away to school?" Dick asked. Wally shrugged.

"It was always better to be teased about sleeping with guys than going home and sleeping with my dad." he answered nonchalantly, watching Dick as he typed into his wrist computer. The hologram shut off.

"Hey let's go. I'm tired…" Dick said sitting up. He started down the tree and Wally chuckled at the sight of him swinging around like he was in his natural habitat. Of course, Wally wasn't anything graceful as he followed. They were careful to look around for reporters, and were doing a really good job until they got back to the hotel. They were annoyed to see the place surrounded by paparazzi. Wally looked at Dick, who grinned and pointed down. He'd pulled out his utility belt and got his grappling hook. Behind the building, Wally wrapped his body around Dicks and they were pulled up to the roof. Dick laughed and started for the door that led inside when Wally scooped him up and started to speed down the stair case and through the hallways.

"That was fun." Dick said closing the door behind them.

"Know what else is fun?" Wally asked wrapping his arms around Dick's waist. He pushed the teen up against the bathroom door and started kissing him. He started down the boy's neck and snuck his hands up the back of his shirt, lifting it gently off.

"I love you so much Grayson," he whispered. He was happily surprised when the acrobat leaned against the wall and wrapped his legs around Wally's waist with ease.

Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and whispered in his ear "I love you too. Since we have to leave in the morning…can we change things up?"

Wally just cocked an eyebrow and carried his partner to their bed. Dick only replied by kissing the red head and running his fingers along the edge of Wally's shirt, begging to rip it off…and Wally let him. For a minute, Dick just stared at the body over him, tracing circles on Wally's tanned skin. He appreciated how every muscle on the hero was visible. Having such a fast metabolism left Wally with no body fat. He would always have a lean runner's body. It was completely toned and durable. His fingers moved to the slim trail of hair starting at Wally's belly button and disappearing behind his low hung belt. Dick started pulling the belt off and Wally copied him by reaching his hands to Dick's own waist.

When Wally grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, Dick playfully snatched it away.

"It's…your turn." He said mischievously.

* * *

"_Look, Dick Grayson is dating a dude!"_

_Wally gripped Dick's hand._

"_Bruce Wayne, the playboy, has a gay son."_

"_Yeah, he should stop picking up circus freaks."_

"_Look at the boy he's with."_

"_Dick likes boy fire crotch."_

_Wally felt Dick snatch his hand away._

"_I can't do this." Dick said. Tears were spilling down his cheeks._

"_No, Dick, please…" Wally begged trying to take back his hand._

"_Look what you've done to me! You turned everyone against me!" the boy yelled._

_No._

_This can't be happening._

_I did this._

_I hurt him._

_He hates me._

_He has to._

_I've ruined his life._

_I never should have told him I loved him._

_I should have kept it a secret._

_I should have kept everything a secret._

_Now my dad is gone, just like my mother._

_Dad._

_No._

_Is it possible?_

_I miss him…_

_Oh god, I'm sick._

"_Wally!" a distant voice called._

"_Wally!" again._

"_Wally, wake up!"_

"Wally, wake up now…please…"

Wally opened his eyes to the harsh nudging on his bare shoulder. Dick was looming over him, something like confusion on his face. No, it was fear. Wally sat up. He'd been having a nightmare and he'd scared Dick. He pulled up the blanket and wrapped it around his and Dick's naked bodies, pulling the blue eyed boy into his lap. He made sure the blanket was tightly around them and kissed Dick's head gently, over and over again.

"I'm okay," he whispered in a soothing voice, "It was only a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm really sorry."

"You're always sorry for things you can't help…" Dick replied turning his head to rest it on the speedster's chest.

"Will you tell me…what you were dreaming about?" he asked hesitantly. Wally was silent for a long time, deciding whether or not it was a good idea. He couldn't lie to Dick though, not to the one he was in love with.

"I dreamed…I dreamed that we were at your school. Everyone saw us together and they were making fun of you for being with me. You got upset and pretty much dumped me." He said. Dick bit into Wally's skin gently.

"I wouldn't do that." He replied harshly.

"I know. Then…the thing that really scared me…was that I started dreaming of my father…" Wally continued.

"I can see how that would scare you…" Dick said understandingly. Wally shook his head.

"No, it wasn't about him hurting me or touching me. I was sad…I think…I might have…missed him…" he said almost in disgust. Dick tilted his head to look into the confused green eyes over him.

"I think Wally…I think it's okay to miss him. I don't think you can help it. Even after all of the terrible things he's done to you, in the end, he's still your dad. I don't think that means you should ever talk to him again though…" Dick spit out the last part. Wally was about to reply when his cell phone started buzzing on his nightstand. He grabbed it, not bothering to check the ID.

"Unless all of the villains in the world got together to destroy the earth, leave me alone." He said groggily into the phone.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Artemis?" Wally asked, his eyes widening. Suddenly there was a jiggling noise on the door and it came open. In walked the young justice team in civvies, Kaldur closing the door behind them. He crossed his arms.

"My apologies you two. I told Artemis we should have knocked." He said.

"Hey, there are reporters everywhere out there. I'm not risking making any noise." The blonde archer retorted. Megan had a huge blush on her face and Konner was staring at the ceiling, trying to avoid the eyes of the annoyed couple.

"We're naked." Wally stated plainly, glaring at his friends.

"Totally naked." Dick agreed. He pulled their blanket tighter.

"I hope you're all uncomfortable." Wally said, bending his face down to kiss Dick chastely.

"Mission accomplished. Now put some clothes on." Artemis argued. Wally was half tempted to drop the blanket, but he didn't think it would be fair to Dick if he acted so stupid.

"No way! You barged in on us at four in the morning, in Russia. We're in a couple's suite you know. As in romance. As in two. As in me and Dick. As in what the hell are you all doing here?" Wally demanded.

"Batman wants us to bring you and Robin back. Zeta's are offline. We brought the bio ship." Megan answered quickly.

"What? Why?" Dick replied.

"Because he saw the papers. He said you have to come back." Konner said.

"He's mad because it got out that I'm gay?" Dick asked in confusion. Artemis shook her head.

"Wait…you haven't seen it?" she asked.

"Seen what?" Dick replied. Artemis looked at Wally before pulling a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and handing it to him.

Wally nearly threw up.

"_**Rudolph West, man accused of beating and raping his son Wally West, says he can give the secret identities of several Justice League members including The Flash and Kid Flash, but demands first to talk to his son."**_

"Is…this must have been what Black Canary was going to tell me." He said after reading the article.

"What do you think he wants?" Megan asked Wally.

"What else? He doesn't want Wally to testify against him." Dick retorted.

"We'll leave in a couple of hours. Dick, grab a shower. I'm going to go downstairs and find some food." Wally said sourly.

"Not a good idea Kid Flash. There are a lot of reporters. And they may have started out there for Robin, but now they're here for you. I'll go get something for you…a lot of something." Kaldur replied walking out the door. Megan sat down by the window sill with Konner while Artemis flicked on the television, cursing that it was all in another language.

"Since you're all so cozy, someone hand me my boxers." Wally said pointing across the room.

Megan grabbed the dark green shorts at arms length "How did they get all the way over.." but she stopped when she saw a toothy grin start to appear on her red haired teammate's face. Wally snatched his shorts from her and threw them on, then finding Dick his own underwear. Dick grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. Wally waited for the water to start running.

"I need to call uncle Barry." He said grabbing his phone.

"_Hello? Wally is that you?" his uncle answered with a yawn._

"_Yeah it's me. The team just got here. Did I wake you up?" Wally asked._

"_No worries. Iris is running a bit of a fever so I've been up with her. How are you?"_

"_I've been better…but I guess I've been worse too. Artemis showed me the paper. What does dad want?"_

"_Are you alone?"_

"_No, the whole team is locked up in my room. Except Kaldur, he went downstairs. It's okay though, you can tell me."_

"_He wants you kiddo. And I don't mean for a conversation. He's been dishing out a lot of threats. At first we thought it was nothing, but he's starting to form ideas. And they aren't good, they're really not working in our favor."_

"_You really think he'll give away our identities?"_

"_I think so. Batman isn't so sure. Just come home soon alright? I want you in my line of sight."_

"_Okay uncle Barry. I will."_

"_Oh hey, I forgot to ask…how'd it all go…with Rob?" his uncle's voice teased._

"_It was going nicely…until a bunch of reporters started chasing us last night…and my whole team busting in on me and Dick naked in bed. It went peachy."_

_All Wally heard was a loud laughter, and he was pretty sure his aunt's laugh was in the background._

"_Actually, we've been having a really good time. And thanks for the money, I still have most of it. I'll give it to you when I come back."_

_Barry ignored that "Well I hope you've had your fill of Robin, no pun intended," Pause._

" _because I think Batman is going to keep him off of the scene for a while. He has his own headlines to deal with. Anyways Iris needs some tea so I gotta go kiddo. We love you."_ And he hung up. Wally looked over at Konner, who seemed rather uncomfortable.

"You hear all that Supey?" he asked, eyes squinted. The boy of steel nodded and Wally just laughed.

* * *

"We're back. Hard to believe it was only a couple of days." Dick said as the team entered the mountain.

"Yeah, home sweet home." Wally said bitterly. Batman had called Dick and him away from the others for a private conversation. Wally wasn't surprised to see the Flash with him.

"How's aunt Iris?" he asked. Flash smiled.

"She's feeling a bit better." His uncle answered.

"How was the trip?" Batman asked, his eyes on his ward. Dick smiled in reply.

"What are we going to do about my dad?" Wally said suddenly.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're going to just hand you over to him. We need you to testify against him in court." Flash answered.

"I don't…know if I can…" the younger speedster replied quietly.

"You have to Wally. He can't get to you there. And we'll be there." Flash tried to assure his nephew. Wally shook his head.

"No…I…I'm not worried he'll hit me or anything. I'm just…conflicted. He's my dad…I'm not sure I want him to go to prison…I hate that I feel that way, but it's been getting to me. I feel like I'm betraying him and my mom somehow." Wally admitted. Dick grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Wally…after what he did…you aren't betraying him. He betrayed you. There's a line you don't cross when it comes to your children. He crossed it, over and over again." Flash said in all seriousness.

"Besides, it doesn't matter how you feel. The man committed serious crimes. He's getting what he deserves." Batman struck.

"I know…but…I still love him. And he's going to use everything he can against me. He's going to bring up every personal thing he can use against me. How am I supposed to face that?" Wally choked out. Dick kissed Wally's cheek.

"You don't have to do it alone…" he said.

* * *

Wally felt his breath catch walking into the cold stone room. It was just him and Bruce Wayne. Somehow the billionaire had been able to pull strings to get a private meeting with his dad. Wally wasn't too surprised. He couldn't have people eavesdropping when his dad spilled his secret out. Wally sat down in a gray metal chair next to Bruce.

"I feel really sick…" he said. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. The man was wearing a black suit and if Wally didn't know his "other half", he would be intimidated. Bruce Wayne was a lot less scary than the Batman.

"While we're waiting…how was the circus?" Bruce asked.

"It was interesting. Dick was really happy about it. There was this elephant…he loved her." Wally answered, trying to steady his voice.

"Zitka. He has a stuffed elephant named after her." Bruce recalled. Wall half smiled at the man.

"It must have been interesting to raise a circus kid." He said.

"A kid at all was…interesting. But I wanted him to be able to bring justice to the man who killed his parents. It was just so familiar."

"When we were at the circus, he didn't want to go on the trapeze. It was sad."

"He's afraid to fall…" Bruce said nodding.

"Like his parents? But…he storms buildings and flies around with his bat-grappling hook." Wally argued.

Bruce was about to reply when the heavily bolted door opened and Rudolph West was brought in. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his wrists and ankles were shackled. Wally gulped because his dad had huge bruises on his face.

"What happened?" Wally asked in horror. His dad spat on the floor.

"Inmates, even the most cruel of them, don't like men who rape." Bruce answered for him, a foul bitterness in his voice. Rudolph laughed.

"It wasn't rape. Ask the boy, he wanted it. At least…the first few times he did." The man cackled. Bruce didn't break eye contact with him. Wally wondered how he was so calm. His own heart was pounding.

"He's your son. You're not allowed to put your hands on him. Second, you started raping him when he was seventeen, a minor. We have all the evidence stacked against you. We have photos of cuts and bruises, and we have your DNA in a number of forms. What is it you could possibly want to talk to him about?" Bruce growled. Rudolph looked at Wally.

"Remember that night you brought a girl home? You were sixteen. You weren't a fag then. You thought me and your mother were still out for the night. Remember what happened?" he nearly whispered. Wally glared at his father.

"She watched you beat me with a crowbar and ran off. She never talked to me again. I remember." He growled.

"Don't you play dumb. Remember the relief you felt? The relief that you didn't have to sleep with her? You were glad I hit you. Weren't you? I never hit you that night you brought a guy home. At least, not until he left. You thought you were getting away with it. You were happy. Just like you were glad that first night I came into your bedroom. As long as it was something we could do together, you were happy. Remember how screwed up on drugs you were? I never even told your mother, it would have broken her heart. So you see? I didn't do anything wrong." Rudolph said, leaning toward his son. Wally was breathing really hard, he had to concentrate on not vibrating through the table.

"I hate you." He whispered, his eyes dropping to the floor. He nearly fell out of his chair when his father spit on him. Bruce slammed the man back, getting between him and Wally. Wally stood up but Bruce held him.

"Let's go." He said, pushing a red button on the door. A couple guards let them leave. Bruce took Wally to the restroom so he could clean up. Wally scrubbed his face with his hands under the cold water. Suddenly he punched the brick wall in front him.

"It was all a game!" he hissed. Bruce nodded.

"He was trying to get something out of you…Wally…what haven't you told us?" he asked calmly.

"I've told you everything! The beatings! The sex! The coke! I don't know anything else!" Wally shouted in frustration. Bruce's eyes squinted.

"Do you even recognize it as rape? Or are you so convinced you willingly slept with him?" he asked.

"No! No I know it wasn't me! None of it was my fault right? That's what everyone keeps telling me! But sometimes I think it is my fault! All of it! It wasn't supposed to be like this! My mom was supposed to come back! And he was supposed to get better! It wasn't supposed to…" The red head quieted, he fell against the wall, failing at holding back tears. Bruce picked him up.

"We have to leave here." He said. Wally shook the man off and followed him.

* * *

"I just don't know if I can do this you guys…" Wally said. He and Artemis were sitting on the floor in front of his bed (his bed at the mountain) while Dick was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs draped around Wally's shoulders. Megan, Konner, and Kaldur were sitting in front of them. Wally just hadn't felt like being alone that evening so everyone had decided it was a good idea to camp out at the mountain. Wally threw his head back into Dick's lap and stared up at his blue eyes. Dick leaned over and innocently kissed him.

"We're here for you Wally. All of us." Megan tried to reassure the speedster.

"I understand evil fathers and he's just trying to get under your skin. He wants you afraid because that's how he controls you. If I had a chance to bring my dad to justice, I would do it. Not because it's easy, but because it's right. And…you aren't your father." Artemis stated with passion. Wally nodded, closing his eyes as he brought his boyfriend down for another kiss.

"My father is Black Manta. I know not what it is like to be abused. I was raised by loving people, but my biological father turned out the way he did because of his sexual abuse as a boy. I don't think that will happen to you though. You are too…good at heart." Kaldur continued.

"I'm starting to think it's a good thing I don't have parents…" Konner said gloomily.

"Mine were executed…" Megan said sadly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. The green girl had never brought up her origins. Everyone knew how afraid she already was just to admit she was truly a white martian. No one had asked her anything else on the matter.

"The United States government executed them. That's all…" she finished before walking out of the room. No one spoke for a while. It was getting late but it seemed like no one could really bring themselves to go to sleep. Megan even returned announcing she'd made dinner. That put a small grin on Wally's face as the group of teens retreated to the kitchen and grabbed plates of boiled chicken and vegetables. Wally shoved a slice of chicken into his mouth while wrapping an arm around Dick's waist.

"Anyone ever wonder how the Justice League lets a bunch of kids stay here at the mountain? I mean, Red Tornado lives upstairs but that's not supervision." Artemis laughed. Dick pointed to several spots in the main room.

"We're always under supervision. Batman's to be exact." He said making a face at one of the nearly invisible cameras. Wally's arm recoiled from Dick's waist and he moved over a few inches.

"Those…aren't in our rooms right?" he asked. Dick just rolled his eyes and the team laughed at the couple. Wally had to admit, being with the group seemed to bring up his spirits. He even suggested they watch a movie together. They all agreed and dispersed to their rooms to change into pajamas.

"Wally, why are you standing outside my door like that?" Dick asked, turning around. He'd stripped down to his boxers and was looking for a pair of sweats. Wally looked around suspiciously.

"Wally! There aren't cameras. Come in." Dick laughed. Wally hesitantly stepped through the doorway. He put his hands on his hips and gave a cocky smile when Dick looked him over. He was wearing a black wife beater and a pair of red boxers covered in Flash's symbol. The boy wonder chuckled at the site.

"You really are the fan huh? Even after all this time?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. He's still the best." Wally answered.

"It's pretty cool that you ended up getting to work with the man you basically worshipped as a kid." Dick said slipping into a pair of black sweats and a white t shirt. He and Wally left to join the team in front of the television. Megan was wearing a pair of red flannel pj's and Konner was in a simple black shirt and his pale blue boxers. Kaldur was in gray sweats with a red shirt. Wally laughed when his eyes scanned over Artemis. He nearly fell over.

"What's your issue?" the blonde asked, flipping her now down hair out of her face.

"What are you wearing? Did I buy you that or something?" the red head replied pointing to Artemis's provocative black night gown. She threw a couch pill at the boy, who easily dodged it.

"Shut up and no, you didn't. You don't have taste good enough to pick out something like this. I don't care how gay you are." She retorted. Wally threw the pillow back, nailing the blonde in the neck.

"Here," Dick said handing Artemis a blanket he'd grabbed from the linen closet.

"Why?" she asked as if she'd been insulted.

"It's cold." Dick said pointing. Artemis threw her arms over her chest, quickly followed by the blanket. Wally was about to shoot the archer a dirty look when as if Dick had anticipated it, shoved Wally onto the couch and sat on his stomach. He was satisfied to hear the breath leave the boy's chest.

"Let's just watch the movie already," Konner said passing around a large bowl of popcorn ceremoniously. Wally waited for Dick's eyes to get glued to the screen before flicking a piece into Artemis's hair. She pretended not to notice, just shaking it out.

Wally finished off the bowl of popcorn and sat it on the coffee table before pulling Dick down into a spooning position. He was still a little worried about those cameras but he managed to put them into the back of his head. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his boyfriend's dark locks until he realized it had put him to sleep halfway through the movie. Wally looked around. Artemis had fallen asleep on the recliner and Kaldur was comfortably watching the screen on the floor. Wally wasn't sure when it had happened, but he noticed Megan and Konner had both exited the room. When the ended, it was just him and Kaldur still awake. He maneuvered his way from the couch carefully and followed the Atlantean to the kitchen.

"It was a good idea." Kaldur said gesturing to the now off TV.

"Yeah…I liked it." Wally agreed "So, were there any missions while we were in Russia?"

"Just one. Mr. Freeze escaped from Arkham. Batman is still looking into the how but we didn't manage to detain him." Kaldur answered. Wally's eyebrows furrowed.

"I should have been with you. Me and Rob." He said, feeling guilty.

"No. You needed the time away. We should be prepared for these types of things. We were not. It was a lesson to us." Kaldur insisted. Wally nodded, still not convinced. He glanced over to the living room.

"Help me get these two to bed?" he asked his leader. The pale eyed boy nodded. He walked over to Artemis and gently shook her arm. He offered her a hand as the drowsy blonde stumbled up. Kaldur pulled her black strap up onto her shoulder as it had slipped off. The two disappeared down the corridors. Wally looked to Dick, almost tempted to leave the boy there. He looked so peaceful. Wally wondered what Batman's protégé could possibly dream about.

_His parents?_

_Do the tragedies of his past haunt him like mine do?_

_Batman said he was afraid of falling._

_Does he dream of falling?_

_Or is it about the happier times?_

_That elephant?_

_The times he used to perform?_

_He's perfect for show business._

_Maybe that's what made him perfect to be a sidekick. _

_He could already fly around._

_He didn't get distracted by an audience._

_He was already used to wearing a uniform._

_He was only nine years old when he started the hero gig._

_He's such a positive person._

_He's always laughing and smiling._

_Is it ever fake?_

Wally scooped up Dick in his arms and kissed his forehead. This caused his sleepy eyes to slowly open. He turned his head into Wally's chest.

"Your room," he breathed into Wally's shirt.

"Okay babe." He sped down the corridor to his room and gently laid the boy wonder down. He went to the door and looked into the hallway, sticking his tongue out. That would show the cameras. He turned off his light and crawled under the blanket with his boyfriend.

"Hey Wally…"

"Oh I thought you went back to sleep." Wally replied resting his head in his hand as he faced Dick.

"Thank you." The tired boy said.

"For what? Carrying you to bed?" Wally asked, genuinely confused.

"For…choosing me." Dick answered, stealing a kiss. Wally smiled and pulled Dick close to him.

"You're just too damn cute when you're tired. It makes you sappy." He teased, then more seriously added "I love you Dick."

"I love you too"

_Wally listened until steady breathing indicated that Dick had fallen back to sleep. _

_I'm just so much stronger with him._

_He makes waking up easier._

_I really do have a family don't I?_

_Even Artemis still cares about me._

_Even after I kind of used her._

_I'm going to apologize for that in the morning._

_Hell, I'm going to buy her something._

_Way nicer than that stupid night gown._

_Like flowers or something girls like._

_The rest of the team has been great too._

_Megan keeps cooking food for me._

_She definitely knows the way to my heart._

_Konner takes care of her._

_He tries to be a good friend._

_I mean the guy adopts other world spheres and chemically altered animals._

_He has a bigger heart than I give him credit for._

_Kaldur has a huge heart._

_He is a good leader._

_Batman's a good leader._

_And a good father._

_And a good man._

_My father isn't a father._

_Or a good man._

_So why…why do I feel so guilty?_


	6. Author'sNote2

Okay so please keep reviewing guys, your opinions def count. I have a week off from school before my next class starts so I hope to be posting at least a couple more chapters in that time. So I know I butchered Conner's name. I just figured since I screwed it up to start with, I'll just stick with it. Please forgive me! Let me know what kinds of things you guys want for future chapters so I can keep it interesting. Thanks!


	7. Wally'sPunishment

**_Sorry for the short chapter guys. Been busy but I wanted to give you something to read. Next one will be longer, promise. I'm pretty stoked, I just bought a new drawing tablet and some software and I'll start giving links in the future for some artwork to go along with the story. Anyways enjoy please and review! Love you all!_**

* * *

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"_Open the door! I will vibrate through it if I have to." an irritated voice said._

Wally groaned as he sat up in bed. For a speedster, he took his sweet time getting to his door. He picked up his sweats on the way and stuck them on. This was the fourth night he'd spent at the mountain. He cracked the door open. He gasped to see the Flash standing in front of him. He caught his uncle staring at his neck. Wally quickly slapped a hand over the fresh purple marks.

"I called you maybe ten times!" the red covered hero told him. Wally looked over his shoulder to see if Dick had woken up. He sighed relief when he saw he hadn't and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"You can't just stay here Wally." Flash sighed.

"Why not? I haven't missed patrol or skipped any missions." Wally argued.

"I know. And you've been home to do your chores and help with dinner. The only thing you aren't doing is sleeping there. What's going on? Iris is really worried about you and so am I." Flash replied. Wally bit into his cheek, irritated by the confrontation.

"Do you know the last time I slept alone? I haven't slept alone since before my mother left. Then you just come in and take me and make me sleep in a strange bed and I'm all alone." He growled. Along with his uncle's, Wally's own eyes opened in shock at the words that had just come out of his mouth. He gripped his own head.

"I'm so sorry uncle B, I didn't…I didn't mean it. I'm just grouchy because I didn't fall asleep until a couple of hours ago." He said.

"Wally…do we need to talk?" Barry asked sternly.

"No…I don't know. I promise I'll sleep at home tonight if you just let me go back to bed now. Please?" Wally begged. Flash stared at him for a moment.

"Fine. But you will be home tonight. And the next night. And we will be talking." He answered finally before speeding off.

Wally sighed and slipped back into bed. It was already seven in the morning, but he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep in. Hell, it was summer vacation. He kissed his boyfriend's sleeping lips before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. He hadn't been the only one that wanted the company. Dick's last few days of school had been pretty rough. People interrogated him and talked about him. He'd insisted on making it through, but Wally had really wanted to drop by and scare some kids off. He knew better though, it wasn't something that would end. By the end of summer though, hopefully Gotham would be used to the idea of their rich kid being into boys. It made Wally laugh to think about how many girls were crying, having to come up with a new way to strike it rich.

Wally realized he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. His stomach was growling. He was sure it would eat itself if he didn't feed it soon. He went to the kitchen to see Artemis in her costume.

"Is there something going on?" he asked opening the fridge.

"Just training practice. Nice hickey…" the blonde replied. Wally rolled his eyes at her.

"So I saw Flash…" the girl continued.

"Yeah. He's not too thrilled about me spending my nights here." Wally replied before chugging orange juice from the carton.

"Because…you're having sex?" Artemis pried.

"No, because he thinks I should be home at night, alone. He's worried about me. I told him I'd come back tonight."

"Are you okay? I mean, should he be worried? Maybe all this time you're spending with Robin isn't good for you right now."

"Stop. That boy in there is the one thing keeping me happy. I love him and I'm not giving him up." Wally said harshly.

"I didn't mean…look, I know you love him Wally. Everyone does. No one doubts how in love the two of you are, but even couples need to step apart sometimes. I'm sure Batman isn't going to let Robin hang around here forever." Artemis explained. Wally ignored her and walked off to his room, stopping in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking at a now masked Robin.

"Batman called. I'm needed in Gotham." The hero said strapping on his utility belt. Wally wanted to protest but he knew it was useless. He pulled Dick in for a long hug.

"Be careful okay?" he whispered in his ear. The boy wonder looked up and kissed him.

"You too. You know where to find me if you need me." He said.

"I need you…" Wally groaned before releasing his lover. He changed into his Kid Flash costume to join the team for training.

* * *

"Hey aunt Iris, is uncle Barry here?" Wally asked stepping in the door. His aunt handed him dishes to dry.

"You talk like you're just stopping by. No, he's still at work." She answered.

"Oh. I'll wait for him. Actually I'm not going anywhere for a few days." Wally replied.

"Mary called earlier." His aunt said. Wally very nearly dropped the dish he was drying, causing his aunt to scowl at him. He mumbled an apology.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She…she said she's leaving. She called to say goodbye." His aunt answered slowly. Wally looked into her eyes for a long time before letting out a strangled breath.

"I shouldn't be surprised. I'm not calling her back." He said almost inaudibly. His aunt kissed his cheek.

"Go wash up and help me make dinner. Barry's going to come in with a huge appetite." She said shooing him from the kitchen. In his room, Wally pulled out his cell phone to text Dick.

_Wally: How's it going with tall, dark, and batty? _

He threw off his clothes and put on a just a pair of fresh jeans.

_Dick: It's been quiet, a few muggers. One robbery. But the night is young. Where are you?_

_Wally: I'm at home. Gotta help the aunt cook for an army._

_Dick: So for you and Barry?_

_Wally: Yup. Same thing. I'll let you go now, gonna have a big family talk and everything. I love you Dick. _

_Dick: I love you too Wally._

Wally helped his aunt prepare two large pot roasts that night. When his uncle walked in, he was sure the man would be pleased.

"Hey family." He greeted them. He went to the kitchen and washed his hands, eliciting a small snort from Iris. She didn't believe in washing your hands in the kitchen sink where dishes were. Barry kissed a smile back on her face though. The family sat down to eat.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Barry asked his nephew.

"I just…I've been having a hard time sleeping. I don't know why. And I've started have these guilt dreams." Wally answered from a full mouth before swallowing the meat.

"Guilt about what? You have nothing to feel bad for Wally." Iris replied.

"Wally are you feeling bad…about not…having Rudolph in bed with you?" Barry asked quietly. Wally stopped eating.

"It's…not like that. I feel like he needs to be there because it's the only way I was ever useful to him. The only way I knew to be a son. I know it's a bunch of crap but nothing makes sense in my head anymore." He answered.

"Oh Wally, it's not your fault. He really twisted your mind around. But I think after being with us for a while, you'll see what it means to have a family that cares about you." Iris said sweetly.

"I'm setting up another appointment for you with Black Canary. Until then, I want us to spend some time together. As a family. Because we are your family Wally. I'm going to take the next few days from work." Barry said strictly. Wally didn't reply, instead he just continued eating. He wasn't sure if any of this would work, but he had to admit, he liked the idea. His uncle Barry was still his hero after all. If anyone could help him, it was that guy. He got up to start doing the dishes but Iris insisted he get to sleep early. They left the hall light on and suggested he leave his door open and they'd leave theirs open to be able to hear him if he started having nightmares. Wally felt kind of childish but agreed if only for the sake of his aunt and uncle's peace of mind.

Wally took his shower and got in bed. He couldn't sleep so he decided to flip through some of the TV channels. He stopped when he saw the news, scanning for any familiar faces. There had been an explosion of a building in Gotham. The building wasn't being used, except by squatters. Six squatters were declared dead and another three injured. Wally quickly grabbed his cell phone and punched in his boyfriend's number.

"_Hey Wally is something wrong?" the voice answered. Wally let out a sigh of relief._

"_Not anymore…I saw the news about the explosion. I had to make sure you were alright." He said quickly. There was a small chuckle on the other end of the line._

"_I'm fine. Batman is too. Yeah the explosion was pretty bad. We suspect Joker had something to do with it. We're retiring for the night though, at least I am. I'd normally be home this time of night because of school while Batman stayed out until dawn, so my body is starting to slow down. How'd dinner go?"_

"_It went okay. Uncle B wants us to spend more time together as a family so he took a few days off. I think it'll be an interesting thing. I still miss you though…"_

"_I miss you too and I'll miss you while you're gone, even if it is only a few days. Look, I have to go. Bats is glaring me down. I love you Wally."_

"_I love you too. Text me when you're home to let me know you're safe." Wally said._

There was no reply, only the silence after a cut off call. He knew Dick had heard him though. He definitely felt a lot better knowing his partner would be safe in bed soon. Wally turned off the television and closed his eyes. He could hear faint whispers coming from his guardian's room, though the words weren't identifiable. He listened to the sounds and they brought him a strange kind of peace.

* * *

"Why are handing me you cover up? I haven't needed this since…" Wally asked his aunt as he stepped from his room that morning.

"Because we're going to church and I'm not bringing a son with hickeys on his neck." Iris snapped at him.

"Technically, you aren't bringing a son at all…" Wally grumbled taking the plastic container. Just the look on his aunt's face made him speed off into the bathroom. That woman sure knew how to use her eyes. Wally looked up in the mirror, trying to straighten out his hair. He hid the blemishes on his neck as well as he could before changing into a pair of slacks and a collared blue shirt. He tried his best to pay attention inside of the small white church, but he was more concerned with how cold the place was. He imagined they kept the air up just keep people awake. Being a speedster had its disadvantages, like how everything else seemed so slow around him. Church went really slow. His aunt was sure he needed this though, so he did his best to listen and be open. Truth was though he had trouble believing half of what he heard.

_I wonder what the team is up to right now._

_Are they on a mission?_

_They must be annoyed with me._

_I'll be missing the next few days with them._

_At least I can still go on patrol with Barry._

_I keep looking around._

_Wondering if mom will show up._

_I wonder if anyone here has noticed…_

_That I'm not with her._

_I'm sure everyone has noticed…_

_That I'm the kid in the paper…_

_The one that made two different stories._

_The one with Dick Grayson…_

_The gay one…_

_The one who's dad was respected in the community…_

_The one who's dad beats and rapes him…_

_The one who's dad is in jail…_

_These people are looking at me like I need to be saved._

_I wonder if I'm making my aunt and uncle uncomfortable._

_They seem fine._

_God._

_I know I haven't talked to you in a while._

_I'm sorry the only time I did, it was to ask for my parents back._

_I need to ask something else now._

_If you're there…_

_Can I please…_

_Can I keep my new family?_

"Wally?" his uncle asked.

"Sorry, I was kind of spaced out." Wally answered sheepishly. People were standing to leave and Barry laughed at his nephew.

"Talking to the big guy huh?" he asked walking away. Wally didn't answer, just followed his aunt and uncle, sticking close.

"What now?" Wally asked closing the car door. He wanted nothing more than to go home and change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly.

"Lunch sounds good to me," his aunt teased. They drove to a small café only a few blocks from the church. Barry had said he'd been there a few times and insisted they eat stop and when they walked in, several people greeted Wally's uncle. Wally was sure that when he said a "few" times, he meant often. They took seats at a booth in the corner of the café. Wally was sure they'd ordered half the menu, but he wasn't about to complain.

"You know, this is actually pretty cool." He said between bites of a large sandwich. It was his third one.

"I'm glad you think so kiddo. Have you talked to Dick today?" Barry replied.

"No. I guess I forgot to check in with him this morning. He's probably at the mountain with the team." Wally said. At the mention of Dick, he was tempted to grab his cell phone out of his pocket, which he'd turned off before church. His uncle must have noticed something on his face because he frowned a bit.

"I know you're anxious to see him, and in a couple more days, you will. And it doesn't mean you can't call and talk to him. We just wanted to spend some time with you Wally, we really do worry about you." He explained. Wally nodded.

"I know. And it's fine, I'm not going to sneak out at night or anything to see him. He's got responsibilities in Gotham just like I have here. I can't stop him from saving people…not that I want him to. I mean, I never wanted him to get hurt and I've always worried about him, but now that I have him, I feel stupid. What I mean is, now that he's mine, I don't want to lose him…more than ever." Wally stumbled through the words. His aunt and uncle exchanged glances and both gave him knowing smirks.

"It's called love Wally. And one of the downsides to that is worrying. You'll never be able to sit by comfortably while he's in danger, but unlike normal people, that's exactly what you'll have to do. Trust me." Iris told him. Wally thought about it. His aunt must always worry about Barry when he's out fighting crime. She's not a hero, so she can't even be there with him. At least Wally could feel capable of helping. His aunt could only watch and hope and pray. It had to be extremely stressful. So if his aunt could do it, he should be able to. He smiled.

"Thanks. Both of you. For everything. I love you guys and I'm glad you're here with me through all of this. I don't think I would've…been around much longer without you. Without you, and Bruce, and Dick, and the team. Just… everyone. " He nearly whispered. Barry decided at that moment to pay the check and head out, leftovers in tow. When the family got home, they were completely ready to just relax.

"Wow…I'm tired." Wally said collapsing on the couch. His aunt made a gesture for him to take his shoes off before putting his feet on the brown leather.

"Why don't you go take a nap? You probably need the sleep and besides, you have patrol tonight with Barry." Iris suggested. Wally was pretty grateful for it and zoomed up to his room. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

_Wally looked around him. He was surrounded by a large room, it was completely white._

_It just radiated warm energy and Wally couldn't help but bask in it._

_He wondered if he was in heaven._

"_Not even close. Not for you." A voice cackled. _

_Wally froze._

_Not again._

"_Dad…why are you here?" he asked. He realized his voice was quiet and he couldn't focus._

_From the white glow stepped the familiar figure. But he no longer spoke._

"_Wally, you can't be here. You have to leave! Now! Before it's too late!" someone ordered._

_This struck a panic in him._

"_Dick? What's going on?" he asked. The image of his boyfriend faded into fuzzy lines._

"_Oh Wallace, why did you come?" another voice cried. _

"_Mom…" he choked. She was holding herself, sobbing._

"_It's too late now. Not even you can outrun this."_

_Batman._

"_Even heroes come here. But you don't have to be here."_

_Flash._

"_Just leave Wally."_

_Artemis._

"_Wally. Leave."_

"_Hurry, you can't stay."_

"_You have to go now Wally."_

Wally opened his eyes. He shivered, realizing his blanket had come off. He was sure it was the cold that had caused the weird dream. He sat up to grab his blanket that was now at the end of his feet. He gasped as something caught his eye in the corner of his room.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"I missed you. Were you having a bad dream?" Robin said stepping from the shadows.

"Batman's going to murder you." Wally hissed when the boy sat down next to him.

"Oh Wally, have a little faith in me. Bruce is on a cruise. Batgirl's got it covered." Dick said taking off his mask. Wally looked around, wondering where he'd come from. But wait, if he was dressed as Robin…Wally looked at the clock. He was shocked to see that it was well past midnight. He'd been asleep since the afternoon. Dick raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong?" the boy wonder asked.

"N-nothing. I've just been asleep for a while…" Wally answered absentmindedly.

"What did you dream about?" Dick asked. Wally wondered what the boy had seen.

"I don't know how to explain it…and I don't want to try right now." Wally sighed. Dick put a hand on his thigh and offered him a smile, his way of saying it was okay not to talk. Wally pulled his blue eyed beauty in for a long overdue kiss. This was rewarded with a sharp moan from Dick.

"You did miss me huh?" Wally breathed out. Dick offered his help as the red head tried to start removing the Robin uniform. It wasn't long before the boys were reduced to their skin. Wally hovered over Dick with his blanket covering them. Wally kissed along the acrobat's jaw line before taking another glance at the clock.

"You…better…be outta…here by morning…" he exhaled the weak threat between kisses. There was a sudden knock on his open door. Wally stopped but didn't turn, internally cursing.

"I swear it wasn't my fault." He groaned to the man he knew was behind him.

"Kitchen. Five minutes. Both of you." Barry stated firmly before walking off.

Wally let himself fall down on top of Dick, wanting nothing more than to disappear. It was like he was fifteen again, sneaking around with dates. Only this time, he actually felt guilty about it. Ironic considering he wasn't the one who did it. He got up and offered Dick a pair of sweats while he put on his own pair. Neither bothered with shirts. They exchanged fearful looks heading to the kitchen to see a very tired-looking Iris and an irritated Barry Allen.

"What? You two just can't keep it in your pants?" he growled pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry uncle Barry, I really didn't mean to disobey you. I just…" Wally started. Dick put a hand up to stop him.

"It was my fault Mr. Allen. I kind of snuck over. Wally didn't know." He offered.

"Of all the people, I didn't think you were going to do something like this. I swear, how is it possibly _The_ Batman raised you?" he snapped back before looking to Wally, something replacing the anger in his eyes. This caused Wally to cringe.

"And you…it doesn't matter that you didn't know he was coming. When you found him, you should have told him to leave." His voice quieted "I'm disappointed Wally…" he said. Wally felt his heart drop and a for a moment, he thought those words hurt more than any beating ever could. His aunt got up from her place at the table and she put her hands over her husband's shoulders.

"Okay," her soothing voice said "we can sort this out in the morning. I'm sure neither of them meant any harm. They were just eager to be together again, young love." Her fingers magically worked into Barry's skin. Wally noticed her finger nails were painted a pale pink. He realized they were always painted and manicured. He figured it was because of her job, always being on the television called for looking nice.

Barry sighed, knowing he'd lost to his wife. He looked at the two guilt-ridden teenagers in front of him.

"Fine. Dick, you'll stay here tonight and in the morning, you'll call Bruce and tell him everything you did. Understand?" he asked. Dick nodded.

"Wally, we'll discuss a punishment for you tomorrow." Barry said. Wally nodded and headed for his room. Dick started to make his way for the couch when Barry stopped him.

"Go." He said pointing after Wally. Dick tilted his head in question at the man, his blue eyes boring through him.

"Now. Before I change my mind."

That was all it took and Dick started in the footsteps of his boyfriend.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." Dick said with a smirk, climbing into Wally's bed. Wally rolled away from him groaning into the sheets.

"It was terrible. I feel like the worst kid ever…" he replied. Dick rolled his eyes and forced the boy to turn back over and face him.

"You are not. You just experienced the proper way to get in trouble for your mistakes." He tried to explain.

"I'd rather he just used the baseball bat on me…that never hurt so much." Wally grumbled. Dick recoiled at the words and Wally sat up sighing.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I just feel bad…" he said. Dick suddenly slammed his lips against Wally's in a blur that would make any speedster proud. Wally hesitated at first, but soon gave in and kissed back. He rolled Dick underneath him and smiled into the boy's neck.

"Where were we again?" Wally asked hoarsely. Dick took Wally's hands and brought them to the edge of his borrowed sweats, which had dropped extremely low on his hips.

"Here." He purred. Wally grinned and slipped underneath their blanket, ridding his lover of the sweats he'd loaned him. He felt Dick's practiced grip tangled in the back of his hair, guiding the movements of his head. Internally, Wally leered and subsequently allowed himself to start vibrating. The fingers in his hair tightened.

"Wally!"

* * *

"_Grounded?_" Wally repeated the words Dick had relayed after hanging up with Bruce. Dick nodded.

"What does that mean?" Wally asked.

"It means when I get home, I can't leave Alfred's sight until Bruce gets home from his cruise. He said if I want to see you, Alfred has to be with me…at all times." Dick explained, mumbling the last part. Wally rolled his eyes and turned to his guardians.

"Okay, lay it on me." He said bracing himself. Barry half smiled.

"You'll be going with me to work, my civilian work. For the next week, you'll be helping catch murderers the normal way. So you can forget those few days off. You'll sleep with your door wide open without any midnight guests, and you'll be meeting with Black Canary this afternoon." He stated.

"Fair enough…" Wally said. He then glanced up at his aunt and uncle "Thanks." The couple smiled and Iris revealed she'd made stacks of pancakes earlier that morning for the four of them.

"I'm sorry again, I didn't mean to cause problems. Alfred should be here soon to pick me up." Dick offered Barry.

"How did you get here anyways?" Wally asked, loading his plate up with pancakes.

"My motorcycle. I was going to ask if you'd hold onto it. Just bring it back to the mountain when you're uh…in commission again." Dick answered. Wally gave him a thumbs up, but was too intrigued with his aunt's cooking to offer more than that. Barry snickered.

"It's a funny picture, Kid Flash riding around on the R-cycle. I mean come on, a teen with super speed…it's already bad enough." He said. Wally rolled his eyes from across the table. He looked over at Dick as he heard a beep come from the boy's cell phone. Dick gestured that his ride was there. Of course, showing his refined side, he cleared his plate, washed it, dried it, put it away, then proceeded to wipe up his area of the table. Even though he'd been very careful not to let a single crumb slip. Wally looked to his uncle for permission then walked Dick outside.

"I'm kind of glad you showed up last night. Even though I'm pretty sure it was a booty call." Wally joked.

"If I remember correctly, you were having as much fun with it as I was…but jeeze how frightening was it when your uncle walked in?" Dick replied, eyes widening. Wally realized that the boy wonder was kidding. Of course he was, his dad was Batman. Nothing scared him.

"If I remember correctly, you don't get scared. You're so calm, it's like you're flat-lined when everyone else is scared. You were grinning the whole time. Triumph maybe?" Wally asked, green eyes squinting.

"You know Wally…" Dick said seriously "It's not like I don't get scared, because I do. All the time. I just learned how to control it…so I don't mess up. That way, I can keep my team safe." Wally felt a surge of jealousy hit his chest. He wished he could control his fear.

"You're going be a really good leader someday." He told Dick, kissing his forehead before the teen started walking away.

"I love you!" Dick called over his shoulder. Wally laughed at the sight of a rich kid wearing nothing but sweat pants and messy t-shirt getting into a limo, his Robin uniform tucked secretly away in a bag.

* * *

"So now I'm in trouble. Dick said it's the right way to be in trouble. I feel kind of dumb for not knowing the difference." Wally admitted to Dinah. The blonde woman smiled.

"This is good. You're getting a reality check, for lack of a better word. Actions have consequences Wally, but there are other ways than physical punishment. Of course there are times when physical punishment is necessary."

"Like a spanking?" Wally asked.

"I was going to say like when we're apprehending villains, you're a bit old for a spanking." Black Canary half joked. Wally grimaced.

"Do you think…do you think I'll have violent tendencies?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I go around hunting down bad guys and I'm not exactly a pacifist about it. Then there's my dad. So you don't think I'll ever hit…anyone right?" Wally asked, fear littering his face.

"Oh Wally…" Dinah said quietly "You won't hit Dick. Or anyone. You're on the right path and you're doing a really good job at communicating and letting all of us know what you need." She reassured him. Wally let out a long breath. He wondered sometimes how everyone had so much faith in him when he didn't even know if half of his thoughts made complete sense or not. He was afraid of so many things that had gone from making him feel weak to making him feel warped. He was warped. And everyone both of his worlds knew it. When he was in his civvies, he was the boy who fell on the other side of the fence because of what his dad had done to him. When he was Kid Flash, he was no longer the hero, but the victim to his team. He looked up.

"So you wanna try something a little different today?" Black Canary asked.

"Like what?"

"Wanna go a round with me on the mat?" BC answered. Wally let a sly smirk crawl onto his face as he looked into the woman's blue eyes. He snickered when she rolled them.

"Not everything is about sex," she snorted, positioning herself.

"It is when you make it so easy" Wally replied throwing a low punch. Black Canary took the chance to use his back as a spring board to get behind him, easily pushing him to the ground. She stood over his now turned body.

"I'm not easy." She replied nonchalantly. Wally couldn't help but grin.

"As fun as this is…" he swept her ankle, causing her to fall on top of him, but he grabbed her arms midair and turned her over, now straddling her "I kind of prefer the top."

"Aren't you a little young for me?" She asked rolling their bodies backwards. Wally's back slammed hard onto the ground and Black Canary was once again on her feet.

"Hey, I'm legal." He said in an exaggerated pain stricken voice. Black Canary offered him a hand and when he took it and she pulled him up, she twisted it behind his back, drawing his body to hers.

"Sorry, I like mine with a little more…experience." She whispered in his ear.

"It never could have worked out between us anyways babe. I'm a one man kind of guy. Operative word being man." He said. He started vibrating in Black Canary's grip until it was too hot and she was forced to let go.

"That was cheating." She declared.

"No," Wally replied pointing to her pouted lips "_that's_ cheating."

They both caught their breath before going back to Dinah's couch.

"Feel better?" she asked the red head. He nodded.

"Good. Anything else we need to talk about? Barry told me you were having some nightmares again?" She asked.

"Oh…uh…yeah. Normally they're about my dad. Usually about feeling guilty and missing him in some perverted way. But yesterday I had a different kind of dream…I was in this white room. My dad showed up, so did Robin and mom and Batman and Flash. Others too. They told me I shouldn't be there and I needed to leave. It was really strange and I don't know what it means." Wally explained.

"Maybe when you go to sleep tonight, just try to relax. Don't try and force it, but let your mind wander until you fall asleep. Try to keep your thoughts open and I'm betting your subconscious will let you in on a few answers." Black Canary suggested.

* * *

"He's out? What do you mean he's out?" Wally panicked. His aunt gripped his shoulder.

"Someone posted his bail. We don't know who, but the league is looking into it. All we know is that Rudolph disappeared. Batman thinks…maybe someone is after you." Barry Allen told his nephew.

"I should have known. Someone's going to get hurt, we have to find him. Whoever took him wants me right? So my dad should still be alive?" Wally said quickly. No one answered. Wally's cell phone started to ring.

"_Dick?" Wally answered._

"_Hey Wally. Are you okay?" the soothing voice asked._

"_I don't know. I feel like we're in danger. Does Batman have anything for us?" Wally replied._

"_We're in the cave right now. We think whoever is after you must know that you're Kid Flash. Or else why would a villain go after your dad?"_

"_A villain?" Wally asked._

"_Batman thinks so. There was a message for you in his cell…it was in the dust along the floor. Batman is comparing handwriting." Dick explained._

"_What was the message?"_

"…_It…demanded a million dollar ransom. From you in the center of Happy Harbour at midnight. Whoever it is, they know you're aligned with the Justice League. Like I said, a villain. You probably should come over."_

"_I'm on my way."_


	8. Wally'sPrayer

_**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if the story is fast paced (oh you're gonna kill me for this chapter cuz there's some huge time skipping.), and for future stories I'll keep that in mind. But I think if I change it up now, it'll disrupt the flow of it so bear with me. Okay let me put you guys inside of Wally's head for a second and explain him from my portrayal. He's very good at accepting things, like he accepted what his father was doing. He accepted that his team had found out. I know that's a little out of character considering the episode where he was in denial talking to Black Canary, but I mean…He's also gay so…I think it's okay to be a bit out of character. I made him the kind of person to roll with it, but always trying to look out for others rather than himself. He doesn't want to come off as weak or in need. But when it happens, he accepts it. He accepts and is able to admit most of the things he's insecure about. There will always be doubts in his head, but he knows everyone is there to help him. That's the kind of person I was going through this kind of stuff and I've just seen way to many stories where the victim is all in his head and things just spiral downwards. It's a stereotypical reaction but everyone deals with these kind of experiences differently so I chose to show it in one of those not-as-usual ways. KF isn't going to just sprout up like a daisy, there's obviously a lot of conflict going on inside of him, but he understands that and knows by now he needs to trust the people helping him. I hope that clears some things up. Enjoy this next chapter please and keep reviewing you beautiful people! Also the season two team doesn't exist as a YJ team in this story.**_

* * *

"Bruce, you have money! Get him back!" Kid Flash demanded. All he received was a glare. Everyone was at the mountain, including the young justice team and several justice league members. Wally was sure Batman didn't appreciate him using his real name, even though most of them knew it by now.

"Right. Because I need more bad press." The black covered man replied.

"Batman!" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh that's right, can't have Bruce Wayne dishing out money to save a sex offender when there are charities to donate to and playmates to pay off." Kid Flash spat out.

"Wally!" Robin yelled.

"Okay everyone just calm down. We can figure this out. We've definitely dealt with worse." Flash stepped in "Batman, what do we know about this person?"

Batman turned to his computer, bringing up the ominous picture of the message written in dust.

"We know that whoever is behind this had enough money to post Rudolph's bail, but is demanding money. It doesn't really follow suit. We'll have a match on handwriting and DNA residue in a few hours if it's anyone we've fought before." He said.

"We don't have a few hours. Midnight is in one. And I'm going, whether any of you are going to help or not." Kid Flash stated firmly.

"Why are you so eager to throw yourself in danger for a man like him? He's going back to prison anyways right?" Superboy spat.

"Look, we don't know what this person's angle is. It wouldn't be smart to just go in blindly." Robin said, trying to steer from Superboy's comment.

"I'm going. That's it." Kid Flash said. He walked up to Robin and without shame, pulled the boy wonder in by his waist and whispered in his ear, eliciting a blush from him. Then he sped off before anyone had a chance to stop him.

_I love you Dick, but I can't sit by._

_I won't ask you to risk your life for me._

_I shouldn't ask any of you to help a man like him._

_And I know you would save him if we had more time._

_But we don't._

_I don't know if I'm doing the right thing._

_But I have to try and save him._

_He's still my father after all._

_In case I don't come back, promise me something._

_Don't get too eager to join me. No vengeance. _

_Okay, edge of the sand._

_Now I just have to run out into the middle of this damn thing and…_

_R: We're here KF._

_KF: Robin? Miss Martian?_

_A: What am I to you? Chopped liver?_

_AL: We are all here for you Kid Flash. We are your team and we will always help you._

_MM: Superboy's here too._

_KF: Thanks you guys. Because I honestly don't have a clue right now._

_Kid Flash looked up to see the bioship just in time for it to disappear._

_AL: I am handing the reigns over to Robin. He has a plan._

_KF: I'm listening._

* * *

"Okay, I'm on the big creepy boat…now…" Kid Flash mumbled to himself as he looked around the deck. A man appeared in a brown leather jacket with a jet black ski mask over his face.

"You come alone?" the husky voice asked. Kid Flash nodded. Currently, Aqua lad and Miss Martian had taken up stationary positions under water in case the boat would take off. Artemis was within shooting range on another boat along with Superboy. Robin was in the bio ship right overhead, waiting for his moment. Wally felt a bit better knowing he was right there.

"I'm alone. Not too many heroes out there want to pay a million bucks to save some poor kid's rapist dad. I like a little controversy though so I told the kid I'd take a shot for him." Kid Flash said holding up a brown sack. Robin had given it to him, said it contained the money. Kid Flash felt a little guilt now knowing that Batman actually had put the money aside for him. The man's eyes smiled.

"Good job. I guess you want your daddy back now eh?" he asked followed by an ugly laugh.

"My…what?" Kid Flash asked. The man gestured to some shadows and two heavy men arrived holding the arms of Rudolph, who's face was covered with a pillow case. Kid Flash made a move which caused one of the men to place a gun at the man's head. He stopped his advance.

"We'll be taking that money now." The leather jacket ordered. Kid Flash threw the sack at the man's feet. He picked it up. Kid Flash saw the shadow looming behind him, but just as he turned his head, a large, rotted piece of ply wood broke across the side and front of his skull. He saw spots, giving the man ahead of him time to pull his weapon even though Wally easily took out the one who had hit him. He turned back around, blood from his forehead seeping into his mouth.

"I'm surprised you are still awake after that." The man said holding his gun towards the yellow and red hero.

"Guess I've had worse." Kid Flash answered. The man gestured to his father.

"From him I've heard. Yes I know who you are and who he is. So why don't I just kill him now? Save the city from a man worse than me? And I can just kill you too…"

Kid Flash put his hands up in the air, mimicking surrender. Then with his speed, he easily dodged the man's oncoming bullet and knocked the gun from his hand, stunning him. Suddenly two arrows were released into the air, both landing small darts into the henchmen's necks. They dropped, leaving Rudolph unbound. Wally rushed over to him and yanked off the pillow case. Rudolph gasped for breath.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked. The man looked up, dazed, and Wally's eyes widened as he stood up and backed away from his father. Rudolph's face was covered in white paint, his eyes outlined in black circles and his lips a putrid red. In the same color on his forehead was written: _Bang_

"No!" Wally screamed turning around. It was too late and the bio ship blew. Pieces of it flew into the boat and the ocean. Wally searched the clouds of smoke, watching Robin's body hit water.

_KF: Aqualad! Get Robin!_

_AL: I have got him. He is in bad shape Kid Flash. I fear…_

_KF: Don't you dare! Give him to me, I'll run him_ _back to land. Get these men off of the boat._

Aqualad broke the surface, quickly shoving the boy wonder's body into Kid Flash's arms. It really wasn't a long journey to shore, but at that moment, Wally felt like the slowest thing on Earth.

* * *

"How could I be so stupid? It was never me! He didn't want me or money! He was using me to get to Robin and I gave him everything he wanted!" Wally growled inside of the batcave.

"Be quiet Wally." Batman ordered. He was standing over Robin's body. His uniform had been completely shredded by the explosion and so had his skin. He was covered in burns and cuts. He was now naked and lifeless with only a sheet to hide the results of Wally's mistake.

"It was Joker right? He knows who I am and who you two are. He used me to get to Dick." Wally continued, ignoring Batman's order.

"Yes. Now. Be quiet, I don't know if I can save him." Was all the man said in reply. Wally watched him inject something into the boy's arm. He thought he would be sick. He couldn't bear it and left to the inside of Bruce Wayne's mansion. His uncle was waiting for him there, along with Wonder Woman and Superman. They were all in civilian attire.

"I have to get out of here." Wally said simply. His uncle tried to coax him.

"Sport, we'll get through this. Dick is strong and it's not your fault what happened." Barry insisted.

"It is my fault. I let my personal life get in the way. I let my emotions control me and I may have just killed the one person I can't live without. If it was Artemis or anyone else on the team, I'd survive. If it was you uncle Barry, I would be okay eventually." Wally burst out "But not him! Not him…" and with that, he was gone from the mansion.

* * *

_I swore I wasn't going to do this again…_

_But what does it matter now…_

_He's going to die…and it's because of me…_

_Doing it for the emotional pain…_

_Is so much less effective._

_Do it anyways._

_Okay._

_It's like cactus thorns in my sinuses._

_But it starts to throb…then dull…_

_Then it's like being surrounded by noise…_

_But I'm under water. So I hear it just a little less…_

_Everything feels a little better._

_I want to run._

_I'm in the heart of Gotham._

_Where should I go._

_I know where to go._

_I have to go back._

_I'm going to beat him._

_The way he beat me._

"Where is he?" Wally demanded forcing his way into the batcave. Everyone stared at him. He felt the blood run from his nose, he knew what they were looking at. He didn't care.

"Where's my father? You didn't take him back yet did you?" he asked looking around. Flash took his nephew's shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" he ordered. Wally pushed him away. He went to a cell in the back of the cave, his father was tied up with a blind fold on. Batman had kept him there for analysis. Wally opened the cell, kneeling to his father's level.

"You did this to me." He whispered in his ear "You turned me into a fragile piece of nothing!" He threw a punch into the man's face. It was the first time he'd ever hit his father. He stared at his hand in disbelief at first.

"I loved you! I loved you and you just couldn't love me back! Not the way you were supposed to, you bastard!" he screamed, hitting him again.

"I want you to go to hell! I wish I'd let the Joker keep you. I wish it was you in that explosion!" Wally heard a loud crack in the man's jaw. Rudolph spit out a tooth, yet he smiled. This angered Wally further and he kept punching until someone held him back. He wrestled the grip on his arms, but soon tired out.

"Come on, sit down. Now." His uncle commanded. He led Wally to a bench and looked at him.

"Batman, is he going to be okay?" Barry asked with concern. Wally felt the world around him closing. Whatever had been in that cheap line was doing a number on him. He knew it would be out of his system soon though, thanks to his metabolism.

"He'll be fine. He's on cocaine. Think Flash, imagine how much he needed to take. His body will wear it off in just a few minutes. I imagine he's done in the past to lose his hunger pains. I've seen it in him before." Batman answered. Wally tried to focus. Normally he would have worried that Batman knew all along. He saw his uncle staring at him, frightened. He saw Batman on his computer and Alfred with him. He saw Wonder woman and Superman coming to inspect. Barry stopped them from coming near.

"Dick…" he cried. He felt the drug start to wear off.

"He's alive Wally…" a voice said. He couldn't tell which one, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hear it again. He stood up to walk over to wear Dick was laying. Barry stopped him.

"You don't want him to see you like this. Clean up at least." He said. Wally left to one of the restrooms in the mansion. He looked himself over, finally seeing why everyone was truly so shocked. His forehead was dotted with blisters and infected cuts where the skin had healed too quickly over splinters from the wood. His nose had left a messy trail of blood.

Wally washed off any remaining blood and then grabbed a pair of tweezers and a hot rag, slowly pulling as many of the painful splinters out as he could. He had been so concerned with Dick, he'd forgotten about super healing. He now had to dig under skin. It hurt…a lot. This was nothing though, compared to what Dick had been through in the last few hours. He forced himself to eat something so he could heal over again. After waiting an hour, he finally went back to the cave.

He looked over at his father, a swollen, bloody mess. It made him sick so he turned his attention back to the Justice League members. He would apologize, but not now. He had to see Dick. Had to make sure he was still alive. He walked over to the table, relief washing over him as he watched the boy's chest rise. He took a seat up next him. Batman ordered everyone to give him space. Wally took Dick's hand.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I never meant to hurt you…I was so quick to react. I wanted nothing but to rescue my…that bastard. I ended up nearly losing you instead. I went a little crazy, I thought you were going to die. You'd be so disappointed in me…" he said quietly tracing the thin fingers. They had burns that he was careful to avoid.

"If I could only get past all of this…if I'd just figure it out already…maybe I'd be worth your love. I'm not. I'm not who I was. I was willing to beat my father to death a few minutes ago. I was willing to overdose on cocaine in the middle of it. It's nearly impossible for someone like me, so I took a lot. It was cheap. I'm so sorry…" he cried. If it had been a movie, Dick's eyes would have opened. They would have opened and he would have kissed Wally and forgiven him.

But it wasn't a movie…and Dick's eyes didn't open. And eventually, after hours, Wally had to get up and leave. He went home and he showered and he slept. He dreamed and he woke up. Dick still wasn't awake then. He saw Black Canary and they took steps for his tendency towards drugs. Wally used again. And again. Days went by and Dick didn't wake up. Days turned into weeks. He breathed and he healed, but his blue eyes had yet to part lids. Wally visited him every day. He tried to lie in case Dick could hear him. He told him he was okay, that things were getting better. He told him about his father being locked up for life and how he was satisfied with that. He told him that Batman had a lead on the Joker.

Two more weeks went by and Dick's eyes didn't open. Batman assured Wally that Dick would wake up, but he just didn't know if he could believe the man. After all, Dick was his son. He knew Bruce had to be just as afraid as he was. Wally went home that night, despite Bruce's offer for him to remain in the mansion. He swore to himself that Dick wasn't waking up because of him. If he wanted Dick to wake up, he had to get his head on straight. No more drugs. No more vengeance seeking, no more making his aunt Iris cry and worry about him. For three weeks he kept this promise. For three weeks he fought alongside his team and remained helpful. He protected everyone as best he could. He never touched another drug. He stayed alive, in body and spirit. He really focused on healing and talked to Black Canary every day.

* * *

Wally was just heading back from a mission overseas when he got the call on the bio ship. He pulled up the hologram to show Batman.

"Sir, we saved the town and apprehended Ivy and Harley. We just transported them to the prison trucks." Wally informed him.

"He's awake." Batman replied.

"What?" Wally's eyes widened. Suddenly the screen turned and showed a pale Dick Grayson sitting up in bed. Wally felt hot tears run down his face as he thanked god. He deployed himself from the bio ship and ran. He ran from one side of the world to the other as fast as he could, but when he reached the mansion…his feet stopped. He felt his heart flutter. Standing outside with the help of Bruce, smiling, was his boyfriend. He fell to his knees, just trying to catch his breath. He was afraid that if he looked away, even for a second, the scene in front of him would disappear. Somehow or another, he eventually made it inside.

"Wally…" Dick said weakly, putting his arms around the speedster's overheated neck. Wally wrapped his arms gently around his acrobat. His body was so cold, covered only by an open-back gown. The two of them sank to the floor and Wally held Dick as close as he could.

"I'm so sorry…" he cried. Dick looked up and Wally swore he'd never seen anything so beautiful as those eyes looking back at him. At that moment, they reminded him of a tropical storm.

"I love you Wally, I heard your voice every day. In the end, it was your voice beckoning me back." Dick said weakly.

"I love you too and I promise I'll never leave you again." Wally said littering the boy's face with kisses. He ran his fingers through Dick's greasy hair, not minding at all. "You're so beautiful. I thought I'd lost you."

"So…what happened?" Dick asked suddenly. Wally just looked at him, a scowl taking over his face.

* * *

"Wow, I really needed that. And let me say, it's nice not have a catheter shoved up my…"

"Dick." Bruce warned. Wally laughed slightly at the timing of the name. He looked over his now clean boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to hold his weak body. Bruce had had to help Dick Bathe. Wally imagined Dick not giving a damn. He could see from all the water on Bruce's clothes that the boy wonder had given him a hard time. Probably had to fight him from submerging his head under the water in the tub. He was now wearing a clean pair of jeans and a black shirt. Wally smiled at the sight. The clothes were now too big because Dick had lost weight and muscle mass. He would need a lot of rest and then a lot of training before he was ready to fight baddies again. Batman explained to his ward about the plan Joker had concocted to destroy him. It was then that Dick looked to Wally for the rest of the story.

"I've been on drugs. I had a bad few weeks. But I've been doing better. I haven't used in three weeks, BC has me on this pill. It works. I got better…because I knew somewhere inside that if I didn't…neither would you…" Wally said quietly. Dick half smiled.

"You're staying tonight right?" Dick asked. Wally looked at Bruce. Sometimes he wondered how Dick could be so outright. But he doubted Bruce could refuse the kid that had just been in a coma for over a month.

"Have you even talked to your uncle yet?" Bruce asked. Wally nodded.

"And…he already said you could stay didn't he?"

Wally nodded again and Bruce told him he could stay.

"On one condition." He said, causing Wally to freeze "No sex. Dick is weak. He needs to rest."

"I wouldn't!" Wally said, genuinely appalled. Bruce glared at him.

"It's not you I'm worried about. I need you to be the one to say no. And I'll be in and out to check his vitals in the night." he said to Wally before glancing over at his cocky-faced ward. Dick rolled his tired eyes.

"Oh, but I've been out of commission for so long. That's just torture." He joked tastelessly before leading Wally to his room. Wally made sure the tired boy didn't fall and as slow as they went, he figured the walk was what Dick needed.

* * *

Wally looked at the clock on Dick's wall. It was nearly one in the morning. He made Dick at least lay down. The ebony haired boy swore he didn't want to sleep, but Wally could see how weak he was. Still, he wasn't sure if he'd want to go to sleep after being asleep for weeks. He helped Dick change into a pair of black sweats. He stripped himself down to his boxers and the couple laid face-to-face, holding each other's hands tightly. With his free hand, Wally traced the scars on Dick's torso, guilt catching in his chest.

"I wish…" he started, but Dick stopped him.

"Stop blaming yourself. Just stop." He insisted. Wally nodded, unable to argue with the love of his life.

"I'm so glad you're here." Dick said "I made Bruce call you as soon as I realized how long I'd been out. For a second…I was afraid…you were gone." He admitted.

"Try thinking that for as long as I did…man Dick, the team is going to smother the hell out of you when you come back…" Wally said. He pressed his forehead to Dick's and kissed the bridge of his nose. Dick yawned.

"Go to sleep boy wonder…but…wake up in the morning okay?" Wally said, only half joking. Dick closed his eyes, bringing his head to rest on Wally's chest. Wally wrapped one arm around his back, stroking it gently, and used the other to make sure Dick's bare torso was covered. He was still cold and Wally definitely didn't want him to get sick. It didn't take long for the boy wonder to fall asleep.

Wally woke up to the sound of wheels rolling across the floor. He realized Bruce had come into the room. He figured the white machine was for vitals. He gently lifted Dick's head off of him and sat up, watching Bruce take a silent seat on Dick's side of the bed.

"Are you worried?" Wally whispered to the billionaire.

"Always." Was the reply. It only took a few minutes and Bruce wrapped up the session by taking Dick's temperature.

"I'll be back in two hours." He said, leaving the machine in the room. Dick had managed to stay asleep for the most part, only stirring when his blood pressure was taken. Wally pulled the teen back into his body and cradled him to make sure he stayed warm.

The next time Wally woke up, it was in the late morning. He had missed two of Bruce's visits, which meant he must have been really tired himself. He thought about it, he had been on a pretty grueling mission yesterday. He'd just forgotten about it for understandable reasons. Dick was in bed next to him, but he was awake and playing a video game with the volume turned down.

"Morning sleepy head." He said to Wally, leaning over to kiss the red hair, barely letting his eyes stray from the giant screen in front of him.

"You stuck in bed?" Wally asked as he stretched his arms and putting his head in Dick's lap.

"Yeah for the most part. I get pretty light headed if I stay up to too long. I feel so useless, I need help going to the bathroom, showering, and getting food." Dick said.

"Dude, doesn't Alfred bring you food anyways?" Wally asked.

"That's not the point. I had to pee last night and Bruce had to walk me to the toilet and hold me there. That's the point." Dick answered. Wally laughed a bit.

"You should have woken me up. I would've helped you." He offered. Dick waved a hand at him.

"Bruce doesn't sleep at night remember? He just stuck Batgirl on patrol so he could take care of me. But now that it's day time, he has his billionaire façade to keep up with. So…he called your uncle and asked if you could stay here and take care of me during the day." He explained. Wally's eyes widened.

"He did?" he asked in disbelief. Dick nodded, pausing his video game.

"Yep. And right now, I need to take a leak. Alfred's been shoving liquids down my throat since I woke up this morning." He said.

Wally had Dick rest against him as he helped him to the restroom. Dick said he was going to take a bath too. Wally filled the tub with hot water and put a couple of towels on the toilet seat. He sat on the bathroom floor next to the tub while Dick bathed. Wally laughed.

"I haven't had a bath since I was eight. And never in a tub as massive as this one." He said staring at Dick.

"I had my first real bath when Bruce took me in. Hey, you can join me if you want." Dick replied blowing a bubble he'd made from shampoo. Wally declined the offer, but did hold Dick's neck as the boy leaned back to wash out his hair. For a long time, Wally just let Dick enjoy the tub. He only made him get out when it was nearly time for Alfred to come in and take his vitals. Dick groaned but stood up, a little too fast. He started to faint and fall forward. Knowing it would be nasty spill if the kid hit tile, Wally quickly caught him.

"Sorry…" Dick mumbled as Wally, who was now soaked, wrapped towels around him.

"I feel four…" Dick continued. Wally walked him back to his bed and then threw some comfortable clothes at him. Dick tugged them on.

"Give it a few days. You just woke up from more than a month of being incapacitated. You'll be on your feet again soon." Wally argued. He threw Dick's towels into the laundry hamper just in time for Alfred to come in and take vitals.

"You're doing splendidly Master Dick. I'll let Master Wayne know." The butler informed him. He'd left a tray of food for the couple and cups of hot tea. Wally loved Alfred's cooking and definitely let the man know it by how much he always ate.

"So what do you want to do?" Wally asked Dick after they finished eating.

"Not much to choose from I guess. Video games?" Dick replied. Wally nodded, happy to take the suggestion.

* * *

"You look beat kiddo." Barry said when his nephew walked in. Wally smiled.

"I've never felt better." He said.

"I believe you. It really is a miracle…how's he doing?"

"He's still tired, but he can walk around better. Still has to have someone with him. I just came by to see you guys and grab some clothing. What have you two been up to the last couple of days?" Wally asked looking back and forth from his aunt and uncle who were sitting on the couch.

"Enjoying our alone time." Iris answered.

"Ew. Did I interrupt something?" Wally teased.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Actually I'm really tired so in case I don't get to see you tomorrow, I love you Wally. And I'm proud of you." Iris said standing up. She kissed his cheek and left for her room. Barry shot an annoyed look at his sidekick.

"Thanks…" he said. Wally mouthed an apology, followed by a grin.

"Well, now that I have nothing to do with my night, come sit down for a minute." Barry insisted as he patted the now empty seat next to him. Wall obliged.

"You're still clean right?" Barry asked eyeing Wally carefully.

"Duh. I'm in a good place uncle B. I mean, I'm tired, but that's okay. Bruce is making Dick see Black Canary as soon as he's gotten back into the swing of things. I think it's a good idea." Wally replied.

"What does Dick think?"

"Oh you know him, he's fine with telling his feelings. He just wants to get out of the mansion. I don't know why, that place is huge and full of all kinds of cool tricks and trap doors."

"When he's healthy again, bring him over okay? I'd like to see him. He's family you know…" Barry said before standing up. The man stretched his legs and went to bed. Wally went to his room and backed a bag of clothes to last him the week. That's how long Bruce said he would need him. Bruce needed him. He was honored. Dick needed him. He felt useful.

* * *

"Goodnight my beautiful bird." Wally said kissing Dick's chapped lips. Both were eager for sleep that night. Wally took in the feeling of Dick's hair tickling his chest and listened to the steady breathing coming from him.

_What was that Black Canary said about relaxing?_

_Just relax and open your mind and answers will reveal themselves to you._

_Maybe for once, life will just calm down._

_Yeah right._

_I'm still Kid Flash._

_I haven't even thought about my dad in so long._

_The hurt is dulling, realizing the important things in my life._

_Dick is here, that's all that matters to me right now._

_He's finally warm again._

_It's amazing, his spirit came back the second he woke up._

_We aren't going to be able to keep him in bed too much longer._

_His body is a lot thinner, his muscles are weaker._

_He'll be training a lot._

_Maybe we can go on some runs together._

_We can spar like old times._

_I'm scared to let him go sometimes._

_I feel like he's going to slip away._

_I'm afraid to let him fall asleep…_

_Like he won't wake up again._

_That's silly though._

_He doesn't like to admit it, but he's really tired._

_Even a walk around the estate wears him out fast._

_One step at a time though._

* * *

"Good morning Wally. You sleep like the dead." Dick said. He was spooned up against Wally's back leaning over the older boy's shoulder. Wally moaned groggily.

"Dude…is the sun even up yet?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"It will be in ten minutes." Dick laughed. Wally pushed him off of his shoulder and cursed him for waking him up so early.

"Look, you may have had a month and half to sleep, but not all of us are so lucky. And besides, you're a bat. Aren't you supposed to be falling asleep right now?" he said into his pillow. Dick pressed up against him again and chuckled in the speedster's ear.

"It's not my fault I'm awake so early. You guys make me go to sleep before the sun goes down. Besides, I missed you." He complained.

"Yeah I know. My lower back _knows_." Wally replied. Dick only laughed more.

"I haven't gotten laid since before the explosion. Cut me a break." He replied.

"Neither have I and you don't see me trying to grind you out of your sleep." Wally grumbled.

"You haven't?" Dick asked. Wally's eyes snapped open and he quickly turned around.

"No? Why would I do that?" he hissed.

"I just thought since I was out for so long…maybe you…" Dick started quietly.

"Are you stupid? Did part of your brain never wake up? You _assumed_ I had sex with someone while you were out?" Wally growled.

"Not exactly…I just…didn't discount the idea." Dick answered, a sadness appearing in on his face.

"Well I didn't cheat on you. The idea never even crossed my mind. I'm not a whore anymore so quit acting like I am. You are forever the only person I'm going to sleep with Dick Grayson." Wally stated, playfully smacking his boyfriend's head. Dick grinned.

"Forever?" he asked slyly. Wally rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Maybe. But not now…because Batman said no sex remember? And I've decided I'm not sleeping with you until you can run a mile without passing out." he said, feeling Dick's hands run down his back.

"You give yourself a lot of credit…" Dick mumbled.

Wally didn't reply but turned over to allow the boy to keep massaging. At least this was something relaxing for him and entertaining for Dick. He sure was making it hard to say no though, but Wally was sure this was his plan anyways.

"It's not gonna work Grayson…but hey, when it's time, I'll be putting you back in that coma of yours." Wally teased. Dick was going to respond when there was an extreme fit of laughter at the door. Both boys turned nervously.

"Barbara? How long have you been there?" Dick gasped. The girl's face was red and she turned away, trying to stifle her giggling.

"Too long. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were busy." She breathed out. Wally rolled out of bed.

"So much for sleeping…who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Barbara Gordon. Nice to meet you. I came to see how Dick was doing…" the girl answered collecting herself. Wally's eyes squinted.

"Right. Barbara. Dick's ex. Also Batgirl. Also a red head. Dick likes red heads." He said. Barbara's mouth hung open and she glared at Dick.

"Barbara, meet Wally West…also Kid Flash." Dick said sheepishly as he slowly got off of the large bed and joined the couple. It was now Wally's turn to glare.

"Okay so I'm fine. You can go now Babs…" Dick said to the girl. Wally elbowed Dick and then stuck an arm around Barbara's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's just frustrated." He said with a goofy smile.

"I heard." Barbara laughed before looking back at Dick "I only wanted to see how you were. I visited you while you out. I was worried…"

"I know…sorry I grouched at you. I really am fine though. A little exercise and I'll be right as rain." Dick assured her with a thumbs up.

"Good. I'll let you get dressed." Barbara said as she left the room quickly. Wally turned toward Dick and frowned.

"Where'd the attitude come from?" he demanded. Dick waved at him like waving a fly away.

"Sorry, usually when she's here, it's either for a mission or to talk about our relationship. Since she wasn't sporting a cape I got defensive." He explained.

"Oh yeah, couldn't possibly be because you nearly died. She still wants you huh?" Wally asked mimicking a goo-goo eyed teenage girl. Dick just stuck his tongue out and started to dress.

"Hey it's cool. I get it. What girl wouldn't want the unattainable Robin: Boy Wonder, sidekick and protégé to The Batman?" Wally continued. He was answered with dirty clothes thrown hard into his face. He threw them back, missing the still agile bat child. He got dressed and sped downstairs to get food for him and Dick. Of course, Alfred had already prepared it. Wally spotted the girl staring out of a large window and sped up behind her.

"So…uh Babs…was it?" He asked. She gasped at his sudden presence and turned around to look at the cocky grin.

"If you'd like. Wally right? Dick's uh…" she started.

"Boyfriend." Wally finished for her.

"Right. Is he coming down?" Barbara asked, eyes glancing away.

"No. But you can go up. Take him some food would you? And tell him I'll be back in a couple of hours." Wally said before walking out of the mansion, handfuls of fruit and dry pancakes in tow.

* * *

3 days later…

"Why don't you two get useful…enter a race and win me a million bucks? Then I can hire someone to wash your mountain high stacks of dishes. Not to mention the cost of groceries…" Iris complained as she was on her third load of dishes. Wally and Barry looked at each other for just a second from their seats. Both were focusing on some files from a robbery earlier that morning.

"No, they'd probably find something freaky in the blood tests and we wouldn't be allowed to enter." Wally joked, not looking up. His aunt sighed.

"It's a good thing Bruce was serious when he said he'd help with the extra expenses." She said gratefully. This caused Wally to finally look up from his work at his tired aunt.

"I'm sorry aunt Iris…maybe I can put some time aside and get a job or something. You two and Bruce can't take care of me forever. I am eighteen now…" he said.

"You have so many universities that want to give you free rides through school Wally. Maybe you could at least consider taking some time off and going to one? You can still do your hero work…but let's face it…that isn't what is going to get you anywhere in life. Barry manages and the summer is almost over…" Iris replied.

"Iris…leave him be. Eighteen doesn't mean he's really an adult. He's still a kid by far and besides, he has a lot on his plate." Barry said. Iris looked at her stacks of dishes.

"No kidding…" she grumbled before going back to work on them. Wally got up to help her with the rest, kissing her on the cheek.

"So" he said to Barry from the kitchen "It's obviously a murder if it happened during the robbery. You have your statement right?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Right…in a hurry for something?" he replied.

"I've got an appointment in an hour with Black Canary." Wally explained.

"I almost forgot about that. Anything specific you're going to talk about? Not that it's my business…unless it is of course. You know what I mean." Barry said as he packed up his papers and files into a manila envelope. He watched as Wally speed-washed the last of the dishes and put them away, receiving a very relieved sigh from his aunt. Although the woman knew those were only the breakfast and lunch plates.

"For starters I guess I'll just tell her about my progress with Dick. How he can move around well enough to start training. Actually, I think Batman started that today. I think we're supposed to go over something about drugs and psycho analyze why I was able to not use them anymore or something like that." Wally explained.

* * *

"No jealousy between you and Batgirl?" Black Canary asked the speedster, who was on his third apple. He shook his head.

"I'm not really the jealous type. Besides, I know Rob only has eyes for me. He gets jealous though. Artemis asked us if we were a straight couple who the girl would be. I thought the obvious answer was Robin, but he disagreed. He said it was me because he liked being on top. I told him I knew plenty of girls that liked it that way, and some guys. He ended up kicking my ass all over the place." Wally snickered.

"And it doesn't bother you that he gets jealous?" Black Canary hesitantly asked.

"It's kind of hot actually. I mean, I like it…I've never had a partner get jealous before. It makes me feel…kind of special I guess…is that stupid?"

"Not at all. Okay so today is our review day so I have a report to give you and you can share it with whomever you want to. It's looking really great Wally. You haven't touched a drug to my knowledge, you haven't let your nightmares interfere with your life and they're starting to fade, the guilt about your father is wearing off, and you just seem a lot more upbeat. It's great progress, but it's still going to be a long journey."

"I'm willing to go the distance. It's kind of my thing, you know."

The pair laughed and Black Canary wrote up her report for the boy to take home with him. He didn't read it, he wanted to give it to his uncle and aunt so they could all look at it together. Being involved helped put their minds to rest. He would also show it to Bruce and Dick when he got the chance. Hell, he might even let Arty read it if everything else went well. He had to admit, he was proud of himself.

Wally spent the next part of his day turning in job applications at fifty different places. Being who he was, he wasn't limited by distance and therefore, his applications went to several different cities. He hoped that he'd hear back soon from someone. He wanted to start being able to take care of himself, even though he was beyond grateful for all of the assistance he was getting and he knew that for a while he would still need it.

After doing that, Kid Flash went on patrol. He heard a girl down a narrow alley way scream for second, but her voice was quickly muffled. He followed it and hid behind a wall to assess what was happening. What he saw made his quick feet freeze. There was a large, older man holding a girl about his age up against a brick wall. Her jeans were around her ankles and her shirt had just been torn off. The man had a gun to her head, whispering in her ear. Kid Flash was sure the man was telling her his next move and what not to do if she didn't want a hot one in her head. She was crying and nodding. Kid Flash was sure he might throw up and the familiar sight. He stepped out from his hiding place to draw attention from the man.

"I really hate pigs like you. I think…I hate rapist bastards like you more than I hate murderers. At least when most people murder, it's a spur of the moment deal. You though…you just sat at home planning this out. Gross." The red and yellow teen spat out. He made a quick dash for the man, easily knocking him out. He turned to the frighten girl who was holding her hands across her chest.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you anymore." He tried to be soothing through labored breaths. He looked around, sped off and came back with a blanket he'd swiped. He wrapped it over the young girl's shoulders and turned away while she adjusted her jeans. He called the cops and waited for them to come get the unconscious man.

"Kid Flash…" the girl said quietly. He walked over to her.

"You're safe you know…" he told her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you…" the girl replied shyly before reaching up and kissing the speedster chastely on the lips. It lasted long enough for a picture though. He pushed her off as nicely as he could and sped off.

_Oh crap…_

_I'm so toast._

* * *

Dick and Barbara laughed themselves nearly off of their chairs when they saw the footage of Kid Flash being kissed by the girl he'd rescued. Wally glared intensely at the two.

"I thought you'd be mad at me, not laugh at me until you passed out!" he exclaimed.

"It's just so damn cute." Barbara managed to get out. It took a few minutes, but she and Dick finally caught their breaths.

"I can't be mad at you. She's obviously the one who kissed you…even if you did like it." Dick teased.

"I didn't! Okay I've had a long day and night so I'm going to go crash in your bed dude. When you aren't making fun of me, you can join me." Wally groaned.

"I'm coming with you!" Dick laughed, he waved goodbye to Barbara as he raced after his lover and soon joined him in his bed.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you. It's just those stories are so outrageous, now everyone thinks you have a new girlfriend. Well Kid Flash anyways. I'm sorry, and I was a little mad at first, but I know you didn't mean for that to happen. Wally pulled Dick into his chest and kissed him passionately.

"Guess what I did today…" Dick moaned against Wally's lips.

"What?" Wally asked.

"I ran a mile. Easy." Dick answered proudly. Wally smiled and rolled over on his partner.

"So you did huh?"


	9. Author'sNote3

Okay reading reviews and want to say I fixed the gypsy thing. It's no longer used in the chapter. Also I hope to have the next chapter up soon so thanks again for the reviews readers.


	10. Wally'sReminder

**_Sorry for the short chapter, my new summer course at the college began and it calls for a ton of reading. Really boring reading. I promise to make the next one longer and less crappy. Please enjoy if you can and enjoy the cameo appearance of Kory! Could not help myself, tried my best not turn her into a huge deal. Happy Independence Day! I guess I'll dedicate this chapter to the first episode of Young Justice "Indepence Day" I hope everyone enjoyed their fourth of July. I know I didn't, stupid homework. I was the only one in my family that didn't go watch the fireworks. haha oh well :)_**

* * *

"Welcome back to the team Robin." Kaldur said. Megan was holding a decorated cake out to the boy wonder and Artemis was holding Wally back from wrecking it.

"You did this for me?" Dick asked looking around. The mountain was covered in streamers and balloons while the counter was covered in different kinds of food.

"Of course we did. We were all really worried about you while you were in your coma. When Wally told us you were ready to come back to the team, we couldn't really help ourselves. Wally helped a lot." Megan explained. Dick looked at his boyfriend and smiled, causing Wally to pull him into a hug. Megan sat the cake down and she and the rest of team joined the hug.

"So are we gonna eat this?" It was Flash, who had just walked in followed by Batman.

"Batman?" Dick asked a bit surprised. Wally was truly satisfied with the outcome of this surprise party. He was sure Dick was more than happy with it. It had taken a while, but the boy wonder was finally back to being strong and healthy and he was rearing to be back in action. Wally himself was a bit apprehensive considering how his last mission with Dick went, but he knew very well he would never keep the kid from being a crime fighter. Not that he really wanted to, the Gotham needed Dick Grayson. Batman needed him too. He laughed as Dick hugged Batman, causing the man some discomfort. Wally took it upon himself to save Bruce and in one smooth zip, he had Dick separated from the pack.

"How are you feeling boy wonderful?" he asked, grinning. Wally was sure Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask. Wally didn't like it and ripped the thing off.

"Sorry but everyone already knows who you are oh famous Dick Grayson." He teased.

"I wasn't wearing it to hide from you guys, I just got back from a Gotham thing." Dick replied, irritation clearly in his voice.

"Speaking of things," Bruce said walking up to the two "I have an undercover mission for the team. It's in an area of Dick's expertise." Dick frowned.

"Please don't tell me it involves a suit." He snorted.

"It involves a suit."

* * *

_KF: We look ridiculous…well except you Rob…you look hot._

_R: Welcome to my other world._

_KF: You're like James Bond._

_A: Can you focus Kid Flash. We're here to protect a damn princess._

_KF: You look hot too Artemis._

Kid Flash was sure he heard a mental growl out of the girl. The team was at a gala in Gotham city where a princess was supposed to show up soon. Wally and Dick were in suits while their "dates", Megan and Artemis, were in gowns. Aqualad and Superboy were stationed outside to keep watch for intruders. Superboy wasn't too excited about his girlfriend pretending to be someone else's date. Of course, Dick wasn't thrilled about his boyfriend being his ex's date. Still, they managed to play the roles. Especially the youngest of them.

"Hi Dick, just like last week huh?" a young woman said to the teen. She looked bored holding her glass of wine. She had bleach blonde hair and was wearing a form fitting blood red dress that barely made it past her thighs. Her lips matched the dress completely and the color stained the edge of her wine glass.

"Hi Sandra," Dick said looking her up and down "Nice…dress." He said artfully. The girl's boredom seemed to disappear as her lips curled into a half smile.

"Who's your date this time?" she said looking at Megan. Dick's arm was less than respectfully wrapped around her waist. Megan herself stood out as she was wearing a long silver gown with a slit cut all the way up her right leg, barely stopping at the top of her popped thigh. Her hair was up and few strands fell in curls around her face. She smiled her innocent smile at the older woman.

"I'm Megan. Nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Dick's?" she asked. Sandra smirked.

"Yeah, something like that." She answered before turning her glance back to Dick "I'll catch you later darling." And she left, craftily leaving her lipstick-stained wine glass in the boy's free hand.

_KF: Wow Dick. _

_R: You saw that?_

_KF: Yeah. I don't know why I thought that just because you were a virgin when I met you didn't mean you weren't the biggest flirt on the planet._

_A: Look who's talking…_

_R: It's not my fault. It's how I have to act when I'm Dick Grayson. Ward of snotty playboy remember?_

_KF: We are so talking about this later. Get your hand off of Megan's waist like that._

_SB: What way?_

_MM: No way Superboy. Kid Flash is just being ridiculous. Dick's being a gentleman…to me anyways. I have to say Dick, you've attracted a lot women's attention. And they all seem to have a history with you…_

_R: Yeah…it's kind of part of the act. _

_KF: Yeah, "act"._

_R: I never said it didn't come with benefits._

_A: Don't they know you're gay now though? I mean, it was all over the papers._

_R: Would you stop advancing on a billionaire's kid because of that? I've made out with half the girls that are talking to me tonight and more than made out with another quarter of them. I'm not proud of it, but I'm sure _they_ think it's a rumor or something._

_KF: How many girls are we talking about exactly? You bats really take your secret identities thing seriously…_

_A: Okay shut up you two. _

_KF: Hey Rob, let's trade dates. Mine's stale…_

_A: Aqualad, are there any signs of her yet?_

_AL: No. There are a couple more limos coming, but they are not making big enough of a scene for it to be anyone truly important such as a princess._

_KF: What is this princess supposed to look like anyways?_

_R: She has long black hair, it's like silk. And her eyes are nearly black. She'll be most likely wearing her favorite color, purple. You'll know her when you see her._

_KF: How do you know all of this? Don't tell me she's one of your fun time girls too…_

_R: D-E-T-E-C-T-I-V-E_

_AL: She's here. She's surrounded by bodyguards…and another girl is with her._

_MM: Another girl?_

_AL: She's…tall and wearing a purple dress. I could be mistaken but her skin…it's…orange. And her eyes are green, very bright green. _

_R: What? Are you sure? What else?_

_AL: Her hair is red and very long._

_A: Is there something we should know about her Robin? Is she a threat?_

_R: No…she's…also a princess. Kind of._

_KF: What? Now we have two princesses to look after?_

_R: This one doesn't need looking after. She's Starfire. _

_MM: As in the alien warrior?_

_KF: Wait, another red head. Let me guess…_

_R: Oh wow…she looks amazing…_

_KF: You're really asking for it Grayson…_

_A: Mission. Focus. Robin, stay away from her if you can. We don't need our cover blown this fast._

"Come on Wally, we're on." Artemis said pulling her "date" through the crowd. She made it to the ring of body guards and showed them a sort of clearance card and made an entrance for her and Wally to pass through to talk to the princess.

"Princess Annabelle. I'm Artemis and this is Wallace. We were told you could use some company." Artemis said in a friendly tone to the young girl, who smiled back. Wally was a bit surprised because he was sure being a princess, she'd be way stuck up. Even more stuck up than his boyfriend pretended to be. She wasn't though, instead she was polite and easy got into conversation with Artemis. Wally tried to ignore the alien next to her, but he had trouble blocking out the radiant beauty. He had to admit, he could appreciate Dick's taste in her. Still, he wasn't going to put up with any crap from the girl. So far Starfire hadn't noticed Dick across the banquet hall. He turned his attentions back to Princess Annabelle. He realized they were talking about him.

"Yeah he's not exactly a great dancer, but he sure has a way with words. That's what drew me in to start with." Artemis was saying to the teen royalty. Wally tilted his head, planning to interrupt when his thoughts were preoccupied.

_SB: Looks like everything is going smoothly so far. Just a couple more hours and we can leave finally._

_A: Yeah this girl is as dull as a pair of jeans that have been washed just a few too many times._

_KF: Look chummy to me. _

_A: You know who's chummy Kid Flash? Your boyfriend._

Kid Flash looked over, groaning to see Dick with Megan plus two other "friends". Old friends, by the look of it. He decided to ditch Artemis and cut in-between Dick and a girl who he was getting very close to.

"Hi there. I'm Wally. And you are?" he asked the girl. She was a lean girl with dark skin and ebony hair. She was wearing silver, which matched her eyes perfectly. She forced a smile.

"I'm Trisha, a friend of Dick's. Actually we were just…catching up on some things. But I think his date…Megan…is a bit lonely. Why don't you keep her company?" she purred. Wally and Megan looked at each other and both frowned at the woman, then looked at Dick. He was pretending not to notice them. He said his goodbyes to the girls and pulled Wally and Megan away.

"Knock it off Wally. You're gonna start trouble…where's Artemis?" Dick asked.

"With Princess Annabelle and your girlfriend." Wally answered bitterly, pointing over his shoulder.

"Everything seems really calm. I feel like it's going to be a smooth mission." Megan interrupted. Dick nodded and then grinned at her.

"Wanna dance?" he asked pulling her out onto the floor before she had a chance to argue. Wally rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's attempt to ignore him. He wondered for minute what would happen if he were to cut in and steal a dance.

"I saw you two in the paper a while ago." A female voice said from behind Wally. He turned his head and grinned.

"Hey Babs. Yeah, that was us." He answered, his eyes still on Dick and Megan. Then slowly, he turned back to Barbara. He couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked in her short purple cocktail dress.

"You want to dance with me?" he asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you undercover with Artemis?" she replied.

"Look around Barbara, there aren't any faithful couples here." He answered extending a hand. She took it and followed him onto the dance floor just in time for a slow song to come on.

"You're doing this for Dick's attention." Barbara said quietly. Wally shrugged.

"Okay." Barbara answered, then suddenly let herself press into Wally, forcing him to wrap his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him slyly.

"He's watching us." Wally whispered.

"Perfect, put your hand lower. That's all it will take." Barbara instructed. Wally complied and nearly lost his poker face at the mental slap he knew Dick gave him.

_KF: Ouch Rob, I'm just playing along._

_R: You have a date…_

_KF: That didn't stop you from flirting with every girl in this place._

_R: You're low. You're dancing with my ex._

_KF: You want me to dance with my ex instead? Or better yet, I bet I can get that Starfire to dance with me. She looks like she's itching for a piece of the wall-man._

_R: You're not her type._

_KF: No duh. I'm not any girl's type. Neither are you. At least, you shouldn't be if I remember correctly._

_R: Very funny. You know how I have to act. It's not like I'm kissing girls. It's just meaningless uppity behavior._

_KF: I want to dance with you._

_SB: We've got company. Count Vertigo._

_KF: Artemis?_

_A: I've got her. She's not going out of my sight._

_MM: Should we suit up? Artemis doesn't have her quiver or bow with her._

_A: M'gann, I always have a bow with me. Even in this outfit._

_KF: You're like Robin and his utility belt. You have that right?_

_R: Duh._

_AL: He's paying off two of the Princess's stray guards. Artemis, get her out of there._

_A: I've got it._

_SB: I'm going in._

_AL: No, we have to do this quietly. We cannot interrupt this gala. It's very important for several big charities. Robin, you need get Vertigo's head band away from him. Try not to cause a scene._

_R: Messy isn't my style. I've been waiting for this._

Robin took off, easily winding his way through the crowds of people. Wally found himself all of a sudden very afraid. He looked down at Barbara and she instantly knew the mission had taken off. Wally told her he was sure they probably wouldn't need her but insisted she go with Artemis and get the princess out. Wally and Megan discreetly made their way around, trying to find the two guards that Vertigo had paid off. They were sure something would happen if they didn't get to them.

"Look! He has a blade in his hand!" Megan explained pointing to a body guard that was getting closer to a moving Annabelle.

_KF: Artemis, to your left. He has a knife._

_A: Got it._

Artemis was quick to push Princess Annabelle out of the way into Barbara's arms just as the man lunged. Barbara took off with Annabelle. Artemis started to lift the hem of her dress to retrieve her crossbow which was gartered to her leg when Starfire grabbed the man first. It was obvious she was strong and didn't even need her active powers. She easily tossed him aside and pointed out that another man was following the princess.

_KF: I've got him._

_A: Don't blow your identity!_

_KF: Right. _

Wally ran, but made sure it was fast enough that no one saw his face. He easily caught up to the man that had been pursuing Annabelle, but didn't see when he pulled his knife out. The man turned it on Wally, nailing him in the side only because Wally hadn't wanted the man to see his face and turned, exposing himself. Wally grunted in pain, but proceeded to knock the man onto the ground and stepping on his hand, forcing him to release his bloodied weapon. It took Wally a second to realize he was outside. He could now see his entire team, Barbara, Starfire, and the princess. He cuffed the body guard to a street light, ripped the man's clothing and blind folded him with it. He started to move forward when he realized he was starting to get dizzy. He looked down at his side to see a stream of blood flow. He tried to ignore it, searching the scene for his boyfriend. Robin was suited up and silently duking it out with Vertigo.

_The princess is safe._

_Megan and Barbara are taking her to her limo._

_Starfire disappeared._

_Artemis has the other bad guy._

_Dick._

_Dick is winning his fight._

_Someone is talking to me._

"Kid Flash! Get that man onto the ship!" Aqualad commanded. Wally barely heard it, but turned to pick the man up from his spot on the ground. He stopped, trying to balance.

_KF: Guys…_

_A: I've got mine. Where's the other one?_

_AL: Kid Flash is bringing him._

_R: Haha! I've got Vertigo's stupid crown, but Vertigo took off with four of his goons._

_KF: Guys…I'm…_

_SB: Okay so come on. We've got to get out of here before people start leaving the place._

_MM: Wally? You're hurt. You're stabbed._

_KF: Yeah I know. I need help._

Wally felt a familiar kind of numb take over his body. It always came on those nights when his dad would seriously damage him. It was this feeling that led to days of not moving in bed. It was also that feeling that kept him on his feet, but he knew that was dangerous. He felt Dick's arms wrap around him and saw Superboy grabbing the blind folded man. His last thought before letting his heavy lids close was that all-in-all, it was a successful mission. He knew he'd be fine and this kind of stuff happened every now and then. If only one person got hurt, it was a pretty good outcome.

* * *

"Well, not too many stitches. I'll be fine in no time." Wally said, well aware there were in fact a good amount of stitches in his side. He was in the infirmary at the mountain and his team was in there with him. His shirt was off and he was receiving a lot of pensive stares from everyone except Dick. He knew it wasn't because of the bandaged up wound he'd just gotten. It was because of the left over scars on his bare torso, courtesy of his father. He'd nearly forgotten the scars all over him. There were burn marks and puffed white streaks from numerous things like broken bottles or angry nails. His healing had been a blessing for the pain, but because it was so quick, it left behind prominent scar tissue.

"You know Wally, you lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised you managed to stay awake for so long, not to mention actually keep moving." Black Canary said entering the room.

"It's not a surprise." Dick retorted "His body went into a survivor mode. It was all too familiar to him and he was able to cope with the pain. I only know one other person that can do that…Bruce. He went through years of training his body through pain. Yours was forced on you Wally…"

"No big deal. I'm fine. Now…" Wally said glaring at his team "I'm putting a shirt on before you burn holes through me."

"Sorry Wally…I'm glad you're safe." Megan told him before abruptly leaving. Konner followed her.

"You know, it was a pretty successful mission. I mean we didn't get Vertigo, but we did stop the attack on Annabelle. It's not like we didn't know something was going to happen. We did good." Artemis pointed out, then seeing that Wally and Dick were staring at her, she left along with Kaldur and Black Canary.

Wally sighed relief and allowed his body to finally slouch, giving way to the tiredness and discomfort of his body. He hadn't meant to hide it from his team, but it was a habit that wasn't going to go away easily. He figured it was okay though, no need to cause any worry. His healing would kick in and he'd fine in no time. He decided to stay at the mountain that night, not really in the mood to run home. Dick asked to stay with him, saying that Bruce was fine with it. Wally hesitated to say yes, knowing his boyfriend would only be up worrying about him. But that was exactly why he couldn't say no, because if he did, Dick would only worry more.

* * *

Wally was famished after the long day and was eating sandwich after sandwich in the kitchen when Dick joined him, wearing a pair of Wally's boxers. Wally smiled at the sight of the oversized red shorts falling low on the boy's hips, he couldn't think of it as anything other than cute at the moment. He could smell the remnants of shampoo coming from the damp black hair. He realized Dick was smirking at him for having stopped eating to watch the sixteen year old fidget with the hem of his shorts. Wally swallowed a final sandwich.

"I'm going to be out of clothes soon if you keep wearing them…" he joked.

"I can take them off…" Dick replied, stepping closer to Wally. Wally pushed him away and looked around. Dick frowned.

"Cameras. Remember?" Wally explained. Dick rolled his eyes and went to the couch, turning the TV on to the news station. He nearly fell out of his seat.

"Kory's on the news…" he announced. Wally raised an eyebrow from the kitchen.

"Who?" he asked.

"Starfire."

"Oh." Wally replied, his voice sounding suddenly uninterested. But after grabbing a cold soda, he sat down next to Dick and watched the screen. The channel was showing footage of the alien in a battle earlier that day against Vertigo.

"This must have been after we left…" Dick said, mumbling a curse under his breath. The screen showed her apprehending the count and handing him over to the police.

"At least she got him…or else everything earlier could've been a huge waste." Wally said glancing down at his gauze-covered side. Dick flipped off the television and slumped over on the couch, putting his legs in Wally's lap. It made Wally smile internally that the teen was so stressed out over his ex-girlfriend bagging the villain. He started to rub Dick's feet.

The effort worked in relaxing the boy wonder, who closed his eyes and started humming a song that Wally didn't know. He did realize however that his boyfriend had a wonderful singing voice. It was rare, but every now and then, he'd walk in on Dick singing something, from songs on the radio to jingles off of commercials. Every time he was caught though, he would stop. Wally tried his best not to let on that he was listening and started his massage up Dick's ankles and calves. He started to feel relaxed himself and couldn't help but lean his head back and close his eyes.

_If it weren't for the annoying pain in my side, I'd be asleep right now._

_I wonder if I could get Dick to sing for me one of these nights._

_Doubt it. _

_Does Bruce know he can sing?_

_Probably._

_Probably tells him to knock it off._

_Mom used to sing._

_Her voice was like a chorus of angels._

_She used to sing when I'd wake up with wet sheets._

_I'd be so embarrassed and she'd be cleaning me up…_

_Just singing._

_I don't even remember what she would sing._

_I just remember it was the most peaceful thing to me._

_Wonder why I can't sing._

_Good thing I'm a speedster, 'cause I couldn't sing to save my life._

_He stopped humming._

_He's asleep._

"Babe, wake up." Wally said gently shaking Dick's shoulder. Blue eyes half opened, stared, and closed again. The eyes, though only open for a second, reminded Wally of the bottom of the ocean. Mysterious and intriguing. He wanted them to open again. He also snickered. Dick was not someone anyone could ever sneak up on or surprise, even when he's asleep. The boy would wake up completely aware of his surroundings and determine from there what to do. Wally knew Dick had decided to ignore him.

"I'd carry you like usual, but I can't pull these stitches remember?" he said to the closed lids. This seemed to sway Dick and he got up and stretched. Wally noticed that his red boxers had slipped even lower during the stretch, revealing a slight amount of curly black hair. Dick caught him staring and turned quickly away.

"Race you to your room." He called over his shoulder, knowing Wally had to take it easy on his wound. Still, the speedster wasn't about to be outrun by the cocky little bird. He quickly ran, but stopped in the middle of the hallway, wondering where Dick had disappeared to. He grinned when the weight of his boyfriend fell down and wrapped skillfully around his body. Wally felt the vibrations of Dick's laugh against his back. He bit his lip at the hot breath against his ear.

"I win…" Dick whispered smoothly before planting a steamy kiss behind the ear, then trailing them down Wally's neck.

"That wasn't the game we were playing…" Wally moaned in defeat. In a swift, easy movement, Dick dropped silently from Wally's body and stepped past him, into the speedster's room.

"Then…I win again." He said. Wally looked confused at first, then realized the sneaky baby bat had in fact made it to his room before him. He couldn't help but be impressed and way to interested in the new game to care about the last one. He wasn't sure how, but he found himself pressing into Dick's lips. The couple were on the small bed, greedily exploring each other's mouths. Wally had noticed after a while that Dick truly was the one in charge. He always got what he wanted, just in a sneaky kind of way. Wally was usually roped in fast, never suspecting, until the end. He didn't mind though, especially right now. He invited the aggressive behavior, because Dick was very skilled. He didn't once hit Wally's stitches during their wrestling match. Wally may have gotten around in the last few years with his bed partners, but he was sure that no matter what, he'd never be the sexual predator that Dick was. He wondered if it tied into the boy's ability to fight crime and to perform all those years ago in the circus. The boy was attracted to danger, enjoyed being in control of his audience…whether it used to be the crowds at the circus shows, or the bad guys he was hunting down, or now the boy he was entertaining in bed. It was Dick's show, it always would be and Wally loved it.

"You're so beautiful." Wally breathed into the shampoo-scented hair of the boy that was over him. Dick smiled as if the information was old news and stifled Wally with a deep throated kiss as he yanked off the last of the older boy's clothes.

"You okay to do this?" Dick asked quietly, his eyes following his own hand as he ran gentle fingers over Wally's bandaged side. Wally took the hand and kissed it, nodding.

"I'm fine. I promise. I need this…" he answered against the pale fingers. That was all it took for the boy wonder to be sure of himself again as he disappeared beneath the blanket. Wally let his hands grip the sheets when his boyfriend reappeared, pushing his legs apart.

"You're beautiful too you know…" Dick told him. Wally felt himself blush, not something he was used to. Instead of facing the boy he knew was smirking at his triumph over him, he closed his eyes, ready to embrace the love of his life.

* * *

"_Artemis, why are you crying?" Wally asked the girl. She was crouched underneath a large tree in a backyard Wally didn't recognize. She was only about twelve years old, but Wally didn't find himself questioning it. She scrambled away from him when he bent down to take her small hand. _

"_Don't touch me!" she screamed through her tears. Wally was confused. Why did she think he would hurt her. He would never hurt her…or anyone. He noticed her lip was split and her left eye was swollen. It was familiar but he didn't know why. He couldn't remember. _

"_What happened to you?" he asked gently on one knee, minding his distance so he wouldn't frighten her off. She only sobbed harder._

"_He hurt me…just like he hurt you. And you let it happen!" she yelled "You let him hurt you and you didn't do anything to make it stop!"_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_You didn't stop him." The voice was no longer Artemis's. Wally was now staring at and hearing copy of himself, with the same split lip and swollen eye._

"_You let him hurt us and now it's too late to get away." His copy said._

"_But I got away. He can't hurt me anymore." Wally answered in confusion._

"_But he can! Just look at the scars on our body! And the scars inside of us are more than even those!" _

"_I'm sorry…I didn't know it would be like this…"_

_And then the copy disappeared and Wally was alone with the large tree in the strange back yard. He then wondered why he was there. What had he been doing?_

_Wet._

_Something was wet._

_And sticky._

_Hands._

_Wally looked at his hands._

_Blood._

_His hands had blood on them._

_Whose blood?_

_His own blood._

_From where?_

_Screaming._

_There was screaming._

_Who was screaming?_

_It was so loud._

_Wally was screaming._

_Screaming._

_Sweat._

_Blood._

_Urine._

_Screaming._

_Fear was coming out in every way._

_A voice._

_Not his._

_Too busy screaming._

"Please wake up. Please, please, please!"

Wally shot up, finishing his final scream as his eyes met with absolute terror filled ones in front of him. At first, he thought it was the copy of himself again, but then realized he was awake. It was Dick. He was back in his red boxers and was standing in front of Wally on his side of the bed. He was pressing a towel to Wally's side. Wally twitched his nose at the smell of blood and his own urine.

"I'm so sorry…" he said, realizing he was crying. Dick kissed him quickly in response before applying more pressure to the speedster's aching side.

"You pulled your stitches out Wally…" Dick told him.

"How? We weren't that rough…" Wally replied. Dick looked up, a serious look clouding his face.

"You pulled them out with your hands…I couldn't stop you. You were speeding. It was the scariest thing Wally…you were so afraid. You screamed so loud that Red Tornado came down to check on us. I called Batman, honestly I didn't know what else to do. He and Black Canary are on their way." Dick explained. Wally shuddered at the sound he rarely ever heard in Dick's voice, panic. He tried to tell him he was okay.

"Black Canary's coming…and I wet the bed like an eight year old?" he joked very weakly. Dick didn't even pretend to smile. Wally went to the bathroom to clean himself up, grabbing his underwear and sweats off of the floor on his way, still pressing the blood-stained towel to his side. When he came out again, Dick had already stripped the bed of its linens, thrown them in the wash, and replaced them. Dick gaped at Wally in horror as he watched the speedster throw his head back and down an entire bottle of aspirin.

"Don't worry dude, metabolism remember? Takes a lot." Wally reminded him. Dick seemed to calm a little bit, but Wally could still see the stiffness of the boy's shoulders. He knew whatever he had done in his sleep had scared the daylights out of him. Wally turned his attention though when Black Canary, Batman, and Flash showed up. After BC stitched him back up and applied new bandages, Barry Allen pulled his nephew aside.

"Please tell me what's going on. I nearly had a heart attack when Robin called." The man in red exclaimed.

"Funny…Dick didn't mention calling you…" Wally mumbled before meeting the serious gaze of his mentor.

"I had nightmare. I don't know why, but I did…it wasn't even a serious nightmare…I don't think…I mean, it was so weird. There was no reason for it…" he tried to explain.

"Did anything at all happen? Did you go to sleep upset or angry? Was your injury bothering you?" Barry asked. Wally shook his head.

"No…not at all…and no, it wasn't hurting that bad. It hurts now though…" he replied. Barry glanced over at Dick, who was talking to Batman, then back at Wally.

"Did you have sex?" he asked. Wally nodded slowly, a familiar embarrassing heat flooding his cheeks.

"Maybe the event at the ball and then sex took an emotional toll. Even physical injuries 'cause emotional upset. And sex is definitely emotional, especially for two young kids in love. I'm not an expert, but I think that could have helped trigger it." He paused, staring at his nephew's tired face.

"It was a rough dream huh? Rob told me everything that happened…sounded like you were in a world of fear." He continued.

"I was…and I scared the crap out of Dick. He watched all of it happen. Everything was fine before…hell, we had one of the most passionate nights I can remember. We went to bed happy. I wasn't even thinking about the shit I'd been through. I don't get it…" Wally groaned.

"Maybe this was your body's way of telling you that you still have a lot to deal with." His uncle suggested.

"No kidding…I haven't wet the bed since I was a little kid. That was when mom was still around. That's so embarrassing…I just want to go back to sleep. I need another bottle of aspirin. Actually, I need something stronger. Way stronger." Wally grumbled. His uncle hugged him and half grinned.

"Let's not go messing up your clean streak." He said, only partly kidding. Wally could only roll his eyes before going over to Batman and Dick.

"I'm really sorry about all of this…" he told them both. Dick took his hand and gripped it tightly.

"I have to get back to Gotham. There isn't anything else that can be done right now. Both of you go back to sleep. Keep an eye on each other." Batman said before taking his leave with the Flash. _Each other_. Wally was sad knowing that Bruce knew exactly how much fear he'd instilled into Dick during his nightmare. The two crawled back into bed silently. Neither knew what else to say. Wally reached over Dick's chest to look in the nightstand on his side, finding a bottle of aspirin and downing it. Without a word, he pulled Dick into him, arms wrapped tightly around him. Dick's head was nestled under Wally's chin and Wally felt the boy place two chaste kisses on his collar bone. He let his tears roll out, knowing Dick could feel his body shake as he cried. Dick pulled the covers around them and continued to kiss Wally's neck and collar bone lightly, silently promising him that he was there. And as if he knew the aspirin wasn't cutting it for Wally, Dick began to hum.


	11. Wally'sPastSelf

"Thanks for coming out with me Arty." Wally said as the pair walked into a small pizzeria. They sat down in a corner booth. The weather had started getting colder and Wally found himself zipping his brown jacket up.

"No problem, I was starting to feel like a shut in with the zeta tubes down because of the weather. You're the only one who can really get around. I'm glad you called." The blonde girl answered with a genuine smile.

"I needed to talk to someone. I could talk to BC, but I don't want to do another therapy session right now and I'm starting to feel really bad about always making Dick worry about me." Wally explained. He paused while a waiter took their drink order. Wally asked for hot chocolate while Artemis wanted a black coffee. He made an exaggerated face of disgust at her for it.

"I heard about the other night…not all of it I mean. Just that you had a nightmare and your stitches somehow got pulled out." Artemis said when the waiter left. Wally nodded.

"You were in my dream…it was a strange dream. It sounds so dumb and simple when I tell it out loud, but what it did to me that night. Artemis, it was not a normal nightmare. I didn't just wake up gasping for breath. I woke up without breath. I pissed the bed, ripped out my own stitches by hand with super speed, and screamed so loud I heard it in my sleep." Wally told her bitterly, running his gloved hands through his hair. Artemis looked at him understandingly.

"Definitely sounds frightening and familiar." She told him softly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. How…how did you deal with it? I never hear anything about your past with your dad from you." Wally pointed out.

"It's not that I dealt with it. I'm still dealing with it. I mean…I sit in bed waiting for my dad to show up sometimes. He's still out there and it scares the hell out of me. I was so relieved when I found out your dad was in prison, because if he wasn't, eventually you'd start wondering where he was and when he was coming back too. I still have nightmares, I still cry about it when no one is watching…but I try my best to not let it affect my daily life. I think if I let it…he still wins." Artemis explained.

She was biting her lower lip, something Wally figured out a long time ago meant she was nervous and in deep thought. It reminded him of the first time they'd hooked up. It wasn't either of their first times, but he had decided he wanted it to be romantic since he felt guilty about being gay. He'd packed a couple of thick quilts in a bag, along with a ton of candles and ran them up into a cave. He had made the place as comfortable as possible when he ran her up there the next night. She had chewed her lip then, just like now.

"I just want it to stop. When I'm awake, I feel fine. I don't really think about it too much. Then sometimes I'll go to sleep and these nightmares will come out of nowhere." Wally said. The waiter came back with their drinks and he slowly sipped his too-hot drink, waiting for the archer's reply.

"I'm sorry Wally. When I have nightmares about it, I go out and nail a bad guy." She finally answered. Wally grinned at her use of words.

"You know what I mean. Sometimes, when I'm just too afraid to go out though, I turn on all of my lights and put on something noisy. Not music, it causes thinking. I'll put on the TV to a channel I've never watched or open my window and listen to traffic. That's for in the moment though. Afterwards, I think you should talk to someone. Get it out, don't let the dreams make you paranoid." Artemis continued. Wally nodded and the two got up to leave, and Wally left the money on the table. He walked Artemis back to her house and they stood facing each other.

"I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you." Wally blurted out. Artemis raised an eyebrow, but followed with a light smile.

"I don't regret any of it. You're a good person Wally West, and a good friend. You'll always have a special place in my heart." Artemis said before kissing Wally on the cheek. She didn't give him time to respond before taking her leave inside.

Wally thought how much Artemis did for her mother, the disabled ex villain. When they were together, he'd always go with Artemis to get groceries or pick up prescriptions. Anything her mother need, Artemis was always willing to do for her. Artemis even attended Gotham Academy because it made her mother happy. It always made him admire the hell out of her. She always took care of her mom when her father and sister bailed out. Wally had tried to do the same for his dad, and as much as he wished he could take care of his own mother, he knew it was impossible at the moment. He didn't have any means to take care of her, and he didn't have the emotional energy to do it.

He wondered if his mother thought he was a terrible son. Did she think he abandoned her? He really hoped not. During all of the chaos he went through, he'd never blamed her. He knew he could, it would be easy. There was plenty of blame to go back to her, but he never wanted to blame her. After all, she was suffering with his dad too. Wally would never know the extent of what his dad did to her, whatever satisfied him all that time that he wasn't putting his hands on Wally. She had said he only hit her once, but Wally was sure it wasn't true. Someday, he would talk to her about all it, but the wound was just still too fresh.

* * *

"_Hello?" Wally said a little too loudly into the cell phone he'd been scrambling to find in the couch._

"_Wanna hear a riddle?" Dick teased on the other end._

"_Sure…" Wally said hesitantly._

"_What's green all over, and standing in the middle of Bruce Wayne's mansion?"_

"_You suck at riddles bro."_

"_Miss M. She was in Gotham snooping around when the zeta tubes went offline."_

"_Bruce is going to have a cow!" Wally laughed._

"_Or two. I'm going to have some fun with it and hide her in my room or maybe have her shape change into Alfred, see how long I can outdo Bruce's detective skills." Dick explained._

"_Whatever, just be good." Wally warned._

"_I'm not the one who chased her tail for months remember?" Dick retorted._

"_No, but you have a history with hooking up with aliens and you definitely like red heads. That part isn't even debatable." Wally argued. Dick was quiet for a minute._

"_I love you Wally West. You know that right?" he asked seriously._

"_I know. I love you too Dick. I'll see you tomorrow okay babe?" Wally replied. He imagined Dick's silent nod before the phone hung up._

Wally was at peace having the house to himself for a few hours. He went up to his room and laid down on his small bed. He was feeling really relaxed and let his mind wander. He thought about Bruce grounding Dick after finding Megan in the house. He knew the man would, so did Dick he was sure. Still, the boy wonder loved to test his limits. He imagined that it was lonely for a boy to grow up in such a giant place with a man who was hardly ever around and an old butler. Dick must've come up with some creative things to get by. Even if he was always training as Robin or practicing his snotty Richard Grayson act, there had to be more he'd do. Robin had grown up cocky in his fighting abilities, but humble when it came to being brought up in a wealthy home. Not once in their relationship had Dick made Wally feel inadequate about the amount of money he spent on their dates or on gifts. Thinking of money made him remember he had a job interview coming up as a part time waiter at a little café just twelve blocks away. He knew it would mess with his crime fighting hours, but he'd already talked to his uncle, Bruce, and the team. They understood, but Wally knew his heart was always going to put the crime fighting first. He just hoped the schedules would somehow work out.

Next he thought about Artemis. He wondered how the hell the girl could still care so much about him after the shit he'd put her through. There wasn't a moment that he wasn't sorry for how he used her all that time ago. At first, she had been mad. He remembered apologizing over and over again. He was sure she was mad about being used for sex and cover up, but that smart headed blonde quickly pointed out to him that he probably hadn't used her for sex and much as felt like he owed her the sex. She didn't like that. It was the strangest night because after the anger wore off and the truth about who he was came out, the pair ended up sleeping together just for sake of doing it. Before Dick, this was the closest Wally had ever come to making love to someone. It was obviously very different because he didn't have a desire to be with Artemis in a romantic way, and he wasn't attracted to her the way he was with men. He knew what he liked, but Artemis was his closest friend who had at the time, at that moment, known more about him than anyone else. They never slept together again.

He did sleep with other people though. He remembered hating himself for it. His dad had been getting brutal though and it was like the sense had literally been knocked out of him. He'd go out, find a guy or a girl (he didn't care as long as it was sex), take them on a cheap date knowing it was obvious what they both wanted, and then find a dumpy place to screw. Every now and then he enjoyed chasing a perspective partner for a few days, it gave him something to focus on. This was what gave him his reputation at school for whoring around. He didn't care so much at the time, he had worse things to worry about. Wally never did chase Dick though. Once, when Wally had slept over at the Wayne Manor, Dick had asked him why. Wally told him it was because he had way too much respect for him and he was also afraid he'd lose him as a friend.

Wally had told Dick about his past with sleeping around. That was when Dick told him about how he had to pretend to be a snotty rich playboy like Bruce. Couldn't let anyone associate the two with Batman and Robin. Dick told him that every now and then someone would say something, get just a little too suspicious and he'd have to put on a show to change their minds. This usually involved publicly making out with a random girl, usually the most shallow or sought-after-by-men one he could find. He admitted though that he often really enjoyed it and sometimes it would lead to more. He never let it get to sex though. Bruce didn't like that Dick was messing around with girls for real, but he wouldn't go out of his way to stop him. It wasn't anything that started when he was young, Dick had only been doing it since he was fifteen. Wally told Dick that if he ever had to do it again to protect his identity, he would understand. Still, he hoped it wouldn't come to that. Dick never showed a desire to go back to his ways with women, but he still flirted for the camera. Dick also liked to make Wally jealous and it worked.

_I miss him._

_I haven't really hung out with him since that nightmare._

_He said he wouldn't sleep with me until the cut healed._

_It has by now. Thank goodness._

_I do not need a repeat of that night._

_Besides that, I want sex._

_Too bad Dick's occupied playing games with Megan._

_I guess I can always take care of it myself…_

_Scratch that. _

_The front door just opened and I don't need that kind of embarrassment today._

Wally forced his body off of the bed and sped downstairs just in time to keep his aunt from dropping a carton of eggs. She smiled wearily at him.

"You look beat." Wally said taking the groceries from her hands. She sat down at the table, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes.

"I'm just extra tired lately and this cold weather is getting to me. That's all. How was your day?" she asked from her seat.

"I've just been here resting. Nothing else really." Wally said, purposely leaving out the part about talking to Artemis.

"Resting? Rare for you. It's good that you're letting your body finally catch up to itself." Iris replied. Wally didn't answer before the phone rang and his aunt told him not to answer it, so of course he did.

"_Hello?" he asked._

"_Wallace?" came the voice. Wally nearly dropped the phone._

"_Mom…why are you calling?" Wally glanced over at his aunt, who was pressed forward in her chair._

"_I've been thinking about you…I wanted to ask how you were doing…" _

"_It's a bit late for that…" Wally answered bitterly. There was no reply. His mother always had been good at not playing into his insults._

"_Look," he finally said, then softening his voice "I'm doing fine. Uncle B and aunt Iris are really taking care of me. I'm in therapy, Dad's locked up, I'm dating the boy of my dreams, I even have a job interview coming up. I'm thinking about college, you know I got a few scholarships and things are really looking up for me. So…just do me a favor and leave me alone please. I love you mom and that won't change and if you ever really need something, I'll be here. But for now…stay out of my life because that's what I need from you. Just once, do something for me. Okay?"_

"_I love you too Wall…y. That boy you're dating…"_

"_What about him…?" Wally couldn't help_ _but be bitter._

"_Don't…don't hurt him. And don't…let him hurt you. Don't let anyone else hurt you."_

_Wally nearly choked at how desperate his mother's voice sounded. He could almost see the tears in her eyes. It was strange to hear her talk about his well being like that, especially when it involved him with another boy._

"_I'm not like that…and neither is he. There's nothing to worry about mom. Listen, I have to go. Barry's going to be home soon and I need to help aunt Iris with dinner. Don't call me again. If I want to talk, I'll call you. And someday…someday I will. But don't expect anything. Focus on getting better…because I know he hurt you too. Goodbye mom." Wally hung up the phone. _

"You knew it was her calling…" Wally said, facing his aunt.

"Yes…" she answered.

"How often do you talk to her?" Wally asked.

"Maybe once a week. She calls to ask how you are. I don't tell her anything, just that you're doing better." Iris explained. Wally told her he was going to wash up before helping with the meal. She told him it was okay not to help that night. He took a long hot shower, boiling his body in it. When he got out, he dried off and got under his blanket without clothes on. It was still very early, but he was tired and sad. When was the last time he'd been just sad? He couldn't remember and suddenly he felt like a vulnerable infant. He pulled out his cell phone.

_Wally: I need you._

_Artemis: Haven't heard that line in a while…_

_Wally: Not what I meant…_

_Artemis: What's wrong? _

_Wally: My mother called._

_Artemis: Wanna come over? I'll cook._

_Wally: Sounds perfect._

_Artemis: Just like old times._

_Wally: Be there in twenty._

* * *

"I always underestimate just how much you're going to eat…" Artemis said as Wally finished his second plate of food. The speedster grinned at her. Artemis had taken a shower while Wally ate and she was wrapped in a white bath robe.

"Where's Paula?" he asked looking around.

"She's asleep. She takes pills so she'll be out for a while. I'm sorry about what happened with your mom…" Artemis replied.

"I didn't think hearing her voice would put me off so much like this. I just needed to get out." Wally answered. Artemis put his plate in the sink and then the pair went to her room. Artemis sat on her bed while Wally sat on the one across from her, Jade's old bed. Glanced at a diploma on Artemis's wall and then smiled at her.

"So how'd it feel to graduate from Gotham Academy for rich and proper?" he teased.

"It was like I was an outcast. Most kids there are really smart, but they also paid to be there. I didn't deserve the scholarship, I got it from Bruce Wayne. Only recently did I realize it was a handout. Still, it definitely looks good for college applications. I'm going to get dressed." Artemis said standing up. Wally turned his gaze to the bed post, seeing her robe drop from the corner of his eye.

"I could have left." He said, his eyes still averted.

"Habit I guess." Artemis answered opening her dresser.

"Really? A habit of dropping your clothes in front of me after all this time apart huh?" Wally retorted.

"Okay so maybe I wanted to see if you'd look after all this time." Artemis admitted.

"Do you want me to look?" Wally asked. Artemis didn't answer and Wally slowly turned his gaze on her. Her body was still as toned as it ever was, her skin still as dark, her breasts were still round, and her bikini was still perfectly trimmed. Yet, Wally could feel the difference.

"Nothing. Sorry." He finally said. Artemis shrugged and quickly pulled on a pair of underwear and slipped a large t shirt over her body that fell well past her thighs. Wally snorted.

"No silky nightgown?" he remarked. Artemis rolled her eyes and hit him with her pillow. Wally speed-hurled into her, knocking her gently on her back before assaulting her with another pillow. Before long, the pair were in an all-out war. Artemis was giggling and throwing curses every time Wally managed to hit her, which was a lot. Pillow fighting turned into a wrestling match, which turned into something awkward when Wally pinned Artemis to the floor and her shirt was mashed up to her rib cage. They stayed in that position for a long time, Wally hovering over Artemis, knees on either side of her lace covered hips and still holding her arms away. Her pillow was still tight in her grip. They breathed hard and just stared at each other.

"Wally…I think I still have feelings for you…" Artemis finally said breaking the silence.

"You know I don't feel the same way." Wally replied quietly letting her arms go, his nose was just centimeters from hers, and he was surprised when the girl pulled him down into a forceful kiss. Just as her bare legs started to wrap around him, he pushed himself up and sped to the other side of the room. Artemis scrambled to get up and fix her shirt.

"Wally I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that." She groaned pulling at her hair. Wally stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"I keep hurting you don't I?" he asked quietly. He didn't wait for an answer before making a quick exit.

* * *

"It's very late Master Wallace. I'm afraid Master Bruce and Master Dick are asleep." Alfred said after opening the door to Wally.

"That means they're on patrol right?" Wally replied stepping in. He let Alfred take his coat and gloves. It had started snowing outside and was pretty heavy by the time he'd gotten into Gotham. Alfred gave him a cup of tea, which Wally was grateful for. He told Alfred he'd wait upstairs and ended up falling asleep in Dick's bed. It was nearly three in the morning when he was awoken by the intrusion in the room. He watched silently as Robin shed his costume and became Dick Grayson. He sat up then to let him know he was awake.

"I have to tell you something…" Wally said. Dick sat down next to him, eyes directed away.

"Artemis called me. She told me what happened." He said slowly. Wally grimaced.

"She said that she was the one who took her clothes off and the one who kissed you after you told her you weren't interested. She said you came over because you were upset about a phone call from your mom." Dick explained.

"Do you believe her?" Wally asked. Dick didn't answer for a while, but finally nodded.

"Why didn't you come to me when you were hurting?" he asked, allowing his blue eyes to meet Wally's green ones.

"You shouldn't have to worry about me all of the time." Wally answered.

"Well I do worry, get over it." Dick replied harshly scooting closer to his boyfriend.

"I'm hurting Artemis. Just by being around her." Wally whispered.

"As far as I'm concerned, she shouldn't have done what she did. She disrespected our relationship, disregarded your sexuality and your feelings, and she just made you feel worse. I know you two have a serious history, but you have to stop feeling bad. She forgave you from before, you don't owe her anything for it." Dick assured him.

Wally didn't answer. Instead he took notice of the purple bruise on Dick's right cheek and gently thumbed it before pulling him into a kiss. He couldn't help but compare it to the one with Artemis. It was so much softer and it sparked his whole body. That was something only Dick Grayson could do, bring his body and mind into one, sending fire throughout him. This was who he wanted, not Artemis. Not anyone else. Dick's kisses made the guilt melt away. The guilt about any kind of sex he'd ever had in the past with any girl, guy, or even his dad. This was love and it was real.

* * *

Wally had only been working for about a month, but he was starting to really get the hang of it. Being a waiter and balancing it with hero life was hard at first, but now he managed. And when no one was watching, he could use his speed to help him out. His boss, Maggie, was pretty laid back and she let him off early some days just because of the performance he puts on.

"I don't know how you do it, but you're really quick and friendly. I get all kinds of good reviews about you Wallace West." Maggie would tell him. The woman had quickly become someone that Wally was fond of. She was in her early twenties and already running her own successful café: The Red Vine. It fit her too since she came off as kind of hippie. Sometimes after working late, Wally would talk to her. She didn't believe in God like him, but she had her own kind of spirituality and beliefs about the universe. She always managed to say something to him that would keep his head spinning for hours thinking about it.

"Thanks, I do my best. Sorry I can't be here more often. I like the work." He replied.

"You're still a mystery to me West." Maggie said, throwing her blonde curls behind her shoulder. She was wearing a turtle necked long black dress with black boots and an aesthetic cross around her neck. Wally swore she was the only woman who could get away with it.

"What do you mean Mags?" Wally asked.

"I mean, I have no idea what a kid like you does that costs you so much of your time. Oh wow!" Maggie exclaimed pointing from behind the counter "Is that Bruce Wayne?"

Wally snapped around and sure enough, Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson were a hot scene walking into The Red Vine. Wally grinned at his boss.

"Looks like it." He answered. She shoved him out from behind the counter.

"Well don't just stand there. Bruce Wayne is in my café and it's the one time you decide to be slow!" she hissed. Wally walked over to where Bruce and Dick had chosen to sit.

"And what can I get for you two to drink?" he asked. The two didn't fit in at all. Both were in suits and Dick had his hair gelled back.

"I'll take coffee, black." Bruce answered with a slight knowing smile. Wally wrote it down and looked to Dick.

"I'm going to need to see a menu." The teen answered with a smirk. Wally raised an eyebrow at him.

"For a drink?" he snorted. Unfortunately his boss was behind him and she shoved him aside.

"I'm sorry about that. He isn't usually so rude. It isn't every day we have the pleasure of serving people of your standing Mr. Wayne…and Mr. Grayson of course." Maggie said expertly, before handing Dick a menu, but Wally was already back with a tall strawberry smoothie for him.

"Wallace! He didn't order that!" Maggie said between clenched teeth. Dick snickered.

"Yeah _Wallace_. I didn't order that." He mimicked before taking a sip of the smoothie. Wally was sure he was going to lose his job if Dick didn't stop giving him such a hard time.

"It's your favorite though," he said, then turned to his fuming boss "It's his favorite. I swear."

"Ma'am, forgive my ward's behavior. Wally is actually a good friend of ours and Dick was just messing around. We came by to see how he was fairing at his new job." Bruce explained. Maggie's face softened and she blushed, looking at Wally who just shrugged at her.

"You…you know Bruce Wayne?" She asked suddenly. Wally forced a smile.

"Y-yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you. Didn't think it was worth mentioning. Like he said, we're uh…good friends." He stuttered. Dick got up then and faced Wally, grinning.

"Yeah…good friends." He copied before planting a chaste kiss on Wally's lips. Bruce yanked him back into his seat and apologized to Wally and Maggie.

"You…you…just…" Maggie was completely flustered, eyes darting back and forth from Wally to Dick. Wally sighed.

"Mags, meet my boyfriend. Dick Grayson." He said sardonically, "you can fire me now…"

Before Maggie had a chance, Bruce thanked her for the coffee and handed her an ungodly tip before pulling his ward out the door. Dick did manage to sneak a cocky grin over his shoulder though at Wally. Maggie pulled Wally into the back of the café.

"Anything else you want to tell me? You're that boy from the paper all those months ago right? The one kissing Richard Grayson? Jeez Wallace who else do you know? Superman?" Maggie raved.

"Actually, I can probably introduce you to him if you want." Wally replied dryly. Maggie glared.

"Okay, okay. I am dating Dick. I have been for a while. Why is it any of your business anyways?" he asked.

"Because, do you know how good it would be for business to have Bruce Wayne coming in? Gosh, I mean one good picture of him in here and this place would be booming. Can you get him to come back?" Maggie replied, eyes sparkling.

"Wait..." Wally let out a snicker "you don't care that I'm dating Dick? You just want me to bring in famous people?"

Maggie nodded saying something about him basically dating a star before making Wally go back to work. Maggie loved that Wally loved to eat so much food. She always sent him home with leftovers, which honestly never usually made it there. This night was different though. He'd had his fill and there were still leftovers. That wasn't good because that meant Maggie wasn't getting the business she needed. He made a mental note to tell his team to start coming by the place and passing the word on.

* * *

"So babe, when did we go public?" Kid Flash asked Robin. He'd found him on top of one of Gotham's buildings. Robin smirked.

"How did you get up here?" he asked. Kid Flash didn't answer.

"Okay, I don't know. I like being with you and I like it when people know I'm with you. I can't help it, and I'm not in the mood for another secret." Robin finally answered.

"Did you have to make your statement while I was working?" Kid Flash retorted. Robin thought about it and shrugged. He walked over to the edge of the building and Kid Flash joined him. Looking down, Wally felt queasy. How did Batman and Robin do it? They didn't even have superpowers and yet they flew around like birds…or bats. One wrong move and it could all be over. He shuttered.

"Come on. Only one way down." Robin said readying his grappling hook. Wally gulped and wrapped his around Robin's body, closing his eyes. His body completely lit up when the ground beneath his feet disappeared. He could have sworn he really was flying, or falling, or something like that. Opening his eyes, he caught the shadow of a very familiar serrated cape. In moments they were on top of a short apartment complex. Wally shakily fell to his knees, tempted to kiss the rooftop. Robin was laughing at him.

"You're as white as a sheet KF."

"In case you haven't noticed, speedsters were made for the ground." Wally growled finally standing up. Then he got real quiet as Robin was suddenly in front of him with his hand cupped over his mouth. He pointed to the ground. There was a man getting out of a black van and another man met him. They made a quick exchange. Then one took to an alley.

"Drugs?" Robin asked. He was talking to Batman, who'd shown up only a moment ago.

"We'll find out." The man answered before taking off on another grappling. Robin motioned to Kid Flash, who groaned before grabbing his shoulders again as they took off after the bat. Robin let the speedster go onto the ground and while he and Batman went after the van, Kid Flash caught sight of the man who'd taken off with the product. It was easy to catch up to him. The man was holding a large brown paper package.

"That can't be your lunch." Wally said cutting him off. The man pulled out a gun and started firing on the red and yellow hero. Kid Flash blew past the bullets and knocked the gun out of the man's hand, knocking him against the wall. Kid Flash grabbed the brown sack.

"I have a problem, come on, cut me a break!" the man pleaded. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Get on my level." He retorted opening the bag. He nearly gasped at the amount of full syringes he found. The man must've paid a fortune for it. He turned back to the man, he almost sympathized for him. Almost.

"I'd cuff you but it's not my M.O. or my city. I'd sit tight if I were you. Wouldn't want to make Batman have to chase you." He warned. He turned suddenly, sensing the shadow that was now behind him.

"You're going to get rid of those right?" Robin asked. Wally looked at the bag, then back at the boy wonder. He tossed him the sack then held up his hands as if to show he hadn't been dipping in.

"You get the van?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was a dirty market on wheels. Get this, it was filled with drugs, needles, weapons, money, and women. Batman doesn't think it's the only one. We'll have to keep an eye out for more. Find their base." Robin explained. Wally sighed and ran his palm over his face in frustration.

"What if…I told you this group is big. Like…they're running Central also." He said. Robin's face contorted into one of disgust, Wally looked at the ground.

"Let me guess…friends of yours? How do we find them?"

* * *

_R: Aqualad isn't here so listen to me. Kid Flash and Artemis are going undercover and when they get to the rendezvous point, we're going to follow the van. _

_MM: A stripper bar Kid Flash? How'd you even get in? You're only eighteen._

_KF: Babe, I've been getting in since I was sixteen years old. All you have to do is be willing to put out and spend money. Oh and you have to be hot…or a real junky. _

_SB: So which were you?_

_KF: Well I've never shot a needle up my arm. I came for the tail. Drugs was how I got the tail. They go hand in hand._

_R: My boyfriend is a himbo. I'm the luckiest man alive. _

_KF: Past tense babe. Thanks. I'm going in. Come on Arty. You look great._

_A: I look like a hooker._

_KF: Duh. That's the point. Look, unless you come across as needy and desperate for money, they're never going to put you in that van. Think of yourself as a product and sell._

_SB: You know way too much about this._

_KF: Trust me…I wish I didn't. Come on Artemis. I won't let you get hurt or touched or anything._

_A: I can take care of myself._

_KF: Nowhere to hide a crossbow in that outfit._

_A: You'd think so._

_KF: By the way…your name is Bambi. Try to wipe the scowl off of your face. It's not attractive._

_A: Right. I'll be the ditzy blonde girl. What's your name?_

_KF: The same name I always use when I come here._

"Why didn't you take Megan? She can shape shift into anyone she wants." Artemis asked before the two of them reached the entrance.

"She's too…gentle for this. Besides, we need to start working together again. Rebuild." Wally answered. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans with heavy boots. His shirt was white and tucked in with a black leather jacket over it. He also wore a pair of sunglasses, except he could see clear as night in them. Artemis was shivering in the cold, she was wearing a short jeans skirt with fishnet leggings and heels. Her black shirt was hardly one, it cut off at her belly button. Over it was a jean jacket.

"Nothing says bonding like getting myself stuck in a rape van." She mumbled. A large man stopped the couple at the door.

"I need to see some ID" he demanded. Artemis stumbled back a bit, but Wally grabbed her skillfully by the waist. He tilted his glass down, eyeing the man.

"We're actually here for a different kind of party." He hinted smoothly.

"Oh, Mr. Rudolph West. You haven't been here in a while. I didn't recognize you. Go on in." the man replied nervously. Wally gave the man a sly sneer before going past him.

_A: Rudolph West? You use your father's name? That's dangerous…_

_KF: You really think I cared when I was coming in here?_

_A: Okay who are we looking for?_

_KF: Him. He goes by the name Jasmin. Weird, I know. _

"Rudy! Haven't seen you in a while. And with a woman? That's a change for you." Jasmin cackled at the pair. He was a tall, slender man. He was bald and in a white suit.

"Actually, Bambi here isn't for me. I was hoping I could cut a deal…you know…her for some snow. And some money of course. She's all in." Wally offered the man. Jasmin smiled something sinister and gestured for Wally and Artemis to follow him. They ended up outside behind the club. There were several vans. Wally felt Artemis start to go limp in his arm.

_KF: Hey, buck up. You're supposed to be a pro remember?_

_A: I never realized how much of a pig you were, or how well you know your game._

_KF: I've never bought a prostitute if that's what you're implying. Actually I've saved quite a few of them coming here. Put on a big enough show, act like you run the place, and pretty soon…you've got all of the benefits. I weave the way things work here._

_R: Oh God KF. _

_KF: I'm not proud._

"Okay you've got your cut. Two grand for her and your share of snow." Jasmin said after returning from one of the vans with a briefcase. Inside was what he promised. Wally let Artemis go. She took a deep breath before following Jasmin to the van.

"You do a good job, you'll get yours." The man whispered to her foully, closing the door after showing her where to sit. After he left, Artemis felt the van start to take off. She quickly slapped a tracer under her seat.

_A: My god…_

_KF: Are you safe? What's in there?_

_A: Everything. Including five other girls. One them is…I swear she's only about twelve years old. You guys are following me right?_

_MM: Don't worry Artemis. Nothing's going to happen to you._

_A: I wouldn't be so sure…_

_SB: What's going on?_

_A: We just stopped at a corner. The driver is talking to some men. I don't think we'll be getting to the base anytime soon. They're selling us…the girls are following different men to their cars._

_R: You've got the tracer planted. Go with the man, follow him until the two of you are out of sight. Then take him out._

_KF: Be careful Artemis. These men are sick bastards. They aren't going to give into any kind of begging or pleading if you get stuck._

_A: Wally…you should know better than anyone, these men are nothing…not compared to others. I've got it. He's taking me to his car. _

_R: The van's leaving. Artemis, get away. Now._

Minutes went by. Long minutes.

_KF: Arty?_

_SB: Miss Martian, is she okay?_

_A: I'm fine. He's down. Damn, he was strong. I'm okay though. I'm changing and I'll meet you in a second._

"He tore you up." Kid Flash said, coming up behind a changing Artemis.

"He didn't take my virtue, just got a couple lucky hits in. Not that I had virtue. You know what I mean." The archer answered, throwing her prostitute costume to the ground like it was a spider web she'd accidentally walked into.

"But we do have a serious problem…" she said as Kid Flash threw her her green costume.

"What?" he asked.

* * *

_KF: Rob, you're going to have to go to that base without me and Arty. We've gotta round up the women from each stop._

_R: Why? What happened?_

_KF: They're not just prostitutes…they're mules. At every stop the vans let them out, they're letting out drugs. Some of them are going to get disemboweled. Artemis said the girls had looked like they'd just woken up. I'm not sure they know what's inside of them._

_R: Great. Well you know what to do. We'll keep you posted. Be safe. We're going to lose the link._

_KF: You too. I love you._

And the link broke. Kid Flash looked at Artemis and the rest of their night consisted of saving confused girls from angry men. Some of the women even attacked, determined to get their money. Wally was more than relieved when the police started showing up. Each woman was given a drug to force her to throw up and also given laxatives.

It wasn't long before Robin and the team found the warehouse that was being used as a base for all of the products. Superboy and Robin rounded up the workers while Megan infiltrated any vans that pulled in. Kid Flash and Artemis eventually led the police there. It was a long night, not ending until nearly morning. Wally was pretty satisfied. After the team left, he found himself in the bat cave with Robin and Batman.

"Is it cool if I crash here? I've got work in a few hours and I just want to get some sleep…" Wally groaned. He and Dick shed their more than worn costumes and traded them for sweats and long sleeves. It was a cold night and the two ended up snuggling under extra blankets.

"How do you feel?" Dick asked softly, "about tonight. You had to face a few demons…"

"Hey, we got the bad guys. That's what counts right? That felt good. I'll never go in a place like that again. I've got it made right here." Wally answered smoothly as he pulled Dick into him tightly. Dick seemed satisfied with the answer for now. Both teens were way too exhausted to put much thought into their night.

"I'm freezing." Dick complained, pulling the blankets tighter around him.

"I can fix that." Wally answered. He slowly started vibrating, just fast enough to keep his boyfriend warm, until he realized Dick was starting to grind him. He smirked inwardly and inserted a leg between his boyfriend's. He knew he'd regret it when work started and when the wear of the night kicked in, but at that second he couldn't care less.

"Who needs sleep…" he mumbled before kissing Dick with a tired passion.


	12. Wally'sBoss

**_Thank you so much for the latest reviews you guys, they're great. I'm hearing all of you and I really do listen so please keep reviewing. I love writing this story as long as you all still love reading it :)_**

* * *

Wally rushed past Maggie to get the next two orders to their tables. The Red Vine was booming with business lately. Ever since Bruce Wayne started showing up regularly all the way from Gotham, as a favor to Wally, word had gotten out about the café. Word had also gotten out about Dick Grayson and Wally West dating. Everyone wanted in on the gossip.

"What can I get for you folks?" Wally asked as friendly as he could at the group of teenagers that had come in. He nearly lost his smile when he realized he knew them.

"A round of coke is fine. So Wall-man, life's been treating you well huh?" a blonde boy chuckled. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I mean you and Grayson. You must have the hook up, don't know why you're working in a place like this." The boy explained. He was holding hands with a brunette girl that Wally had hooked up with at one time. Her name escaped him. Across from them were two more guys and a red haired girl. All of them had gone to his school at one point before he graduated.

"Right. I like to take care of myself actually. I'll be right back with your drinks." He answered. He was careful, arranging the tall glasses on the round black tray. He told one of Maggie's bus boys where to take it before going to find his boss in the back of the place.

"It's a zoo out there. Thanks to you." The woman said. Wally was surprised to see her in a super short red dress with lips and heels to match. The only thing keeping her warm was a black shawl. Her usually curly blonde hair was straightened and pinned up. She looked breathtaking.

"A little fancy for The Red Vine. Not that you don't do the name justice." Wally told her.

"I have a date…with Jack Jameson. From Jameson Software." Maggie explained. Wally stuck out his tongue in a gagging sort of way.

"That guy is like twice your age. It's like me dating Bruce." Wally shuddered at the thought. Not that the man was unattractive, he was a playboy for a reason…well besides money. He was just so…Batman. And basically Dick's dad. It wasn't that Wally couldn't understand being with older people. Hell, having been with his father had pushed him into the arms of some older partners. But he couldn't see a beautiful woman like Maggie dating a stiff like Jameson.

"You'd be better off dating on the younger scale of your age. You're like what, 22?" Wally asked.

"24. And what are you saying? I should go for guys like you?" Maggie retorted.

"No. Sorry, I like Dick." Wally smiled at himself "I'm just saying, pick someone who's more fun. Someone who isn't so…into himself."

"Your boyfriend seems into himself." Maggie pointed out. Wally thought for moment. He forgot that all people saw from Dick was his rich boy alter ego.

"He's cocky, but he knows the world doesn't revolve around him…mostly. I mean, he's the kid of a philanthropist so he wants to do good for the world. He was raised to help people." Wally said, not entirely lying. Maggie rolled her eyes and told him to lock up at closing, throwing him the keys. Wally left the room to take the orders of the teens he'd nearly forgotten about.

"Now I know why you work here." The blonde boy said pointing at Maggie as she left, "She a waitress?"

"Down tiger. She's my boss. Besides, don't you have lady to entertain?" Wally replied, eyeing the brunette he was with. He was sure the girl recognized him because a heavy blush took over her cheeks. He tried to be as polite as possible, but the girl, like him, had a serious reputation. Wally finished orders that night, left with not a lot of mess to clean up. He had the bussers take care of it. Then made sure to lock the place up before zipping home.

* * *

"How are the dreams?" Black Canary asked. They were just ten minutes into their session. Wally really was anxious to get home before the night was over. He yawned and stretched out on the black couch.

"None are ever as bad as that one night. I haven't woken up drenched in every one of my bodily fluids. I think work and missions have been distracting me a pretty good amount." He answered, letting his eyes close.

"Maybe…but something else has been distracting you as well. I noticed with Artemis…you two have been keeping your distances." Black Canary said. Wally opened his eyes and sat up again to face her.

"Something happened. I went over to her house and…she made it clear she still has feelings for me. I refused her. But I feel like when I'm around her, I hurt her. Because of what she did, Rob and her aren't really getting along much either. It's putting a lot of stress on the team." Wally explained.

"Perhaps you two need to talk? From what you've told me before, you two have an…interesting background to say the least. Through all the hell you went through together, the bond you created was a strong one. The only problem is that you put your old feelings towards her to rest, while she didn't. Though I'm sure she tried right? She didn't chase you or beg for you or bother you about dating Robin. You two were put in a compromising position and those old feelings got the best of her in the moment."

"Yeah…I guess we shouldn't make her feel like bad person. I know what it's like to love someone you can't have. At least for a while I did. You know I fell in love with Rob when he was thirteen years old. I knew better, but every now and then, there would be an excuse to be near him. A chance to grab his hand during a mission. I was dating Artemis around that time. It's not like when I went to her house I put myself in a good situation. She was naked. Then mostly naked when we ended up…in that position. I can see where she got caught up in the moment. What do I do?"

"Do you think it's something she'd do again?"

"No."

"Then forgive her. You're an understanding person Wally. For someone who's been through so much, it's amazing the empathy you show. Just talk to her. You'll figure it out." Black Canary assured him. Wally and BC left the room to meet the team in the main living room. Everyone was just standing around, shedding their winter coats and gloves.

"What's going on?" Wally asked. Black Canary left then to find Red Tornado.

"Zeta tubes are down. Can't take the bio ship out in this weather. Looks like we're here for a while. Hopefully we'll be in the clear by morning." Dick explained. Wally was surprised to see the kid was wearing one of his suits and though his hair had been scruffed up, it had obviously been gelled back.

"We better be. I have work. Well…I can always run my way off of this mountain if I have to. How about some food?" Wally replied heading for the refrigerator. Megan cut him off, assuring him she had a plan for dinner and to get out of the kitchen. Wally tried to argue with her, swearing there was no way he could ruin his appetite, but she insisted and so he huffed dramatically and took a seat in front of the television. Since they weren't getting any service, he popped in a dvd and soon the rest of the team sat down. All except Dick, who had disappeared to find something else to wear. He came back in his workout clothes, so a pair of spandex tights and his fitted blue and white shirt. Wally snickered.

"It's all I had in my bag, besides my uniform." Dick said joining Wally on the couch. Wally pulled him down on top of him and started kissing him a little too passionately for the team's comfort. Dick pulled up and gave him a questioning look.

"I missed you…" Wally offered, pulling the boy wonder back down.

"There's a room…right down there," Conner announced pointing to the corridor. Wally finally released Dick with a moan. The black haired boy was completely dazed and his cheeks were a fresh rose color. It satisfied Wally and he snickered before turning on his side, taking Dick with him, to watch the movie.

"So Megalicious, I forgot to ask…how was your first day at the Wayne mansion?" Wally teased.

"It was really cool. The place is huge and kind of dark." Megan answered.

"Yeah, Dickie here lives a pretty swanky life." Wally replied, ruffling Dick's hair even more.

"Is that why you had the suit on?" it was Kaldur. He had just come from the sparring room with Black Canary and was gulping down a couple of water bottles. Dick nodded. He went into depth with the dark skinned boy about an auction he had been made to go to. Kaldur compared it to all of the events he had to go to with his king in AtlantisIt was then that Wally made note that no one was really watching the movie in front of them. While Kaldur and Dick were caught up in conversation, Megan was in the kitchen cooking, Conner was on the floor with Wolf, and Artemis had disappeared the second she had seen Wally enter the room.

Wally watched Megan from his spot on the couch. The green girl sure could cook after spending so much time on Earth studying human recipes. He remembered her first batch of cookies, they were like bricks. He ate them to impress her, even though they were terrible. Food was food to him, his standards weren't too terribly high. He tried to get an idea of what she was making. He was happy when he saw slabs of meat, steak, he thought. He was getting nervous that the zeta tubes hadn't come back online. It made him wonder just how bad the weather was outside. He hoped aunt Iris and uncle Barry were tucked inside. He hoped Maggie had made it back from her date, safe wherever she lived.

"Can you believe Christmas is in a month? My first Christmas!" Megan exclaimed when Artemis walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

"Uh yeah…go Christmas." She replied dryly.

"What are you going to do for Christmas Megan? You and Supey live here and all…not that the rest of us won't see you on Christmas…it's just…doesn't really sound like too much fun." Wally said joining them in the kitchen. He tried to snatch away some of Megan's cooked vegetables but she wouldn't have it.

"We're going to figure something out. We can have a tree and presents still…" the alien answered thoughtfully, "What about you?"

This made Wally sit up and really think. He could remember the last nice Christmas he had. He was only a child, but it was something that really stuck with him. His dad had gone out and chopped down a tree that was too massive for the house, so he ended up cutting off the top. It wasn't really shaped like a Christmas tree anymore. Because of that, they couldn't put a star on top and so Wally's mom had tied a bow to the stubby part instead. He got three presents that year. They were wrapped in newspaper comics and tied with old hemp string. He could remember loving them so much he refused to open them for about twenty minutes. To this day, the only one he could remember was the Flash action figure from "Santa". He still had it sitting on his dresser.

"I don't know. Probably go to church and then have a nice evening with my aunt and uncle. I'm sure aunt Iris will be cooking up something delicious." He finally answered. Megan swirled around giddily.

"I just think it's so great! Not that I've experienced it yet, but I've seen movies! And there are candy canes and big dinners and decorations and snow, oh and Santa Clause!" she ranted.

Wally clamped his hands over Dick's ears dramatically before telling Megan that Santa Clause doesn't exist. That ultimately he was a way of keeping your kids on a good streak with the idea that they'll get presents for their behavior. Dick slapped his hands away.

"Very funny." He said.

"So how is Christmas with Batman and Alfred?" Wally asked. Dick smiled genuinely.

"It was rocky at first, but I got Bruce to come around after a while. We watch _A Wonderful Life_ and then I usually give him and Alfred homemade cards. Alfred makes this killer hot chocolate for us. It's the best…" he explained. This made Wally want to hug the hell out of Dick. He really did enjoy his time with Bruce and Alfred, they were his family.

"Kaldur? Artemis?" Megan asked. Kaldur explained he did not live by the ways of Christianity and in Atlantis things were far different. Everyone looked at the blonde archer next.

"It's just me and my mom. We don't really do much…" she answered like it was no big deal. Wally had spent a Christmas with them once and Artemis wasn't joking. They watched Christmas specials and drank store bought eggnog with maybe a candy cane to stir it with. The only decoration they would put up was an old wreath on the front door. They seemed unhappy though, it was just their way of doing things.

"Doesn't look like this storm is going to clear up anytime soon." The voice was Black Canary's. Wally groaned at the announcement.

"Maybe this is a good time for you all to do some team bonding. Besides, smells like Megan's meal is ready." Black Canary said, "I'll be in the training room if anyone needs me." And with that she was gone.

Everyone had served their plates up and Wally was about to dig in when his cell phone started ringing. He was amazed that he had reception. It was his boss. He wondered why she was calling at such a late hour, but didn't need any more of a reason for her to be on his case, so he decided that answering it would probably be best.

"_Hey Mags." He said, putting the phone on speaker and gesturing for his teammates to be quiet._

"_I need some help. I didn't know who else to call. I'm too embarrassed to call my dad, he's a police officer. He warned me not to go out with him." The woman replied. It was obvious she was trying not cry._

"_Maggie what happened? Is it Jameson? What did he do?" Wally growled._

"_Oh Wallace, you were right about him. Everything started off great. He took me to dinner and then we went to the park and he bought me a bouquet of flowers, but then he started asking me questions about my café. At first I thought he was trying to just get to know me, but then he started asking about Bruce Wayne and then about you. Then he had the nerve to ask about buying me out. Of course I refused but he was relentless about it. He said he wouldn't let me out of the limo until I signed a contract. I jumped out and he came looking for me but I rolled behind a hill in the park. Please, it's so cold and I can't move. I'm lying in a bed of snow and my body hurts." At this point, she was hysterical. _

"_I'm coming Maggie, please just hold on." Wally told her and hung up. He looked at his team, they all were staring at him in fear and wonder._

"Dick can you trace this?" he asked handing trying to hand him his cell phone. Dick refused it and pointed to a map he'd brought up on his wrist computer, assuring Wally he'd done it while he was on the phone. Wally put on his Kid Flash uniform and scarfed down his plate of food.

"We want to help." Megan said.

"No, the storm is raging. Stay here. I'm the only one that can get through this storm on foot and you'd only slow me down. Dick, get on my back. As soon as we find Maggie and get her to a hospital, we're going after Jameson." Wally said, teeth gritting together. Dick nodded and changed into his uniform and grabbed a heavy blanket. Wally raised an eyebrow at him and he explained that Maggie was going to need something to keep her warm. The last thing they did was call Batman to meet them.

* * *

They'd found the coordinates but the snow was heavy. It wasn't nearly as bad as on the mountain, but Kid Flash couldn't make out much and the park was huge. They had to hurry, there was no way Maggie could survive in this weather much longer and it was worse when they didn't know the extent of her injuries.

"Kid Flash! I've got her!" Robin called. Kid Flash rushed over to him, losing his goggles on the way. He didn't bother picking them up. He cringed when he saw his boss. Her clothes were ripped up and her body was covered in gashes and her skin was turning blue. She was barely awake as he lifted her up. He carried her to a table under a ramada. At least the snow wasn't getting in. He laid her down on top of the blanket they'd brought, but left it open so Dick could look at her injuries.

"Batman's on his way. Her right ankle is snapped, she's got plenty of bruising and external bleeding. I think there's some internal bleeding too. She isn't responding to my light so it's possible she has a concussion. Her body temperature is way too low, you have to warm her up. Now." Robin ordered. Kid Flash laid down on the table next to the woman and wrapped the blanket over them and started vibrating. He knew it was working when he felt her grip onto him. She was extremely weak.

"I swear I'm going to kill that bastard…" Kid Flash growled.

"You can't. Not like this KF. Focus." Robin told him.

"Why didn't she listen to me…" Kid Flash groaned against the blonde in his arms.

"Wally?" Maggie whispered. This nearly halted his Kid Flash's movements as he looked down at his boss.

"He sent me to come get you ma'am. You're going to be alright. Help is on the way." He tried to assure her, deciding to turn his masked face away just in case.

"Keep talking Wally…" the blonde replied. Kid Flash was sure the woman was really out of it and he looked at his boyfriend, whose domino mask did a perfect job at hiding his expression. The bat mobile pulled up and Kid Flash handed Maggie over Robin, who'd already jumped in the backseat. He would meet them at the hospital. But first, there was something he needed to take care of.

* * *

Wally had been running the café for six weeks by himself and even when Maggie came back, he still had to help immensely for another two weeks until she could walk around at full pace again. So far she hadn't said anything linking him to Kid Flash so he was pretty sure she didn't remember. Or if she did, she had thought she was delusional. All he knew now was that she had this little girl crush on the super hero that had saved her.

"I feel so lucky," she said one evening before closing, "Kid Flash saved my life. You know, he probably doesn't even remember me with all of the girls he saves on a daily basis. I wish I had the chance to thank him. How cool was it that Batman and Robin showed up in our city just to save me? Still, our own Kid Flash…he's my real hero. The doctor said if he hadn't been there to warm me up, I would have been dead." Maggie explained.

"I know. You've told me this. Mags, I don't think you should be obsessing about him so much. You have a café that needs your attention and as much as I like helping you out, I have other things I need to get back to." Wally replied. He saw the guilt wash over his boss's face.

"I'm sorry Wally. It's just that…I can still feel him. He was so warm, and everything around us was white. He was my angel. I mean, god Wally, I almost died." She said quietly.

"You shouldn't be so afraid. Jameson isn't going to come near you again." Wally assured her.

"Yeah…someone put the fear of God into him after that night. He even apologized and offered to pay for the hospital bills. I bet it was Kid Flash. Wouldn't it be cool if he showed up here? I heard he eats a lot." Maggie said, her eyes once again lighting up.

Wally sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with her. She was right after all about most of it. Still, he hoped over time her dream of seeing him again would wash away. He didn't want her to be disappointed because at this point, their relationship had turned into kind of a friendship and he really liked Maggie. He didn't want her to know his secret though. Definitely did not need the boss lady on his tail about his whereabouts more than she already was.

"Hey wait, he said you sent him. How did you contact him anyways?" Maggie asked suddenly.

"Uh…I…was…at a hotel room with my boyfriend and he was…um…helping get the snow out of the way of the doors. I told him what was happening and I guess that was that." Wally stuttered. He was sure she could see right through his blushing face. Her eye lids lowered and her grin softened to a gentle half smile.

"You know Wally…I keep going on about how Kid Flash saved me, but I never even thanked you. If it wasn't for you…I really would be dead right now." She said quietly.

"I had to. You know, I'd be out of a job if you died. Looks like you owe me." Wally joked. Maggie elbowed him and then handed him a white envelope.

"What's this?" Wally asked. She just gestured for him to open it. When he did, he thought he would have a heart attack.

"No Maggie, I can't take this. I was just kidding about owing me." He said trying to shove the cash back into her arms. She refused it though.

"It's not a thank you Wally. You earned it with all of this overtime you've been pulling. This place would be wreck if you didn't help so much. You really are a hero Wallace, even without super powers." She told him. Wally smiled and tucked the envelope into his jacket, thanking her. They walked out of the store together. Maggie looked around.

"No car? I never noticed before." she asked. Wally grinned sheepishly.

"I like to walk." He answered with a shrug.

"Come on, let me give you a lift." Maggie offered. Wally thought about refusing but this was his boss and he didn't need to get on her bad side. He accepted and told her where he lived. She was surprised he walked that far every day to and from work.

"It's no big deal. Really, I like to stretch my legs. Exercise is a good thing." Wally replied with a laugh.

"Hm…I bet you're real muscled under all of those clothes you wear huh?" Maggie asked, biting the edge of her cherry red lip. Her ice blue eyes stared at him, waiting for an answer. He didn't give her one, just trying to look away, wishing he'd refused the ride.

"I like you Wallace." Maggie said. Wally looked at her seriously and she laughed, "Don't worry, that's not what I meant. I know you're gay, I'd never dream of putting you in such a situation." This made Wally think about Artemis. He still needed to talk to her about everything that had transpired between them. It had been such a while ago that Black Canary had told him he needed to talk to her, but he was just busy all of the time. Part of him hoped that time would start to repair things between them.

"What I meant was," Maggie continued, "I like that you have pride. You don't seem to mooch off of your boyfriend, you don't like to take extra things from me, and I've never really heard you complain about work. You're also humble, you didn't point out once that it was you that really saved me. You're a good man Wally."

"Thanks Maggie…but…you don't know me. Not really." Wally replied. He could see that his words had hurt her a little bit and he didn't even know why he'd said them.

"I just mean that I'm not a hero Mags and I'm not perfect. I'm just trying to make up for a lot of past damages." He explained.

"No one is perfect Wally. I've seen the news…about your dad. Life must've been rough on you, but the universe is talking to you. It always has been. You just have to listen. There's a reason you were made to be tested the way you were. There's a reason you're so strong. You were put here to help people Wallace and do good for the world." Maggie told him softly. They pulled up to his house, Wally could see the lights were out. It was late, his aunt had to be asleep and Flash was out on patrol.

"How do you know I'm such a good person?" Wally asked Maggie.

"I listen. Have you ever nearly died?" Maggie questioned. Wally slowly nodded, hoping she wouldn't ask when. He could think of a million of them. She didn't though.

"Then you should start listening better. I know I am. I'll see you at work tomorrow okay?" she replied.

Wally nodded and gave her a thanks before sluggishly making his way into the house. He was beat and felt like he could sleep for days. Too bad he had work tomorrow afternoon. He peeled off his winter clothes and took a hot shower, happy to rid himself of the smell of café food. He decided after cleaning off to run a bath and just soak in it for a while. The hot water stung the cold ends of his fingers and toes and he was glad for it.

_Alright, Mags is back so things should get easier._

_I wish she'd stop talking about Kid Flash._

_I appreciate it and all, but she's making me nervous._

_It's not like everyone I know outside of the hero world doesn't talk about him._

_Flash and Kid Flash are Central's heroes after all._

_Our heroes. _

_But Maggie's too close for comfort._

_I'm paranoid. _

_I just have to let it wear off._

_I need to go to the park and look for my damned goggles._

_I hope no one picked them up._

_The weather probably trashed them anyways._

_Tomorrow morning before work, I'll have a look._

_Maybe Bats can hook me up with a new pair._

_Should I call Dick tonight?_

_It's pretty late, he has to be out right now._

_He usually calls or throws me a text when he's done patrolling Gotham anyways._

_I could fall asleep in here…_

_The water's so hot._

_How long have I been in?_

_A while…_

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here to look for your goggles Wally. They probably blew away in the storms." Artemis whined eyeing the ground. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a fur-rimmed hood. Her hands were covered in black gloves that matched black boots. Even with that, she looked cold. Wally finally gave her the okay to quit looking and they took a break so sit down on one of the benches facing a small pond. Wally skipped a fast rock over it.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Artemis sighed and looked out over the water.

"I know I've been avoiding you lately Wally. It's just…it's hard okay?" she replied coldly.

"I know. I'm sorry Artemis…I wish I could change things sometimes. I can't. I can't pretend to be someone else anymore. I did you a real injustice by what I did to you those years ago. It was wrong. All of it. But you know that…" Wally replied. Artemis nodded.

"I know. And I still want to be friends Wally and teammates, but I'm not ready to be around you right now. Not as more than a teammate. So…can we just try and be professional for a while? I just need time is all." She asked. Wally was pained by the desperateness in her voice. He wanted to hold her and hug and maybe even kiss her if it would make her stop hurting. He knew it wouldn't. He knew just being near her would make her hurt more. He stood up.

"I forgive you Artemis…I hope you can forgive me too someday." He said finally before leaving her with money for the gas she'd wasted on her motorcycle. He told her he had to go get ready for work, but he hoped she'd at least send him a text letting him know she got home safe. She didn't reply and he took off.

* * *

Nearly a month went by and still Artemis didn't talk to Wally so much. He tried to ignore the pain that was starting to build up in his chest at the loss of his friend and their bond. Other than that though, things were alright. Maggie had slowed down about Kid Flash and her attentions had turned back to Bruce. She was booming in business again as her injuries were all healed and she'd just recently celebrated her 25th birthday. Still though, Wally saw such a young girl every time he looked at her. She didn't look much older than him, not that 25 was anywhere near old. Maggie was still just discovering the world of independence like Wally was.

"Here babe. Try this, it's new." Wally said handing his boyfriend an orange-mocha shake. It was one of Maggie's newest products and he was supposed to be promoting it. What better way than to let some fool with a camera catch Dick Grayson drinking one. Wally handed Bruce his usual coffee before taking their orders.

"Hello Mr. Wayne." It was Maggie's voice singing as she came up behind Wally. Wally snorted at the girl's flirtatious attitude.

"What are you wearing?" he asked her. She was in a white dress that was trimmed with lace just below her cream-colored thighs. The dress was long sleeved with an open back and a low cut heart in the front. Her feminine neck was decorated with a long silver chain that dipped just into the heart of her dress, attracting anyone's eyes to the bare tops of her breasts. Though her legs were quite the attraction too as a pair of silver gladiator-style heels decorated her feet and ran up her calves. Once again, Wally knew only a beauty like Maggie could ever pull such an outfit off, especially in the middle of the day.

"Wally, show your boss some respect. She looks absolutely stunning." Bruce made a point of saying, though his eyes never once came into contact with Wally's. Dick laughed at the surprised look on Wally's face.

"I'll be over here…if you need me." Wally said walking away to the kitchen to put in the order. He then went to the supply closet to grab some cleaning supplies to wipe down his section of tables. He almost jumped out of his shoes when two arms silently wrapped around him, pushing him into the closet and closing the door behind. He turned and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey you're not supposed to be back here. You're going to get me fired." He groaned. Dick rolled his blue eyes.

"You think your boss is going to risk upsetting Bruce Wayne? Besides, she's out there flirting with him. We're safe." Dick said confidently before smoothly wrapping his legs around Wally's torso and kissing him. Wally gently slammed Dick up against the wall and moaned into his neck. He knew he was dead if someone caught him, but damn did that little bird have a way of convincing him it was worth it. It was even riskier knowing that if anyone got a picture of Bruce Wayne's ward coming out of the supply closet with him, it would be hell for the café.

Wally bit and sucked at Dick's neck, mulling over the consequences. That was until Dick decided to slink down on his knees and undo Wally's belt.

_So dead._

_So wrong._

_I'm not a kid anymore._

_I should have stopped doing this public sex after I turned eighteen. _

_Dick's only sixteen though and I'm his only partner._

_Of course he wants to try this sort of thing out._

_Damn is he persuasive._

_Oh God, very persuasive._

_He's going to be the death of me._

_Why am I okay with that?_

Wally felt his cell phone ring and reached into his pocket to answer it, getting a small internal laughter from Dick below him. Wally ran his free hand through the boy's hair in response.

"Hello?" he said in a short breath.

"Out. Now." Came the voice. Wally nearly died.

"Bruce?" he managed to squeak out. He heard Dick's mouth dislocate from him with a pop as the boy finished him off. Wally bit his bottom lip trying hard to not to make any noise.

"I'm out," he managed, then quickly added "I-I mean, we're coming out." Wally scrambled to fix his belt while Dick just smirked at his victory.

"Your boss is in her office." Bruce told him.

"She doesn't know does she?" Wally asked in horror.

"Not yet." Came the dark voice. The phone hung up and Dick and Wally carefully snuck out of the supply closet and said their goodbyes. Dick had the food they'd ordered in tow. Wally was sure Dick was about to get beyond grounded for this. He didn't really care though considering he was about to lose his job if Maggie had any idea what was going on. He tried not to look suspicious as he walked into the office.

"I've got a date. Kind of." Maggie told him giddily. She was drawing hearts on a note pad at her desk.

"With who?" Wally asked. Those ice blue eye just stared at him.

"With Bruce? Haven't you learned by now you should be sticking to men your own age?" Wally groaned. He couldn't imagine his boss on a date with Batman. It was just too weird.

"No and don't you dare go telling him to break it off. I'm happy Wallace and I like him. Besides, it's not really a date. He's taking me out so he can give me some business advice." Maggie assured him.

"Oh gross. At this point, I'd rather you went back to your obsession with Kid Flash." Wally grumbled. Maggie's lips curled.

"You think Bruce might know him?" she asked. Wally's eyebrow raised.

"Why would he?" he replied.

"I don't know. He seems to know everyone. I still want to give Kid Flash my thanks." Maggie purred.

"Can I make you deal Mags? If I can get Kid Flash to show up and talk to you, will you agree not to date Mr. Wayne?" Wally offered boldly. Maggie thought about it but finally held out her hand for Wally to shake it.

"Deal." She answered. Wally couldn't help but wonder what he'd gotten himself into.


	13. Wally'sChristmasEve

_Okay, here it goes._

_This better work._

_I can't believe Maggie._

_She just doesn't know when to give up._

_Hopefully after this, she will._

_The boss is great, but if she finds out who I am…_

_Her mouth is just too damn big for my own good._

It was dark and the park was mostly empty, except for Maggie. She was right where "Wally" had left her, telling her to wait for Kid Flash. She was nervously sitting on a bench, scanning the park. It was freezing out and Kid Flash felt a little guilty for making her wait out there. He took a deep breath and was soon standing in front of the beautiful blonde. The girl blew out of her seat in a fit of gasps and giggles.

"You're here! Wow, I didn't think Wally could do it!" she squeaked, circling the boy in red and yellow.

"Hey, Kid Flash here. I can't stay long, got a city to save and all." Kid Flash said nervously. Maggie stopped in front of him, now just admiring him.

"You probably don't remember me, but you saved my life. Thank you so much." She said.

"Gutsy girl who jumped out of the car. I remember you. You know, you shouldn't be so reckless next time. Maybe you shouldn't date men so much older than you." Kid Flash told her. She laughed at him.

"You sound like Wally. He's a great employee you know. He's fast with customer service and he's helped me so much since what happened. I owe him my life as much as I owe it to you really." She told him. Kid Flash couldn't help but smile at the girl's compliments.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" he asked her, both sitting on the stone bench.

"Really, I just wanted to thank you…I bet Wally had you thinking I wanted a picture with you or something. I don't. I just wanted to see you and talk to you. I never thought it would actually happen though. There's one more thing that boy has done." Maggie answered.

"What?" Kid Flash asked suddenly.

"Wally. He just keeps helping people. He made me a deal, that he'd get you to see me if I would promise not to date Mr. Wayne. I agreed, but I think Wally did it out of the kindness of his heart." Maggie explained.

"So your father's a policeman huh? Why didn't you ask him for help? Too proud?" Kid Flash asked, trying to turn the conversation. Maggie sighed and looked at her boot-covered feet.

"Too afraid." She answered quietly.

"Why? Your old man wouldn't put you in jail right?" Kid Flash joked. Maggie just looked at him.

"Something like that…" she answered, catching the hero's attention, "Sometimes…he'd lock me up in this room in his house. When he was mad. He'd hand cuff me in the dark and find ways to cut off my senses, usually if I took interest in a boy. Once, he forgot about me. At least I think he did."

"What…happened?"

"He left me there for two days stuck to a bed, I think it was two days. It may have been longer. He finally came back and yelled at me. Made me take a humiliating shower while he watched me. He thought I was going to try and run away. I remember drinking the hot shower water because my throat was so dry. He was right about me trying to run. As soon as I turned eighteen, I left. I struggled…"

"You just opened your café recently. What did you do before you came to Central?"

Wally watched as tears fell down Maggie's proud face. They seemed almost to freeze halfway down and then her tears stopped coming altogether. She took a breath and tried to keep her quivering red lips still.

"I worked a corner in Bludhaven as a prostitute. I was fine with it because it was _my_ choice. After everything I'd been through, it was _my choice_. Until one night, about a year ago, a car pulled up to take me. I remember getting in and looking at the driver. The doors locked, but both of us were shocked to see each other. My dad had been undercover. He had such a fit when he found me, didn't even take me to jail. He handed me over to his buddy who had been hiding in the back seat. I screamed and refused him, but my dad just watched the man take me. Afterwards, he threw me onto the street, five dollars tucked into my underwear. It was then that I knew I had to get out. So I came here and got my act together." She finished. She pushed her hair out of her face and laughed, embarrassed.

"You must think I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to make you listen to my life story." She apologized, her voice chipper again. Wally knew it was an act though.

"You're not an idiot Mags. You're very brave actually…Wally is lucky to have a boss like you and I'm glad we got this chance to talk. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime. And even though it's a day away, Merry Christmas." Kid Flash offered as he stood up, grinning. Maggie smiled back and to his surprise, hugged Kid Flash. He walked her to her car and let his body relax once she'd driven off.

He couldn't believe her story. He couldn't understand fathers these days. Maggie had always seemed so happy, so full of life to have such a background. But maybe that was just it. Maybe she really was able to see all of the good things around her now that she was free of her father. Wally was sure he could take a lesson from the woman.

* * *

Wally couldn't help the relief he felt the next morning when he got a text from his boss telling him he didn't have to come in. She'd decided that Christmas Eve was no day to be working and the only request she made of him was to stop by before the day was out so she could give him his paycheck. Wally's instant reaction was to fall back to sleep.

"_Merry Christmas Wallace!" his mom said._

_Wally climbed up on a stool to hang the last candy cane on the tree._

_He'd insisted to his mom it had to be high up._

"_Mom what did Santa bring me?" the little boy asked eagerly._

_He mom wagged her finger._

"_Sorry son, not this year. You weren't very good and Santa didn't come." She scolded._

_Wally felt a hand slap him off of his chair._

_His mom had disappeared._

_He turned around to see his father, mockingly in a Santa suit._

_He was bellowing a perverted laugh at Wally, swearing he had the right kind of present._

_Wally tried to hide behind the Christmas tree, but the pine needles all fell off._

_He could hear glass ornaments crashing all around him._

_He put his hands over his ears and tried to think of good things._

_But still his father grabbed him from behind the bare foliage. _

_Rudy bent him over the stool he'd just been standing on._

"_Please don't!" Wally cried. _

_He screamed out desperate apologies even though he didn't know what he'd done wrong._

_When Wally finally got the chance though, he turned himself over…_

_And pushed the man off of him._

Wally gasped, realizing he was sitting up in bed. He breathed hard trying to calm himself.

"My dreams are really getting creative…" he groaned, then realized his uncle was staring at him intensely. Wally was only surprised because Barry was on the floor with a split lip.

"Jeez kiddo, you really clocked me one." The man said starting to stand up. Wally jumped out of bed and helped him, mumbling all kinds of apologies. Barry put a hand up to silence him before wiping his lip off.

"I just came in here to wake you for church. I didn't realize you were dreaming again when I got close. What did you dream about? Rudolph?" he asked as the two took their seat on the edge of Wally's messy bed. Wally nodded with some shame.

"Yeah it was a Christmas theme actually. Once again, it had started out as a good dream. He just always seems to find his way in though. Sometimes it doesn't feel like he went to jail at all…" Wally told his uncle. Barry sighed and told him to grab a shower and get dressed so they could talk downstairs with Iris.

Wally cleaned up and tried to make himself look decent for church, but he couldn't make the bags under his eye disappear. He was beyond tired and as grateful as he was for the holiday off, he knew it wouldn't be enough. Christmas wasn't going to give him any time to catch up on sleep. God knew he needed to sleep. His shower seemed to wake him up a little and he tried to stay in a good mood. Downstairs, his aunt was unloading groceries she'd bought earlier that morning. She handed Wally a hot cup of coffee. It wasn't something he normally drank but he was glad for it then, but both of them knew the caffeine wouldn't last for more than a couple of minutes in his system.

"Sweetie, your job and your hero career mixed with these nightmares are really taking their toll on you…I'm starting to worry…" his aunt told him as she reached up to put away a box on a high shelf.

"Don't worry about me aunt Iris, I'm okay. It's just one of those days. Maggie even gave me today off so I'm grateful." Wally tried to assure her, already on his last sip of his bitter liquid. His aunt sighed but didn't argue with him.

Barry came downstairs and started the car, turning the heater on. For a while the family just sat there listening to the country Christmas playlist until it was time to leave. Wally couldn't help but notice that the sky was a silver color with all of the snowing clouds covering it. As cold as the day was, it felt good to be under that silver sky. He watched his aunt trying to fix her pinned-back hair in the mirror. She was all dolled up for the mass today and Wally tried to take the event just as seriously as she did. His normally spiky red hair was combed back and he wore a long sleeved red button up shirt with a pair of black slacks. He admired himself that morning in the mirror because personally, he thought he looked pretty damn spiffy.

It turned out, instead of being concerned with the judgment being passed about him in the large crowd, Wally had all of his attention on the play the church had put on about Jesus being born. He couldn't help but admire it. By the end of the mass, he was feeling pretty infected by the holiday in front of him. It was time, he decided, that he needed to talk to Artemis once again. He'd given her a lot of time and he didn't want her to think he was giving up on their friendship, even if she was. He even bought her a golden chain with a small gold heart on it that had a diamond studded arrow going through it. Anyone who saw it would get the wrong idea, but he knew that between her and him, it would be perfect for the Archer.

Wally laughed when he got home because in front of his front door was a very adorable boy wonder in civvies and a light up Santa Clause hate dangling from his head. Barry and Iris also laughed at the friendly sight.

"Hey Santa. It's a little early to start your rounds, but since you're here, what'd you bring me?" Wally joked as he approached Dick.

"Sorry, you gotta sit on my lap first." Dick retorted with a grin. Wally laughed, rolled his eyes, and kiss him before opening the front door so they could shed their snow-stung coats. Iris made the boys cups of hot chocolate and the family sat down at the table just to talk and catch up.

"Robberies are hot right now. It's a shame so many people can't afford presents for their children and feel like they have to go out and steal." Barry stated shaking his head. Dick's eyebrows furrowed at the comment.

"Yeah I had to put a man away the other night because he stole a puppy out of someone's yard. Said his daughter had been begging for one and he couldn't pay the adoption fee." He explained.

All of the heroes had been having similar experiences in the cities and it was a sure way to bring the mood down every time it happened. Wally snatched a candy cane off of the tree they'd put up and started twirling it in his cup before taking another sip. He couldn't find the motivation to really enter the conversation because his mind was still occupied with all of the good feelings about Christmas he'd gathered from church.

Wally and Dick moved to the couch to play video games and waste away the afternoon together. Dick didn't have to worry about cooking because Alfred was taking care of it and Bruce was at some grand hotel opening so Dick had decided to crash the afternoon with his boyfriend. Wally wasn't complaining at all. Even in a Santa hat, Dick was a hot sight to him.

"So any run ins with Joker lately?" Wally asked him. Thinking of Joker made him think of when Dick got blown into a coma. Wally really hated the guy on a personal level now.

"No, he's been quiet. Not sure if it's a good thing. Means he's working on something." Dick answered without taking his eyes from the screen.

"What'd you get daddy bats for Christmas? A smile?" Wally teased.

"Homemade card, like always. What do you get the man who has all the money in the world?" Dick laughed. Wally couldn't help but choke for a second. Did Dick even realize he was in that situation? He still hadn't been able to come up with a good gift for his boyfriend. When it came to money, there was nothing he could buy that would make a difference to a billionaire or a billionaire's kid. Dick had every video game plus all of the video games that weren't even going into line up for a year. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't cook for him. He had Alfred, the world's best cook. Wally internally groaned at the frustration.

"Artemis is going to love that necklace you bought her." Dick said out of nowhere. Wally fell forward.

"Did you Sherlock me? You really have to stop doing that. It's creepy." He said bitterly. Dick suddenly put the game on pause.

"You left the receipt on the table Kid Jerk." He told him. Wally blushed and mumbled an apology, followed by desperately trailing kisses down Dick's neck, obnoxiously not letting the reluctant boy pull away from him. He refused to let him go until he forgave him. It didn't take long.

"Okay, okay! I forgive you, get off." Dick groaned, pushing the now compliant red-head away. Wally grinned triumphantly before kissing Dick seriously. Wally pushed him over on the couch and snuck his hands down to the boy's belt, unhooking it.

"You got a present for me to unwrap? I'm on your lap like you said…" he asked smoothly, grinning at Dick's flushed face as he unzipped his jeans. Both boys completely rolled off of the couch as Iris walked in the room glaring at them. Dick twisted to get his pants in order and Wally got into a stance that made it look like he was ready to take off running if his aunt made a move towards him.

"You're getting coal in your stocking. Now since you both obviously need something to do with your hands…come help me make dinner preparations" she told them sternly, then added "but go wash those hands first."

Wally didn't hide his embarrassment as he scooped his arm around Dick's waist and sped off upstairs. Dick was laughing the whole way. Wally threw him onto the bed before raising an eyebrow at the audacity the kid had to laugh.

"Your aunt is great." Dick finally said.

"Are you kidding me? I have to live here you know…that was my aunt…oh god…it's not like when Barry or Bruce catch us. It's a whole different level of inappropriate." Wally ranted, which only seemed to encourage Dick.

"I doubt she's that scarred by it Wally. She's not a five year old. Nothing even really happened…she just saw that something was about to happen. It was your fault anyways this time." Dick pointed out. Wally just threw himself down on the bed next to him and buried his face in his pillow. He sighed as he felt Dick's graceful hands move under his shirt and up his back, massaging his skin.

"Relax Wally. It's almost Christmas." The boy wonder purred in his ear "stop worrying about everything so much. You deserve to be happy…" the massage and the soft words were actually starting to work until Wally heard his aunt call for them. They quickly washed up and joined her in the kitchen.

After Dick left with Alfred, Wally had to go through the longest twenty minutes of his life of his aunt making him sit down and tell his uncle what he got caught doing with his boyfriend. She made him apologize and Wally was pretty sure his uncle was just getting a kick out of the whole damn thing. He was sure his aunt wanted him to die of embarrassment.

"There's a time and a place for everything Wally." His aunt drilled into him. Barry laughed at the look in Wally's eyes. They were screaming for him to help.

"I think the kid learned his lesson Iris. Wasn't too long ago when you were telling me it was just young love remember? Come on Wally, we have to patrol the city now." Barry said. Before anyone could say another thing, Wally zipped up to his room, changed, and was out of the door.

* * *

"Really, she told you all of that?" Flash asked his side kick. They were running down the block and Kid Flash was explaining his encounter with Maggie.

"Yeah, it was strange. I've never seen Maggie upset about anything before. She's a lot stronger than I give her credit for. I always thought she was this free spirit who was looking for a good time with an older man, specifically one with money. I feel so dumb now. She is a free spirit, but it's because she was in a cage her whole life. I should know money doesn't really matter to her when she's a successful business woman." He continued.

"It's good to have a change of perception Kid, but remember…she told this to Kid Flash, not to Wally. You better be careful about what subjects you bring up around her." Flash warned before suddenly coming to a halt at the sound of a store alarm going off. The duo ran to the scene, finding a woman screaming that a man had made off with a bag. Kid Flash assured his partner he could handle it and went ahead to find the man.

It wasn't hard, the robber was on foot trying to follow a maze of alleys. Unfortunately for him, his foot fell and caught in a snow bed. Kid Flash snatched the sack from him and looked inside. He snorted with a sour grin when he found a bunch of toys in it and questioned the man.

"Playing Santa?" he asked.

"My niece. She's dying. It's gonna be her last Christmas with us. Please don't send me to jail!" the man pleaded. Wally's grin died and he gripped the brown sack in his hand, he could hear police sirens in the distance. With a heavy sigh, he threw the sack down at the man and told him to run. It was the first time in his career he'd let a criminal escape. He went back to the store and told the police that the man had escaped into the sewers. He told the woman it was his fault and paid the amount of money for the stolen toys. After the cops left and the heroes were off again, Flash forced his partner to stop and talk to him.

"You seriously lost the guy? You?" he asked suspiciously.

"Y-yeah. I tripped in a blanket of snow and he dipped into the sewer before I could get to him. When I went to look, he was already gone. It was my fault." Kid Flash answered. His mentor just stared at him for a bit before finally accepting his answer.

* * *

Wally collapsed on his bed after taking off his uniform. He looked at the ceiling and tried to concentrate. He couldn't feel more guilty for letting the man escape, for all he knew the guy was lying. Although he couldn't really think of a better reason for stealing toys the day before Christmas. He was sure if he'd thrown the man in jail, he'd feel even more guilty than now.

There was no way he could let it happen again though, it was completely against his moral compass. Then again, what would he know about those? He was sure he'd done worse things, but they were always as "Wally". Kid Flash was the one that people looked up to. His actions influenced young kids and even though no one saw him tonight, he couldn't guarantee that in the future. It had to be a one time deal. Criminals were criminals. If they break the law, they had to go to jail.

_I've broken the law._

_Should I go to jail?_

_I bought and used drugs._

_I assaulted my own father._

_I broke into Jameson's place to warm him to stay away from Maggie._

_Maybe I should be in jail._

_Or maybe that man shouldn't be._

_I just can't be sure._

_I have to tell someone…_

Wally punched in Black Canary's number and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

_"Hello?" came a yawning voice._

_"Were you asleep?" Wally asked, glancing over at his clock. It was only six and he was ahead of her in time difference._

_"No, just relaxing after a huge family get-together. What's up Wally?" Dinah asked._

_"I did something and I'm not sure how I feel about it…" Wally told her slowly._

_"What?"_

_Wally explained to her what had happened with the robber. She told him she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, but it was an understandable thing._

_"Listen Wally, you aren't the only one who's done it. Ask your uncle, or Batman even. Not everything is in black and white and not every man who makes a mistake is a bad person. You should know." Dinah said, emphasizing the last sentence._

_"Thanks BC…and Merry Christmas." Wally said before hanging up the phone. The conversation definitely made him feel better about his choices. He had thought about telling Dinah his dream from last night, but he didn't want to burden her when she should be celebrating the holiday in a good mood._

The evening was still early, but there were several things Wally needed to do before he could dream of gum drops and presents. He went downstairs to put his presents under the tree for his aunt and uncle. He bought his uncle and watch and Iris a pair of earrings. His savings had gone towards all of his presents, but he knew the pair deserved every penny he'd spent. He wrapped the gifts in newspaper comics like his mom used to do for him. It was one tradition he didn't mind holding onto, even if it was just him.

At dinner, Wally suggested the family say grace before eating. It made his aunt smile, but Wally thought that was because she was surprised at his restraint with such a fantastic meal laid out for him. Iris had gone out of her way with brown-sugared ham, sliced turkey, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, and so many other sides. She had apple pie tucked in the oven for later. Wally's stomach couldn't be happier at the turnout the way it growled for to eat.

"Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry…I wanted to say how grateful I am to both of you. If it weren't for you…I'd probably still be in my old situation. Or worse. I love you both so much. Thanks for being my parents…my real parents." Wally offered at the end of the prayer.

"Oh Wally…" Iris said coming to tears, "You have lived such a rough life and we only wish we would have been there sooner, but you'll never have to go through any of it again. I promise, we'll always be here for you."

"I know it wasn't easy…especially on you aunt Iris…he's your brother after all. Not even I can imagine what that feels like…I'm sorry." Wally said quietly.

"Rudolph made his own bed. He is an evil man who lost out on a great relationship with his son." Iris stated firmly.

"Alright you two, let's dig into this amazing meal before it gets cold." Barry interrupted, putting smiles back onto everyone's faces.

* * *

Wally planned on spending his Christmas morning and day with his aunt and uncle, he owed them the family time and it really was what he wanted. So while it was still Christmas Eve, he stopped by the mountain to see Megan, Conner, and Red Tornado celebrating in their own creative way. Megan gave Wally a batch of decorated gingerbread cookies she'd made and he gave her a bag with an expensive perfume in it. He was sure Conner didn't like the fact he was giving his girl perfume, but the boy of steel soon had his mood changed to griping at Wally for the wind up monkey with cymbals he'd given him.

Wally was sure there was no way to get a hold of Aqualad because the leader was in Atlantis, so he left his gift under the tree at the mountain. His next stop was definitely going to be to Artemis. He looked down at the small box he'd tucked carefully in his jacket pocket before zeta tubing to the archer's city.

"Wally…what're you doing here?" Artemis asked in surprise. Wally was determined not to let the blonde push him away so he casually slipped past her and the door, smiling at Paula who was familiarly watching a Christmas special and downing a hot drink.

"Hello Wallace," the woman said suspiciously. Wally ignored it and walked over to her with a bag. Paula blushed and pulled Wally down to kiss him on the cheek and thank him. Artemis pulled him away before he had a chance to say anything. She dragged him to her room.

"Can you please relax? I just came by to say Merry Christmas blondie." Wally assured her.

"I told you I needed time." Artemis stated harshly. Wally pulled out his small box and shoved it into the girl's manicured hands, frowning at her.

"It's been over a month. Can you at least try to have some kind of relationship with me? I mean, why does it have to be like this? I hate it! It hurts Artemis!" he hissed at her. This wasn't going the way he'd planned it, but the girl's stubborn attitude was really starting to tick him off.

"I'm sorry Wally," Artemis said, letting herself plop onto her bed, "It's just hard to watch you be with Robin and not me. It's not something I ever thought I would be jealous of. It's strange to me, how empty I feel without you." Wally sat down next her and took her hand in his.

"It doesn't have to be empty Arty. We can still be friends and we can still love each other, just not in a way that means throwing each other's clothes on the floor. There will always be something between us that no one can take away, not even my relationship with Dick. You have to understand…I love him Artemis. He will always be the only one. I can't say what the future holds, but I don't see myself with anyone but him. But it doesn't mean I don't want you. I don't want you the way I used to…and the way I used to want you wasn't a noble way. I wish you could accept this friendship between us because it's real." Wally explained. Artemis was quiet for a while, fumbling with the newspaper-covered box in her hands, but finally she gave slight smile.

"Okay Wally. I'll try. Thanks for coming by, I'm actually really glad you did…" she told him. Wally brought her into a tight hug and after a second of hesitation, she hugged him back. After talking to Paula and Artemis for a while, Wally finally head out, but not before catching a glimpse of Artemis wearing her necklace. It really did make him happy to see her happy again.

* * *

"Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?" Wally hummed against Dick's thigh as he kissed his way back up to the boy's stomach. He enjoyed teasing Dick because God knew the little bird had done it enough times to him. He wanted to make him squirm a bit, and it was working.

"I love your muscles and your flexibility. I love your strong chest…your lips…but mostly those goddamned eyes of yours…they're like jewels. I thought once you didn't have wear your mask anymore, I would get used to them. But I haven't…they still make me smile every time I see them…" he whispered making his way back up Dick's naked body. He pulled the blanket over both of them and straddled his boyfriend, planting more needy kisses on the swollen lips.

Since Wally hadn't been able to find the right gift for Dick, he'd decided to just ask him. Of course, this was what he wanted. Wally should've known. The boy was a walking hormone bomb that Wally was more than happy to make go off. It wasn't like sex was all Dick wanted, they went on dates and definitely indulged emotionally, but the teen was certainly craving physical attention. Wally craved it too, but there was always something so predatory in his boyfriend that definitely put him on the more needy side of their relationship. Wally couldn't help but be completely drawn by the challenge. He was always willing to teach Dick new things, answer any questions the boy wonder had. Just when he thought Dick had to be a pro at it, the teen would find a way to remind Wally that he was still a normal exploring teenager.

Wally was still learning new things too about sex. It was the emotional part of course, which was the scary part for him. He knew now the difference between sex and making love to someone. He definitely opted for making love over plain sex any day. There was such a spiritual bond he felt with Dick during their intimacy, like an invisible string attached between them and Wally could feel every different vibration that came across the string and read it. He'd read it and understand it. It was communication and desire and happiness. There was never a moment of disappoint between the two because both knew how to share. Where Wally had taught Dick to kick the bad habits he'd picked up from the slutty girls he'd made out with, Dick taught Wally how not to rush and how not to be greedy. They gave and they took equally. This night was no different, except for the passion. That seemed to increase every time.

"Good present…" Dick panted as Wally collapsed on top of him. Wally snickered slightly, unable to help his pride. He slowly peeled himself off of the younger boy and went to the bathroom to trash his condom. Upon his return, Wally already had his jeans pulled back on. Dick shot up from bed and scowled at him.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. Wally laughed at Dick's irritation.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you. I just need to stop by work. I forgot that I was supposed to grab my paycheck from Mags. She was supposed to be in all day but it's late. She may have just gone home already. But I'll come back babe." He explained before planting a goodbye kiss on his boyfriend's mouth.

"Don't take all night or I'm starting round two without you…" Dick whispered, causing Wally's face to turn red. Once again, the baby bat had found a way to take control of the situation.

* * *

Wally panted, positive he'd over done it on the running for as fast as he'd made himself get to The Red Vine. He looked around before ducking behind the café to make the switch from his costume to his civvies. He had to say, the civvies were way warmer at that point. For a minute he looked up at the dark sky. It was so different from the sky in Blue Valley from his childhood. There were no stars because of all the city lights and even though it was snowing, it was nearly impossible to see the clouds. It was a big mush of navy and gray colors.

Wally was a little surprised to find the door to the café was unlocked. He had his own key and was thinking he would need it. The place was dark and the chairs were stacked up on the tables. Wally saw a light in the back, Maggie's office. He found the woman sitting at her desk, punching numbers into her books. She smiled at him, her pale blue eyes looking up through fallen strands of blonde.

"Hey, didn't think you were going to make it…" she said standing up. Wally couldn't help but notice her outfit, as always. For a woman who owned a small café, you'd never know it. You'd think she was the daughter of a rich mob boss. She was wearing a form fitting black velvet dress that ran down to her ankles with a slit that ran up to a popped hip. The top square with thin straps and her neck was decorated with a silver chain. Her right wrist was covered in a thick tennis bracelet and if Wally had to bet, he'd say the diamonds were all real. Maggie's lips were their usual blood red color and her manicured nails matched. Wally did smirk though when he realized her feet were bare, guessing she'd tossed her heels aside while she worked. That was the Maggie he knew.

"I almost didn't, I'm sorry I kept you waiting all this time." Wally apologized. Maggie shook her head lightly.

"It's okay. I don't have anywhere else to be…well I guess I do have a cat at home that needs feeding." She replied teasingly. She reached over on her desk to grab Wally's usual white envelope and handed it to him. He thanked her and tucked it into his jacket.

"So how'd your date with Kid Flash go?" he asked boldly, not knowing if it was the right thing to ask.

"I liked him. I like you better though." Maggie answered nonchalantly.

"Why the comparison between us so much?" Wally replied. Maggie didn't answer with anything except a shrug and reached back over to her desk pulling out a present. It was elegantly wrapped in black paper with a red velvet bow on top. It reminded Wally of a black widow spider. For some reason, he was a bit shocked when she handed it to him. He looked at her like he didn't know what to do with it. Maggie gave him a light wave of her hand, signaling for him to open it. Wally did, but felt guilty about tearing the beautiful thing.

When he finally opened the box, he was sure he was going to pass out. His eyes darted up to Maggie's blue ones, and the woman gave him a knowing smile before grabbing her purse and walking out the door, but not before reaching up and planting a slow kiss on Wally's cheek.

"Thanks hero." She whispered and was gone.

Wally looked back down in the box, eyeing the pair of broken red goggles.


	14. Author'sNote4

Hey okay so I'm almost done with the next chapter but I don't know how soon it'll be up. **My twin sister is having a baby** tomorrow and I'm going to be one of the two people in there with her. The baby's name is _**Lilianna**_and she's going to hopefully turn Friday the 13th into a lucky day for our family! So wish her luck and hopefully I'll get that next chapter up soon but I gotta be in the hospital by 5 am tmrw yuck…


	15. Wally'sConfrontations

_**Okay I've got it done. So it'll be the next chapter that takes some time getting up. I'm so glad you guys seem to be responding so well to Maggie. BTW, I WIPED OFF HER LIPSTICK TOO WHILE WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER. I was pretty reserved at first introducing my own character but I didn't want Wally to have a boring work life. Thank you so much btw for all of the positive reviews, I like waking up in the night to my phone buzzing with an email for a review notice. It's a great feeling. Thanks again so much!**_

* * *

Wally paced back and forth in Artemis's room. The holiday break from work was over and he would have to go back and face Maggie for the first time since she'd given him his red goggles. He didn't know how he was going to face that at all. How did the woman even know he was Kid Flash? Was she going to spill his secret out if he didn't do a good job in the café?

"Knock it off Wally. You're paranoid, if she wanted your secret out, she would have done it already. What other way to get her café known? Speaking of secrets, Do you know where Robin was last week?" Artemis told him. She was brushing out her damp hair and mumbled something about cutting it all off for the pain it was.

"You don't know this woman Arty. She's weird and she comes up with weird ideas. She's going to blackmail me. I know it." Wally ranted and was soon speed talking. Artemis gave up on trying to understand him or talk to him and instead settled for changing into a pair of civvies and sitting down on her bed, letting him burn out on his own. Wally had completely ignored her on the subject of where Dick had disappeared to for a whole week and then came back without an explanation. Part of him ignored her because he didn't know the answer and part because if Dick wasn't telling him, did he want to know? He'd pushed it into the back of his head.

Eventually Wally calmed down and sat next to her. He honestly knew she was right. Maggie wasn't going to tell his secret, at least not just to do it. He just thought that Maggie was definitely the kind of girl that would use his secret to her own advantage if she needed to because Maggie was a survivor and it made her cunning and dangerous. Still, Wally didn't want to have to quit work because of it. He needed that job if he was ever going to own his own place or buy a car…not that he really needed a car. The option would be nice though and work gave him his independence. Mostly, he had liked having a part of life separated from the hero world, but now he wasn't sure it could be like that anymore.

Wally looked at the time on his watch, knowing work started in just half an hour. There was no more time to think about what he needed to do or else his head would start spinning with ideas again. He hugged Artemis and said his goodbyes to Paula.

* * *

"Hey, watch out you clutz!" the customer growled. Wally apologized several times as he rushed to the floor with a towel to clean up the mess. It was the third mug he'd broken that morning and he'd caused a lot of irritation. It was just so hard to concentrate and avoid his boss all at the same time. There was just no easy way to get his head in the game.

Wally stood up with the broken glass and coffee-stained towel, apologizing again to the customer and offering a free cup of coffee if he was willing to wait. The man opted against it and stormed out. At this rate, Wally was going to be the downfall of the café. It was Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson's usual day they were supposed to come in but Wally wasn't sure it was going to be so great. The only one he'd told about Maggie finding out his secret so far was Artemis. For some odd reason, he had a feeling Batman would have some serious issues if he found out she knew. Not that it ruined Bruce's secret…Wally hoped. He dropped the glass in the garbage and threw the towel in the laundry hamper in a back room.

"Are you sick?"

Wally turned around to come face to face with Maggie. She was half glaring at him.

"If you're sick, you should go home before you pass it on to someone…" she scolded. It took a second, but Wally quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm not sick. I swear, I guess I'm just a little tired or something." He tried to assure her, but his voice faltered. Maggie grinned at him.

"Rough night then huh?" she asked suspiciously. Wally's eyes snapped open.

"What? Why would you say something like that?" he demanded, looking around to see if anyone could hear.

"With your boyfriend. I bet he keeps you up right? He looks like the kind that isn't easily satisfied…" Maggie answered.

_Oh._

_Hey wait._

"Why are you talking about my sex life so plainly? You're my boss…and that's weird." Wally said collecting himself. He started to change his apron, which was overly stained with coffee and other spills from that morning.

"We could talk about your other life instead…" Maggie whispered. Wally stumbled a second and looked at her, his face heating up. The woman just snickered at him.

"That's what this is about huh? You're acting weird around me because you're afraid I'll spill or ask too many questions or something speed boy?" she asked.

"Don't call me that! It's not a joke Mags, it's serious! You can't even joke about it!" Wally exclaimed, slamming a fist down into the wall behind him as he fell against it. Maggie's satirical expression softened and she just smiled, her cherry red lips catching Wally's attention as she did so. He was sure that woman could get any man she desired, even maybe the gay ones, just by flashing a smile with those lips. He was glad she was never a girl he'd gotten involved with because he knew she was a dangerous girl, probably an even more dangerous bedmate.

"I won't say anything Wallace. Don't worry, we can pretend it never happened…but you have to do something for me…" Maggie's lips purred and Wally was sure she was getting closer to him. In fact, he could feel her chest pressing into his and her mouth was right at his ear. He noticed then she was wearing a heavy long black pleated skirt that managed to fold in between his legs as she pressed forward, revealing modified versions of combat boots. Her top matched her shoes, a dark, dull green. It hugged her magnificently, reminding Wally of some kind of demon. Her aura always seemed to draw him in, but it was in a way he couldn't really explain. It wasn't sexual, it wasn't fantasy. It was the mystery and wonder about her. The way she talked about life and love seemed to give her this image of wisdom. She was an old soul, he knew, somehow her spirit had been passed down through time. He rode on the feelings she gave him.

"Maggie…" he whispered uneasily, unable to decide if he wanted to run or keep imbibing the aura she'd created.

"Look," her voice was harsh, which surprised Wally, "What I told you…about my past…I'm different now and I'm trying to make an honest life for myself. I'll be damned if I let you or your alter ego screw that up for me. I've worked hard for this so don't let it get out to my dad that I'm here…or anyone else…" it was a threat and Wally knew she meant it. He didn't doubt for a second she'd make him pay if he leaked her secret. He grabbed both of her wrists and snapped her body away from his, holding her firmly in front of him. It hadn't done anything to her demeanor, not that Wally expected it to. Both of them had a mutual understanding for what it really meant to be manhandled so a simple gesture like that wasn't going to bother the girl, even if anyone else who could have seen it would think it harsh.

"I won't tell Maggie…as long as you don't. By the way…my line of work…it's dangerous. The less you know, the better. You're safer that way." He told her.

"Don't ask questions. Got it." Maggie answered smoothly. Wally's grip on her wrists tightened and he stared hard into her ice colored eyes.

"Do you? Because I have a feeling you don't understand what I'm trying to say. You could get hurt and so could anyone you may tell. I've got a lot of enemies—."

Maggie quieted him with a trail of kisses down his gripping hand, causing him to release her wrist.

"I had a pimp. I know the drill. Trust me." She said coldly, letting her free hand pluck his fingers off her other wrist. Then she pointed out of the room to the dining area. Wally followed her direction and saw that Bruce and Dick had shown up.

"So…" Maggie said, her voice back to its cheerful self, "Is your boyfriend Robin? Cause that would be hot…every teenage girl's fantasy. Or heartbreak." Wally slapped his hands over his ears.

"We are so not doing this," he groaned as he stamped away from her. What he wanted right now was a serious dose of Grayson. Maggie assured him he could take the rest of the day off and with that, he snatched his boyfriend and dragged him to his house.

* * *

Wally breathed heavily against his partner's scented hair, and brought one hand up to grip the silk tresses. He yanked Dick's head back down onto the pillow and eyed him intensely, his aimed lips and tongue finding their target. He let his mouth greedily work his lover's, who was now digging his nails into Wally's back. It made him moan and the release of noise was exactly what he wanted. There was too much to think about, to much fear, and helplessness. He needed to drown it all out.

_I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me._

_Not Maggie._

_Not Artemis._

_Especially not Dick._

_Not again._

_So why do I have to be so stupid?_

_Am I going to regret using him like this in the morning?_

_How did all of this even lead up to sex?_

_Don't think about it._

_Don't let yourself care._

_But I have to care._

_Or I'll go back to how I used to be._

_I can't put Dick in the situation I was in._

_I can't give him a cold partner._

_He deserves love._

_I love him._

_I'm doing things the right way…_

_Right?_

"Wally, stop…" Dick breathed out heavily. Wally halted his actions, sneaking his hand slowly from where it what between his boyfriend's raised legs.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked in alarm, simultaneously looking for any sign that Dick was in pain. Dick half smiled and shook his head, then cupped his hand around Wally's cheek.

"I was going to ask you. Not that I don't like the passion…but you're so distant…" he said. Wally wanted to argue with him, but those blue orbs looking at him just wouldn't let him do it.

"Mags knows who I am. She knows I'm Kid Flash…" he blurted out shamefully. Dick's eyes narrowed and he sat up, pushing Wally gently forward so the red head was now sitting on his knees.

"How?" Dick asked.

"She just…I don't know exactly how. But she knows and she promised not to say anything…but…I'm worried about her…" Wally explained. Dick put both of his hands on Wally's shoulders, making Wally's head snap up to look his lover in the eyes.

"You…don't have a thing for her do you?" the boy wonder questioned bitterly.

"No! It's not like that…man you don't know Maggie. She's got this strange…like cloud around her. Look, I just want her to be safe. And things are going to be different now that she knows. I guess I'm frustrated and I'm sorry for being so rough with you…" Wally said the last part quietly, eyeing the purple marks he'd left around Dick's body. Dick just sighed and pulled Wally back on top of him as he laid down once again.

"It's okay…you needed it. You still do. And I don't mind…" he said suggestively. Wally took the hint and started kissing Dick aggressively, bathing in the sounds of smacking skin and uncontrolled moans. Wally couldn't think of a better drug for numbing his thoughts and worries than having Dick Grayson underneath him. Of course, he knew better than to think he had any kind of control when it came to their activities. If he was feeling in charge, it was because the boy wonder had taken an interest in what it was like to be on the submissive side. The second Dick wants to be in control, he'd have his way. Wally didn't mind it because he knew it was something that neither of them could help. And if Dick was giving him this chance, he was going to take full advantage of it.

"Hey acrobat," he said quietly, "Get on your hands and knees."

* * *

Wally's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling. He was still home and Dick was still in his arms, but it was only early evening. How had no one noticed them? They weren't exactly allowed to be screwing around in the middle of the day in his room. They had both made sure to put their jeans back on before falling asleep but he felt naughty anyways. He was sure if Iris caught them he wouldn't be able to live down the embarrassment of it. His door was wide open, there was no way no one had come in…even though he was positive he'd closed it before.

He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and couldn't help but run his hand lightly down Dick's exposed body, then reached down and pulled up the blanket to cover just below the dimples on his lower back. Wally froze as Dick started to stir, looking up at him. It was then that Wally felt Dick's hand start to snake up the inside of his clothed thigh. He didn't stop him, the younger teen's touch was just too exciting.

"I should close the door…" Wally breathed.

"Your aunt and uncle aren't here. I was awake when they came home. I went downstairs and told them you were asleep and that I was with you. They decided to take the time to themselves and go out." Dick purred, his hand now rubbing the crotch of Wally's now-tightened jeans.

"What if they come back…" Wally pleaded against the teasing fingers.

"Relax. I'm just getting you off. You're hard as rock…doesn't it hurt?" Dick asked before unzipping Wally's jeans. Wally sighed with some relief as Dick freed him. The boy definitely knew how to use his hands. It wasn't something he'd started out knowing how to do for another man and for the longest time, Wally could feel the innocence. Now though he would never have been able to tell how many people the boy wonder was with. He was proud to be able to say only himself.

Wally's face flushed as Dick looked at his own hand. The little bird grinned at his triumph, but an obvious hunger of his glistened in his blue orbs as he looked up at the speedster, and licked his hand seductively. Wally knew Dick was just looking for a reaction and his face reddened as he did his best to stay composed but he honestly just felt like too light headed to control his facial expressions.

"Sorry I made such a mess…" Dick's voice sang as he got up and floated away to Wally's restroom. Wally could hear the water running and it soothed him. He closed his eyes and laid back after fixing his jeans. It wasn't long before he felt the weight of his boyfriend on him again.

"Hey Wally…can I ask you something?" Dick said suddenly. Wally opened his eyes to see Dick with a nervous blush on his face. It was an intriguing and unusual sight.

"You can ask me anything…" Wally assured him, sitting up.

"It's a personal kind of thing…" Dick warned. Wally just stared at him, his green eyes urging the boy to continue.

"Do you ever drink?" Dick asked softly. Wally was surprised at the question since alcohol had never come up in their relationship before.

"Not anymore…why? Did you drink or something?" he replied cautiously. Dick nodded and then silent tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes. Wally pulled him into a hug and held him tightly, rocking. He could only guess it was his boyfriend's first time experimenting with the stuff and he was probably feeling guilty.

"When?" Wally asked him, not loosening his hold. He already knew the answer though, this was why Dick had disappeared for a week.

"A week ago or so. You were in Central and Bruce was on the other side of the world. It was easy and I just wanted to know what it was like. But I overdid it and it wasn't fun…I ended up pretty sick. Really sick." the baby bat answered. Wally only held him tighter, knowing the experience had gone wrong.

It was the rare moments like these that made him remember that Dick Grayson was still so young and just learning about certain things in life. Of course, Wally was only a couple years older, but he had learned from an early age about drugs, sex, and alcohol. In a way, he really envied Dick but he could imagine the fear that comes along with being in the dark about something like experimenting with alcohol. He decided not to press him for details about why it kept away so long. Not now anyways.

"It's okay Dick. You don't have to be ashamed of trying something. I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner because I could have given you some advice. I probably would've tried to talk you out of it but I'm not stupid. If you were set on doing it, I could've at least been there to watch over you." Wally told him. He tried to soothe Dick more by running his fingers through his charcoal colored hair. There were so many urges going through him right now. He wanted to yell at the boy for being reckless, but he was Robin, the boy wonder. It probably didn't seem very reckless to him at the time. He wanted to cry for him because it was just another innocence taken away. Mostly, he wanted to reassure him that it was okay.

"Did you tell Bruce?" he asked. Dick's body stiffened a bit but then he nodded.

"He wasn't even angry at me…just…I think I hurt him." He answered.

"No…you just scared him. Look, sometimes I get so wrapped up in my own problems and you're always so supportive and brave, that I forget you have all of these things you need support on too. It's been a while since I've done that whole experimenting thing. I think the newest discovery in my life was loving you. But…I've done it Dick. I've been there and I've experienced these things so it's okay to ask me about them. You don't have to worry about bringing up some memory from my past. The past is a good thing to learn from. Okay?" Wally lectured. Dick nodded and then rested his head against Wally's chest.

"What was it like for you? Your first time getting drunk?" he asked. Wally thought about it and then snickered harshly.

"I don't remember to be honest. You know it takes a lot to get me drunk with my metabolism…people would see me drink and think I was going to kill myself, and they were surprised when I could still walk in a straight line after bottle of vodka. I do remember when it was new to me in general. I've had some shitty experiences drinking. There were times where it cost me a lot. Getting drunk put me in vulnerable positions. Sometimes it was the only way I could bond with my dad. Sometimes it meant waking up in an unfamiliar bed. Other times, it was fun. It all depends on the place and the people you're with. I know right now…you're probably thinking you'll never touch alcohol again, but someday you'll find your limit. And if you want to experiment again…let me know."

"Okay…thanks. What about smoking? I haven't done it…I'm just curious…"

Wally had to make eye contact with Dick to see if it was a joke or not. He clenched his teeth, knowing the boy wasn't talking about cigarettes.

"Just do me a favor and stay away from drugs if you can…if you have to smoke some pot every now and then to get by, I understand. But that's how I started before moving onto the harder stuff. I don't think it's a good idea…but like I said, just let me know when you have these urges." He answered.

"Should I tell Bruce about this?"

Wally nodded "I think it's a smart idea. The big guy cares about you and he's not an unreasonable person. It's not like you haven't been exposed to worse…I mean at nine years old, training to beat up bad guys who murder…it's not like Bat's is reserved or anything…" he answered dryly.

Dick laughed against his chest and then chastely kissed him before lying down to fall back to sleep. Wally made sure to hold his lover tightly that night. He wanted to make sure he felt safe and secure. It was something Dick always did for him and Wally thought it needed to be the other way around for once. He wasn't sure if it was going to help much, but he knew that if it were him, he'd appreciate the feeling of being held. He kissed Dick's ear lobe and then joined him in sleep.

* * *

"It was really that bad?" Artemis asked. She was in her uniform and the team was at the mountain, except for Robin and Aqualad. Both were with their mentors. Wally had just finished sparring with Conner, trying to kill his frustration and anger.

"It was that bad! The rumors are all over the place, even at the café where I work! People just don't have any shame!" Wally growled, marching to the kitchen to grab a soda and a bag of chips. For two days, a rumor had been going around about him being with Dick Grayson for the money. It was now known by all of Central and Gotham that Wally had been loose when it came to his relationships and now no one wanted to believe he'd actually fallen in love. He hadn't even brought the subject up with Dick, he was just ashamed. Maggie had kicked three people out of The Red Vine for causing a scene about it.

"How can they think that if you work your own job?" Megan asked. She was shocked at how this fact had been overlooked by so many people.

"I don't know. Some people have gone as far as accusing him of paying me for sex. I just can't handle all of this right now…" Wally groaned, collapsing onto the couch.

"I think you should stop complaining." It was Conner. Everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged, "You made your own bed…" he said, irritated.

"How can you say that? Just because he went public with Dick doesn't mean he should suffer this treatment!" Megan exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant…" Conner told her firmly, "I meant he's the one that slept around. Now he has to put up with the consequences and even though they're harsh, he needs to remember that those people aren't going to see the victimized Wally West who needed to sleep around to get away from his problems. They're going to see a kid who was out to get laid regardless of his partners' feelings. He should ignore them."

"Conner I don't think-." Megan started, but Wally cut her off.

"He's right. I did this to myself. I should've known my past was going come back to haunt me and this time, it was my fault." He said calmly.

"_Maybe we should break up…"_

Wally turned to see Robin, domino mask hiding his down-gazed eyes. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I don't mean for real…just in the public's eye…" Dick explained.

"It wouldn't help. People are always going talk. They say bad things about us all the time as heroes." Wally replied nonchalantly.

"It's different without the mask. I would know. I should've known better than to drag you into that kind of lifestyle…I'm sorry…" Dick said, peeling off his mask.

Wally shrugged and patted the seat next to him then caught the nasty smell of singed hair and clothes. Had Dick been involved in fire? Or an explosion? He could see that Dick was worn out from wherever he'd been with Gotham's dark knight. He looked his boyfriend over, zipped down the corridor, and came back with a first aid kit. He noticed Dick had a burn under his left ear that hooked around the bottom of his hair line. There was dried up blood covering his ear.

"What happened?" Artemis asked, eyeing the wound.

"A homemade firework actually. Some stupid kids were throwing them around the back of a store they broke into. I wasn't being careful and one went off right next to me. My head is ringing…" Dick explained. Artemis went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her teammate, along with a couple of aspirin.

"Can you hear out of it?" Wally asked, carefully wiping away the blood of his inner ear with a damp q-tip. Dick shook his head and mumbled his annoyance.

"It'll come back…" he assured his team.

"How about you just stop getting blown up…" Wally grumbled. He threw away the q-tip and put ointment on the burned flesh before taping a large piece of gauze on Dick's ear. The boy wonder thanked him and leaned his head back on the arm of the couch, closing his eyes.

"Anyone ever think about a vacation?" Wally said, running his hands gently through his boyfriend's hair.

"You know better. We don't get vacations. But hey, if you're tired of working at The Red Vine, you can always come work for me. I pay well…" Dick joked, eyes still closed. Wally ignored the implication and actually thought about it.

"I like working there. At least I did until all of this. At least Maggie's keeping her mouth shut…she hasn't brought up Kid Flash since we made our deal." He finally said.

"Deal?" Conner asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Wally quickly said, then bent down to Dick's good ear and whispered teasingly "But she thinks you're Robin. And that if Kid Flash and Robin get together, it would be hot."

Dick laughed a bit at it, but Wally could see the concern on his face. It would be really bad if Bruce's secret got out to even Maggie. Still, the woman was just smart and Wally wasn't sure how to deal with it. He never did confirm or deny that Dick was Robin and he couldn't be sure if she was joking or not. Every now and then she'd crack a joke if Kid Flash showed up on the news or anyone else from his team, but she was usually pretty good at keeping quiet on the whole thing. It was then that Wally was pulled from his thoughts at the feeling of Dick running hand down his thigh.

"Seriously?" Wally hissed, "You just got blown up." He pushed Dick's hand away. The boy wonder's eyes opened and he smirked at Wally's reddened face.

"Then getting blown up one more time shouldn't hurt…" he said. Everyone stared at the couple, blushes on their cheeks.

* * *

Wally caught the bottle that Dick tossed at him. It had been hidden in Dick's closet and covered in a paper bag. Wally's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he got a good look at the bottle

"You drank Everclear? On your first time? This much of it?" he gasped at him. Dick nodded and joined Wally on the floor in front of his bed.

"Where did you even get this…with a proof this high?" Wally asked. The bottle was 190.

"Bruce's special cabinet. When I said I got really sick…I meant really sick…Alfred took me to a hospital but it was really exclusive. We didn't want the press getting ahold of a story like this. So I couldn't tell you and besides I wanted to be sober when I did. I'm sorry…" Dick told him, his fists both clenched. Wally went to the bathroom and emptied the rest of the bottle into the sink. He came back and grabbed the sides of his face, yanking it up so the boy would be looking into his eyes.

"Don't be so selfish anymore…" was all Wally could manage to say before kissing him, a stray finger making gentle circles on his boyfriend's gauzed ear.

* * *

Wally wanted to throw up at the sight of Maggie flirting with Bruce Wayne. She had been basically feeding on the one news article that had pegged them as a potential couple. Wally was sure if she got pegged in the news as often as he did, she wouldn't be such a fan. Besides, they had made a deal. If she got to meet Kid Flash, she couldn't date Bruce. Of course, Maggie pointed out that she had met him a long time before that technically so she'd just been cheated on her end. He really hated how she squeezed her way out of that one. He felt totally manipulated…even though that was impossible in such a situation. He sighed and went back to mopping the floors. He paused when he picked up on voices. Three of them. Two girls and one guy. He recognized them from back in school just by their voices.

"_That's him. Grayson's boyfriend." _

"_He doesn't look gay…"_

"_There isn't a look Molly…I'm gay. Can you tell?"_

"_Too bad for us women. They're both hot."_

"_Yeah and Richard Grayson is rich."_

"_I heard Wally West is pretty loose though. So why is Richard dating him?"_

"_Didn't Wally sleep with that one boy at the beginning of last year? Uh…Drew. The hot blonde boy on the volley ball team?"_

"_Yeah, and probably the rest of the volley ball team also…"_

"_He's in it for the money. I hooked up with him last year too and the kid didn't have a cent to spend on a good time."_

"_Not that you ever look for money for your good times Braxton. Maybe you're jealous?"_

"_Yeah Brax…didn't you get into a fight with another boy over Wally?"_

"_Wasn't me…"_

"_Right."_

Wally thought about it. Braxton. He snuck a look over and sure enough, he remembered this boy. Braxton was into science as much as Wally was. They were lab partners for an experiment and right away, they'd hit it off. It didn't take long for Wally to get the boy to go out with him. Wally distinctly remembered it took him one date to get into Braxton's pants. At the time, he didn't feel bad about it at all. Now he was ashamed completely.

"_Besides Molly, don't you remember? West doesn't fall for anyone. He only humps and dumps them. I can't imagine he really cares about Richard Grayson."_

Wally dropped his mop and ducked into Maggie's unoccupied office. He thought he could handle the words coming from peoples' mouths but it turned out, he couldn't stand listening to it. He knew they were wrong, Dick knew it too, but how had he gone and done that to himself? It felt like his past was something from another lifetime. It was things like this that reminded him otherwise. He'd nearly convinced himself he was a whole other person until this whole thing came about.

It was hard to start over when the past was hanging over him like a dark cloud. He wanted to be like Maggie at that moment. She was able to get out of her unfortunate situation and become independent. No one talks about her being an ex prostitute or the daughter of a shit father. No one said a word about her love life. Wally was jealous. He smashed his fist lightly onto her desk, cursing himself for being so weak.

He wondered how Dick was being affected by all of this attention. Surely, the women he was supposed to always flirt with and the 'friends' he'd acquired over time were asking him questions. While he felt guilty, Wally couldn't help but also feel a bit of triumph over the situation. Part of him really hoped every girl that had been with Dick or hoped to be with him had seen the news about their relationship. It was an interesting way of claiming the boy wonder for himself. Still, he knew it had to be really hard on Dick's end. The teen hadn't shown up at the café today, but Bruce had mentioned something about Dick leading the team on a mission while Kaldur was away in Atlantis. Wally knew it wouldn't be long before his lover became the permanent team leader. He was born for it.

"Hey, I kicked them out…so that ugly aura you've been carrying around my café needs to go away." it was Maggie. Wally quickly got up from where he'd been sitting at her desk and ran a nervous hand through his own hair.

"What?" he asked. Maggie walked toward him, her red heels clicking.

"Those kids that were talking about you, I kicked them out. I told them if they were just going to stand around and gossip about my employees without spending any money then they had to leave." She explained.

"You're losing business because of me. You can't just keep kicking people out…" Wally replied bitterly.

"Listen, I'm your boss. I think as my employee, you should let me look out for you. You may be a super hero Wally, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be saved sometimes. It's not shameful." Maggie told him. She was inches in front of Wally now, and once again, he was feeling drowned and numbed by her. It calmed him, making him want to pull her in closer. He didn't, but he also dared not move for fear the feeling would disappear. It was like a warm lightening strike through his body. Over and over again.

"I know Mags. For once, you don't have to convince me. I'm saved all the time outside of my other life. Still…I always hoped work could be just that. Just work, a place to get away from it all." He finally replied.

"You can't run. Few people are successful at running from their problems." Maggie said sternly. Wally laughed at the statement.

"You're one of them." He pointed out. Maggie ignored the comment.

"I ran from my father and I ended up working a corner. The way those kids talk about you really pisses me off because I know why you did what you did. You aren't a slut. I wasn't even slut. We were both just surviving. Surviving the wrong way, but it was survival nonetheless." Maggie's voice said soothingly.

"How do you know? How do you know anything about me?" Wally asked.

"Am I wrong?" Maggie snorted, as if she'd been insulted. Wally only filled the gap between them and hugged her.

"You never really are huh?" he whispered. It took all of his effort to push her away. He quickly apologized, explaining that he wasn't sure why he hugged her like that.

"Can I ask you something?" he said suddenly. Maggie nodded.

"How did you know I was Kid Flash? You were pretty out of it when we found you in the snow. And when I met you in the park to talk…what gave me away?" Wally continued. Maggie smiled.

"That's easy. You didn't do anything. You just had the same energies. I didn't really have a crush on Kid Flash. I just needed to get a good look at his aura so I could peg him to you." She answered nonchalantly. Wally raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You're a strange woman Mags…" he mumbled. His boss frowned at him.

"You run…a gazillion times faster than any man…and you think I'm strange?" she growled.

"I guess you're right. So does that mean…?"

"I know who Mr. Wayne is. And Mr. Grayson. And…"

"And?"

"All of them."

"All of what?"

"I know who they all are. The super heroes."

"That's not possible…how?"

"Well a lot of them. I told you how. Why don't you believe me?"

"Do you have powers?"

"No. Not that I know of. It's just something I do. I read."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Why should I? I'm not out to interfere with anyone's lives. It's not my cup of tea. You know Wallace, I'm starting to feel really insulted by the type of woman you think I am."

Wally couldn't help himself, he pulled his boss in once again for another hug and she some crap about their professional relationship needing to stay intact. Wally laughed at her and told her she was the one who started it and that for some reason, he just couldn't stay away from her. He told her everything right then and there. He told her all about the weird feelings she gave him and how it wasn't like anything he'd experienced. It embarrassed him because it wasn't love or any kind of sexual attraction he had to her. She was just like a drug that kept him numb and feeling good when she was around.

"I know what you mean. My mother had the same effect on me before she died. She did it to my father too. I think that's why he was such a good man before her time came. She kept him stable." Maggie told him.

"Why do you like the color red so much?" Wally blurted out.

"Uh…it's powerful…raw, aggressive, assertive, sexual, impulsive, passionate…" Maggie answered, lingering on the last word.

_Passionate._

_She's exactly right._

_She's also so right about everything._

_I think I like her as more than a boss._

_But not as a partner._

_She's kind of like a warm blanket._

_Just a good soul that makes me want to linger._

"You're kind of like my boyfriend…" Wally half teased. He noticed that Maggie didn't seem to take offense to the comparison. It was another thing he liked about her. She didn't judge the things he told her.

"I told you. I told you he wasn't the type to be easily satisfied. Let me guess…he's always calling you into his bed, making trouble for you, but he always manages to fill your emotional needs too. You're lucky." Maggie answered.

"I know."

"He's your real drug Wally. Take care of him or you'll be in a world of pain. Listen to him talk and hold him tightly whenever you can. Only you two know what's really between you and no stupid babbling teenager is going to affect that."

"…I know." Wally agreed with a smile. At that moment, he felt like he was ready to take on the world again. It didn't take much for him to be able to leave the room and motivated to find his boyfriend and tell him that he was his world. It was something he had to do.

_I'm coming Dick._

_I'm going to tell you how much I love you._

_I'm going to promise to protect you._

_I want you to be able to come to me for anything._

_I can't be the only one who has nightmares…_

_I'm not the only one who is frightened by the outside world._

_I want to hug you and kiss you._

_Please don't ever leave me…_

_Because I've decided on forever Dick._

_You make the pain duller._

_You make the words spill from my mouth._

_You taught my body to accept a gentle touch._

_You taught me how to give a gentle touch._

_Please let me be with you forever._

Wally halted in the doorway of the mansion, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. He swore he'd heard Alfred wrong. He had to be wrong. There was just no way this could be happening.

"What do you mean he's been drinking?"


	16. Author'sNote5

Okay so my sister had a healthy little girl she was tiny though, 5 lbs and 2 oz. She was very pretty for a newborn. She wasn't scrunchy or pink looking. Haha it was amazing. They were discharged from the hospital yesterday so I can start posting chapters again! Thanks for waiting guys and hopefully the next one will be up soon.


	17. Wally'sMysteries

_**I want to point out that Maggie does have an actual reason for what's going on with her "abilities". Also I have to describe what she looks like and all because she isn't "real" like the other characters. I want you all to have a good image of her. She is not about to Mary sue and become the main character but she's important for the future of this story. At least part of the future. Thank you all so much for your wishes for Liliana. She is doing great, is as small as a national geographic magazine. Right now she's 4 lbs and 12 oz. She'll gain weight though. Also LilliannaRider, I saw your fb writers page and kudos . Enjoy, this chapter isn't too awesome in my opinion though, been busy as you know. But I gave it a shot. I'm sorry it took so long!**_

* * *

"_What do you mean he's been drinking?"_

"_Master Richard had a bad night with the team. I believe he should tell you on his own. Master Bruce is on his way."_

"_I can't believe this. After everything I told him…"_

* * *

"Are you angry?" Dick asked, sitting up in bed uneasily.

Wally looked at the hung over boy. His eyes were red and his face was pale. His body was swaying and he looked like he could puke at any moment. Wally quickly darted to the bathroom and back with a trash can just in case. He'd stayed at Dick's house to keep him safe. He was a little relieved when he saw that the teen had only been drinking beer this time.

"Of course I am. You were being really stupid." Wally answered. He handed Dick a water bottle and a bowl of fruit. At first, the boy refused it. Wally insisted that if he ate, he'd feel a lot better. Eventually the boy wonder complied.

"You sure can drink…for a normal person." Wally pointed out. Dick groaned and laid back down, head in Wally's lap. Wally started pulling back strands of black hair from his boyfriend's face, noting the bags under his blue eyes, which seemed duller this morning.

"What did I say to you last night?" Dick asked curiously. Wally's face hardened at the question. Truth was, he'd heard more from Dick last night then he ever thought he would.

"You told me you were scared. You were scared I'd go back to my old ways once I'd lost interest in you. You told me how you secretly hated it when I'm alone with Artemis or how I talk about Mags. You kept apologizing for drinking when I didn't need any more relationships with drunk people. It was kind of cute actually…" Wally admitted.

"That's not why I drank…" Dick told him, closing his eyes. Wally was shocked to see a long tear fall from each eye. "I was kidnapped. By Joker." He said. Wally snapped the boy up, gripping his shoulders and forcing him to look at his face.

"What?" he demanded. Dick's body limped a bit in his grasp and Wally realized he probably shouldn't have moved him so quickly.

"I was kidnapped by him. I didn't know I was that afraid of him. I always thought if I saw him, I would be angry or something. Instead, I was a nervous wreck. It was only for a minute, but I wondered if I was going to go to sleep and not wake up again for a really long time. The team got me out, but not before all of this went through my head. And what really put me over the edge was that he wanted to kill me…to get back at you this time. That way he would kill several birds with one stone. Me, you, Bruce, and the team. So when I got home…I drank…because I was scared. For once…I couldn't stay calm. Then Alfred found me."

"Who was with you? Artemis and I obviously weren't there." Wally asked him. He pulled Dick onto his lap and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Kaldur, Connor, and Megan. We were sent on a wild goose chase." Dick answered.

"Dick you can't drink when you're afraid. That's the worst time to do it. It becomes a crutch. I'm sorry this happened to you…" Wally said the last part softly.

He knew he didn't need to give his boyfriend a lecture right now. He was obviously very hung over, ashamed, and still afraid. There was no need for him to feel any worse. Wally made it a point that they would talk more when he was feeling better, but then he rubbed Dick's back until he was asleep again.

He couldn't stand imagining Dick getting into a habit like drinking. He didn't want him to go down the path he did, use the tools he did to cope with life. It struck a fear inside of him that was beyond understanding. It made him grip his lover as tightly as he could. Would there be more drinking? He didn't know how to stop that from happening but he hoped Dick would learn from this instead of turning to it again. Dick was so smart and always so composed. He was just experimenting with drinking…right? So why did it feel like an ulcer was forming in the pit of Wally's stomach?

The whole thing made him so helpless. It was like a distance had been put between him and Dick, but it was so familiar at the same time. He knew now what kind of fear and pain he'd put so many people through when he had done things like this. It made them wonder if he was about to become completely lost. It made him think of the day that he'd taken Dick to Russia and the boy had found his supply. Only now did he understand exactly how much he frightened Dick then, because now he was determined to never let his partner from his grasp. What could he really do to help him though?

_I feel like I'm falling apart all over again._

_I'm not sure when it started…_

_But this is putting me over the edge._

_I need some help…_

_But I can't bring myself to ask for it._

_I'm afraid._

_For Dick._

_For me…_

* * *

It wasn't like Wally was ungrateful that Maggie was trying to help him solve his problems by kicking out every person that talked about him, but it was giving her a bad reputation and he didn't want that. He went as far as telling her to just butt out of his business and the woman hadn't said anything since. The only conversation between them was that of an employee and a boss. Wally was feeling very uncomfortable about the whole thing and he thought that after some time, it would settle. But a week went by and still Maggie wasn't her usual way with him. He was starting to think he'd really insulted her.

Today he was sure she was going to say something when a couple of old classmates of his showed up. It didn't help that Dick was there at work with him. Maggie didn't mind if Dick Grayson showed up just to be with Wally as long as it got her good business and Dick was definitely drawing in crowds even after all this time. It didn't take him long to recognize one of them. His name is Mackenzie, everyone always called him Mac for short. He recognized Wally too and waved. Wally didn't want to be rude and waved back, but tried to make himself look busy sweeping behind the front desk. Dick was sitting on a barstool next to him. Ever since his boyfriend had gotten drunk after a run in with certain evil clown, Wally had been keeping him as close as possible. Mac approached with a grin. He was holding hands with a girl Wally knew as Harlow but had never really gotten to know her. She stood out against Mac as he was fair skinned with sandy colored hair and blue eyes, and she was caramel colored with dark hair and exotic features.

"Hey Wally, it's been a long time. Maybe three years or so?" Mac said leaning on the table. Wally politely sat his broom aside.

"Hey Mackenzie. What are you doing in town? I thought you moved to Metropolis with your dad." He answered.

"I did. He's here to settle some things with my mom, a custody battle over my little brother. I ran into Harlow a couple of days ago and we thought we'd try this place out. It's new right?" Mac asked, his eyes glancing around the place.

"Yeah it hasn't been here too long. But business is good. I'm sorry about your family. I didn't know you'd been split up…" Wally told him. He caught Dick giving him an irritated look. He was sure the boy was cursing him inside for his rudeness.

"This is Mackenzie, an old friend from a few years back." He told Dick. Mac shook Dick's hand and smiled.

"He's being shy. We were a little more than that…" the sandy haired teen laughed, then quickly looked at Wally, "Wait, you're out of the closet now right?" he asked quickly. Wally felt the tips of his ears heat up.

"You two…were a thing?" Dick asked uneasily. Wally cringed at the way he'd said it, like he'd lost his breath all of a sudden.

"It wasn't really like that…" Wally mumbled, his eyes on the floor, "You see Dick…Mac is uh…was…"

"I was his first. Male partner that is. He was fifteen and I was fourteen. It's all in the past of course." Mac finished for him.

Wally nearly choked at the widening of his boyfriends eyes. And suddenly Dick had the look of a predator on his face. The boy wonder smirked and turned his attention to Harlow, causing her to blush. It was something Wally was getting used to. All Dick had to do was turn on the charm and women melted at his feet.

"Dick Grayson…" the baby bat told her smoothly and then took her hand and kissed the back of it. Wally knew exactly what was happening. Dick was taking control like always, making himself look like a threat to Mac. The kiss on the hand had sealed it. He'd just informed the older teen that he was capable of stealing his things.

"I'm Wally's boyfriend." He continued, strategically putting a hand around the lower part of Wally's waist.

"I'd heard rumors about you two but I wasn't entirely sure." Mackenzie mumbled against his own hand, then his head snapped up, "Does that mean…those rumors about your dad…?" he started at Wally.

Wally's face grew hard and he nodded. Mac looked at Harlow and asked her to go wait for him in a booth. The exotic girl kissed his cheek and did as he'd requested without complaint. Wally couldn't help but wonder what kind of impression Mac had made on her in the last couple of days.

"I remember when you would come over to my house and I'd find all those markings on you…I didn't know he was doing more than that. I was really worried when I saw the news about it…I'm glad you're safe now." Mac said genuinely. Wally blushed and Dick caught it, moving in towards his partner. He pointed out that Wally needed to work and his date was waiting for him. A little reluctantly, Mackenzie left. Wally turned to Dick and raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" he teased.

"He was only a year older than me when you slept with him…" Dick said quietly.

"Yeah…we were both in an experimenting stage…" Wally answered shyly.

"I'm in that stage…so I guess I can understand…but I'm better than he was right?"

"I don't really remember what I did with him, but you're definitely different from anyone I've slept with. You're new…and learning…but I prefer the change of pace. Why do you have to be so worried about this?"

"I just think it would be best for you to get off early and come home with me…" Dick sighed and grabbed a menu, flipping through it. He was being dramatically nonchalant which informed Wally that the teen had a plan for him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to make you forget every partner you've ever had…"

"You're an arrogant snot…" Wally retorted snatching the menu from his boyfriend. Then it was snatched from him by a glaring blonde boss. Wally apologized and went back to working while Dick laughed at him. He ignored the boy and turned his attention back to his boss.

Maggie was giving training to a new employee she'd hired. The girl had to be around fifteen or sixteen. She was short and cute with spiraling brown hair. Wally was sure that whenever he saw her, she was always smiling. Of course he didn't see her that often yet. But he definitely welcomed the extra help. Wally couldn't help but notice that as pretty as the new girl was, she absolutely paled in comparison to his boss. His boss who still wouldn't talk to him the way she used to.

Wally was a little surprised when he saw his uncle and aunt come into the café, but it made him really happy at the same time. He and Dick walked over to where they seated themselves.

"Hey kiddo, feels like we don't get to see much of you lately. Your aunt and I are both on a lunch break so we thought we'd come here. What's good to eat?" Barry asked him.

"Does it matter? I'll bring you a little of everything. That's what you're going to order anyways." Wally answered pulling out his pen and paper.

Both his aunt and uncle asked for coffee. Wally told Dick to stay with them while he went and started the order. He was caught off guard when he went to drop his broom off in the supply closet and he found the new employee in there. She was trying to reach a bottle of cleanser off of one of the top shelves but couldn't reach it. Wally came up behind her and grabbed it for her, offering her a smile. She blushed and apologized for the trouble, quickly making her way around him. Wally couldn't help but feel like he did something wrong by her. Although he imagined she knew all of the rumors floating around about him so he didn't really blame her. Suddenly, someone else caught his eye. But it wasn't just his eye. He could feel her. It felt like acid welling up in his throat. It engulfed his whole body, making him want to be sick. In that moment, he pulled his boss into the supply closet, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong Maggie?" he asked quickly. The woman tried to get past him, but his super speed wouldn't allow for it.

"What did I do to you?" Wally pressed, his voice a little harsher this time.

"Nothing you did wrong Wallace. Now let me go. We both have work to get back to. I don't have time for games." Maggie answered rather calmly. It was too calm in Wally's opinion. It wasn't right. He grabbed her shoulders and held her in front of him.

"This is going to sound strange but you feel…different. And by feel I mean it's all over my body and inside of it. Crawling around." He told her. He nearly gasped when his boss smirked and laughed at him. Her blue eyes caught his.

"So I'm projecting it back to you…" She said.

"Maggie, what's happening?" Wally begged, pulling her in close. Though everything in him shouted to push her away, he knew he couldn't.

"It's not me Wally. It's you. These feelings are what I'm getting from you…" Maggie told him.

She pushed her blonde hair away from her face and Wally could plainly see the truth in her eyes. She wasn't lying at all. Suddenly he was very afraid of himself. Still holding Maggie, he sank to the floor with her in his lap. She looked as if she was going to be ill and it was how he felt. Was he really doing this to her? Was there something he hadn't been dealing with? It didn't make sense. At least…not that he knew. Suddenly there was someone pulling on the locked door. It started becoming frantic and there was shouting after a while. To Wally though, it sounded very far away. He recognized the voices piling around the door, but couldn't bring himself to answer. He could only continue to stare at the deadly woman in his arms. Then finally, the door came open and the shouting only became louder.

Wally figured the employee from before had come back to the closet and then attracted the attention of his aunt and uncle and Dick. Their voices were becoming quieter and they were starting to realize something was very wrong.

"What are you doing with her?" it was Dick's voice and it sounded hurt and confused by the sight in front of him. Wally slowly stood up, taking Maggie with him. She wasn't moving too much and her eyes were glossed over.

"She needs help…someone take her from me…" Wally said quietly.

It took a few moments, but soon Barry opened his arms and Wally passed his boss over to him. He wasn't sure where his uncle went with her, but he guessed it was to her office to lie her down while. As soon as she was gone, Wally felt like he could breathe again. But he was still sick and wanted to get away from the chemical smells in the supply closet. He pushed past the remaining people in front of him and went into the employee restroom. He leaned over the toilet and started throwing up just in time for a gentle hand to come down onto his back.

"What's going on Wally?" his aunt asked him. She handed him a wet paper towel and he wiped his mouth with it.

"Everything…" Wally answered, "It doesn't matter what I do, I can't seem to get away from it all. My dad's in jail…so why are his hands still on me every night? My boyfriend is drinking and it's my fault for letting the damn joker blow him up in the first place! My boss…she's a freak! She feels it all and somehow it hasn't torn her apart yet. People are coming in here every day reminding me of my past, reminding me of how many people I had stupid meaningless sex with, reminding Dick that his boyfriend used to be a complete slut and a druggie and an abuse victim. He tries so hard to act like it doesn't affect him, but I know better. He looks at me like he's wondering when I'll betray him!" Wally knew he was yelling. He knew that his uncle, Maggie, and Dick were standing in the bathroom now. He knew he had probably caused a scene in the café and yet he couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"I'm starting to seriously wonder if I'm even fit to be Kid Flash anymore." He continued. The sentence caused a few concerned glances from his uncle and aunt at Maggie. Wally laughed.

"Don't worry," he said, pointing at his boss. "She knows. She knows everything. She's knows who everyone in the damn Justice League is. I never even had to tell her."

"You know?" Barry asked the woman next to him. She glared at Wally, which was enough to bring him back to his senses. He went from a look of embarrassment to one of absolute regret. He hadn't meant to tell on her. It had just come out. Maggie turned to Barry.

"Yeah I know. Flash." She said, then looked at Dick, "Robin. Bruce Wayne is Batman. Wally didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own." She finished.

Then at last she looked at her employee, promised that no one would ever find out his secrets from her, and fired him. She insisted he and his people leave and stop causing trouble in her café. Wally remembered her threat from before. That if he did anything to screw with the life she'd made for herself, she'd make him regret it. So he couldn't find it in himself to argue with her.

* * *

Wally woke up that morning feeling very afraid of himself. He hadn't been able to bring himself to talk to Dick after everything he'd said about him. It killed him inside to know how much trouble he'd caused for the people around him. It had been three days since Maggie had fired him and as much as he wanted to find her and apologize, his uncle wouldn't allow it. He insisted he stay home until they figured out a way for him to deal with his emotions.

It all still felt like a dream to him. Everything he'd said and felt, he couldn't believe it had really come from him. But it didn't mean the words and feelings weren't true, which was the part he hated to admit. As time went on, he felt himself getting better from old wounds. But new ones were opening and they just happened to be connected to the old ones. He knew, and everyone knew, he needed to get a hold of this before something really bad happened. Batman wasn't letting him on any more missions with the team, but his uncle still took him on patrol, though he kept a careful eye on him.

Wally shut off his phone after declining a call from Dick. He just couldn't bear it, the stuff that had come out of his mouth. Eventually he would apologize, but he didn't want to do it half-heartedly. He wanted to get down to the root of his problems and fix them before he hurt anyone else's feelings are got into any trouble. Wally wasn't completely shut off from Dick, he'd been calling Bruce to check up on him. Dick wasn't aware of it so it probably felt like Wally didn't care about him anymore, but Wally hoped it was forgivable somehow.

After taking a long shower, Wally slowly made his way downstairs. Barry and Iris had been taking turns staying home from work to watch over him, even though he insisted he didn't need it. This time it was Barry's turn and the man was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on television. Wally toasted a couple of bagels and sat down with him, silently offering Barry a bagel. The blonde man happily took it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What're we doing today?" Wally replied, keeping his eyes on the tv screen.

"We can just talk. Everything has else has been about distracting you from your problems, but maybe we should hit them head on." Barry suggested. Wally looked up as his uncle shut off the screen and sighed.

"I don't remember feeling like this…it was like Maggie all of a sudden just brought all of these old feelings back. I blurted out so many things that had started to seem so distant to me." He started.

"This Maggie…are you sure she doesn't have powers?" Barry asked suspiciously.

"She says she doesn't…I believe her. I really don't think she's lying." Wally replied defensively.

"Maybe she just doesn't know it…either way, I'm talking to Batman about it. I don't think these feelings of yours are anything fresh. Honestly, I haven't seen you break down like that since the day we found out about your home life." Barry explained. Wally thought about it. He knew his uncle was right, but he really couldn't imagine what it was about Maggie that triggered his emotions. There must've been something about her…maybe she really did have powers she didn't know about. Anything is possible he supposed. Wally snapped to when he heard someone walking down the stairs, which made him stiffen because he and Barry were the only ones home. He took off and groaned as he hit the stair case. He'd toppled over something, or someone. His eyes narrowed at the familiar sight of his boyfriend underneath him.

"Who the hell said you could break into my house?" Wally growled, his hot breath just inches from Dick's face. Barry was standing at the bottom of the staircase as he had also jumped into action.

"No one. That's why it's called breaking in…I've got some information for you. You wouldn't answer my calls and I figured if I used the front door, you'd pretend to not be home or something stupid. So I came in through your window." Dick explained, turning his cheek to Wally. He pulled out a manila file and held it up.

"I've got some news about your boss lady. Now get off of me, this is a little too out there for my taste…" Dick mumbled. Wally snatched the file as he climbed off of his partner and sat next to him on the steps.

"You gave me a blow job in a supply closet…I'm sure you're so worried…" he teased bitterly, opening the file and looking over the papers. His eyes widened and he could hear his uncle questioning him in the background.

"But this is only a theory right? You've been following her around?" Wally hissed. Dick nodded, pretending not to notice the anger as he once again pointed out that he was detective with an eye for the curious. Wally shoved the file into Dick's arms and started to storm upstairs when Dick stopped him.

"Just go on a stake out with me. Okay? If I'm wrong then I'll leave her alone…" he challenged. Then added softly, "I don't want you to get hurt…I love you Wally…"

Wally sighed, "Alright. I'll do it. But if you're wrong, leave her alone like she wanted. I don't want to cause any more trouble."

* * *

From the roof top of an old post office, Kid Flash and Robin monitored the apartment that Maggie lived in. It wasn't anything fancy and there wasn't anyone else living with her. From what Wally could see, she was watching tv in her main room and petting her cat. All in all, he didn't feel very good about spying. He'd spied plenty of times, but not on someone he actually liked. And part of him felt like there was a huge mystery about his ex boss, but he never had a desire to figure it out.

"See the cat?" Dick asked. Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Just because she has a cat…doesn't mean anything…" he insisted. Robin shrugged and scooted over to where Kid Flash was lying on the roof top. He kissed the speedster, provoking a glare from him. He ignored it and rolled Kid Flash on top of him, pulling his head down for another kiss. Still, the speedster resisted.

"Aren't we on stake out?" he asked in an irritated tone.

Robin refused to answer him and only pulled him down for another kiss. Kid Flash couldn't help but think how it had been a while since the two had been intimate. Still, he couldn't believe that Robin was being so careless about the whole thing. What would he do when someone saw Kid Flash and the boy wonder making out on the roof top? But he couldn't resist the domino masked teen anymore and kissed him back, opening his mouth and allowing his partner entrance. He straddled the black and red covered waist, trying to be as comfortable as he could against Robin's bulky utility belt. It wasn't too long before he was running his hands through ebony hair and tracing the domino mask with kisses.

"Too bad making out is as far as we can go right now…" Robin mumbled against red hair as Kid Flash kissed his jaw line.

"I can't believe I'm making out with you when I'm mad at you. What is wrong with me…" Kid Flash said.

"You're a man. And so am I. The emotional female thing doesn't apply to us." The boy wonder replied teasingly.

"Uhuh…so your boner is being tortured by tight kevlar too then right?" Kid Flash retorted, simultaneously trying to fix the bulge below his waist. Robin laughed, flipping KF around so he could be on top. Then he paused his kissing.

"Wait, shouldn't I be mad at you?" he asked. Kid Flash's body stiffened beneath the little bird. He really did feel terrible for the things he'd said about Robin the other day. He had been so caught up in being mad that he forgot to apologize for it all. When he tried though, Robin stifled it with a gloved hand. He had a serious look on his face as he motioned for his partner to be quiet. He slowly got off and Kid Flash turned over to see what the boy was looking at.

The speedster honestly couldn't believe his eyes. Maggie had fallen asleep on the couch and her body was surrounded in a faint red glow. Even more to his surprise, her cat's eyes were the same color and he was sitting on the coffee table watching her.

"You think…she's a witch like Clarion?" Kid Flash dared to ask. He still hadn't removed his eyes from the scene but suddenly there was a loud gunshot in the distance and Maggie's cat jumped in surprise. With an irritating hiss, the creature's eyes returned to normal and he darted from the room. Maggie's own body had stopped glowing.

"I think that's all we're getting for tonight." Robin concluded as he stood up, turning his attention to the sound of the gunshot. Wally nodded and put his arms around his boyfriend's waist so they could go to the ground where Robin's motorcycle was hidden.

"Hey, I'll take care of this. Go home and talk to your uncle about what we saw. Also…leave your window unlocked." Robin told KF.

"Why?" Kid Flash asked suspiciously, but his boyfriend didn't answer and took off. The speedster couldn't help but acknowledge the sexiness in a super hero zooming off on his bike in the middle of the night to take down criminals. He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and not without worrying about Robin's safety, finally decided to go home.

* * *

_Wally felt the tugging of arms on his body. So many arms pulling him from all directions. But when he looked, he didn't see any arms. Still, they greedily tugged, demanding him to split into pieces of himself and follow each one of them. He tried to hold his ground._

_Wally, you can't fit in with the heroes. You can't fit in with normal people either._

_Everyone knows._

_Everyone knows your past. They know who you really are._

_You can't run away from it. Let it take you._

_Be honest, you want to go back to how things were before._

_At least then they made sense._

_Now nothing makes sense anymore._

_Nothing at all…_

_It's easy to pretend isn't it?_

_Easy to pretend you're a changed man._

_You think you're a good boyfriend, but just wait._

_Soon, you'll be just like him._

_You'll be just like your father._

_Just like me…_

Wally's eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath, trying not to let himself end up in a panic that would wake his entire house. He moved his fingers, realizing they were imbedded in silky black hair. He'd forgotten that Dick had slept over after chasing down the shooter from that night. He rolled over and spooned the unclothed teen. He let his hands wander to Dick's chest, absentmindedly tracing circles on his pale skin. He hated the feeling he got in his stomach when he caught sight of the scars on Dick's body. The ones from the explosion had finally turned white, but they would always be there. It was a reminder of the carelessness he had that day.

He started to realize he was jealous of how peacefully Dick looked when he slept. He wished he could sleep that peacefully even half of the time. If there was a way he could just put things at peace inside of him, he would be more than grateful. It seemed as time went by, the better he felt on the outside and the more confused he felt on the inside. Deep on the inside. It was a world of clashing emotions and thoughts that stirred inside of his head. He couldn't help but think about how nothing had ever confused him so much. When he was little, he was confused about why his parents fought and why his mom left. Then when he was older, he was confused as to why his dad hit him. Then a little older, he wondered why his dad slept with him. Eventually even those things made sense. Now he was confused on a whole new level. Why did he feel like he didn't deserve the boy he was with? Why was his boss so strange? Why did his father still haunt his dreams after all this time? And why couldn't he forgive himself for everything he'd ever done? It was so hard to fight off the feelings of guilt he faced over everything.

"Wally?" came Dick's soft voice. The naked boy turned over to face Wally and offered a slight smile, but his eyes were hinting concern. Wally kissed Dick's shoulder and pulled him into the crevice under his chin.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry babe…" he told him, "I had a bad dream. No big deal."

"If it woke you up, it is. Tell me what you dreamed about…" Dick replied, his warm breath bouncing off of Wally's bare chest.

"It was really nothing to worry about…" Wally answered hesitantly, the words from his sleep echoing in the back of his skull.

"Please…It worries me…" Dick insisted. Wally sighed and brought his face down to Dick's.

"I dreamed that…that I was in a strange place. There were voices, specifically dad's voice. He swore…that I was going to hurt you…" he explained, his voice fighting sadness. Dick didn't reply, his blue eyes insisting that Wally continue.

"He said I was going to do to you…what he did to me." Wally finished. He let his eyes wander down Dick's body, as if he was imagining the possibility.

"You don't think that's what you've been doing right? I've always wanted this…" Dick told him seriously, as if he knew what Wally was thinking. Wally nodded, his eyes not meeting Dick's.

"I know…it's just a frightening thought I guess." He said quietly.

"Besides, it's not like I couldn't fight you off if you tried something like that…" Dick insisted, his voice teasing.

"I could've fought him off…but I didn't…I still don't know why…" Wally replied darkly. Without Warning, Dick flipped himself on top of Wally, straddling his bare waist. He pressed Wally's shoulders down and kissed him roughly. Wally looked at him in surprise. There was look of anger on the boy's face.

"You aren't so powerless Wally, but you can't judge yourself like that…It wasn't so simple and you know it." Dick swore. He pressed his mouth again to Wally's, his tongue asking for permission to enter. Of course, Wally gave it to him. He loved how much sense Dick could make with such few words and such passionate affections. It made him nearly believe it all. For now, this is what he was going to use as his medicine. He needed the boy wonder, he needed the love from him. He grabbed Dick's hips and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. Dick nodded and Wally slowly brought the hips down again, savoring the quiet whimper from his partner as he hit his target. He ran his hands along Dick's thighs as he bounced the younger body on top of him. Wally watched, transfixed as Dick took hold of his own member and worked it. Wally couldn't think of a more beautiful sight than the one in front of and on top of him. It was something he would never get tired of. Not of those glazed blue eyes that were half lidded and ready to roll back. Not of the heavy breaths and noises he was causing his lover. Not of the absolute pleasure going through his own body.

Wally wished they could just go on forever, though eventually the couple tired out and settled for lying back down together. He placed tired kisses along Dick's forehead before finally closing his eyes. That night he didn't have any more nightmares. He was sure that the "workout" he'd had was keeping his body from having them. He was simply to exhausted and too in love to have nightmares again that night. It was late morning when he finally woke again. He was absolutely startled by what he opened his eyes to. While he and an awake boyfriend lie naked and exposed in bed, his ex boss was hovering in front of them. And she was angry.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? Why do people keep breaking in?" Wally exclaimed, too surprised to remember to cover him and Dick up. Although, Dick seemed not to mind as his face was to its usual mysterious glare. Wally was sure he'd picked it up from Batman. Even without the mask, Dick looked mysterious…and dangerous. His eyes met ice blue and ice cold ones just feet away from the end of his bed. Maggie's brilliant womanly shape stood menacingly and she flipped her hair back, not even noticing the indecency of the two boys in front of her. Her big lips contorted into an open frown.

"Why were you two spying on me last night?"


	18. Author'sResponseToReview

In response to one of the reviews I got, I wanted to say that abuse is more than just that. It isn't just physical and while many people do run or fight back, abuse has a huge mental impact. It's not something that is always looked at the logical way, especially but the people enduring it. There are full grown men who are abused by their smaller and weaker wives, but they are under the impression that it is okay or that it will stop over time. This is what Wally had made himself believe. It's a defense mechanism that many abuse victims use. I know that there are so many sides to the coin of abuse but this is just one of them. Everyone handles it in different ways. While in a hospital for abused and suicidal patients, I learned to see so many of those sides. I will never be able to fully explain how complex it is, but I understand that it is the smart thing to get away from abuse if you can. But that usually isn't how it goes. Still, I really appreciate the review and completely understand the confusion. Everyone has a different case and takes a different route. I hope this answers your questions!


	19. Wally'sParents

**_Sorry for the short chapter guys! But I wanted to give you something read! I promise to make the next one a lot longer to make up for it! I'm currently in the middle of writing an 8 page essay on hamlet and a 4 page essay on poetry for class so I'm a bit distracted :( I'm sorry! Plus work at Rue21 takes up some of my time. I know it sucks! I really want to give you guys a few more good chapters before the end of this story so keep reviewing. Let me know what you're looking for in the next few chapters. If you could have something you really want happen, what would it be? Let me know!_**

* * *

"Why are you in my house?" Wally demanded. Maggie had somehow found her way up into his room waking up Dick and Wally. While Wally scrambled angrily to find a pair of underwear and jeans, Dick stood up and stretched, baring himself completely. He shot an irritated look at Maggie and crossed his arms.

"You have beer in your kitchen right?" he asked Wally, without removing his suspicious eyes from Maggie. Wally threw a pair of sweats at Dick, who caught them without a thought.

"Don't even think about it." Wally snapped at him. Dick shrugged, knowing his joke wasn't appreciated, and put on the pair of sweats.

"Why were you two spying on me last night?" Maggie growled. Wally snorted.

"We weren't spying on you. How did you get in?" he replied.

"Your people aren't too wonderful at locking doors. You were spying on me. Both of you, from the rooftop across from my apartment." Maggie insisted. Dick stepped forward, cutting off Wally from any other remark he was about to make.

"Look, you're obviously hiding something from us. You can identify every super hero you see, you can tap into Wally's emotions, you have this strange…energy around you that sucks people in, and not to mention you were asleep when we saw you last night." He pointed out.

"And glowing…with that cat of yours." Wally mumbled in addition. Maggie bit her lip and then sighed. Wally could see the obvious battle going on inside of her as her eyes quickly moved back in forth. While he had an urge to step closer, he knew Dick was right. There was a reason that she was sucking him in and it wasn't a safe bet anymore.

"Just leave me alone. I haven't done anything wrong and if you come near me again, I'll call the police." Maggie threatened, getting her confidence back. Wally rolled his eyes at her.

"No you won't. Your dad's a cop and you wouldn't risk it. Besides, you think you can get Robin and Kid Flash arrested?" he replied. Dick looked at him in surprise. Wally was a little unfamiliar with himself too actually. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he needed the truth from this woman. He would be damned if he let anyone else get hurt because of his carelessness.

"No, but I can get Dick Grayson and Wally West into a lot of trouble. Remember, I know your secret." Maggie replied. Wally nearly fell over at the indirect threat. He never imagined the woman would use that against him. It was then that he realized how dangerous she really was. It was becoming clear that she really may be able to stop them from finding out what she really was.

"Just tell me Maggie…" he asked softly, "Why do you have those powers? What are you really?"

"She's a witch Wally," Dick answered matter-of-factly before turning back to Maggie, "but you aren't trying to be one are you? You're trying to live a normal life except you're losing control or something."

Maggie didn't reply. Instead she glanced at Wally, warned him to let it all go, and left. Wally couldn't bring himself to follow the blonde. It was all becoming so much to take in. He thought he could live with the illusion of having something of a normal life, but things just kept going wrong. It was hard enough to distinguish between the two and now he wondered if there was such a thing. Could anyone really be a part of both worlds? It seemed like everyone who tried to live in them had a heavy weight on their shoulders. It made him think of Maggie, afraid of what she was fighting inside of herself. It made him think of Dick, how he had to focus both of his lives on hiding his identity so harshly. Wally was sure he was one of the few people that knew the real Dick Grayson and Robin. He was really something in between.

It was an odd start to an odd day. Wally felt extremely anxious at first, like he was forgetting to go to work or something. But of course, it was an eerily quiet day in his room with Dick. It seemed like instead of doing fun things and then falling into passionate love making, they were having a ton of sex with small breaks in between. It did make Wally feel a little normal to be a hormonal teenager lazing around his room watching television and eating bags of chips with the boyfriend that still made him blush with his cocky grin.

Wally found himself laughing at Dick. The ebony haired kid was always reaching to clean up something every chance he got. What an upbringing he had. Wally couldn't imagine Bruce Wayne allowing much mess in the mansion though. It would've been a snotty childhood without all of that training to become Robin. He grabbed Dick's reaching hand and threw one of his cream colored fingers into his mouth and gently sucked on it until the boy wonder relaxed, then released the finger with a pop of his lips.

"We made a mess…" Dick said, his face flustered. Wally nodded as he looked around. They'd been pretty decent at ignoring his bed when it came to sex. Not to mention a pillow fight they'd had, a search for an old game (which they never found), and Dick raiding the closet for something of Wally's that would fit him. The bottom line was they really had made a big mess of his room. But it wasn't in a state that sent a warning to his brain, so he ignored the problem, shrugged, and turned his attention back to the bowl of chips in his lap as he sat crossed legged on the floor.

"Come on, pop a squat. I never saw you trying to clean up after bad guys trashed buildings." He teased. Dick sighed, ignoring the comment. He then snatched the bowl of chips from Wally and sat them aside while he took their place in his boyfriend's lap. He chuckled at the look of irritation he'd put on Wally's face by taking away his food.

"Hey, let me take you out." Dick said softly, putting a finger to Wally's cheek.

"You wanna go on a date?" Wally answered in surprise. Dick nodded.

"But I want to treat you. You've never let me take you on a date, which was fine because I love the dates you take me on…but I want to do it this time." He explained.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that…I don't want you wasting money on me…" Wally replied. Dick rolled his eyes and muttered something about how it wouldn't be a waste of money. Wally thought about it. He really didn't' let Dick treat him to anything very often. It was always him worrying about spending other peoples' money and not wanting to be a mooch after all of the things people and tabloids were saying about it. Still, he appreciated the sweet gesture and thought maybe he could give it a try.

He smiled and pushed Dick onto the floor and pinned his hips with his knees and held his arms over his head. Dick looked a bit flustered, which was something that always got Wally going. If he could catch Dick off guard, it meant the boy had complete trust in him. He pressed his lips hard against the teen's. Wally's breath hitched as Dick freed his hands and went straight to unfasten his jeans while he kissed him. He could feel the boy wonder's hips start to buck with demand. Still, Wally refused him much motion. He arranged nips and kisses along the light blue veins on Dick's neck, taking a moment to delicately bite his ear lobe.

Dick had managed to get Wally's jeans around his knees and was running his fingers along the hemline of his boxers. Wally let up for a second to take off his own shirt, allowing Dick to do the same. It was easy for Wally to slip off Dick's sweats and toss them away. The only thing to separate them now was the thin materials of their underwear. Suddenly, Dick tossed Wally off of him and both boys turned to watch Wally's door open. It was too late for either of them to avoid it and Wally's face went sheet-white when he saw his aunt staring at him. At first he thought she would be glaring at him, but her expression was totally occupied. It was then that he noticed the woman behind her. His face hardened and he stood up, pulling Dick against his body protectively.

"Mom…"

* * *

Wally stared at the documents in his hands. He was leaning against Dick's side as they stood in the living room. He was so overwhelmed by the fact that his mother had shown up. He was even more overwhelmed at how she had to see him…nearly mounting his boyfriend. It was something he would never have lived down when he was still with her. They were too Christian for that kind of thing. And this kind of thing…

"Divorced?" he asked, looking up from the papers. His mother nodded.

"If you had to tell me so bad, why didn't you just call?" Wally asked. He felt a little guilty when his mother recoiled at his words. He tried to soften his expression, but couldn't be sure if it was working. He could just feel his guard growing like bricks being put up. He winced at remembering how all he used to want was for her to come back. Now, he was so afraid of it.

"Because Wallace," she said reaching into her purse and holding out a folded piece of paper, "I wanted to give you this. It's everything."

Wally choked when he read the check. It had to be everything his parents had ever saved up, $3,800. He wasn't sure what to do and when he saw that it was made out to him, he was sure it had to be a cruel joke. He shoved it out toward his mother, like it was a dirty diaper.

"Don't," she insisted, "I don't need it and it's the least I owe you. I know it's not a lot but there are no strings attached and you don't ever have to speak to me again. I love you Wallace and I'm so sorry for everything." And she headed for the front door. Wally had no intention of chasing after her, but instead he just looked back down at the check and then to his aunt. She explained to him that Mary had called her at work and asked if she could speak to her. After hearing the situation, she brought her over. She told him she had no idea about the money though.

Back in his room, Wally threw the check into his dresser and sat on the floor next to Dick. He wondered why the teen had been so quiet the whole time. It was clear that Wally's mother made Dick uneasy because he knew well that the woman had a serious problem with her son dating other boys. He also knew all of the history Wally had allowed him to know, so it couldn't have been easy to sit quietly by. He also felt a bit guilty that his mother's unexpected visit made him lose his whole sexual appetite, though he thought maybe it had ruined Dick's as well.

"Hey Dick…" Wally said slowly. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna go to a club?"

* * *

It was nearly nine at night when Wally had arrived with Dick at one of the clubs he'd used to go to. It wasn't any of the gay oriented ones, he didn't really want to drag Dick to any places where too much jealousy could ensue. This place was more laid back and he explained to Dick that he had the connections to get them both in. They would need to be a bit careful about letting it get out that Dick Grayson went to club at the age of sixteen or things could get out of hand. But Wally was not in the mood to care about a lot, and Dick was genuinely curious for a different type of danger.

Wally led Dick away from the long line in the front of the building to a back door where a man smiled darkly and let the couple in. Wally grabbed a couple of drinks and led his boyfriend to an unoccupied table. The place was packed with all kinds of people who were drinking and dancing. Wally chuckled at the blush on Dick's face as a man and woman started stripping their clothes on a nearby couch. Wally handed Dick the drink.

"Enjoy, but don't overdo it. Mines for the image." Wally laughed drinking his whiskeysour. Wally was well known for how many he could put back without getting sick or messed up. He'd always been the designated driver for many of his friends because of it. He waited a little while for Dick to loosen up, but caught the boy getting flirty with a waitress. So instead, he spun Dick around and kissed him, making the woman quickly walk away. Wally pulled the boy wonder onto the dance floor and started to grind against him, and it didn't take long for Dick to follow his actions.

At some point that night, he had lost track of how much he'd allowed Dick to drink and he himself had gotten caught up in the familiar ambiance of loud music, flashing lights, and stumbling companions. It was easy to forget all of the things going wrong in his life at that moment. It was this that always attracted him to the clubs. He could just get caught up, become a small person in the large crowds of people. It was numbing and freeing. He caught Dick's blue eyes during their close contact dancing and wrapped a hand around the teen's neck, pulling him in for a greedy, sloppy kiss. Dick was just as eager as he was and Wally led him over to one of the couches, pushing him down onto it. The acrobat's legs wrapped gracefully around Wally's lower torso, dragging him down. Wally put his hands underneath Dick's wrinkled gray shirt. By now, the two had attracted a small audience, mostly Wally's acquaintances who were used to seeing him there. It wasn't a mystery to them that Wally was willing to lay out a boy or girl on a sofa, but it had been an awfully long time since he'd done it. Wally let his tongue roll around expertly on Dick's chest and stomach. He was reaching for Dick's belt when he caught something in the corner of his eye. Blonde hair.

With Dick still tracing his neck with kisses, and his legs still holding him in place, Wally turned his head to see that the owner of the blonde hair being tossed down onto a couch by a man. The man would have been attractive if it wasn't for the look of evil intent on his face as he climbed over Maggie. Maggie didn't seem afraid of the man by any means, then again, Wally couldn't imagine her afraid of any man. She was wearing only a black cropped silk tank and a short tight skirt to match. Still, even with her inviting attire, Wally was sure she wasn't interested in doing whatever the man was now whispering in her ear. She was trying to push him away, a coy grin appearing on her red lips. It was only when the man started running a hand across her braless breast that she seemed to become more serious. Wally was about to make a move to help her when he watched her long heeled boot dig into the man's right foot as she stood up to him. Wally felt stupid, thinking the woman might actually need his assistance with something so up her alley.

"Maggie!" Wally called, releasing himself from Dick's grip. The blonde saw them, frowned, and then hesitantly walked over.

"Are you spying on me again?" she asked, tossing messy yellow waves behind her shoulder. Wally rolled his eyes and indicated to his boyfriend.

"Do we look like we're spying on you? I come here all the time…well I used to. I just…needed a night out. You too right?" he replied, eyes narrowing as they met the ice blue ones. Maggie looked at Dick, then back at Wally, her body relaxing as she realized he was telling the truth. She reached into one of her boots and pulled out a car key and held it up.

"I'll give you a ride. You're a little young to be in a club…" she pointed out. While Wally wanted to argue with her on that subject, he instead quietly agreed with her and the two of them helped Dick stumble out of the place. Wally sat in the back seat of Maggie's car with Dick falling asleep in his lap. He stroked the ebony hair out of the boy's face, feeling guilty for letting him get so drunk. It wasn't his plan for them to go beyond just having a little fun. He hoped Dick wouldn't be mad at him in the morning not only for letting him drink, but nearly screwing him in front of an audience. He placed a gentle kiss on Dick's pale forehead and then back up.

"What were you two doing in a club anyways? I thought you were a pretty good kid these days Wallace." Maggie said, breaking the silence that had been going on for about ten minutes. Wally inhaled, and as if catching a beautiful perfume in his lungs, there was Maggie's aura, purring at him to share his feelings.

"Just needed a break…things aren't going too well." He answered, forcing himself not to spill everything to his ex boss. She was still under suspicion and now that he was nearly sure she was a witch, he couldn't just give in so easily.

"Why were you there?" he asked.

"I'm a grown woman. I'm allowed to go to a club." Maggie hissed defensively. Wally snickered.

"twenty five isn't so grown. Besides, It didn't look like you were too interested in hooking up with someone…" he pointed out, remembering the man from before.

"He was too young for me. He was younger than you, seventeen." Maggie answered.

"That's not too young." Wally said with a shrug.

"Maybe not for someone who's comfortable with sleeping older people and underage people." Maggie said, making Wally flinch. As if she had seen him, though that was impossible since she was looking at the road, she quickly apologized. Wally recovered from the words fast and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. You're right, Dick is technically underage and to be frank, he's the only younger than me person I've ever slept with. I've slept with people older than you even when I was younger. Never any older than my own father though. Your turn…" Wally retorted. They just pulled up to his house.

"Listen Wally," Maggie said softly as she turned around to face him, "You know what I am. I…just found out myself. Still, I might be dangerous, so just stay away from me…for your own good."

"Mags…I'll back off…for now…but you should consider letting the Justice League help you." Wally sighed as he lifted Dick from the car and headed for the house without waiting for a reply. He didn't turn around to watch as he heard the car take off. Instead, he was more focused on getting his passed out lover up to his room.

* * *

Wally sat the tray of food and water on the nightstand by his bed as he watched Dick start to wake up early in the morning. The boy had been too far asleep for Wally to be able to change his clothes last night, so he had just stripped him down to his underwear instead. Dick groaned as he sat up and Wally tossed him the water bottle and the boy wonder caught it with less grace than he normally would.

"We didn't have…sex at that club did we?" Dick asked, eyes squinting. Wally zoomed over and turned off his bedroom light to offer the boy some comfort. He shook his head.

"No but I'm really sorry about everything. It was totally irresponsible of me." he answered. Dick waved his hand at him, not interested in talking about it. Wally sighed with some relief and then realized the look of tension on his boyfriend's face. He sped to the bathroom and back just in time to get the garbage can under Dick's chin as he threw up.

"Man, are you lucky you have me or what?" Wally teased. Dick looked up at him darkly.

"Don't make me kiss you…" he muttered before taking a long chug of water and laying back down. Wally knew he needed to tell on himself to his uncle and to Bruce. He didn't feel right about what he'd done even if Dick had chosen to drink on his own, Wally had completely enabled him. He mentally cursed himself before telling Dick he'd be back in a few minutes.

Wally saw his uncle sitting down on the couch with a newspaper in hand. He grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and an untoasted bagel before joining him. It was that moment, the look in Barry's disappointed eyes, that Wally couldn't bring himself to say anything. He knew that his uncle was aware he did something, but he wondered how much he really knew. As if silently answering his question, Barry turned the newspaper over to show a clear photo of Wally West straddling Dick Grayson with completely locked lips, askew shirts, and unbuckled jeans. He took the newspaper and read the column…

…_underage Dick Grayson sneaks into club and gets drunk…public ashamed…where is Bruce Wayne?...Wally West, sexual and physical abuse victim…takes advantage of underage boyfriend…well known at the club for hooking up…going back to his old ways…begs the question, is he on drugs as well?...club may be shut down…boys get into car with unknown woman…no charges right now…_

He couldn't take it anymore and threw the paper down. He wanted to rip his own hair out for being so stupid. He had to concentrate on calming himself down before he vibrated through the furniture. There was no way for him to look his uncle in the eyes, he was just too ashamed of himself. Why had he let his mother's appearance take hold of his emotions and why did he have to drag Dick down with him? Wally was surprised to feel his uncle's hand on his shoulder, and was even more surprised to feel the tears it caused. Of course, he knew his face looked like stone and the tears were silent, almost misplaced as they fell along his cheeks. He looked up to see Dick coming down the stairs, indicating to his wrist computer that he'd seen the same thing. He sat down on the other side of Wally and rested his head against the speedster's chest, closing his tired eyes.

"Looks like you two are in a mess." Barry finally said to break the silence.

"I'm sure Bruce already knows. He's probably planning for me to give a public apology for my actions or something. I'm sorry Wally, I hate that I got you mixed up in this kind of life." Dick said, not opening his eyes.

"You're sorry? I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in _my_ kind of life. Ever since you and Arty found out about my dad…life's just been chaotic for everyone. I think I felt less guilty before…" Wally groaned.

"First of all kiddo," Barry said loudly, "you're a teenager and mistakes happen. You just happen to be a teen that has everyone's attention because of the case with your father and it doesn't help that you made a lot of stupid decisions in your past, but that' exactly what it is…your past. And second, Dick is a teenager that happens to be famous. Put them together and you get a serious relationship that's harder than most. Deal with it and start making some better choices. Lastly…there's something you should know about your father…"

"What?" Wally and Dick answered in unison.

"He's giving away our identities…tomorrow morning…as retribution for imprisoning him." Barry replied in a serious tone.

* * *

At the mountain, everyone was in uniform, and silent as they stood around in a circle, trying to think of a solution. Wally looked down at himself. He couldn't imagine having to give up being Kid Flash permanently, but he also didn't want to only be Kid Flash. He was sure the public wouldn't accept him if they knew that their hero was the teenager involved in so much chaos. He had to even admit to himself, he wouldn't trust his life to someone that went out and partied. Hell, so many people wouldn't trust him just because he was gay. If it came down to it, he thought he'd probably give up the hero life. He looked at Flash, angry that his uncle's secret was also going to be exposed. Still, even if it wasn't, it wouldn't be hard to make the connection. Not mention that people would likely connect his boyfriend to being Robin, then Dick Grayson to Bruce Wayne to Batman. And so on. He slammed his fist into a near wall.

"This is all my fault! He's mad that I put him in prison. This is how he's getting back at me. And now I'm taking all of you down with me! How stupid am I?" he growled, pulling at his red hair.

"Wally! It's not your fault!" Artemis replied. Wally put a hand up to stop her from continuing.

"This is what I've been afraid of from the start. Getting you all involved in my personal life just put everyone in the crappiest of situations! And there's no way out of this one!" he shouted. He felt Kaldur's hand come down on his shoulder reassuringly.

"There is a way and we will discover it Kid Flash. You are our friend and we are all here for you, no matter the case." He swore. Wally let his body relax some.

"What about Zatara? Couldn't he cast a spell on Rudolph or something? Some mojo to make him forget?" Flash asked, turning to Batman, who'd made his way into the room. There was a glance between the dark knight and his protégé that absolutely sent shivers through Wally. Dick was still hung over and it was obvious to anyone who knew what he had been doing the previous night…and everyone did at this point.

"Maybe…if he wasn't under Doctor Fate's control." Batman answered, finally looking at Flash.

"What about Zatanna? Can't she do something? I know she left to join the Justice League so hasn't she gotten stronger?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Yes. But nowhere near as strong as Zatara but still…I'll look into it." Batman answered. He then told Robin that they needed to talk and he was to come home with him. The boy wonder gave Wally a deep kiss before following the dark knight from the mountain. Wally sighed and let himself collapse against a wall. Then suddenly a thought occurred to him. He couldn't sit around and wait for Batman to talk to Zatanna, he needed to do something for himself. This was of course his problem mostly so he felt obligated to do something about it. At least he would try. Without offering an explanation, he sped from the mountain.

_Please don't let him do this._

_No one else deserves this._

_Just me._

_This is my fault._

_God, please help me._

_I've already messed so many things up._

_I need a break._

_Barry doesn't deserve this crap._

_He took me in and treated me like his son._

_I shouldn't have let him take responsibility for me._

_Dick doesn't deserve this._

_I enabled him…after everything I said to him._

_He's dealing with the public enough._

_He's dealing with being gay…and gay in the public eye._

_He's dealing with drinking now…and now that's public too._

_He already has to pretend to be Robin…_

_Has to pretend to be Dick Grayson…_

_If they become one person, how will people ever react?_

_How would Dick ever be himself?_

_Gotham needs Batman, but if they find out…_

_That he's Bruce Wayne…_

_His whole illusion will be shattered. _

_The whole Justice League could be in danger…_

_It's my fault…_

_Oh God…_

_Please let this work…_

Kid Flash ran fast through the cities, finally coming to Central. He could feel the chill of the cold early night air on his cheeks and his breath came out in misty clouds as he breathed hard. The air hurt his teeth and froze the hinges of his jaw. Still, he told himself to ignore it. He told himself that there was no way for him to slow down at this point. He finally came to his house and ran inside, not bothering to see if his aunt was around.

He dashed into his room and opened the nightstand, rummaging around until he found the folded check from his mother. He folded it up and tucked it away, stopping only in the kitchen a moment to eat something. He had nearly passed out from the lack of food on his way over. He also downed the jug of homemade orange juice in the fridge, knowing his aunt would give him hell for it in the morning.

Once again, Kid Flash was running, allowing himself this final freedom and enjoying it because he wasn't sure if he'd ever have it again after morning came. He breathed icy air into his nostrils, deciding that he wanted to savor even the most painful of sensations. He peered through his protective goggles at the lit up city going to fast around him. Before he knew it, he'd reached his destination. The Red Vine. And without a thought, he rushed into it, stopping when he saw Maggie. Her cherry colored lips hung open in shock, along with all of the people around her. Wally mentally slapped himself for running into the place in his uniform. Still, he wasn't about to let his focus go anywhere. He snatched Maggie and ran her to her apartment, finally setting her down on her front step.

"What the hell? I thought you were going to back off!" Maggie shouted, shoving the yellow and red hero away from her.

"Maggie please! It's important! My dad is going to announce my identity to freakin' world!" Wally shouted back. Maggie's eyes widened and she quickly regained her usual composure. She raised a finger to her lips, signaling for Wally to be quiet. She unlocked her apartment and let him in. She made two cups of tea and offered him a seat next her on her small couch.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him. Wally looked at the coffee table in front of him, seeing books and scrolls with ancient texts strewn out across it. He gestured to the stuff.

"You've been practicing?" he asked. Maggie bit her lip and nodded.

"I've been learning to control my energy. It's difficult but I'm catching on pretty fast." She explained. That's when Wally nearly spit out his tea. He realized he could no longer "feel" Maggie. Being next to her was like being next to any person. No longer was she captivating, no longer was she more than just a beautiful woman. Before, she'd been beyond beauty. Now, he could pick out her flaws. Now, he didn't feel the desire to touch her skin or pull her into an embrace. This was the control she was talking about. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. After all this time, it felt unnatural for things to be so…disconnected between them. But this was not why he'd come. He held up the check from his mother, causing Maggie to give him her undivided attention.

"I need you to learn a spell…fast." Wally stated.


	20. Wally'sHauntings

_He kissed Dick Grayson passionately. Both boys were wearing nice suits because they had gone out for dinner at a ritzy restaurant where Wally had eaten nearly everything on the menu and no one complained. His boyfriend even smiled at his eating habits. He wasn't even surprised when the boy wonder was suddenly pulling him onto the dance floor. At first, Wally looked around nervously to see who was watching them. But no one really noticed the gay couple, they were treated the same as everyone else in the crowd. That was when they shared the kiss. Wally had boldly pulled Dick close to him, one hand alone his lower waist and the other a gentle force on the back of his neck to reel him in._

_Dick took to the kiss like metal to a magnet. The boy's eyes glossed over with lust and his thick eye lashes lowered as he brought his barely open lips to Wally's ear. Wally felt Dick run his hand sneakily over his covered crotch, causing Wally to nearly buck his hips._

"_I want you now…" Dick whispered. Wally exhaled rigidly, his body shivering from the hot breath at his ear. He looked for the nearest exit and started to pull Dick with him. When he opened the door, he was suddenly left without the boy wonder and instead was facing a huge gathering in Central City._

_Wally stared at the crowd of people who were waiting for him to speak. They wanted to know what their hero had to say for himself, pretending to be so noble when he was anything but. Now he was facing the entire city. _His_ entire city. Wally looked down at himself, he was wearing his Kid Flash uniform. Quickly, his hands traveled to his face and he only felt his skin. There was no cover, nothing to hide behind. Several microphones were in his face and the reporters all clawed at him._

"_Is it true that you, Kid Flash, are gay? And you're dating Dick Grayson?"_

"_Um…well…I mean, I guess…it's true."_

"_Is it true you snuck Mr. Grayson into a club where you allowed him to drink?"_

"_I didn't mean for things to get out of hand…"_

"_Mr. West, do you also drink alcohol? Is it true that you were once taking drugs to cope with your home life?"_

"_I'm…better now…"_

"_Did you put your father in jail because he knew your secret identity and wanted to expose you? Why not take him to court years ago?"_

"_Of course that's not why!"_

"_Were your sexual relations with your father consensual?"_

"_They…"_

"_Mr. West, many locals are calling your father a hero. What do you have to say to that?"_

"_A hero? But everything he did…"_

"_Does it really matter? In comparison, you're worse than he is. You're not a real hero…you lied to the people! Pretended to be better than us even though you're worse!"_

Wally woke and snapped up, he wasn't sure if he'd yelled or not. The look on Maggie's face was one of sincere worry. She was still sitting at the foot of the couch rewriting her spell. Wally hadn't even realized he was tired so he was surprised to discover he'd fallen asleep, especially at a time like this. Moving his shaking hands, he noticed there was a blanket covering him.

"Looked like a nasty dream…" Maggie said softly as she took a sip of her coffee. Wally noticed for the first time, her lips weren't red. The lipstick must've worn off by now. Instead, her large lips were a rosy kind of pink. It was strange to Wally how the woman was becoming more and more normal now that she kept her energy blocked from him.

"Looked?" he asked curiously. He had gotten used to the fact that his dreams weren't as private as he'd like them to be, but there was nothing he could do about it when he was the one who blurted everything out while he was sleeping. But he was genuinely caught off guard by the word Maggie had used.

"We're kind of in a magical nexus right now and while I'm trying to keep you at a distance, some things I'm having a hard time controlling. And when you're a asleep, you project." Maggie explained. Wally wasn't sure he understood entirely and as far as magic went, he was still totally skeptical as always, but he did feel a heated blush come over his face as he remembered the beginning of his dream, before it had gone bad. As if she was still in his head, Maggie grinned.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm a child. Besides, that was a pretty innocent sex dream…although I'm sure it was going somewhere before it turned into a nightmare." She chuckled. Wally grimaced.

"Still…it doesn't bother you?" he asked her. Maggie's grin softened and she placed a gentle hand on Wally's blanket-covered leg.

"That dream about being gay…about Kid Flash being gay…it really worries you doesn't it?" she replied. Wally didn't answer.

"It doesn't bother me. Love is love Wally. When a soul meets another, there isn't a recognition of the flesh between them if they have a need to be together. That's what making love is you know…souls trying to join…trying to get past the flesh…because gender is just a petty obstacle if you let it be." Maggie continued, a familiar purring in her voice. Wally sighed.

"Thanks Mags, but I don't think you understand…" he told her, rubbing the back of his neck. Maggie frowned, her blue eyes scanning Wally's face.

"I do though. I know what it means to be afraid that your actions are a result of something your father did to you. Hell, I even know what it's like to make love to the same sex…" she snorted. Wally raised an eyebrow at her, followed by a half smile.

"Get your head out of the gutter," Maggie told him, "I made love to a woman once…I'm not gay, but it was a beautiful experience. As a prostitute…I had sex with women, but it's entirely different." Wally nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean." He piped in.

"I met her at my café. She was gorgeous, totally exotic. Her skin was this caramel color and her hair and eyes were so dark. She had this perfect smile with teeth only a wealthy girl could have. She was an artist, wondering if she could put some of her paintings up in The Red Vine. I told her I'd have to look at them first and so she took me to her apartment and it had been raining so when we got there, we were completely soaked. This girl, this stranger, gave me clothes to put on. I was so used to being naked in front of strangers, I didn't even think to go change in the bathroom and I ended up stripping right in front of her. So of course, she wanted to draw me naked. I had to sit in this tedious pose and so I sneeze, messing it all up. I felt so guilty…and she laughed at me. Then she comes over to fix me, and skin contact ensues and then I kissed her or she kissed me, I can't remember. Then we made love and the next morning, I took her paintings and hung them in the café. They sold fast, and then I heard from someone she'd moved to Metropolis after being invited to participate in a gallery opening. I never saw her again…"

"What was her name?" Wally asked at the end of the story. Maggie shrugged.

"Maybe…Alicia. I think that was it. I considered chasing her, but she had never been interested the way I was. It was the last time I ever slept with a woman. I did go to see her gallery and her most popular piece was the naked painting of me. Anyways, don't know why I'm blabbering like this when there's this spell to do." She finished.

"How's it coming anyways? It's got to be like midnight by now…" Wally yawned. Maggie grinned.

"It's only nine o'clock kid. Man, you really need to sleep don't you? Hey, you're phone's been going off for nearly an hour." She said tossing Wally his cell phone. He glared at her for not telling him sooner then glanced down at his screen. There were calls from his uncle, calls from Artemis, but mostly from Dick. He sighed and decided to ignore them for now. He didn't really need people to come look for him right now. He turned off his phone.

"Look…Wally…there's a big chance that this isn't going to work…it's not like I've been a witch for very long…" Maggie started, chewing on her lower lip.

"How did you find out anyways? That you were a witch?" Wally asked.

"I have my secrets too Wally…" Maggie replied coldly. Wally frowned at her.

"Why do you have to keep them from me? You know all of my secrets…nearly. Actually…I don't know what you know about me." He retorted. Maggie rolled her eyes and ignored him as she lifted up the pad of paper she'd been working on all day.

"Okay…this is going to be a bit complicated…it's going to take some things from you. Things you may not want to give…" she said slowly. Wally's face hardened as he looked at her in wait.

"I need ingredients, but besides physical ingredients…I need some personal ones. Memories, specific memories." Maggie explained.

"Like what?"

"Wally…"

"Just tell me Mags…"

"I need as many memories as you can give me of your encounters with him. Anything where he was angry or hurting you. Anything where you'd come home from being Kid Flash or he'd seen you as Kid Flash." Maggie explained, "I have to warn you, it'll be invasive and I don't know exactly what the outcome will be…it's dangerous."

* * *

It was like going through a dark tunnel. All of the light just seeped away and Wally's vision seemed to become more internal. He could hear his own breathing until he wasn't sure if it was his anymore, or if he even could breathe. He could hear Maggie's faint voice, it sounded miles away and yet it was clear as crystal. He had to listen. She was giving him instructions and as much as he wanted to explore this dark place, he knew he had to try and do what she told him to.

_Go back._

_Go back and remember._

_Feel the fear. The Pain._

_Your mother._

_Your father._

_The day she left you._

_Wally stepped from his bedroom. He was in his old house now. His parent's house. It was late and his mother was trying to whisper, trying not to disturb him, but Rudolph wasn't having it. A bottle shattered on against the wall, next to Mary's head. She screamed. Wally went back into his room as fast as he could, unable to bear the sight. Guilt and fear overcame him. Still, it was the last time he would see or hear his mother's voice for a long time._

_Keep going._

_You have to, keep remembering._

_Remember when he came to you._

_Find the most vivid memory._

_Wally wasn't asleep when Rudolph came to him that night. It was one of those nights Wally knew he couldn't avoid, a night where his father had been working a long day and then drinking. There would be no words between them. Once, Wally had tried wearing a lot of layers of clothing to deter his father, but it only made him more angry and frustrated. This night, Wally hadn't bothered to wear anything. He didn't want to upset his father. He hoped it would be fast and then he would be able to sleep. _

_Rudolph came stumbling in with whiskey on his breath, heavy enough to make Wally sick. The man lifted his son's blanket and a contorted grin appeared on his face as he looked over teen's naked flesh. Without an order, Wally turned over, knowing his father had no desire to see his face. Only on rare occasions did Rudolph want any kind of mouth contact from his son. It was this kind of thing that made Rudolph believe his son was looking forward to his visits. Like he'd told Black Canary about, Wally had gone out that day and bought lubricant, already set for his dad's appearance. He closed his eyes as the weight of the man fell on him after the sound of a zipper separating cloth. Rudolph's hands were rough and greedy as they tugged at Wally's hips. This was when Wally would start to imagine other things like doing science equations in his head or thinking about a case the team needed solved. Wally bit his lip once his dad penetrated, finding a violent rhythm. _

_Wally remembered this night specifically because it was a night he finally screamed. There was something about the way his father's sweaty hands scraped overgrown nails across his stomach and lower half, something about the way Wally felt like a cow being milked by a cold machine. It had just made him sick. He'd dug his own nails into his pillows and cried out for nothing in specific, just because all of his frustrations and confusion had made their way out. Rudolph finally finished and collapsed on top of his son's bare back. Wally could easily remember having to carefully roll his father from him and make room for him on the bed. Wally knew better than to fall asleep without cleaning himself up and putting clothes on…because in the morning, Rudolph would act like it never happened. He would pretend sleeping in his son's room was an acceptable thing to do because "Wally was having nightmares." _

_Okay Wally, now breathe and calm yourself._

_You're safe. Listen to my voice._

_We've got some of the reasons he hurt you, the reasons he's in prison._

_Now we need the stuff about Kid Flash._

_Can you remember a time where you came home as Kid Flash and he was there?_

_Wally could see it easily. It wasn't too long ago either. Young Justice had just been started and he was on his high horse from the Cadmus mission. He came home and found his father was still out so he didn't really think about changing from his Kid Flash uniform so quickly. Being him, he went to the fridge and started looking for anything he could find to eat before Rudolph would get home. Of course, Wally hadn't realized how tired he was and ended up passing out on the couch. It was something he would never do again because when Rudolph found him, he was so angry that he slammed an unopened beer bottle across his face. Wally could remember thinking he was drowning. The liquid stung his eyes and filled his nose and mouth. His lips were split and his gums were bleeding around his teeth. Glass was in his skin. _

"_How dare your punk ass comes in my house like that! Pretending to be some kind of hero when we both know you're anything but one! You stupid little fag! Get off my damn couch and clean this mess up!" the man had yelled before pulling his son up from his daze on the couch by his red hair._

"_You lazy piece of shit!" he spat, tossing Wally away like he was a pair of dirty jeans. Wally remembered how distorted everything looked for the rest of the night. Like he was so near to passing but knew he couldn't. He remembered how his face was swollen and cut and bruised for a few days. He'd gotten into some serious trouble for not showing up at the mountain. Even when his uncle had tried to get a hold of him, Wally wouldn't let him come over. Only thanks to his super healing were people not entirely suspicious. Suddenly the memory was pulled away from Wally and he was careening down the dark tunnel again until his eyes snapped open. He was nose to nose with Maggie, her hands slowly peeling themselves from the sides of his head and she sat back. Both panted with exhaustion. Then Maggie held up her hands and floating between the two open palms was glowing white orb no bigger than Wally's thumb._

"What is that?" he asked.

"Your last couple of memories…in a physical form." Maggie answered, dropping the orb into a small glass bottle that she capped with a cork. Then with a heavy sigh, she pulled Wally into a genuine hug, surprising him. But he sank into her grip all the same.

"I won't tell anyone…about the fears you have. I'm sorry…" she said into his ear. He nodded then pulled away from her.

"What else do you need Mags?" he asked.

"A kiss." The blonde answered. Wally's face contorted with confusion and Maggie frowned.

"Not from me!" she exclaimed, "True love's kiss. Your true love…" and she handed him a small vile like the one she'd placed the orb in.

* * *

Wally had to hurry. He wasn't exactly sure on how this was going to work or how willing his boyfriend would be, especially since he'd been ignoring his calls all night. Still, Wally managed to find himself in Gotham, standing in front of the Wayne manor. He felt stupid as he remembered that Dick was probably out on patrol right now. He whipped out his cell phone, turned it on, and punched in Dick's number

It wasn't long before the world's first side kick was meeting Wally outside of the manor's gate. He had a look of irritation on his face as he started to explain that he'd been worried all day and how dare Wally have the nerve to call him away from patrol after all the hell he'd put him through. Batman was sure to have his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," Wally told him apologetically before closing the gap between them with a hug. He put his mouth up to Dick's ear.

"I'm scared Dick. Tomorrow, we may not be heroes anymore." He whispered. Dick's shoulders slumped in the speedster's embrace and he finally hugged him back, his grip tightening, trying to bring some kind of comfort to the Central City hero.

"I know. And so far, Zatanna can't come up with anything. You know…Megan…could always…" Dick started, but Wally suddenly slammed the boy away from him, like he was a disease.

"No! She can't brain blast my father!" Wally shouted. He stopped breathing and his body stiffened. He'd surprised himself and Dick with the outburst. It was one of those rare moments that reminded the boys just how tied Wally was to Rudolph.

"You're right Wally. That was stupid. I'm sorry." Dick said quickly. Wally sighed and grabbed Dick before the boy could protest. He ran him back to Maggie's apartment where he sat him down on the couch he'd been on not too long ago. He waited, watching Dick's reaction. The boy wonder looked around, taking in the piles of books and scrolls.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking up at Wally just in time for Maggie to join them.

"She has a spell…" Wally started, pointing to the blonde, "that can make my dad forget. But I need your help."

"Wally, are you insane? Since when do you even believe in magic? And besides, this lady just found out about her powers." Dick protested, standing up. Before he could say anything more, Wally was pulling him in close.

"Trust me…" the redhead said soothingly. It was those soft words that caused the boy wonder to relax in Wally's arms. Wally gently reached up and took Dick's mask from his face, exposing the pair of dazed blue eyes. Gripping the vile in his other hand, which he kept from Dick's sight, he popped off the cork as he let his lips connect with his boyfriend's, closing his eyes. Then he was once again going through the tunnel of darkness.

_**Wally…**_

_Dick?_

_**Where are we…?**_

_It's okay Dick…trust me…_

_**I can't see anything…but I feel you…**_

_I know. I'm here…I love you Dick…_

_**I love you too Wally…is Maggie doing this?**_

_Yeah…don't concentrate so hard…it's easier if you just go with it._

_**We're still kissing…I can feel our bodies. I think…we're moving…**_

_What? Moving…moving? My head…_

_**Wally…**_

_Wow…Dick, do you feel that?_

_**Yeah…it's amazing…it's our bodies…and our minds…**_

_We're melded together…_

_**Why?**_

_Dick I can't…my head is all fuzzy…_

_**Mine too but…**_

_Let's just go with this…_

…_**okay…**_

Wally couldn't see much. He felt his body flooded by warmth, he felt only his lover. He could feel the teen's lips and tongue and hands gripping at him. He could hear deep pants and loud moans, yet he was so far away. He was experiencing so much more than what was physical. Every touch turned into an electrical spark wherever he and Dick were in the darkness on this astral plane. He couldn't even remember why he'd come to this place to start with. All he knew then was that he was with the boy he loved and they were beyond consummating it. He could feel Dick Grayson in mind, body, and spirit. It was like being able to see the brightest of rainbows in the darkest of nights. It was loud like thunder but also as quiet as water trickling in a sink. Still, something seemed very off.

_Why did I come here?_

_Oh god Dick…that's amazing…_

_Where's Maggie? Maggie?_

_Dick…don't stop…_

_Something important…something…I need to do…_

_Dick…I'm going to…!_

Wally's eyes shot open and he cut off his scream of pleasure and panted hard. He wondered if he'd breathed at all. He realized he was on top of Dick's lithe body and they were on the carpet of Maggie's apartment. He saw Dick's flustered face looking up at him. Both boys were confused, but also filled with an amazing knowledge of what they'd just done. Out of habit, Wally kissed Dick's forehead before pulling himself out of the boy slowly. He forced himself up and looked around. Maggie was in the corner of the apartment, eyes averted and not a hint of blush on her face. Wally on the other hand could feel nothing but embarrassment for what he'd just done in front of her. He helped Dick up and told the teen to go to the bathroom and clean up. He threw on his jeans and looked at the blonde woman, who was now able to make eye contact with him.

"What the hell was all that Maggie?" Wally yelled, not even trying to keep his voice down, "Are you some kind of pervert!"

"I didn't know this would happen you jerk! I told you I didn't know fully what I was doing! After you two bonded from the kiss, there was nothing I could do. You cast me from your mind and ended up…doing that!" Maggie growled at him.

"I have an idea…" came Dick's voice. He was wearing towel around his waist, not bothering to put his uniform back on, "one of you tells me why the hell I just screwed KF." he demanded putting hands on his hips. Wally squeezed his hand, realizing he was still holding the vile. He looked at it, seeing a familiar white orb inside. At one point he had capped it. He tossed it to Maggie.

"There." He said, then looked to Dick apologetically, "We didn't know that was going to happen…god Dick, I'm so sorry…"

"We don't have time for this. Wally, I've got everything I need. Give me two hours to put it all together. You two can rest in there for now," Maggie said pointing to the only bedroom in the small apartment.

"No way, I'm not just going to sleep while you do this…" Wally protested, but Maggie cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"It's not like that. It could be disruptive for you to be right here. I need to concentrate on this." She explained. Even though Wally wanted to keep arguing with her, he finally gave in and pulled his boyfriend to the bedroom. It was then that he noticed the blood running down Dick's thighs. He thought he would be sick. Dick must have caught the look of horror on Wally's face because he looked down too. Then quickly back up.

"No Wally. Don't go there." He said firmly.

"I did that." Wally gasped, remembering the night his father had ambushed him at his aunt and uncle's house. He remembered the details of that night's rape.

"It was an accident. We didn't have any lubrication. I'm okay." Dick swore, putting on a fake smile and wincing back any kind of pain from his face.

"You must really be hurting…" Wally said quietly.

"I'm really okay Wally…" Dick insisted again. He took the towel from around his waist and started to wipe away the blood.

"Don't lie to me!" Wally shouted, then quickly lowered his voice, not wanting Maggie to hear them, "I know what it feels like. You're lying." He said pulling Dick into Maggie's bathroom. He pulled the towel away from the teen and started spinning him around, inspecting him. He was horrified to find marks on his partner. The insides of his thighs were burned with blisters, meaning Wally had been vibrating uncontrollably. He cursed himself and made Dick sit down on the edge of the toilet seat while he dug around in the medicine cabinet for burn ointment.

"Wally, it wasn't your fault. And in all honesty, I kind of loved it…" Dick told him, causing Wally's body to stiffen. He let out a strangled breath and knelt in front of Dick and started to carefully apply the cooling ointment to the little bird's thighs.

"It doesn't matter how much we enjoyed it…you got hurt. I don't even want to know what kind of internal burns I gave you. The fact is, I wasn't in control of my body…at least not completely. This was so selfish of me. It was only supposed to be a kiss…" he explained.

"Wally…why…did you kiss me anyways? And what was that vile you gave Maggie?" Dick asked slowly, biting his lip as Wally's fingers brushed over his sensitive flesh. He knew if he showed pain, Wally would feel even worse about the situation.

"One of the things that Maggie needed for this spell was my true love's kiss. She also needed a few of my memories that involved my father. Those were hard to face…" Wally answered.

"What exactly…is this spell going to do?" Dick asked.

"I don't think either of us is completely sure. It's supposed to stop him from associating me with Kid Flash and being connected to Flash in any way. I don't know anything else. Look, I'm going to go grab your boxers for you." Wally told him impatiently before quickly leaving the bathroom. He was really feeling guilty about all of this. He got Maggie involved in something she didn't want any part in and then he basically used Dick and then got him hurt. All this to keep his identity a secret…but he really couldn't see any other way. He made a promise to himself then that he would leave Maggie alone for good after this was over. For a moment, he wished he could use the spell on her. Then she wouldn't have to worry about all of this drama. He knew it wasn't that way though. He was starting to wish he hadn't gotten anyone involved in his personal life, then he wondered where he'd be right now if he didn't. Wally zipped outside of the apartment and pulled his phone from his coat.

_"Bruce…listen, I have to tell you something. Dick got hurt. It's my fault." He said, then continued to explain what had happened earlier. He couldn't keep his voice steady, especially when the story got to the intimate subjects. He told Bruce that he doubted Dick could even wear his uniform without it rubbing and irritating his burns. After he finished his rant, he listened._

_"Will the spell work?" the dark voice asked after minutes of silence._

_"Uh…I think so…"_

_"Good." And then Wally heard the click of Bruce hanging up. His jaw nearly dropped. The billionaire hadn't said a word about what had happened to Dick. All he cared about was how the spell was going to work? Of course he did. Wally remembered how much trouble Bruce went through to keep his and Dick's identities a secret from the world. This kind of thing had to have been troubling the man. It made a lot of sense, but Wally also couldn't help but frown at the insensitivity. Of course…he was talking to the Batman._

"Here babe," Wally said once he was in front of Dick again. Dick took the boxers and carefully slid them on. Wally frowned seeing the boy wonder yawn. He'd forgotten that Dick had been out crime fighting before coming here and he must've been exhausted. Wally did kind of kidnap him after all. He kissed his boyfriend and scooped him up bridal style, ignoring the boy's whining to let him down. Wally set him on the bed and demanded he get some kind of sleep.

"I'm your boyfriend…not your child…" Dick groaned with annoyance. Wally grinned.

"Maybe we should have a baby…" he teased. Dick snorted at the words.

"Yeah right. First of all, I'm sixteen. Second of all, I'm a boy and so are you. I don't feel like going out and adopting a child just so it can grow up to fight a bunch of bad guys and not have a real childhood." He stated.

"Resentment much?" Wally asked, his grin shrinking. Dick sighed and thrust his head back against his pillow.

"Sorry…no. I was an acrobat, so it wasn't like was going to have a normal childhood. But it was great while it lasted…not that Bruce hasn't done the best job he can. I'm grateful he made me into Robin, but I don't want to do it for anyone else." He explained.

"I never thought of it that way," Wally said coolly, "but hey you never know. I doubt Batman ever thought he'd be a daddy. Besides, you'd be a good dad. Your personality is completely different from Bruce's."

"Speaking of Bruce, he's going to have my head for disappearing on him like this. Not that it was my fault…" Dick replied accusingly. Wally mumbled an apology and then told Dick they needed to get some rest. He watched the boy's blue eyes slowly close and waited for the steady beat of his breathing as a signal he'd fallen asleep. Then, he snuck out from the bed and went to check on Maggie.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to stay in there." Maggie said irritably. Wally shrugged and apologized.

"Whatever. I'm done anyways." Maggie told him holding up a small pink ball. It looked like a pearl. She tossed it to Wally, who stared at the small thing in his palm. He could feel power and warmth radiating through the little orb.

"What do I do with it?" he asked. Maggie grimaced.

"Well Wally, this is where we part ways. Dick can stay here for now. You…need to find a way to get into your father's cell. Alone. And you'll need the last ingredient…" she told him.

"What?" Wally said, looking up from the pearl to meet Maggie's hardened and tired eyes.

"Blood."


	21. FinalChapter

_**Last Chapter for this story! It's short so sorry. Sorry for taking so long. Senior year in high school just started and so I got a bit distracted. Man am I so over high school. Yuck. Anyways, can you guys please give me some reviews? This is the last chapter for this story and I'm hoping y'all will let me know what kinds of things you're looking for in other Young Justice stories. Just throw me some ideas, any couple, any plot. Any spin offs. Let me hear what you want please! **_

* * *

"You have thirty minutes before the security cameras come back on. You understand?" Batman asked the yellow and red super hero. They had made their way past the security guards, who Batman had smoked. Now they were just outside of Rudolph's cell and it was giving Wally some serious anxiety. He nodded and gripped the pink orb in his hand, trying to stay focused on his mission. Batman didn't say anything else, but unlocked the cell door and Wally stepped inside. His father was awake and sitting up on his cot, surprised to see the super hero.

"Come to stop me from giving your secret away son?" the man snorted, apparent fear in his eyes as Wally stepped closer to him.

"Yes." Was all Wally answered. He was to overwhelmed at the sight of his father that he wasn't sure what else to say. The man he was used to was an image of slacks and tucked in collared shirts with ironed ties. This man was in an orange jumpsuit with messy hair and an unshaven face. It was hard to recognize him at all.

"You gonna kill me? Isn't that against your code or something?" Rudolph asked bitterly, "not that we both don't know how two faced you really are…"

"I'm not here to kill you or hurt you. Why are you so ready to give away mine and Barry's secret? We help people…especially uncle Barry. He doesn't deserve this…" Wally replied.

"Of course he does! He put me here!" Rudolph yelled.

"You were raping me!" Wally exclaimed suddenly, his own eyes widening at his outburst. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever spoken against his father. He wondered if it had anything to do with how long he'd been free of him. The man started to cackle at his son.

"Rape? It's not rape when you want it Wallace. And I know you did," Rudolph said standing up. Wally found he was paralyzed at the movement of his dad, a familiar feeling. "And…" Rudolph continued, letting one of his hands snake across Wally's crotch, "I bet you still do." And then he cursed his son.

"Please stop…" Wally said quietly, trying to at least stay calm, "stop all of this. It doesn't have to be like this…" and his father pushed him away. Wally, already feeling weak from being overwhelmed from by his emotions, stumbled backwards.

"It does son! You little shit! What do you think the world will think when they learn about their precious hero? You think anyone wants a faggot saving them? It'll be the end for all of you heroes! Including that little boyfriend of yours! What will people say when they find out Wally West is Kid Flash? How can they trust a boy who's been living such a fucked up life?" Rudolph spat out. Wally couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't listen to the cruelty of his father's words because somewhere inside, he knew they were partly true. The world wouldn't accept him as a hero. Wally sped over to his father, apologized, and took a small razor blade to the man's wrist and then his own. He let the pink pearl bathe in the dark colors until it glowed with them. Then he shoved the thing into Rudolph's mouth and made him swallow it.

"I'm sorry dad…" he said as the man's body limped. He felt his own body going still and his limbs got heavy. He sat down, trying to ease his father's down as well. He wasn't sure what was happening, but his eyes closed and he saw himself being rushed through the dark tunnel once again.

_Where are we?_

_Dad?_

_What the hell did you do to me?_

_I…don't know…for sure…I can't breathe…_

_You lousy abomination!_

_Choking me..wait…_

And then Wally could see clear as day his memories. All of them came flooding into the forefront of his mind, and he started to panic because he knew his father's presence was there with him. Whatever he was seeing, Rudolph was too.

It was all there. All of the memories of his father hitting him, raping him, punishing him when he caught him in bed with someone. All of the memories of his father yelling at his mother, all of the memories of her crying, all of the memories of Wally trying to hint to his parents that he was different..that he was interested in boys and not girls. Then there were the times his parents told him to get his head out of the clouds when he created his flash fan club. Wally could feel everything. He could feel the pain, the emotions, each thing he went through, all at once. It hurt and he wanted to scream, but he couldn't.

Then Wally saw Dick. He saw memories of him watching the boy, longing for more than his friendship. There were the times he was jealous, whenever Dick was with Zatanna or another girl. There were the times when he was with Artemis, wishing she was Dick instead. There were the times when Wally had caught himself lusting after the boy, times where he'd have to remember that Dick wasn't just another boy he could lean over and kiss. Dick wasn't a toy for him to flirt with. He remembered when he started falling in love with the boy wonder, positive he was born to suffer because the teen would never be his.

Then Wally saw things he didn't recognize. That's when he realized he was now looking at his father's memories, which definitely frightened him. He was almost positive he didn't want to look and he was definitely positive he didn't want to feel whatever it was his dad was about to feel.

Anger. Betrayal. Bitterness. Resentment. Blame. Hurt. All of these things burned throughout Wally's body. He could feel his physical body trembling. He saw his mother choosing to protect Wally when he was little. This surprised him because he was sure the woman hadn't cared. Then he saw why she'd stopped. He watched his father choke her, in absolute jealousy and resentment. He believed he was right. He honestly thought he was doing the right thing. Putting her in her place. He screamed, she clawed at his arms and it was no use. Out of fear, she never protected Wally again.

_How could you?_

He wasn't sure if he was saying it to his mother or his father. At that moment, his mind was wrenched apart from Rudolph's, and he went careening down the tunnel again. His eyes tore open and he realized he was being pried from his father's grip around his throat. He gasped for air as he and Batman toppled backwards. He looked at Rudolph, the man looked completely stunned.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"You…don't know me?" Wally asked, nearly forgetting the reason he'd shown up in the first place.

"Do you know why you're here?" Batman asked the man. Rudolph stumbled to his feet.

"I never touched my son! I'm innocent! The brat is a lying fag doomed to hell!" he growled. Wally's heart jumped at the man's words and he wasn't sure he had heard them right. The man still honestly believed he didn't do anything wrong and he wasn't about to let the world tell him otherwise. With that, Batman turned to leave, taking Kid Flash with him.

* * *

"Where is he?" Wally asked Maggie calmly as he and Batman stepped through the door. Wally noticed the blonde refused to look up at the dark knight. He remembered then how she'd had such a huge crush on Bruce. He'd thought it was like any of her other "crushes", but now he wondered if he'd been wrong. Had he prevented her from pursuing something she'd actually really wanted? He shook the thought from his head and changed back into his civilian clothes.

"He's asleep…he woke up and I managed to get him to let me look over his burns…they're bad Wally…I'm sorry…I tried a healing spell but…it's just going to take time…" she told him, her blue eyes on the closed bedroom door.

"This is my fault…the spell worked, but…Dick got hurt. Again, he got hurt because of me." Wally cursed himself, speeding to the room where he knelt by Dick's face. As if on cue, the boy's blue orbs opened and he slowly sat up, wincing from the pain. Wally sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him into a hug, apologizing while he laid out a trail of kisses along the boy wonder's forehead.

"Wally," Dick said horrified, shoving the speedster from him. Wally's eyes widened in shock, not knowing what he'd done to frighten his lover.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. Dick didn't answer, only bringing the tips of his fingers to Wally's throat, tracing a line down it in answer. Wally winced at the touch and out of confusion, he sped to the bathroom mirror. His jaw dropped at the sight of the purple streaks across his throat and neck. He hadn't realized how much his father had been squeezing him during their mind-meld. He quickly returned to Dick's side and tried to smile.

"It's okay babe. I'll heal fast. I guess I should tell you what happened with dad."

* * *

"I really hurt him. I keep doing it and I don't know if I'm good for him. What should I do uncle Barry?" Wally asked. It was the next morning and as far as the two heroes knew, their secret had been kept. Wally kept his promise to Maggie and didn't contact her, even though he wanted to see how she was doing. In the end, she refused the check he offered her. Bruce took Dick home, not letting him do much until his burns healed. Wally still had perfect purple fingerprints around his neck and throat, but he wasn't really concerned with them.

"It was a tough decision you had to make Wally. It wasn't anyone's fault that Dick got hurt, but I see what you mean. The first thing you should do is not make it a point to have sex for a while…" the blonde man told his nephew. Wally felt himself blush and looked at the ground.

"I know that! I mean what do I do about our relationship?" Wally said seriously.

"Well kiddo, I know you two really love each other. The spell wouldn't have worked if you didn't right?" Barry pointed out. Wally thought about it.

"I guess you're right…thanks uncle Barry." He said, putting on a half smile. His uncle put a firm hand on his shoulder, causing Wally to look up.

"Now, let's talk about what's really bothering you. How are you feeling about mind melding with your dad? It was an intimate experience from what you told me…and I'm sure that brought a lot of old and new pain to the surface. Am I right?" Barry asked softly. Wally sighed and nodded.

"It really did hurt, but I feel like I knew all of those things this whole time. Then I was forced to face them. I know…I did the right thing. It was something I needed to face. I'll be okay." He stated with a firm nod and genuine smile. Barry smiled back and pulled Wally into a hug.

The next thing Wally did was deposit the check his mother wrote for him. It was time for him to get serious about going to college and branching out on his own. He decided he would enroll in the next semester and got some information on renting an apartment after putting in some more job applications. Of course Wally wasn't so sure he was ready to quit the hero business, but knew it could be the case if he wanted to pursue a career. Still, he knew in the end it would be worth it as long as he still had his friends and family. As long as he still had the love of his life with him through it all.

* * *

**1 month later…**

Wally stared out at the ocean. He couldn't see any land, only open skies and calm waters. It was near sunset and everything had turned orange and pink. The air was fresh and smelled like salt. He couldn't believe the beauty.

"Dick…I can't believe you did this…it's too awesome…" Wally said, turning his attention to the blue eyed beauty standing next to him. Dick had rented out a private yacht for the next three days as his way of finally taking Wally on a date. It took a lot of convincing to get the die-hard runner away from land, but now Wally was absolutely glad he chose to go.

"I'm glad you like it Wally." Dick said, pushing his ebony hair back and handing Wally a mixed fruit drink.

"Wally," the teen continued, "I love you…more than I ever could have imagined. You deserve the world. You've been through so much, seen and so many terrible things, had so many terrible things happen to you, and in the end…you still have this amazing heart. I feel so lucky that you chose me."

Wally pulled Dick in by his lower back, snapping their waists together.

"I've been in love with you since we you were thirteen and I was fifteen Dick Grayson. I have always loved you and I don't see that ever changing. You're the reason I'm happy, the reason I couldn't feel any luckier. I love you so much." He whispered against the dark hair before drawing in Dick's chin for a kiss as the sky turned to purple.

Wally couldn't be any more happy than when he was allowed moments like this. Moments where there is no pain, no guilt, no one else except him and the boy who kept his heart beating.


	22. SequelNotice

Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are absolutely wonderful! I have decided to do a sequel that still has to do with Dick and Wally's relationship in the future but revolving this time around Dick. So please keep a look out. The Story will be called Love in Pure Form.


	23. SequelAnnouncement

The sequel is up! It's called LoveIsn'tEasy! Please check it out.


End file.
